


Sappi che sei mio

by AkaneMikael



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multiple Pairings, POV
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 101,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Zizou nota Karim già dai tempi del Lione ed è lui a suggerirlo al Real Madrid. È lui che lo aiuta sempre, che gli sta dietro, che lo consiglia e che sa tutto quel che gli succede e che lo protegge. Sa della sua storia con Gonzalo, come finisce e poi come ricomincia con James, sa delle sue fobie delle relazioni serie e di ogni stranezza e perversione. Ma cosa nasconde? Cosa c'è davvero fra lui e Karim? Cosa li lega, cosa fanno in privato?





	1. Incontro mistico

**Author's Note:**

> la fic è bella long e di 38 capitoli dalle 5 alle 7 pagine l’uno. È interamente in POV di Zizou ed è una versione un po’ diversa della sua storia con Karim o per lo meno quella che secondo la mia testa bacata lo è. Ovviamente è tutto inventato, però mi diverto ad intrecciare i fatti reali con le mie interpretazioni personali aggiungendoci elementi di vario genere. A volte ci sono periodi pieni di scene super hot ed una più maniaca dell’altra, altre invece sono elucubrazioni o dialoghi o riflessioni anche sul calcio. Insomma, il mondo di Zizou nei confronti di Karim. Co protagonisti a tratti più o meno lunghi sono Gonzalo Higuain all’inizio, ad un certo punto partecipa José Mourinho anche se non troppo, e ultimo ma non per importanza, James Rodriguez. Pubblicherò un capitolo a settimana circa, è già tutta scritta. Ne ho già scritte molte su di loro, lo so, però questa segue interamente le cose dal punto di vista di Zizou perciò le cose sono molto ‘a modo suo’. Oltre a questo ho voluto inserire un po’ di cose diverse, come la relazione con Gonzalo l’ho resa molto più di quel che ho scritto nelle mie fic precedenti. Il resto lo dovrete leggere. Buona lettura. Baci Akane https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst

SAPPI CHE SEI MIO

  
1\. INCONTRO MISTICO

 

Il primo approccio con lui è quando lo seguo attraverso la televisione.   
Seguo sempre le partite delle squadre che mi interessano, ma in particolare seguo i giocatori che mi interessano, quando sento tanto parlare di uno, quando cominciano a farsi strada, quando si rivelano interessanti me li studio.   
Con lui è stato una sorta di colpo di fulmine.   
Calcisticamente.  
In tutta la mia vita ho avuto miliardi di tentazioni, ma non ho mai ceduto. In questo sono sempre stato coerente con me stesso e gli impegni che prendevo, soprattutto dopo che ho smesso di giocare a calcio. Ho fatto un percorso spirituale, meditativo, per imparare ad incanalare la grande rabbia che mi faceva esplodere nei momenti peggiori.   
Ogni tanto capita ancora che succeda, ma sono molto più calmo e controllato, è raro che mi lasci andare. Però avviene.   
Ho avuto tante tentazioni di ogni genere, però nemmeno quando ero nel peggior momento di me stesso, ho ceduto.   
Poi è arrivato lui e mi ha cambiato la vita.   
  
Karim Benzema si presenta come la futura promessa del calcio francese, momentaneamente viene affiancato a Frank, l’asso francese che gioca ancora.  
Così, visto che Frank lo conosce per via della nazionale, lo chiamo.   
Io e lui siamo stati compagni e siamo sempre in buoni rapporti.   
Gli chiedo che impressione gli ha fatto Karim e che ne pensa, che tipo sia. Lui ne parla bene e alla fine mi convince a tenerlo d’occhio, perché sicuramente farà strada.   
Ha talento, un tocco di palla eccezionale ed è molto umile.   
\- Sai, probabilmente troppo. - Dice poi. Io rimango di stucco.   
\- Da quando essere troppo umili è un problema? - Chiedo senza capire.   
\- Non osa sognare in grande, non ha aspirazioni, non sembra avere fame. Gli ho detto di osare di più, di pretendere di più da sé stesso e dalla sua carriera, sai cosa mi ha detto? -   
\- Cosa? -   
\- Che per lui è già tanto essere arrivato lì. Ora gioca al Lione, sta avendo un’ottima stagione, in tutta la Francia viene acclamato ed ha avuto alcune convocazioni nella nazionale. Per lui questo è il massimo, è già tanto, molto più di quello che avesse osato sperare. - Silenzio, capisco cosa intende. - Troppo umile, capisci? -   
\- Capisco. Però come mai dice così? Non sa fin dove si può arrivare una volta che si comincia? Insomma, un conto è avere i piedi per terra, un altro è sotterrarsi! - Commento subito sorpreso, incredulo che uno che sta vivendo un momento così positivo in così giovane età, sia tanto auto critico.   
\- Viene dal ghetto di Lione, Zizou. - Mi dice poi Frank che per fortuna si è preso Karim sotto la sua ala appena arrivato in nazionale. - I suoi genitori sono algerini immigrati, non ha mai avuto niente se non calci in culo. Vittima del razzismo francese che tu ben conosci. Non mi ha raccontato niente, eh? Questa cosa me l’ha raccontata il mister, che gliel’ha detta il collega del Lione. Cioè, capisci? Hai presente la persona più chiusa che tu abbia mai conosciuto? - Annuisco, mi figuro qualche compagno di squadra molto chiuso e timido con cui ho avuto a che fare: - Lui è molto peggio! Non parla, non si apre, non si fida, sta sempre nel suo. Tu non hai idea della fatica che ho fatto io con lui per parlarci. Abbiamo riso insieme una sera. Penso sia stata una conquista enorme! -   
Sorrido pensandoci.   
\- Mi somiglia… - Frank ride.   
\- Sì, tu non eri un festaiolo chiacchierone, ma nemmeno così asociale e chiuso. Diffidente, quello sì, però avevi le tue amicizie, stavi con qualcuno, parlavi, ridevi, sapevi divertirti coi pochi… lui non ho ancora visto nulla con nessuno. Capisco che è stata tipo la prima convocazione nella nazionale, ma è… wow, sarà dura con lui, eh? Se non si apre un po’, se non capisce che può mirare in alto… non cercherà nemmeno di prenderselo, capisci? Quel posto in alto, dico… - È molto chiaro e capisco cosa intende.   
\- Beh, cerca di scioglierlo, coinvolgilo anche con gli altri, sei molto seguito in nazionale. - Non so perché gli do questi consigli e perché ci tengo. Me ne rendo conto dopo che metto giù la telefonata.   
Sembrava che fosse una questione importante, per me. Non è normale, no?   
Non so se è perché mi rivedo un po’ in lui o cosa.   
Credo sia questo.   
Anche io ho vissuto in un quartiere difficile e razzista, come sanno essere razzisti i francesi, in pochi ci riescono. E sono di origini algerine.  
Andavo avanti a testate, non potevo guardare in faccia nessuno, la gentilezza era un lusso e facevo una questione di vita o di morte qualunque cosa riguardasse la mia famiglia, la sola di cui mi fidassi. Potevo dare la vita, per loro. Niente contava più del loro onore, in nessun caso.   
La rabbia accumulata dentro di me mi stava divorando, se non fosse stato per mister Lippi non so cosa sarebbe stato di me calcisticamente. Ha incanalato la mia rabbia in voglia di giocare e concentrazione. Certo, le mie cazzate le ho fatte perché soffocavo e poi esplodevo nei momenti più sbagliati, però in campo stai poco quando sei tanto sotto pressione e i difensori avversari sanno come farti diventare matto, è il loro mestiere. Sanno che tu soffri la pressione, che tu fai cazzate se ti stuzzicano ed allora lo fanno dal primo minuto all’ultimo fino a che tu non reagisci ed allora sei fregato.   
Solo che le mie reazioni i difensori se le ricordavano per molto tempo.   
Karim è diverso, non ha rabbia dentro. Per lo meno da quel che dice Frank.   
Però è cresciuto in un orribile quartiere ed è stato vittima del razzismo e anche del bullismo penso, perché se non ti fai avanti a testate come me, se non fai tu il bullo, allora lo fanno gli altri con te.   
Penso a cosa sarebbe stata la mia vita senza il calcio, senza il successo nel calcio. Me l’ha cambiata. E Karim non deve perdere questa grande occasione perché è troppo chiuso e non osa vivere a testa alta.   
Deve farcela.   
  
Mi entra dentro così, prima ancora che lo incontri.   
Mi metto a seguire le sue partite, a vedere i suoi goal, a sentire cosa dice nelle interviste.   
È molto timido, parla pochissimo e sorride di rado, quando lo fa è quasi magico.   
È puro, è pulito, me ne rendo conto subito. Per un momento penso a cosa può aver passato da piccolo, quali violenze, quali segreti nasconderà dietro al suo non osare.   
Non me ne accorgo facilmente.   
Non me ne accorgo subito.   
Karim ha qualcosa di diverso da me, ma anche dagli altri.   
Le cose che ha in comune con me mi entrano dentro, le differenze fanno anche peggio.   
So quanto crudele può essere un quartiere pieno di stranieri poveracci che cercano di farsi strada e di sopravvivere, e vedere il tocco di palla che ha in campo, i goal che gli riescono, mi fa capire che lui deve, lui deve farcela. Se io non avessi avuto la fortuna di farcela a calcio cosa sarebbe stato di me?  
Ci penso di continuo, mentre lo guardo, e improvvisamente sono qua ad alzare il telefono e ad accettare la proposta di Florentino Perez che mi vuole suo consigliere al Real Madrid.   
Il primo nome che gli faccio è il suo.   
Karim Benzema è il futuro del calcio francese, non vorresti fartelo sfuggire. Vedo tante cose positive in lui. So venderglielo, nonostante sia ancora molto acerbo e con il carattere chiuso che ha c’è il rischio che estirpandolo dal suo paese di origine, si ottenga l’effetto opposto.   
Però lui deve volare, deve farcela. Ha tanto da dare, ha un grande talento, io lo vedo. O forse è il mio che vedo. Forse siamo tutti egocentrici, in chi ci piace vediamo noi stessi, oppure quello che vorremmo avere noi. Ma c’è sempre qualcosa che si riconduce a noi stessi, in chi ci colpisce, in chi ci piace.   
Con Karim non so cosa sia, ma quando Florentino dice che sta trattando per lui, la gioia mi assale inaspettata.   
Non avrei certo mai pensato di sentirmi così felice per l’occasione che gli stiamo dando.   
A 21 anni finire al Real Madrid non è male, sicuramente dovrà lottare per avere la titolarità, ma se se la gioca bene può farcela.   
Spero che un ambiente protetto come il Real possa fargli bene, danno tante occasioni di crescita, sono seguiti.   
Adesso al Real c’è Higuain come punta e stanno prendendo gente del calibro di Cristiano Ronaldo, Kakà, Xabi Alonso… insomma, stanno mettendo insieme una grande squadra e lui è fra questi.   
Potrebbe essere un’arma a doppio taglio, però ce la può fare.   
  
Non vado ad incontrarlo, non ci sono occasioni. Tecnicamente sono un consigliere della società, non sono un membro dello staff tecnico di mister Pellegrini.   
L’estate procede a gonfie vele, Florentino fa i suoi folli acquisti, ma io sono felice che sia arrivato Karim.   
Poi si comincia con il ritiro, lo seguo a distanza, senza che se ne accorga, curioso di vedere come va.   
È molto chiuso e timido, non parla praticamene mai, ride poco e si lascia andare di rado.   
È molto complicato, immagino che ci voglia tempo, ma vedo che con Cristiano e Ricardo se la intende abbastanza, non c’è male.   
Insomma, con Ricardo chiunque legherebbe e Cristiano mi sorprende, la sua fama lo precedeva. Ragazzo molto talentuoso ma pieno di sé, in realtà è tutt’altro. Le voci non mi sono mai interessate, però non ho approfondito per conto mio come ho fatto con Karim.   
Karim resta l’algerino francese, perciò in Spagna non è molto calcolato, in Francia è ancora studiato al millimetro e probabilmente non entrerà mai davvero nelle grazie, non essendo un purosangue, però deve andare avanti per la sua strada.   
Vedo che sta prevalentemente con Cristiano e Ricardo, poi ad un certo punto inizia a parlare con Marcelo, ovviamente chi non ci parla con lui? Anche con Alvaro Arbeola va d’accordo. E mi pare ci sia sintonia anche con Gonzalo.   
Gonzalo Higuain. Argentino. Al Real da poco prima di Karim. Grande talento, ma gioca nello stesso ruolo di Karim e per il momento sta avendo delle stagioni fantastiche.   
Però si verificano cose strane, sotto i miei occhi.  
Lo guardo con attenzione per esserne sicuro.   
Karim non sembra affatto in competizione con Gonzalo. È chiaro che se vuole essere titolare è lui quello da superare, ma invece di starci alla larga e magari odiarlo, come è sempre capitato in casi così, lui ci fa amicizia. Amicizia è il termine più adatto, anche se nel caso di Karim è quasi strano.   
Lui che si fa amici? Lega un po’, ma amici… eppure è lì che scherza con Gonzalo, che ci parla anche se poi non fa grandi cose che ti fanno capire che abbiano quel gran rapporto.   
Che succede? Cosa c’è che mi turba?   
Turbare forse non è il termine adatto.   
Però dopo che li osservo bene, noto che c’è una strana tensione fra i due.   
Molto strana.   
Impari a leggere fra le righe di Karim perché non ti concede nulla ed infatti non è che sia proprio nell’esplosione calcistica che speravo.   
Ma nelle sue righe vedo che Karim ha un’attenzione particolare per Gonzalo e la cosa mi turba, non so perché.   
Così quando c’è il pranzo di Natale del Real Madrid dove sono tutti al completo, soci, consiglieri, direttori, amministratori, dirigenti e vari, c’è l’occasione per noi due di conoscerci per la prima volta.   
Sono mesi, anni anche, che lo osservo da lontano e lo studio, non mi sono mai fatto avanti nonostante più volte nelle interviste ha detto che i suoi idoli siamo io e Ronaldo il Fenomeno.   
Avevo l’occasione di incontrarlo quando volevo, non l’ho mai fatto. Non so perché.   
Avevo paura in qualche modo, di qualcosa. Ma adesso mi decido in questo modo e sono in ansia.   
Quando lo vedo fra tutti gli altri, rimango fermo e calmo, esterno di rado quel che provo, ormai.   
Lui parla, saluta, fa foto, riesce anche a sorridere dopo qualche mese che è in squadra. Sono contento che ci riesca.   
Poi si ferma perché mi intravede nella folla ed ha un bicchiere di qualcosa in mano. Gli cade quasi tutto. La sua faccia è epica, non me la dimenticherò mai, ne sono sicuro.   
Mai.   
Lui rimane impalato, poi qualcun altro mi vede, mi salutano, Ricardo mi conosceva già perciò fa un po’ da tramite con gli altri che non mi avevano già incontrato. Arrivano anche Iker e Sergio, coi quali ho anche giocato prima di chiudere col calcio, l’atmosfera si rallegra molto e lui rimane indietro, impietrito, incapace di farsi avanti.   
Poi arriva Alvaro il quale probabilmente sa che sono il suo idolo. Io il suo idolo. Mi riempie di gioia questa consapevolezza, saperlo era un conto, vederlo è un altro.   
Sono l’idolo di molti, mi sono trovato in situazioni come queste miliardi di volte, ma è la prima che sono davvero felice di esserlo.   
Lo trascina letteralmente davanti a me e spinge via qualcuno poco elegantemente.   
\- Qualcuno sta per avere un attacco di cuore! - Poi vedono la sua espressione e tutti capiscono: Karim è rosso, rigido e non respira. Alvaro gli toglie il bicchiere di mano, gli dà uno schiaffo sul sedere e lo spinge davanti a me. Io sorrido smagliante, felice, eccitato di vederlo.   
Non tende la mano, è proprio completamente bloccato.   
\- Spero non avrai un’erezione! - Commenta poco finemente Sergio che lo prende in giro, scoppiano tutti a ridere, Iker lo ammonisce, poi con una carezza fraterna lo spinge a farsi avanti e a stringermi almeno la mano. Karim lo fa perché glielo dicono, ma non se ne rende conto.   
Quando gliela stringo sento che trema e suda ed al diavolo.   
Seguo il mio istinto come non mi capitava di fare da tempo, ormai.   
Lo abbraccio davanti a tutti e Sergio ed Alvaro fanno battute su come rianimare qualcuno in attacco cardiaco, mentre Ricardo ed Iker cercano di difenderlo molto da mamme chiocce.   
Stringerlo è qualcosa che non avevo preventivato, ma mi sconvolge un po’. È bello. Eccitante. Incredibilmente strano.   
Trema tutto, sembra così piccolo e innocente e vorrei proteggerlo, tenerlo fra le mie braccia per impedire che gli altri lo deridano.   
\- Sono… tu sei… sei il mio idolo… tu e Ronaldo lo siete sempre stati… sono felice, felicissimo di incontrarti. Non credevo che ci fossi anche tu, oggi… io… - Balbetta ancora quando ci sciogliamo, ed io sono così felice che sia in questo stato per me, che gli trattengo il braccio carezzandoglielo.   
\- Sono felice di conoscerti, ti seguo da un po’ ed ero impaziente di vederti. - Questa mi scappa e lui arrossisce ancora di più, per poco sviene.   
Arriva Raul che solitamente salva la situazione, in questo caso capisce subito che cosa succede e carezza Karim sulla schiena.   
\- Sai che ti ha suggerito lui al presidente? Me lo ha detto quando sei arrivato quest’estate. Mi ha chiamato e me lo ha rivelato! - Questa cosa non aiuta molto, Karim va in crisi mistica e non riesce più a spiccicare parola, nemmeno in francese, così colgo l’occasione di una chiamata e mi allontano per dargli tregua. Non era esattamente questo che volevo quando ho deciso di venire ed incontrarlo, ma chiaramente non poteva essere diversa.   



	2. Per diventare il suo centro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbiamo lasciato Karim e Zizou al loro primo incontro effettivo, alla festa di natale del 2009, Karim è stato messo in imbarazzo da Sergio e Arbeloa e Zizou ha avuto pietà di lui e gli ha dato tregua. Ma l'incontro è solo rimandato, Zizou vuole 'agganciare' come si deve Karim e durante il pranzo trove un momento perfetto, che forse col senno di poi tanto perfetto non era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho provato ad immaginare come dovesse essere stato il loro primissimo incontro, sicuramente con un Karim super imbarazzato e sicuramente con qualche figuraccia. Quando parlo di Karim e della sua famiglia e di quel che ha fatto per loro è vero, non l'ho inventato io. Volevo ringraziare le persone che hanno già letto e commentato il primo capitolo, spero che continui a piacere e ad essere seguita. Pubblicherò ogni domenica un capitolo. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

2\. PER DIVENTARE IL SUO CENTRO

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema61.jpg)   
"L'ho già detto prima che Karim mi ha impressionato per le sue qualità. Gliel'ho detto in privato 'Santo Cielo, hai delle qualità fantastiche!' " - Zizou quando gli hanno chiesto cosa ha pensato di Karim la prima volta che l'ha visto - 

  
Lo lascio in pace, i suoi compagni lo tormentano un po’, Gonzalo sembra geloso e questo lo rilassa magicamente.   
Il pranzo inizia, gli lancio spesso delle occhiate, giro immediatamente lo sguardo quando lui alza il suo in mia direzione e penso che andiamo avanti così per tutto il tempo, fino a che non si alza per andare al bagno ed io faccio la stessa cosa, di proposito.   
Volevo incontrarlo come si deve, anche se il bagno non era quello a cui pensavo in realtà.   
Entro in bagno che sembra quasi un ristorante di lusso, lui è in uno degli urinatoi. Che poesia.   
Ridacchio fra me e me e lo affianco facendo finta di nulla, con molta nonchalance. Lui mi guarda distrattamente senza realizzare subito chi sono, poi ovviamente lo fa e gli viene un colpo, spalanca gli occhi e per poco non si sposta mentre fa pipì, così io guardo istintivamente giù, cosa che quando si fa i propri bisogni con altri si evita.   
Non è una cosa che dovevo fare, suppongo. Ma succede.   
E lo vedo.   
Karim è ben dotato. Piuttosto ben dotato. E come se non bastasse si guarda ed impreca, cosa che potrebbe avere tanti significati, ma evito di riguardare di nuovo.   
Il silenzio cala imbarazzatissimo, così mi sbrigo a fare i miei bisogni e mi rimangio l’idea geniale di venire a conoscerlo con calma in bagno. Insomma, siamo seri. In bagno? Quante situazioni simili potevano verificarsi? Molte. Infatti eccone una.   
Nessuno dei due dice nulla ed ho appena peggiorato la situazione. Ci scrolliamo e ci sistemiamo, poi contemporaneamente andiamo ai lavandini e immagino che tocchi a me mettere un enorme tappo in questa voragine che si è appena creata.   
\- Ti ho colto di sorpresa, eh? - Chiedo mentre ci laviamo le mani. Lui impacciato da morire annuisce.   
\- Ho fatto una figuraccia… - Parliamo in francese, lui ha una voce bassa e corposa, dal vivo.   
\- Beh, non è successo niente dopotutto… - Cerco di risollevarlo con un sorriso incoraggiante, ci guardiamo dallo specchio e lui arrossisce fissandosi, sempre attraverso lo specchio, la patta dei suoi pantaloni.   
Cosa che istintivamente faccio anche io e noto che ha un rigonfiamento difficile da non notare se lo vedi così.   
Ok. Ha un’erezione, ma se non lo guardava, io non lo notavo.   
Adesso sono io quello imbarazzato e lui lo nota e di conseguenza la cosa non migliora per niente. Chiudiamo i rubinetti e notiamo che ci sono solo gli asciugatori automatici, apro il mio e infilo le mani sotto il getto caldo, fa un gran rumore. Quello di Karim non va ed impreca, sta per asciugarsi le mani sui pantaloni per scappare, come fanno i ragazzini, ed io ridendo gli indico di venire nel mio, gli faccio posto con le mani abbassando le mie. Lui guarda shoccato e rimane fermo, così io continuo ridendo.   
\- Non ti mangio! - Ma ovviamente non sente e lui grida un ‘eh?’ spontaneo che mi fa ridere ancora. Mi protendo verso di lui e avvicino la bocca al suo orecchi mentre ripeto, lui si tende perché parlare all’orecchio è sempre il punto debole di tutti. Lo sapevo.   
Quando mette le mani sotto il getto cerca di stare tutto di lato, così gliele afferro e gliele metto meglio in modo che si prenda bene l’aria calda altrimenti non si asciugano. Gliele lascio e lui rimane lì fermo. Rigido. Occhi bassi sulle nostre mani così vicine che condividono l’aria.   
Sto flirtando. Credo che sto flirtano. Appena torno a dirgli un’altra cosa che potevo evitare di dirgli proprio ora con l’aria accesa, me ne rendo conto. Perché attacco la bocca al suo orecchio, più di prima.   
-  Mi dispiace per prima, fuori. - Evito di fare riferimenti al momento della pipì e alla sua conseguente erezione che cerco di non guardare più, sebbene mi tormenti la visione sia della sua bella dote /Un momento, bella?/ sia del fatto che fosse eccitato.   
Karim rimane con la  testa china e non osa fissarmi, come un ragazzino che parla per la prima volta con la persona che gli piace da morire.   
\- Quando si ha a che fare con Sergio ed Alvaro le cose non possono che andare così! - Cerca di scherzare su per smorzare la tensione, ma non è facile perché è ancora molto imbarazzato. L’aria calda si spegne e lasciamo perdere le mani umide. Indietreggia subito come se voglia scappare, così mi infilo le mani in tasca con quella di rimanere un altro po’ proprio per parlare.  
Karim evita di prendere la porta e scappare.   
Rimane rigido a fissarmi facendo violenza su sé stesso.   
\- La prima volta che ho incontrato il mio idolo è stata dopo una partita in cui sono stato espulso perché avevo dato una testata, avevo dato una visione di me terribile. Mi sono pentito per tutta la vita di quel giorno. Però lui è stato molto in gamba, ha scherzato con me e mi ha raccontato di quante volte lui si era fatto espellere per motivi anche meno seri. - Karim si illumina mentre racconto questo aneddoto e finalmente sembra rilassarsi un po’.   
\- Sai, sono timido e mi hanno preso in contropiede. Non mi aspettavo di incontrarti oggi. Per me è un grande onore poterti vedere e stringerti la mano. - Finalmente non balbetta, gli sorrido e lui fa altrettanto. Ha quell’aria pura, ingenua. È luce propria. Sono così felice di avergli parlato, alla fine, che gli tocco di nuovo il braccio.   
Sì, penso che sto flirtando con lui. Le toccatine, i sorrisi, parlargli vicino come ho fatto prima, soffermarmi dopo.   
Che sto combinando?   
Lui sussulta al mio tocco ed una grande scarica elettrica mi attraversa.   
\- Va tutto bene, sono felice di essere riuscito a conoscerti. È vero che ti ho suggerito io al presidente. Sono sicuro che farai molta strada, ti osservo da quando eri al Lione. - Sorride ancora timidissimo, avvampando. Mi lecco le labbra, lui fa altrettanto.   
Gli occhi gli brillano e ho strane idee, strani istinti per la prima volta. Molto strani. Che partono dalle parti basse di me. Che stai combinando, Zizou?   
\- È un onore, per me. - Rido e stringo la presa sul braccio mentre non lo lascio ancora andare.   
\- Smettila con tutte queste cerimonie, ok? Voglio che mi tratti come un amico. Chiamami se ti serve qualcosa. Qualunque cosa. Anche consigli! - Tiro fuori il telefonino e gli chiedo il numero, lui inebetito si gratta la nuca e mi guarda smarrito.   
\- Non… non lo ricordo, ora… - Rido ancora e tendo la mano.   
\- Ce l’hai qua? - Si sveglia realizzando che ce l’ha e lo tira fuori, così visto che le sue mani gli tremano segno il numero nel suo telefono da solo, poi mi faccio uno squillo così mi salvo il suo.   
\- Niente cerimonie, ok? Vieni da me per qualunque cosa! - E con questo gli riconsegno il telefono che prende inebetito. È così carino in questo momento, così tenero.   
\- Va bene, grazie… io non so che dire, non credevo che… insomma… ho passato la mia infanzia a guardarti con ossessione per cercare di imparare da te tutto quello che potevo ed ora ti ho davanti… sto continuando a fare delle figure orribili… - È ancor molto imbarazzato e ancora più dolce di prima, così gli circondo le spalle col braccio e lo stringo a me sorridendo.   
\- Va tutto bene, vedrai che ti abituerai a vedermi. So cosa si prova, davvero. - Annuisce mentre io sono maledettamente felice di questa sua frenesia, di questo suo grande amore per me. Di essere il centro della sua gioia. Sono maledettamente felice. Ed eccitato. Tanto che torno a guardargli fugace le parti basse. È esattamente come prima, ma il mio non credo sia meglio.   
Qualunque cosa mi stia succedendo, non era prevista.   
Mi sciolgo da lui a malincuore, la porta si apre e ci avviamo all’uscita imbarazzati come se fosse successo qualcosa, tesi, però sorridenti e felici.   
Sfiliamo via, ci salutiamo ed ognuno torna al proprio tavolo.   
Soddisfazione.   
Da oggi Karim non avrà testa che per me e se dovesse cambiare qualcosa, abituarsi a me, calmarsi… farò in modo di ricordargli cosa prova.   
Mentre lo penso, lo guardo svelto e mi lecco le labbra.   
Cosa mi ha fatto?   
  
Gli scrivo per primo, visto che credo lui non oserebbe mai.   
‘Passato bene le vacanze? Oggi si ricomincia!’   
La pausa natalizia per i giocatori di calcio non è molto lunga, hanno giusto un paio di giorni, poi tornano entro l’ultimo dell’anno in ritiro. A volte si va da qualche parte calda, sul mare, altre si sta al club.   
‘Sì bene, con la famiglia. Grazie. Tu tutto bene?’ Me lo immagino nella testa con la sua espressione timida e felice che brilla mentre scrive impacciato, magari sbagliando venti volte, cancellando e riscrivendolo.   
‘Anche io bene, grazie. Verso le 14 sarò al club, ti va se ci beviamo un caffè insieme?’ So che loro hanno il ritrovo dalle 15 in poi.  
Penso che stia morendo nel leggere, me lo auguro. Sorrido soddisfatto quando mi risponde con un sincero:   
‘Sarebbe magnifico!’   
‘Allora ci vediamo oggi pomeriggio!’  
Ci tengo che si integri bene, che abbia successo al Real. L’ho raccomandato io, vorrei che non mi facesse fare brutta figura. Ma non è solo per questo, forse può crederlo lui, forse posso farlo credere a tutti. Lo crederanno, di sicuro, ma io so che non è per questo che insisto.   
È che ha qualcosa che mi piace e voglio che rimanga fisso in me. Fisso in me. Io voglio diventare sempre più il suo centro.   
Non so perché, lo voglio e basta. È così.   
  
Quando lo rivedo sono felice, sono molto felice e lui è emozionato, è alle stelle e capisco perché mi piace che rimanga concentrato su di me. Nutre il mio ego, a dire il vero nutre tutto me stesso, in qualche modo.   
Mi nutre.   
La sua venerazione è uguale a quella di molti altri, ma nessuno di loro li avevo designati per essere una sorta di erede.   
A Karim voglio dare una specie di lascito, il mio.   
È francese come me, viene da un passato difficile, come me, è di origini algerine, come me. Non gli auguro di essere controverso come me, però gli auguro di avere una carriera come la mia.   
Tutti quelli che decidono di percorrere la carriera di allenatori dopo quella di calciatori, scelgono un erede, qualcuno in cui si rivedono per una serie di motivi.   
Io ho scelto Karim. Sarà lui.  
Ha l’aria da cucciolo felice, se avesse la coda scodinzolerebbe felice, gli occhi gli brillano. Ci stringiamo la mano ed io esercito una stretta meno formale, l’attiro a me e con l’altra libera gli do una pacca sulla spalla.   
Poi la mia bocca fa qualcosa di strano. Qualcosa che non ho mai fatto con nessuno e che non faccio con nessuno.   
Gli bacio il collo, un punto sotto l’orecchio. Lo bacio. Veloce, fugace. E lui trattiene il fiato ed avvampa quando ci separiamo.   
Ne sono parecchio felice. È come se lo stessi marchiando. Voglio che resti così.   
Sarà il mio lascito al mondo del calcio, non gioca nel mio ruolo, non ha nemmeno le mie stesse caratteristiche, però ha le mie origini ed è molto dotato ed in più stravede per me.   
E poi non so, quel che ha detto Frank mi è entrato. Troppo umile, non osa sognare, non alza la testa.   
Lo guardo mentre ci sediamo alle poltroncine della sala relax con le nostre tazze di caffè in mano, ce lo siamo fatti da soli con una macchina del caffè istantaneo.   
Per ora non c’è nessuno in giro ed è tutto tranquillo, qua c’è tutto quello che uno può desiderare, è il sogno di qualunque calciatore.   
È seduto rigido nella sua poltroncina, i braccioli attaccati, bassi, io sono rivolto verso di lui, le gambe accavallate. Sorrido.   
\- Allora come ti sembra? Hai iniziato ad ambientarti? Leghi coi tuoi compagni? - Per un momento faccio il fratello maggiore, chissà se sono le domande che i suoi familiari han fatto a lui ora che l’hanno rivisto.   
Lui è sorpreso ed impacciato, annuisce e poi piega la testa incerto pensandoci bene.   
\- Sì, beh… è un po’ difficile ambientarmi, vivo a Madrid da solo, è la prima volta che me ne vado di casa e che mi separo dalla famiglia. Per me è un po’ complicato… - Annuisco interessato mentre finalmente, con fatica, riesco a strappargli un po’ di parole di bocca. E che bocca. Per un momento mi distraggo guardandogliela. Il labbro inferiore in particolare è davvero morbido, non carnoso ma… invitante, non so come dire. Una bocca davvero eccitante, ma non faccio una piega.   
\- Sei molto chiuso e timido, non sarà facile legare. Ti senti solo? - Mi interessa, perché se ci si sente male poi non si rende bene a calcio.   
Karim si imbarazza e distoglie lo sguardo stringendosi nelle spalle.   
\- Sì beh, forse un po’… - Il tono si abbassa molto e vedo uno spiraglio per la prima volta. Non me lo faccio scappare.   
\- È stata dura rivederli e tornare via, ora, vero? - Karim sospira e stringe le labbra, cerca di darsi un certo tono ma pare che non ci riesca davanti a me, così la mia mano va sul suo ginocchio immediatamente e lui salta sul posto, sussulta e mi guarda subito come un gatto. Sorrido.   
\- Non possono venire a trovarti? Hai fratelli? Qualcuno potrebbe trasferirsi da te per farti compagnia, no? - Karim per un momento non capisce cosa gli dico e mi guarda perso, così ripeto la cosa di suo fratello e lui annuisce.   
\- Sì, siamo in tanti in famiglia, non è una brutta idea. Potrei vedere se a Gressy gli va… -   
\- Siete uniti immagino. - Karim si stringe nelle spalle ancora timidamente e a disagio con la mia mano sul suo ginocchio che però non tolgo.   
\- Sì, ma non tutti. Siamo in tanti, ognuno ha avuto problemi e storie diverse, per qualcuno è stata dura, altri l’hanno vissuta diversamente… - A questo mi allaccio e mi metto a parlare di me, di come è stato per me dopo che ho iniziato a guadagnare bene da professionista, come ho aiutato la mia famiglia che però non mi ha mai seguito in giro per il mondo, la mia solitudine colmata poi con mia moglie ed in seguito con i miei figli.   
Lui ascolta attento ed interessato e sembra capire un po’, mi confida che voleva fare qualcosa per loro ma non hanno voluto, troppo orgogliosi. Così ha fatto sistemare casa, gli ha comprato molti regali ed ora diciamo che è una via di mezzo fra il comprargli una bella casa grande come voleva, ed il lasciarli nella catapecchia.   
\- Poi da quando gioco nel Lione ed il mio nome è conosciuto, hanno avuto più facilità a trovare lavoro molti di loro. Insomma, solo per il fatto che sono un calciatore professionista e comincio ad essere conosciuto, la loro vita è già migliorata. Ma vorrei fare di più. Loro hanno fatto molti sacrifici per me, ma sono orgogliosi e vogliono che io viva la mia vita e che mi goda quello che ho. - Annuisco.   
\- Non devi viverla da solo, però. Chiedi la loro compagnia, chiamali, invitali da te. Non avere paura di chiederla. Non stare qua solo. - Karim annuisce, credo che abbia un rapporto particolare con loro, buono, ma forse non con tutti e poi mi nasconde qualcosa, è restio a parlare bene di sé, anche se ha parlato davvero molto.   
\- In squadra invece? Con chi hai legato? - Karim si appoggia allo schienale e ci pensa.   
\- Beh, mi trovo bene con Cristiano e Ricardo, siamo arrivati insieme. Solo che loro sono molto più aperti di me ed hanno legato già con tutti. - Sorrido immaginandolo.   
\- Ognuno ha il suo carattere. Tu con chi altri hai legato? Alvaro? - So che con lui legano tutti, ha un ottimo carattere, anche con Sergio.   
\- Sì, sì… Alvaro sì… - Poi ci pensa. - Beh, mi trovo bene con Gonzalo, lui parla francese, ha vissuto in Francia per un periodo e mi aiuta con la lingua. É una persona semplice, aperta, con cui ho legato facilmente. Mi piace. - E questo mi irrigidisce, mi ingelosisce a dire il vero.   
Lo guardo con attenzione mentre ne parla.   
\- Passi il tempo libero con lui? - Che domande personali. A momenti gli chiedo se ci va a letto.   
Karim trattiene il fiato e mi guarda stranito.   
\- Capita. Sì, fra tutti lui è quello con cui esco di più, che frequento fuori dal calcio. - Lo ammette. Credo che mi direbbe qualunque cosa gli chiederei.   
Annuisco attento.   
\- Bene, mi sembra una brava persona. - Karim arrossisce e guarda in basso, io mi protendo verso di lui e piego la testa per guardarlo in viso, questo lo imbarazza e lo vedo che si mordicchia la bocca.   
\- Lo è. - Sussurra piano.   
\- C’è dell’altro? - Karim sussulta e mi guarda di scatto.   
\- Che dovrebbe esserci? - Mi sembra quasi impossibile, ma da come reagisce direi che faccio bene a seguire il mio istinto ed in un attimo è come un flash.   
\- Non lo so, dimmelo tu. Quando ci siamo messi a parlare di lui sei diventato strano… ed anche prima quando parlavi di com’è stata la tua vita prima del calcio, sei stato un po’ evasivo e vago. C’entrano le due cose? - Karim mi guarda con aria colpevole, colto in fallo, ed è come se non riuscisse a negarmi nulla di quello che gli chiedo, però è salvato dal casino della gente che arriva. Sussultiamo e ci distacchiamo guardando l’ora.   
Sono le tre passate, arrivano i ragazzi.   
Impreco fra me e me, ma sorrido e mi alzo facendo leva sul suo ginocchio, ennesimo contatto che marca il territorio.   
\- Va bene, ti lascio ai tuoi compagni, riprenderemo la nostra chiacchierata. -   
Credo che la viva come in un sogno, in trance. Non si sarebbe mai fatto scappare questo per nessuna ragione al mondo e poi l’ho risucchiato abilmente. Per lui sono una calamita a cui non riesce ad opporsi.   
E la cosa mi piace parecchio.   



	3. Cadergli dentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karim dopo molta fatica riesce a confidarsi con Zizou, perchè ha una sorta di scoppio, ma il motivo lascerà basito Zizou, perchè c'entra Gonzalo.

3\. CADERGLI DENTRO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/benzipita/3.gif) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema34.gif)

  
Dopo il ritiro torno a farmi vivo, gli ho solo scritto di riprendere bene col calcio, appena è tornato a casa l’ho invitato a cena.  
Lo porto nel mio ristorante preferito, mi conoscono, mi danno sempre un tavolo nella saletta a parte in modo da avere la privacy che amo.   
Cominciamo rompendo il ghiaccio, parliamo della partita di ieri, del ritiro, iniziamo a mangiare e poi dopo un po’ riprendo l’argomento. Calmo, ma senza lasciargli scampo.   
\- Ci hanno interrotto l’altro giorno. - Gli rendo noto. Karim mi guarda sussultando, da un lato è felice di essere con me, dall’altro è ancora diffidente. Forse più incredulo.   
\- Perché ti interessi tanto a me? Vuoi controllare il suo investimento? - Dire che è sulla difensiva è un eufemismo e mi stupisce che lo sia proprio con me. Lo guardo meravigliato, poi sorrido dolcemente.   
\- Sono una persona come tante, disponibile, aperta, pronta a dare una mano, a parlare… solo che metto soggezione e non mi si avvicinano facilmente, ma se succede io sono felice di aiutare, di chiacchierare… - Ma questo non risponde a quel che ha detto e lui non si fa rigirare.   
\- Ed è bellissimo, questo non è da tutti. Però sei tu che hai cercato me, tutte le volte. E continui. La cosa mi riempie di una felicità che non immagini, ma nella mia vita non ho mai avuto niente per caso o per fortuna. Anche quando sono stato scritturato per il calcio, c’era dietro un tornaconto. - È sulle difensive, non riesce proprio a fidarsi e questo mi dice che non l’ha avuta facile in vita sua. Probabilmente non ha avuto proprio niente, in realtà.   
\- Mi rivedo in te. In qualcosa. Sei  chiuso e diffidente, come lo ero io. Solo che io ero pieno di rabbia che mi rovinava e mi divorava, tu invece non osi alzare la testa, non osi puntare in alto. Mi rivedo in te perché sei un talento francese, ma non purosangue, cresciuto in un quartiere orribile, vittima chissà di quanti soprusi. Come me. Solo che io ho reagito violentemente, tu? Tu non sei violento, Karim. La violenza è lontana da te anni luce. - Tiro fuori un po’ di sincerità e mette giù le posate, mi guarda torvo, imbronciato, buio. Vorrei abbracciarlo. Gli verso dell’acqua che però non tocca.   
\- Si deve reagire per forza? - Dice lui. Sorrido calmo e controllato.   
\- Si reagisce sempre. Anche la chiusura, il nascondere ossessivamente tutto, il non fidarsi, è una reazione. Però potrebbe essere il tuo nemico. - Karim sta un po’ in silenzio e mi guarda, indeciso se fidarsi. Si ripete quel che gli ho detto.   
\- Quindi ti rivedi in me, in qualcosa di me. Per questo ci tieni che io riesca bene? - Questo è molto comune, chiunque incontri un piccolo sé stesso ha questo desiderio e si sente quasi in dovere di aiutare. Sebbene siamo diversi, siamo anche uguali.   
Nessuno dei due è un protagonista che prende spazio, però lui rischia di farsi schiacciare.   
Annuisco.   
\- Sono una persona disponibile, Karim. Però sì, è vero. Con te ci tengo in modo particolare. - Ribadisco senza battere ciglio e senza agitarmi. Karim annuisce e beve, poi riprende a mangiare, però non mi dice quello che non è riuscito a dire l’altra volta. Parliamo d’altro. Piano piano le crepe si allargano e quel che mi lascia intravedere di volta in volta è sempre più interessante.   
La cosa mi sfuggirà di mano prima o poi, ma non riesco a smettere di guardarlo.   
  
Me lo dice molto tempo dopo, quasi a fine stagione.   
Nel frattempo non sono stato certo ossessivo, gli ho scritto, l’ho chiamato alcune volte, altre l’ho invitato a pranzo. Un po’ per aiutarlo a non sentirsi solo, cosa che ho visto che purtroppo per lui non è stato facile.   
Alla fine, però, credo che ne abbia semplicemente bisogno.   
Karim lentamente mi è entrato dentro, all’inizio mi aveva solo colpito per un dettaglio, poi si sono aggiunti molti altri particolari. Molte cose. Molti motivi, ed ora per me semplicemente è impensabile che quando lo incontro non gli dia un bacio sul collo e non lo abbracci. La mia bocca si muove sempre da sola tutte le volte che lo abbraccio, la cosa mi turba, ma non posso controllarmi.  
Karim oggi è molto nervoso, è sull’orlo di esplodere, si vede che sta male, è stralunato e non ce la fa.   
Infatti mi chiede se posso passare da lui ed è sera.   
Non è mai successo, così vado con una sorta di emozione addosso.   
Mi apre, vive ancora da solo, non ha avuto il coraggio di chiedere al fratello se veniva a vivere con lui. Probabilmente questo non lo ha aiutato, fatica ad inserirsi in squadra e ad emergere, quel che posso io è farlo parlare, dargli consigli, stargli vicino ed oggi in lui c’è una specie di frenesia.   
Cammina, non sta fermo, si muove di continuo e non mi guarda in faccia. É come se stesse per esplodere, non riesce a dirlo ma ne ha bisogno.   
Casa sua è bianca, pulita ed ordinatissima.   
Rimango di stucco nel guardarla, non mi siedo, allargo le braccia ed aspetto.   
\- Karim, mi stai spaventando. -   
\- Non… non volevo approfittare della tua gentilezza… so che mi stai dietro perché ci tieni che io riesca bene in squadra, perché mi hai consigliato tu al club e quindi vuoi che… e poi ti ricordo un po’ te e… però non so da chi andare. Ed io ho bisogno, stasera ho bisogno di un amico, di un amico fidato. - Annuisco serio, colpito e preoccupato.   
Lui così prende un paio di respiri e poi si ferma davanti a me, le mani sudate, tremano. Gli occhi lucidi, sta per piangere.   
\- Karim, mi stai facendo preoccupare. - Dico poi, lui si morde la bocca.   
\- Sono gay. - Spara tutto d’un fiato. Poi continua andando su e giù, fissando per terra scuro in viso: - Cioè forse bisessuale, non mi fanno schifo le donne, però in realtà tendo più verso gli uomini. Solo che non è una cosa che si dovrà mai venire a sapere. Sulla faccia della Terra ora lo sai tu e Gonzalo. E deve rimanere così. - È come un treno in corsa che mi investe e d’improvviso resto senza fiato, con un’ondata che mi invade.   
Avevo avuto sentore di qualcosa, in realtà non solo su di lui, ma anche su di me; però l’avevo messo a tacere, avevo rigirato le cose in un altro modo. Come un senso di possessione, di piacere nell’avere le attenzioni di qualcuno che mi venerava, qualcuno che volevo far emergere perché aveva qualcosa di me.   
Ma ora che lui ha messo tutto sul piatto, questa sua tendenza, è come se avessi una rivelazione impossibile da non vedere e la cosa mi sfugge improvvisamente di mano.   
Sapere che lo è cambia qualcosa, in me. Non so cosa.   
\- Ok, non ci sono problemi. - Dico poi concentrandomi sul modo in cui me lo ha detto.   
\- No, invece ce ne sono. Perché se qualcuno del mio gruppo, di quelli che mi conoscono, se… se la mia famiglia dovesse saperlo… per me è finita, ok? - Annuisco e gli metto le mani sulle braccia. Per un momento penso che si stia dichiarando. Mi avvicino, lo tocco e lui trattiene il fiato, cerco il contatto coi suoi occhi e lo trovo, lo destrutturo in un istante.   
\- Va tutto bene. Non devi preoccuparti. So cosa c’è dietro a questo. - Karim trema, è quasi in una crisi di nervi.   
\- Perché anche tu eri vittima di bullismo? Ti accusavano di essere una femminuccia? Se avevi segni di non essere un maschio, di qualunque genere, eri messo in croce? - Trattengo il fiato. Cosa ha passato? Sono cose che conosco, anche se nessuno mi ha accusato di essere gay. - Sono sopravvissuto nascondendo la mia vera natura con tutto me stesso e nonostante questo ho faticato molto. Poi sono diventato amico dei bulli. Ho cominciato a coprirli, a non fare la spia, a non venderli. Loro hanno iniziato a proteggermi, a picchiare gli altri per conto mio. Mi hanno lasciato in pace. Tutto perché ho sempre dato una certa immagine, ho nascosto con tutto me stesso la mia vera natura, la mia fragilità, ogni debolezza. E perché tenevo la bocca chiusa su tutto. Su di me, su di loro… - Questa premessa mi sconvolge. Si è soffocato con tutto sé stesso ed ora mi chiedo se riuscirà mai ad essere davvero sé stesso. Mi colpisce molto questo, ma capisco che non me lo sta dicendo perché ne ha bisogno.   
\- Che è successo, Karim? - Chiedo andando al sodo, sempre più preoccupato, massaggiandogli le braccia con delicate carezze. Trema di meno.   
\- Quando sono venuto qua, l’essere lontano da loro mi ha fatto calare un po’ la guardia e… insomma, sono riuscito a prendermi per Gonzalo. Era la prima volta. Mi sono piaciuti dei ragazzi in passato, ma non ho mai mai potuto vivere la cosa. Qua è successo. Anche io piacevo a lui e da cosa è nata cosa. - Un istante. Un tuono. Rimbomba tutto, ma è solo nella mia testa.   
Mi sento schiacciato da questo.   
Gelosia. Gelosia marcia si insinua mentre ne parla, ma non emetto alcun suono mentre parla. Annuisco.   
\- Avete litigato? - Karim così alza gli occhi al cielo e le lacrime tornano a farsi largo, questa volta una esce.   
\- Non avrei mai dovuto lasciarmi andare, calare la guardia. Non avrei mai dovuto viverla. È stata la prima e sarà l’ultima! All’inizio è stato fantastico, ho fatto tutto per la prima volta e lui sapeva bene come fare, non era la prima per lui. È stato bellissimo. È bellissimo. Però mi è sfuggita di mano e lui vuole viverla più alla luce del sole, non venire allo scoperto, ma è irritato ed infastidito dalla mia ossessione per il nascondere che abbiamo un bel rapporto e che stiamo insieme. Cioè non vuole mettere i manifesti, ma odia che non possiamo passare tutto il tempo che vogliamo insieme e se qualcuno ci guarda dobbiamo subito staccarci. Cioè per lui questo è snervante e mi ha dato una sorta di ultimatum. O la vivo più sciolta, o per lui non si fa più niente. Ed io… ed io non so, non riesco a spiegargli che per me è importante, che è bello quello che abbiamo, mi piace da impazzire, ma non riesco, non posso andare oltre le mura di casa mia o casa sua, che non esiste nulla nel club, nulla davanti a nessun altro della squadra. Poi lo ha anche detto a Marcelo perché loro sono molto amici e qua abbiamo litigato. Non doveva dirlo a nessuno, lui invece lo ha detto a lui, proprio a lui, adesso si spargerà la voce. Così credo che ci siamo lasciati. - Lo scoppio non è come quello della bomba atomica, ma credo sentitamente che sia il primo che si concede. Forse dalla nascita.   
Le lacrime escono copiose e liberatorie e mentre io sono geloso marcio, lo abbraccio forte e mi insulto perché mi piace farlo, mi sento meglio nel stringerlo a me e gli carezzo la nuca dove i capelli sono corti.   
Va bene così, non devi preoccuparti. Vedrai che si risolverà. È questo che dovrei dirgli, ma la verità è che ora che so che è gay, non riesco a smettere di pensare ad altro, la cosa mi ossessiona improvvisamente e il suo corpo abbandonato contro il mio è una tortura.   
Perché io sono eccitato. Da morire. Di nuovo.   
\- Vedrai che non è così. Devi solo parlargli. - Scuote la testa mentre lo stringo di più a me impedendogli di separarsi.   
\- Per dirgli cosa? Abbiamo visioni diverse, incompatibili! - Dice agitato. È così strano sentirlo in questo stato. Mi si stringe il cuore, mentre non riesco ad essere troppo triste per questa sua rottura. Che egoista.   
\- Dovete parlarne, e se non trovate un punto d’incontro allora siete adulti e troverete un modo per convivere. Concentrati sul calcio, solo sul calcio. - Non gli sto certo a dire di lottare con tutto sé stesso, non voglio che si fissi troppo su di lui, in realtà. Sento che si calma un po’, così lo separo da me, lo tengo per le spalle, gli prendo il viso fra le mani, gli asciugo le lacrime e lo osservo con attenzione e apprensione.   
\- Io non so cosa devo fare. Mi piace stare con lui, per la prima volta posso vivere questa parte di me… quello che avevamo mi faceva sentire libero, ma… per lui non è sufficiente e non voglio nemmeno soffocarlo… forse è vero che dovrei lasciar perdere? - Sospiro. Da un lato gli direi di sì, ma l’idea di vederlo ancora così triste mi dilania. Così con aria dispiaciuta gli bacio la fronte.   
Sulla sua pelle, mormoro:   
\- Devi fare quello che ti senti. Non arrenderti senza combattere. Non pensare solo a quello che è bene per gli altri. Per lui, per quelli che ti conoscono… pensa anche al tuo bene. - Lui stringe gli occhi, trattiene il fiato, smette di piangere ed annuisce senza forze.   
\- Non è facile. La mia vita è qua dentro, fuori di qua non esiste. Fuori c’è solo quello che posso fare, non quello che voglio. E nessuno questo lo capirà mai. - Mi fa impazzire e mentre vedo quel che mi mancava di lui, quel che nascondeva, quel che soffocava, muoio lentamente. Cado. Cado in lui. E non credo che saprò mai separarmi. Mai.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introdotto Gonzalo, il loro rapporto potrebbe sorprendere chi non sa qual è la mia visione sui due, ma ne sono particolarmente convinta. Karim al primo anno al Real ha avuto davvero molti problemi ad inserirsi, si isolava, era chiuso, ha faticato ad integrarsi e sentiva molto la mancanza di casa e della sua famiglia. La questione dell'infanzia e del suo modo di vivere sé stesso e chi è davvero, l'ho dedotto da alcune sue interviste: ha detto in particolare che fra amici è normale non mostrare tutto e non comportarsi come si fa con la famiglia od in privato. Fra l'altro non ha avuto un'infanzia facile. E con questo ringrazio chi commenta e legge, se ci sono errori mi dispiace, rileggo proprio per correggere, ma a volte sono comunque distratta (colpa del cane! :-P )


	4. Frenesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zizou insiste su Karim affinchè si apra e si lasci andare e lo invita a cena a casa sua, con la sua famiglia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo sempre alla prima stagione e Zizou sta lentamente lavorando con Karim per spingerlo ad aprirsi e a lasciarsi andare, continuiamo tramite lui a scoprire il suo misterioso mondo, quello che gli piace, quello che pensa, quello che vive e quello che sogna. E sempre tramite loro, continuiamo a vedere meglio anche la questione con Gonzalo. Mi sono convinta che Karim debba essere di casa Zidane da diverse interviste ma soprattutto da come i figli che hanno a che fare con Karim in allenamento, lo adorano (per questo ringraziamo i social).

4\. FRENESIA

  
Quello è stato lo scoglio, dopo Karim lentamente si apre sempre più.   
Prima metteva dei muri enormi anche davanti a me, non solo davanti al mondo, ma dopo quella volta che o ne parlava o scoppiava, mi fa entrare lentamente ma sempre più inesorabilmente.   
Mi cerca lui, io non lo forzo mai, mi limito a chiedergli come sta e cose così, ma vedendo che dopo lo sfogo con me è stato bene e che lo ho aiutato davvero, bussa sempre più alla mia porta ed io non gliela chiudo mai.   
Finché una sera decido di invitarlo a cena da me, con tutta la famiglia.   
È un’idea strana, perché è come se mescolassi una sorta di fantasia con la realtà.  
Vedo lui che parla con mia moglie ed i miei figli entusiasti che gli fanno i complimenti dicendo che era da molto che mi chiedevano di conoscerlo e mi sembra come che qualcosa stoni.   
Non capisco subito cosa sia.  
Karim si integra facilmente, mia moglie Veronique è perfetta per le persone introverse come lui, Karim mette in fila poche parole di fila all’inizio, ma per la fine della cena parla piuttosto sciolto, i miei figli sono tutti molto educati e stanno al loro posto, però si vede che sono felici di poter parlare con lui e conoscerlo e lui vede questa loro adorazione, la percepisce e gli piace, si rilassa a vista d’occhio.   
Dopo cena ci appartiamo, Veronique e i bambini, che per me anche da adulti saranno sempre tali, si occupano della cucina ed io e Karim facciamo un po’ il giro della casa, ci fermiamo poi in giardino, la temperatura non è male, siamo in Spagna e quando si affaccia la primavera si sta presto bene, la sera.   
L’aria è fresca, ma non fredda. Alziamo lo sguardo ed il cielo è pulito, domani sarà una bella giornata. Ci perdiamo un po’ nelle stelle ed è l’atmosfera perfetta.   
\- Sai… - Inizia dopo un po’. - É stato bello parlare francese con dei francesi! - Lo dice ridendo imbarazzato come se fosse una sciocchezza.   
\- Ti senti ancora isolato? -   
\- No no… - Si affretta a rispondere mentre ci sediamo sotto il portico, in quello che è il mio pensatoio.   
C’è una sedia a dondolo larga dove di solito mi metto e mi cullo da solo a pensare e calmarmi.   
Ci mettiamo qua insieme, non accendiamo la luce e così siamo solo con quella fioca che entra dalle finestre di casa, il resto è buio e silenzio, ci intravediamo ma non ci guardiamo. Ognuno lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, persi in qualcosa.   
\- C’è Lass che è francese, se voglio parlare francese lo faccio con lui. -   
\- E poi c’è Gonzalo… - Aggiungo piano quasi in punta di piedi. Non so perché l’ho detto, ha evitato il discorso dopo quella volta. Mi ha cercato altre volte, ma più che altro per parlare in generale, non per sfoghi specifici. Di solito ero io a chiamarlo e vedere come stava, io a cercarlo.   
Perché nominarlo quando so benissimo che è tabù?   
Karim si tende, lo percepisco chiaramente accanto a me. Lo guardo, lui non osa voltarsi, si morde il labbro e piega la testa.   
\- Sì, anche… - Ma non si scompone, così non insisto.   
\- Però è un ambiente più simile a casa tua, no? Casa, famiglia, francesi… - Karim fa un sorrisino intimidito ed annuisce vergognandosi di questo pensiero, come se lo facesse sentire debole.   
\- Hai una famiglia meravigliosa, i tuoi figli sono deliziosi e ti somigliano tutti! Anche tua moglie è… - Cerca le parole ma si stringe nelle spalle. - In gamba! - Taglia corto.   
\- I miei figli seguono molto il calcio francese e tu sei stato il giocatore francese recente da cui sono stati conquistati, quando un anno fa sei venuto a Madrid erano al colmo della gioia. E non ti nascondo che era da molto che mi dicevano che volevano conoscerti, cioè seriamente… mi hanno tormentato! - Karim mi guarda ridendo per capire se sono serio ed io annuisco dicendo ‘Davvero’. Lui ride sempre imbarazzato e mi fa una tenerezza assurda.   
\- Non sono abituato ad essere così al centro di qualcosa… a Lione all’ultima stagione lo sono stato chiaramente ed è stato stranissimo, per me. Pensavo che la mia vita sarebbe stata sempre lì, magari ho osato sognare di diventare il simbolo di quella squadra, con un po’ di fortuna. Niente di più. - Scuoto la testa con un sorriso consapevole. So che si vede così, che si è sempre visto così.   
Il ragazzo che non osa. Potrebbe essere il titolo del suo film.   
\- Ed invece sei ben di più del giocatore simbolo del Lione. Sei il giocatore lanciato dal Lione che sta avendo una gran carriera e che potrà andare ancora più in alto. - Karim ride sempre di imbarazzo e mi spinge con la spalla.   
\- Dai, smettila! -   
\- Dico sul serio! -   
\- Per me essere a Madrid è già l’apice, non ho mai nemmeno osato sognarlo. Non voglio niente, non ho mai voluto niente! Non è un posto da titolare, essere acclamato o vincere titoli personali. Per quello ci sono Cristiano e Ricardo, no? - Sono attualmente le stelle del Real, i precedenti palloni d’oro, sono qua per vincerne altri, è ovvio.   
\- Tu ti sottovaluti da solo, quante volte te lo devo dire? Devi sognare in alto, devi capire chi sei davvero. Ma soprattutto devi accettare il fatto che sei un grande giocatore, hai grandi doti e grandi opportunità. Devi osare. Osare sognare in grande, ispirati a Cristiano che continua a dire di voler vincere ancora titoli! -   
\- Lui lo farà, ha la stoffa del vincente, si vede! - Sospiro e scuoto la testa.   
\- I miei figli sono solo un esempio, molti giovani ti seguono, ma tu devi aprirti, sognare in grande. Essere ambizioso aiuta molto! - Saranno i discorsi che gli ripeterò fino alla nausea per sempre, già lo so.   
Però Karim si stringe nelle spalle e si appoggia allo schienale morbido, dondoliamo lentamente, pigramente. Il tettuccio spostato per poter guardare oltre, le stelle.   
\- Non è nel mio DNA. - Dice infine. Mi appoggio indietro come lui, le braccia si toccano e sono incredibilmente felice.   
\- Puoi tornare qua quando vuoi se ti fa stare meglio. Un ambiente simile a casa quando si è lontani aiuta. E la mia porta è sempre aperta per te. - Karim a questo punto si gira verso di me, siamo uno a fianco all’altro, le braccia e le spalle si toccano e ci guardiamo l’un l’altro, diretti, vicini. Il cuore salta come quello di un adolescente, mi sento così inadeguato a questo momento, ma non faccio una piega e mi costringo a non guardare quello che succede con gli occhi dell’onestà.   
\- Perché conto tanto per te? - Se ne è accorto, lo sa che conta. E continua a non capire come uno come me, il suo idolo da sempre, famoso per quel che ho ottenuto, come posso io prendermi a cuore lui. Non riesce a vedersi come niente di speciale.   
\- Karim, a volte ci si piace a prima vista, non ci sono spiegazioni. Smettila di cercare un motivo. È così e basta. - Non so come mi esce e forse ho esagerato.   
Ci si piace a prima vista.   
Non respira per un istante, lo percepisco bene all’ombra di questo portico di casa mia.   
Gli animali notturni riempiono l’ambiente circostante, il fresco ci punge le guance, ma stranamente non abbiamo freddo. Anzi.   
I suoi occhi brillano nel buio, li vedo. Sorride timidamente e annuisce.   
\- Grazie. Grazie davvero. Mi rendi così felice che non so nemmeno come dirlo… forse sono un idiota, no? Mi sa che lo sembro! - Si denigra imbarazzato di nuovo e distoglie lo sguardo, così io gli metto la mano sulla coscia e lo calmo.   
\- Smettila di denigrarti. Sei meraviglioso. - Continuo ad andare oltre quel che dovrei e poi mi fermo a questo pensiero.   
Non dovrei perché?   
È un amico, una persona che voglio aiutare ad ambientarsi e aprirsi. Non c’è niente di male in chi siamo.   
Karim si ferma dal dondolare, non muove improvvisamente alcun muscolo, al contatto è come se entrambi bruciassimo, ci guardiamo di nuovo, intensamente all’ombra della sera, immobili. Seri.   
Scatta qualcosa qua, scatta qualcosa di innegabile, qualcosa di inconfondibile.   
Qualcosa che cercherò di ignorare ancora un po’, ma che non riuscirò per sempre. Però è ora in particolare che succede qualcosa perché voglio, voglio ardentemente, ora.   
Voglio lui.   
Dalla porta di casa spunta mia moglie, tolgo subito la mano dalla sua gamba come se fosse sbagliato, il farlo lo rende tale. Non penso che abbia notato qualcosa.   
Veronique con un sorriso dolcissimo ci saluta dicendo che va a dormire, Karim guarda l’ora e si scusa di essersi trattenuto tanto.   
I ragazzi sono tutti già in camera, c’è stata la cena dove siamo stati tutti insieme, hanno conosciuto Karim e poi c’è stato il dopo cena e non hanno avuto bisogno che glielo dicessi che era una cosa solo per me e lui. É stato naturale.   
Karim ringrazia mia moglie dell’ospitalità e la bacia sulle guance, li guardo rimanendo seduto sulla sedia a dondolo, lo guardo nella sua figura snella ed atletica, i jeans un po’ cadenti non nascondono un sedere ben fatto e delle gambe altrettanto ben formate.   
Al pensiero mi riscuoto e spalanco gli occhi, non ci credo.   
Quando siamo di nuovo soli, mi guarda per vedere se debba andare, ma io non intendo alzarmi e così torna a sedersi, forse per vedere se succede di nuovo. Quella cosa.   
Se ne è accorto anche lui?   
Quando torna qua è un po’ diverso, e non so perché ma mi viene da indagare, voglio farlo.   
\- Come va con Gonzalo? Avete parlato, fatto pace? - È passato un po’ da quella volta, non molto ma un po’ di tempo e potrebbe aver fatto qualche miglioramento.   
\- Sì beh… - Karim avvampa e si gira imbarazzato a guardare altrove, io non mollo, improvvisamente lo voglio sapere e c’è una sorta di frenesia intorno a questo. - È venuto lui da me. Volevo lasciar perdere, forse era meglio chiudere subito. Però lui è venuto, si è scusato, mi ha detto che siamo molto diversi, il nostro modo di viverci, quel che abbiamo passato fino ad ora e che è difficile capirci, ma si è scusato ed ha detto che vuole provare a fare a modo mio. - Fastidio. Gelosia.   
\- E tu? - Chiedo fingendo calma ed indifferenza, mentre dentro di me voglio solo trovare un motivo per fargli notare che Gonzalo non va bene per lui. In realtà fin qua è stato a dir poco perfetto. Non c’è obiettivamente  niente che non vada.   
Karim si stringe nelle spalle, un po’ restio a parlarne, ma visto che l’altra volta gli ha fatto bene, risponde.   
\- Ho deciso di riprovarci, anche se ho un po’ paura. Ma… ma lui… non so come dire, con lui finire a letto è così facile! - L’imbarazzo iniziale lo supera dopo il primo scoglio e mentre lo dice, io ho un’ondata di calore che mi investe e stringo le gambe sperando che non lo noti, piazzo le mani in grembo e spero che non veda nulla.   
Credo che mi sto eccitando.   
\- Sei… - Inghiotto. - sei già andato a letto con lui? - Karim annuisce.   
\- Gonzalo non è alla prima esperienza, per me lui è la prima che mi concedo come ti dicevo. Ed ha avuto presa da subito perché io avevo gli ormoni impazziti e non ce la facevo più a fare da solo… - Mima poco finemente il gesto della masturbazione, ridendo per smorzare la tensione che in compenso sale tutta in me. Oh e come se sale. - E insomma, ci ha messo poco. Io gli piacevo, abbiamo passato del tempo insieme ed è successo facilmente, molto, molto facilmente. Gonzalo è uno che ha le idee molto chiare e non ha il minimo timore nell’attuarle. Lo trovo pazzesco. Tutto quello che vorrei essere io e che non riesco. Per lui si può anche andare in giro a flirtare davanti agli altri, a parlottare e ridere insieme, magari abbracciarsi, scherzare tanto insieme… e poi… - scuote la testa e alza gli occhi cercando le parole, coinvolto in quel che dice, partito per la tangente. Di nuovo non vedeva l’ora di parlarne, ma chissà perché non sembrava poterlo fare.  
\- E poi? - Chiedo io invece di conservarmi. La frenesia nel sapere, quella che mi accompagnerà per molto.   
\- E poi mi ha aperto definitivamente a questo mondo, al mio mondo. È fantastico a letto e se deve far pace con me o convincermi di qualcosa, basta che mi tocchi ed io parto e non riesco a fermarmi. Mi accende in un modo che… - Poi si rende conto che forse sta andando oltre e si gira di scatto spostandosi un po’ mortificato. - Scusa, sto andando oltre, forse queste cose non le vuoi sapere! È che mi viene da parlarne e… - Scuoto la testa.   
\- No no va bene, non devi farti problemi, voglio che mi parli di tutto quello che ti sta a cuore o che ti passa per la testa. Mi sta benissimo! Se non ne parli con nessuno è peggio, non devi tenerti sempre tutto dentro! - La metto su questo piano e lui sembra rilassarsi, però poi si stringe nelle spalle e si gratta la nuca guardando di nuovo in giro, nel giardino buio.   
\- Beh, comunque ci stiamo riprovando, ma mi pare che sia sempre e solo una questione di sesso e basta, non so se innescheremo mai qualcos’altro, non ne ho idea. Da un lato forse vorrei, dall’altro ne sono terrorizzato. -   
\- Perché poi ti scapperebbe di mano. - Concludo delicatamente, consapevole. Lui annuisce.   
\- Però diciamo che sto ancora cavalcando l’onda. - A questo punto dovrei incitarlo ad aprirsi, lasciarsi andare e viverla perché se lo fa per lui può andare solo che meglio, invece dalla bocca mi esce qualcosa che non avrei mai pensato.   
\- Stai attento, Karim. Se vuoi gestirla tu, questo non è il modo migliore. Tu ragioni con gli ormoni ed è comprensibile, ma se non hai le idee chiare su cosa vuoi da lui, portarla avanti senza saperlo bene è rischioso. Puoi finire per capirlo tardi. - Karim mi guarda spaesato ed incredulo, non si aspettava un ‘tira il freno’, ma più un ‘dacci dentro’.   
Però sorrido cercando di aggiustare il tiro.   
\- Comunque fai quello che ti senti. Non voglio che tu abbia rimpianti, un giorno. - Annuisce e si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- Non lo so, vedremo. Sono titubante anche io. Per ora è solo sesso. Mi piacerebbe continuare, credo che se dovessi chiudere con lui ne cercherei altro, mi aiuta a rilassare i nervi, mi piace. Sto vivendo la mia libertà e mi piace. - Ma è Gonzalo che lo fa sentire libero, sia pure fra le mura protette di casa loro.   
Gonzalo, non io.   
Fermati qua, Zizou, stai andando oltre.   
  
Quando Karim se ne va ci salutiamo con il classico guancia - guancia, però invece che il solo contatto, le mie labbra scendono sul suo collo, proprio sotto l’orecchio, e gli bacio quel punto.   
Lui trattine il respiro, si tende fra le mie braccia e rimane confuso. Io mi stacco subito, sorrido e gli dico di tornare quando vuole, di scrivermi quando è arrivato a casa e che ci vediamo presto.   
Frenesia. Tutto il tempo non mi lascia.   
Anche dentro quando vado a letto e sveglio mia moglie, la frenesia mi fa impazzire.   
Lei sorpresa di questo che non faccio spesso, si lascia trasportare e guidare e faccio l’amore con lei.   
Amore o sesso?   
Penso a tutto il tempo a Karim, sono ancora eccitato da lui e dovevo assolutamente sfogare gli ormoni. Così li sfogo con lei.   
Ed io inizio a sentirmi sporco, perché ho pensato a lui e al suo parlare di sesso.   
Starà facendo anche lui ora con Gonzalo? Sarà passato da lui?   
Oh Dio, che follia. 


	5. Tradimento mentale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karim parla tanto con Zizou, specie di Gonzalo. Nota che sfogarsi lo aiuta a rimanere più rilassato e così lo fa con lui. Ma per Zizou ormai controllare le proprie voglie e fantasie è sempre più difficile.

5.  TRADIMENTO MENTALE

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema44.jpg) [](http://68.media.tumblr.com/309694d28dc0585f18e9b7cce0de1b63/tumblr_onsr40EmIt1rmdmxco1_1280.jpg)

  
\- Lui mi trasporta. Ogni volta che decidiamo di smetterla, perché siamo troppo incompatibili, perché lui mi dice che si sta prendendo ed inizia con questi discorsi, io dico ok, allora è meglio chiudere. Non riesco a fargli capire che non voglio relazioni. -   
\- Hai deciso così? - Gli chiedo un giorno in palestra, siamo un po’ fuori orario ma ci siamo messi d’accordo per vederci e così abbiamo unito l’utile al dilettevole.   
Siamo seduti in macchinari diversi, entrambi per le gambe, ma uno per gli adduttori, uno per gli abduttori. Non c’è nessun altro.  
Io mi tengo sempre in forma, faccio sempre un po’ di palestra e Karim l’ha scoperto di recente, ha deciso così di sfruttare la cosa per avere la sua oretta di confidenza giornaliera, non gli fa certo male fare dell’extra rispetto all’allenamento normale.   
\- Sì. - Dice quindi. - Però lui… lui non ne vuole sapere. O meglio dice di sì che mi rispetta, però poi mi sale sopra e quando mi sale sopra a cavallo lui sa che è la posizione che mi manda fuori di testa. Mi prende il viso fra le mani e da sopra mi dice che però vuole l’ultima. E porca puttana non è mai l’ultima! -   
Mi zittisco, dovrei ridere, forse lo faccio, ma è una risata di nervi.   
\- Dimmi se ti dà fastidio, ma ho notato che con te parlo molto bene e sei l’unico che sa ed io… ho visto che quando parlo, quando dico tutto quanto, poi sto meglio e litigo anche di meno con lui. - Dice subito con un sorrisino di scuse. Scuoto la testa sorridendo calmo.   
\- Se non hai problemi tu a parlarne non fartene tu per me, sapessi i discorsi che mi faceva David! -   
\- Beckham? - Chiede intuendo che sia lui. Annuisco.   
\- Eravamo molto amici e lui era molto estroverso, amava condividere ogni dettaglio. Ti lascio immaginare quale! -   
Karim ride.   
\- Lo immagino bene in effetti! - David è famoso per la moglie, una gran bella donna, e perché ha fatto la sua bella squadra di figli, come io la mia. Solo che in realtà Karim non può immaginare che i dettagli che mi raccontava erano su di lui ed Iker. Questo non lo posso dire, Iker è il suo compagno di squadra ed è riservato da morire, non è il caso che ne parli così.   
\- Quindi se ti dico… - Karim tossisce. Si capisce che è imbarazzato ma che vuole parlarne. - se ti dico che Gonzalo è ossessionato dal mio pene perché sostiene che sono ben dotato e che gli faccio perdere la testa, non è niente di nuovo? - Non avvampo e questo è dovuto alle meditazioni che ho fatto quando ho finito di giocare a calcio, ho imparato ad incanalare tutte le emozioni invece che divorarle come ho sempre fatto.   
Così non faccio una piega. Sorrido.   
E spero che non si veda il mio, di pene, che reagisce a quei discorsi. I miei occhi stentano a non scendere fra le sue gambe che apre e chiude, fisso il suo viso con ossessione e lo incito a parlare liberamente. Così è come se gli togliessi un tappo che stentava a chiudersi.   
\- Ok, allora… - E comincia.   
Porca miseria, accidenti anche a me.   
\- Sono ben dotato di natura, lui è ossessionato da quello, ha la passione per i cazzi. Cioè ognuno ha il suo, eh? C’è chi ce l’ha per i culi, per esempio. Scusa il linguaggio ma non posso diventare matto con le parole. - Rido mentre il fiume di parole continua senza sosta. - Per cui ognuno ha le sue fisse. Penso dipenda più da ciò che sei. Se sei attivo o passivo. Per me è un po’ indifferente la cosa, o meglio non ho una fissa in particolare come lui ce l’ha col mio cazzo. Però insomma, è così e quando mi chiede la famosa ‘ultima volta’, parte nella mia posizione preferita e mi fa di tutto là sotto ed il bastardo sa fare tutto molto bene! Io non so proprio respingerlo e poi nella mia testa mi dico ok, è l’ultima, per cui… però poi non è mai l’ultima! -   
Mentre parla fa gli esercizi con le gambe che apre e chiude incastrate nel macchinario, gli occhi vagano in giro così i miei scendono lì e guardo quello di cui parla. Beh, non so se ora è a riposo o no, ma si nota bene la sua famosa dote.   
Capisco Gonzalo.   
Un momento, cosa?   
Zizou, sei impazzito?   
Fermati!   
Peccato che invece di calmarmi, mi eccito. Oh, mi eccito eccome. Impossibile non notare che mentre parla di questo, con quel linguaggio schietto, io guardandolo mi riempio di desiderio. È sconvolgente.   
\- Ma tu non vuoi continuare? - Karim si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- Non è che non voglio. Cioè voglio scopare! Mi sta bene andarci a letto, capisci? Però non voglio coinvolgimenti emotivi! So che lui però si sta prendendo, lui è una persona… beh, è argentino. Vive tutto al massimo! È più forte di lui, perciò quando mi dice che la può gestire e tenere sul piano fisico, io so che non è così. Non ne sarà mai capace, ma non riesco a togliergli la mano dal mio cazzo una volta che ci va giù! -   
Ok, sono messo male, ma lui è così preso dal suo discorso che non nota quanto lo sono, così mi sciolgo dal macchinario e faccio finta di smettere e di avere un impegno. Karim si ferma e mi guarda sorpreso ma forse non capisce che sto cercando di scappare.   
\- Cosa dovrei fare secondo te? - Mi chiede improvviso prima di farmi andare. Mi fermo, mi stringo nelle spalle e mi trovo di nuovo ad un bivio. Un bivio che percorro nel senso sbagliato, ma mentre lo faccio non riesco a smettere.   
\- Secondo me lui si innamorerà presto o tardi e ti complicherà tutto di gran lunga. Fra compagni di squadra, come fra colleghi, le relazioni non vanno mai bene perché prima o poi si complica sempre tutto e poi va a finire che l’atmosfera si rovina. Io sono contrario alle relazioni fra colleghi, però questa è solo la mia opinione. - Karim ci rimane di nuovo di sasso, non sono il tipo che lo incita a continuare come probabilmente fanno di solito gli amici. Ma del resto gli amici non hanno un secondo fine, io, mi sa, ce l’ho.   
  
Eppure diventa una droga, la volta dopo me ne rendo conto da solo quando si parla d’altro e lui non arriva lì, non nomina Gonzalo o la sua vita sessuale ed è una sorta di ossessione la mia, mi innervosisco come ai vecchi tempi. Me ne rendo conto bene, ma non so come domare questo disagio che provo nello stare con lui e nel non sentire i suoi dettagli sessuali.  
E intendiamoci, odio quando mi fa immaginare lui con Gonzalo, ma nella mia mente suddivido lui da Gonzalo e tengo solo il sesso.   
Così sono io che glielo chiedo e spero che non aspettasse altro.   
\- Con Gonzalo è sempre uguale? - Karim mi guarda meravigliato mentre si stende nel lettino corto e sottile per il sollevamento pesi che si è preparato alla sbarra.   
\- Sì, ma ora che sta finendo l’anno coglieremo l’occasione per interrompere e vedere come va. Non vederci per un po’ è l’ideale dopotutto. - Sembra tagli corto e mi infastidisce che non dica altro.   
Mi metto dietro di lui e l’aiuto a prendere il manubrio nel modo corretto, quando ce l’ha dritto davanti a sé sul petto, lo lascio e lui inizia ad abbassarlo e sollevarlo contro di sé.   
 Lo sguardo vaga liberamente sul suo bacino, il famoso rigonfiamento, la sua famosa dote interessante.   
Le cose stanno andando in una direzione ben evidente ed ora sono io quello che ha bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno per non impazzire, come ho sempre detto a Karim. Però non so con chi parlarne e mi sa che finirò per fare un disastro, un giorno.   
Non ho tradito mia moglie, non l’ho mai fatto ed ora sono eccitato e frenetico ed ossessionato dai dettagli sessuali di Karim. Non posso continuare ad ignorare la cosa.   
\- Pensi di poter stare tanto tempo senza andare a letto con qualcuno? O troverai un altro passatempo? - Karim mi guarda da sotto e credo che indugi sul mio inguine che è coperto da dei comodi pantaloncini, altrimenti si noterebbe qualcosa di troppo.   
\- No, sicuramente troverò qualcuno. Magari una ragazza, così cambio genere. Quando voglio uscire da qualcosa mi trovo bene a cambiare genere, per anni quando dovevo fingere, trattenere, soffocare… le ragazze mi hanno aiutato. È qua che col via libera l’ormone è impazzito. Non sono riuscito a tenermi l’uccello nei pantaloni. Chiaro, si intende per non metterlo in un buco maschile! - non so se lo dice di proposito, ho come la sensazione che abbia marcato per controllare o verificare qualcosa, però la mia ondata di calore è davvero preponete questa volta, così gli faccio mettere giù il manubrio dei pesi per una pausa, con questa scusa mi allontano e vado a prendere l’acqua. Di spalle, bevo.   
Dannazione. Adesso chi si calma più?   
Se non scarico l’eccitazione impazzirò.   
Guardo l’ora e mi invento un improvviso impegno che mi ero dimenticato, così lo saluto e faccio per andare a rinfrescarmi nello spogliatoio dove intendo fare qualcosa di veloce. Non posso trattenermi e andare in giro così.   
Per quanto sia ignobile da parte mia, è una cosa che faccio da solo, tecnicamente non è un tradimento.   
E poi non ho scelta, non lo posso controllare.   
La mia erezione è bella che partita.   
  
Sono nello spogliatoio, mi sto togliendo i vestiti con l’intenzione di infilarmi in una doccia e farmene una pensando a non so bene cosa, quando la porta si apre ed imprecando fra me e me mi giro e lo vedo. Asciugamano in spalla, acqua in mano, mi sorride alzando le spalle con aria di scuse.   
\- Da solo mi annoio… - Così butta le cose nel suo angolo e si toglie le scarpe, contemporaneamente la maglia senza maniche, nera.   
Io sono solo con gli shorts addosso, lo guardo da oltre la spalla, non dovrei, non devo, non posso. Perché lo so bene.   
Però gli occhi non si staccano dal suo corpo che è ben felice di esibire. Forse ha capito qualcosa, ma non credo. Non lo so, non ho fatto nulla di particolare, dopotutto.   
A parte ora fissarlo.   
\- Vedi? - Dice poi improvviso. Sussulto e mi giro del tutto a guardarlo. In viso. Ma lui si massaggia il basso ventre, le dita vanno spedite nell’inguine, sopra i boxer piccoli, aderenti e di un colore improbabile.   
\- C-cosa? - Chiedo sgranando gli occhi.   
Lui si prende il pacco in modo alquanto grezzo e credo che sto per venire.   
\- Sono ben dotato. Gonzalo non ha torto. -   
Ecco come smontare l’eccitazione perfetta. Nomina il rivale.   
Rivale.  
Zizou, tu sei fuori. Sei sposato. Sei etero. Lo eri almeno. Però sono ancora sposato, questo sì. E non ti piace tradire.   
Eh, ma che devo fare? Continuare a negare la realtà?  
\- A-ha… noto… - Dico con un sorrisino nervoso e imbarazzato defilandomi in un bagno fingendo di dover fare dei bisogni. Mi appoggio con la schiena ansimante, la nuca all’indietro, gli occhi chiusi, fermo un momento ad ascoltarlo.   
Sono scappato, in pratica, e lui aveva l’aria di chi mi stava studiando.   
Forse ci voleva provare con me e voleva vedere se c’era terreno, ma non credo d’aver dato spiragli.   
Se uno vuole togliersi un chiodo deve trovarne un altro ed io sono l’unico con cui parla di tutto. Sarei il chiodo perfetto. E poi sono il suo idolo di sempre, penso che potrebbe essere plausibile la teoria.   
Forse non ha capito nulla, vuole solo provarci. Vedere se si può.   
Mi mordo il labbro ed infilo la mano sotto gli slip, stringo gli occhi mentre me lo prendo in mano.   
Non si tradisce solo fisicamente, si tradisce anche mentalmente ed ormai io con Karim lo sto facendo da un po’, non serve che lo nego: per quanto posso fare finta di nulla mentre impazzisco dietro a questa cosa?   
Non posso controllarlo.   
Posso impedire alla sua bocca di finire sul mio pene, ma non posso impedire alla mia mente di immaginare che la mia mano, invece di toccare il mio, stia toccando il suo.   
Questo è il primo orgasmo che mi permetto di avere pensando consapevolmente a lui. Prima avevo avuto orgasmi con mia moglie mentre Karim disturbava la mia sanità mentale. Ora siamo io e lui e la mia mano.   
Ed è devastante.   
So che da qui in poi non tornerò più indietro, ma posso ancora controllarlo.  
Posso lasciarlo su questo piano, tradimento mentale.   
Posso limitarmi a desiderarlo e a masturbarmi pensando a lui, senza andare oltre e fare nulla.   
Questo è un limite che posso ancora accettare.   
Questo sì.   
Per un po’ andrà bene anche così e finalmente il campionato finirà, avrò le vacanze anche io, andrò via con la famiglia, lui si farà una ragazza e tutto andrà alla più completa normalità.  
Sì, è così. È così che andrà.   
La mia fantasia non sarà mai associata ai fatti, mai. 


	6. Confidenzialmente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zizou ha bisogno di staccare da Karim e necessita di una mano a capire meglio come gestire la situazione complicata in cui è, così va da un suo caro e fidato amico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo stacco da Karim per Zizou, siamo nell'estate del 2010 e siccome ha bisogno di confidarsi con qualcuno che non lo giudichi ma magari gli dia una mano, alla fine la scelta ricade su un suo caro amico che a suo tempo ha passato un problema molto simile al suo. E' così che va a trovare David Beckham! Piccolo sguardo alla meravigliosa storia con il dolce Iker.

6\. CONFIDENZIALMENTE

[ ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/77440b96e536a29657cd7022097f5de3/tumblr_inline_oo5xwvjhaQ1rbqqur_540.jpg)

  
Non avrei mai dovuto, ma non sapevo come fare, dovevo parlarne con qualcuno ed alla fine c’era solo uno amorale che ha passato la mia stessa cosa, che è sposato, che a modo suo ama sua moglie e che ha un sacco di figli per cui stravede.   
E così quando vado in vacanza con tutta la famiglia, organizziamo qualche giorno insieme con le nostre famiglie.   
Ci ha invitati nella sua mega villa a Los Angeles, ovviamente di spazio per fermarci a dormire due giorni ce n’è e i nostri figli legano facilmente, così come Viktoria devo dire è molto ospitale. Lei e Veronique si erano già conosciute quando eravamo insieme al Real Madrid, io e lui siamo rimasti volentieri in contatto uno con l’altro e anche se non abbiamo fatto rimpatriate di famiglia come questa, ci siamo già visti.   
David mi salta al collo con un gran sorriso, appare come la persona più felice ed equilibrata di questo mondo, ma io so cosa nasconde dietro questa sembianza di normalità.   
È inglese, ha imparato a nascondere i suoi scheletri e li nasconde molto bene, oh, io lo so. Ed anche Iker.   
Quando lo rivedo è da molto che non ci incontravamo ed in un momento, pensando ad Iker, mi vengono in mente le loro scorribande al Real, quando dopo tanto lavoro è riuscito a circuire il piccolo dolce innocente portiere spagnolo.   
La loro storia mi fa venire in mente quella che pare abbiano Cris e Riky adesso, non so niente di certo, ma le voci corrono e Cris non fa molto per nascondere. Riky sì. Però a quanto pare è più un tira e molla, o forse un rincorrersi. Ma se David ha vinto su Iker, Cris vincerà su Riky!  
\- Allora? - Mi chiede dandomi una pacca sul braccio. - Quando hai detto che volevi fare le vacanze dalle mie parti mi hai fatto morire di gioia, davvero! -   
La pausa del campionato americano di calcio, la MLS, è in inverno, da novembre a febbraio mi sembra, però dipende dai playoff e da non so cosa, ad ogni modo lui adesso è in prestito al Milan, mi pare intendano prolungare il prestito perciò diciamo che risulta un giocatore europeo tecnicamente. Sapevo che avrebbe trovato un modo per giocare più vicino a Madrid, così come in un campionato più interessante ed impegnativo di quello americano. David voleva vivere in America per un po’ e poi quando ha accettato era in rotta completa con l’allenatore di quel periodo, è stato più un colpo di testa che altro, poi se ne è pentito chiaramente.   
David è così.   
Per questo dico che la sua normalità è solo apparente.   
\- Sì beh, abbiamo deciso di fare un giro da queste parti e così visto che mi dici sempre di venire a trovarti, ne ho approfittato! - David annuisce felice.   
\- Hai fatto benissimo! Anche i nostri figli si troveranno bene insieme! - Ne abbiamo sette in tutto, tutti maschi. E tutti con la passione ovvia per il calcio.   
\- Ho accettato anche per questo, sapevo che non avrei creato scompiglio alle famiglie. - David ride gettando la testa all’indietro col suo solito stile da divo, è un gran bell’uomo.  
\- Lo sai che non creeresti mai scompiglio! Ma come sei fatto? Dopo ci facciamo una bella partita a calcetto, vedrai come ci divertiamo! - David parte in quarta accompagnandomi in giro per la sua reggia in cui figli e mogli sono già spariti, rido al suo entusiasmo.   
\- Famiglia Beckham contro famiglia Zidane? Mi piace! - David mi spinge divertendosi molto.   
\- O-ho immagino visto che voi avreste un uomo in più! -   
mi stringo nelle spalle con aria innocente, mentre mi fa sciogliere in un attimo dalla mia immagine di uomo a posto e posato che non si scompone troppo. Non sono mai stato così espansivo, ma con lui mi veniva più facile.   
\- Sei tu che vuoi fare una partita, mica io! - David ride ed in breve è come tornare indietro nel tempo. Con lui tutto è più facile e capisco immediatamente perché ho scelto lui con cui confidarmi.   
È una persona incredibile che mette a proprio agio chiunque, ti fa ridere, ti fa rilassare, ti fa stare bene, ma soprattutto non ti fa sentire sbagliato e fuori luogo, mai.   
Persone così sono rare al mondo.   
  
La sera è scivolata su di noi e dopo un giro per la città degli angeli con tutta la combriccola a seguito, mogli comprese ovviamente, il gelato più buono in assoluto ed un giro in spiaggia, si torna a casa.   
I guerrieri, grandi e piccoli, crollano subito, e visto che l’indomani ha organizzato un party in stile americano, cosa che mi ha spaventato quando me lo ha detto, anche Veronique e Viktoria vanno a dormire perché devono ‘essere fresche’ per l’indomani, quando dovranno sorridere e stringere tante mani.   
Fisse da signora Beckham, si sa.   
Io e David rimaniamo su per berci qualcosa insieme e tranquilli, ci accomodiamo in giardino, ampio, spazioso e curato. Ci sediamo vicino alla piscina, sulle sdraie. Nel tavolino basso in mezzo a noi due appoggiamo due birre e ci stendiamo guardando in alto. Considerando che siamo in piena città è un cielo che si fa guardare, anche se chiaramente di stelle non se ne vedono molte. Bisognerebbe andare fuori città per vederle bene, ma non siamo qua per fare i romantici.   
\- Allora, riuscirai a tornare a Milano? - Chiedo poi provando ad introdurre il discorso più difficile della mia vita. Tenerlo per me è un conto, esternarlo è un altro.   
David si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- Penso di sì, ci sono buone possibilità. -   
\- Sei felice di esserti riavvicinato ad Iker? - Miro bene la domanda e lui non sembra stupirsene, abbiamo sempre parlato della sua storia, mi ha fatto una testa quadrata con Iker.   
\- Molto, anche se ti invidio. Sei il consigliere del Real, se vuoi lo puoi vedere ogni giorno senza doverti nascondere ed organizzare la grande truffa del secolo! - David è pirotecnico quando racconta le cose, io rido e scuoto la testa.   
\- Potevi pensarci meglio prima di firmare per i Galaxy! - Lo rimprovero chiaramente. Sospira e annuisce per ammettere che ho ragione.   
\- All’epoca stavo impazzendo, dovevo andarmene a tutti i costi. Credo che a volte semplicemente non puoi avere tutto. L’ho avuto per qualche anno ed è stato incredibile, ma non puoi per sempre. Amore, famiglia, carriera… -   
L’atmosfera si fa seria, in realtà non abbiamo mai parlato di questa sua scelta, nessuno ha mai osato, credo. Però ricordo la giornata in cui si è saputo che aveva firmato. Ero con Iker in spogliatoio quando è arrivato Sergio sconvolto a dirlo. David a fine stagione sarebbe andato via in America e avrebbe giocato col Real per qualche mese ancora. Iker ha fatto cadere l’acqua che aveva in mano, era aperta ed è schizzata ovunque. La sua faccia. Dio, non dimenticherò mai la sua faccia. Io e Sergio eravamo fra i pochi che sapevamo della loro storia. Sergio ha subito abbracciato Iker, il suo migliore amico, mentre mi guardava a chiedermi con una muta domanda se potevo fare qualcosa io. Ma io che potevo fare?   
È stata una specie di tragedia quel giorno, tutto il periodo a dire il vero, ma ricordo quel giorno in modo molto nitido.   
Quando David è arrivato al centro sportivo c’erano già quasi tutti, Iker con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime è corso da lui e lo ha spinto furioso, più e più volte. Riusciva solo a dire ‘come hai potuto, come hai potuto? Non me lo hai nemmeno detto prima!’  
L’ho preso da dietro e l’ho fermato, ma David ha detto che andava tutto bene. Tutti guardavano immobili, ognuno ammutolito, shoccato dalla reazione di Iker.   
David più calmo che mai lo ha abbracciato forte e mentre Iker cercava di dimenarsi per respingerlo e continuare a picchiarlo, David aumentava la presa.   
Poi si sono sentite solo le lacrime di Iker, forti. I suoi singhiozzi sono vividi nella mia memoria ed ho giurato che non avrei mai permesso a nessuno di soffrire così per me.   
Cosa disse David?   
‘Ho dovuto, non avevo scelta.’   
In quel momento i membri della squadra presenti capirono che avevano una storia e non solo, capirono quanto Iker amasse David.   
Tutti fummo profondamente colpiti dalla sua reazione e dalle sue emozioni.   
Fu straziante.   
Sapere che ora sono ancora insieme, felici, e che in un modo o nell’altra la fanno funzionare, è sollevante.   
\- L’importante è che ora sei felice. - David si stringe nelle spalle e beve, deve aver ricordato anche lui quel giorno. Mi ha raccontato che quei mesi sono stati atroci per Iker e lui cercava solo di fargli dimenticare che poi a Giugno si sarebbero separati a distanza oceanica. Che non era una tragedia. Ma sono stati sei mesi di tragedia comunque.   
\- Lo sono. Lo siamo. Spero. - Sorride e mi guarda da steso. - Come ti sembra, tu che lo vedi più di me e senza di me? È felice come sembra o con me si sforza? Lo conosci bene, se è malinconico si nota… - Sorrido dolcemente a questa sua premura, pieno di ansia indaga su Iker e non serve nemmeno che dica il suo nome, sappiamo di chi parla.   
\- É nostalgico, a volte si perde, si isola, è pensieroso e il suo sguardo è diverso da quando eri a Madrid. Però è maturato, questo lo ha fatto crescere. Adesso lui diventerà il capitano, Raul lascia e la fascia passerà a lui, questo lo responsabilizzerà ulteriormente. Iker… - Si morde il labbro mentre lo nomino e il mio sguardo si addolcisce. - Iker è diverso, ora. Quella volta era incosciente, innocente, spensierato. Adesso è coscienzioso, consapevole, pensieroso… però resta quel dolce Iker da cui tutti vanno per un po’ di dolcezza gratuita. - Gli occhi di David si illuminano, brillano proprio mentre parlo di Iker.   
\- A volte è difficile, perché poi io ho moglie e figli e tengo a loro e Viky mi controlla tantissimo, è gelosa ed ossessiva e per poter sentirlo e vederlo faccio i salti mortali e vorrei solo poter tornare indietro a quando lo vedevo ogni giorno. Però l’importante è stare ancora insieme, non importa quanta fatica facciamo, ne vale sempre la pena quando lo vedo a distanza o anche solo per un giorno. In questo periodo scapperà qua da me, ci vedremo con un espediente assurdo. Non vedo l’ora. - Sorrido immaginandolo e lo vedo preso ed entusiasta, mentre prima era in pensiero e preoccupato. Lo ama in un modo incredibile ed io che li conosco entrambi lo posso dire. Dopo tutto questo tempo, tutto quel che hanno passato e che passano, si amano ancora e si vede. Come si fa?   
\- Ti sei mai pentito d’averla cominciata? O magari di averla portata avanti anche dopo… non so, non è facile, ne soffrite anche se poi ne vale la pena quando vi vedete, però… - David è stupito dalla mia domanda, di solito fa lui le domande.   
Ci pensa, beve un po’, alza le spalle e poi mi guarda con un sorriso disarmante.   
\- Non ho mai avuto scelta. Quando capisci che quella è la tua persona, non puoi farne a meno. I ragionamenti logici non ti entrano proprio in testa e prima che tu te ne accorga sei lì a vivertela in tutti i modi e a fare i salti mortali e non rinuncerai mai a qualunque costo. - Rimango colpito da quel che dice, un po’ lo rivedo in me. Questo mio non poterne fare a meno. Per ora la gestisco, ma già solo il mio bisogno di parlarne è indicativo.   
\- Come lo hai capito? Come hai capito che Iker non era una semplice scappatella, un capriccio, qualcosa così di passaggio? - Il discorso si fa personale, David forse capisce qualcosa ma non fa domande e si limita a rispondere calmo guardando il cielo notturno con le poche stelle che possiamo notare. La canottiera larga da casa, i tatuaggi in mostra, shorts comodi, scalzo.   
\- Perché dopo la scappatella c’è stata la seconda, la terza, la quarta ed in breve non riuscivo più a staccarmi da lui. Non sono mai, mai più riuscito a farne a meno. E se ripenso a quando sono partito, quanto ho pensato a quanto fosse meglio per tutti lasciarci e ricominciare… e come invece è stato impossibile non chiamarlo ogni giorno, scrivergli mail lunghissime, nascondere tutte le foto nostre, ma vederle ogni istante. - Questi particolare rendono la loro una storia meravigliosa. Lo invidio. Non ha mai avuto paura di viverla.   
\- Perché l’hai fatto? Perché hai tradito tua moglie, i figli, per lui? Cosa c’è stato in lui che ti ha fatto fare una cosa simile? Quante tentazioni avrai avuto, con le donne, per esempio… e poi arriva Iker e vai con lui. - So che non ha avuto altre avventure, David ha avuto ed ha tutt’ora solo Iker. È una cosa che mi lascia perplesso. A modo suo David ama Viktoria anche se è una donna complicata. La ama perché è complicata. E poi adora i loro figli, li adora tantissimo. E gli piace il sesso con lei, anche questo lo so.   
Io e lui abbiamo le stesse vite, in pratica. E lui è andato con Iker.   
David continua a rispondermi calmo, come se tutte queste mie domande fossero normali.   
\- Non ho potuto evitarlo, non so spiegarlo bene. Solo se lo vivi lo capisci, capisci cosa significa ‘non ho potuto evitarlo’. Mi ha attratto ed attirato da subito fino a che non è diventata un’ossessione, pensavo solo a lui, mi eccitavo con lui, lo volevo a tutti i costi, sono diventato possessivo, geloso, folle addirittura. Stavo impazzendo letteralmente perché anche se capivo cosa era e non mi ero mai perso per un ragazzo, io dovevo. Capisci? Ad un certo punto non ho più resistito e l’ho fatto. Mi sono detto ‘una volta, lo sfizio, poi starò bene’. Nella mia mente era per salvare il mio matrimonio. Poi però non è stata una sola. Sono finito per amarlo perdutamente. -   
\- E come l’hai mandata avanti insieme alla famiglia? Come concili tutto? - Si stringe nelle spalle e fa un sorrisino vago.   
\- Niente di che, non è che ci pensi. Lo fai funzionare. Trovi il sistema. Ti fai i piani, stai attento e poi semplicemente ti abituai a nascondere le cose, a misurare le parole, a non farla insospettire. Amare Iker non toglie nulla ai miei figli. E in quanto a Viktoria… - Si sospende, si stringe ancora nelle spalle e scuote la testa. - Dopo un po’ forse è più l’abitudine che altro. Dopo un po’ diventa affetto. Lei è gelosa ma molto fredda come donna, piena di fisse e nevrosi. Non è che fatichi a staccarti. - Ridacchia divertito ed io faccio altrettanto. - Iker è stata una boccata, in realtà. Però penso che fosse lui, se non era lui non so se l’avrei mai tradita. -   
Ascolto rapito, provando ad immaginarmi io con Veronique e Karim in questa strana situazione.   
\- Quando mi raccontavi di Iker mi dicevi che non eri gay, eri solo preso da Iker. Non capivo, ma ora penso di capire. È pazzesco, ma succedono queste cose. Uno è etero ed ama la sua famiglia, sua moglie, non c’è una vera e propria crisi matrimoniale. Ma trovi una persona. Una. E non importa di che sesso sia. Quella persona diventa la tua ossessione. Dunque quando succede è una questione di anime gemelle, non di sfizio, sfogo, puntiglio o non lo so? - David è stupito delle mie domande, non sono da me, mi conosce da molto tempo e non me ne sono mai uscito così, però non fa una piega e annuisce sorridendo fraterno.   
\- Secondo me è così, nella mia esperienza almeno. Non è che c’è qualcosa che non va in tua moglie, semplicemente quest’altra persona è più giusta per te. Più tua. - Quando lo dice è come se mi si aprisse un mondo, come se avessi un’epifania. Capisco. Capisco perfettamente cosa dice in modo insindacabile. Non pensavo ci sarei mai riuscito, ma il suo è un discorso chiarissimo.   
\- Con chi ti sta succedendo, Zizou? - Usa il soprannome perché questa è una di quelle domande che vuole sapere. Sussulto, mi giro e mi sta guardando, è sempre steso comodo, ma mi fissa e non accetterà un ‘nessuno’ come risposta.   
\- Karim. - Dirlo ad alta voce è più facile di quel che pensavo e molto liberatorio. Mi mordo le labbra e mi emoziono, mi sento gli occhi bruciare e non dico altro.   
I suoi addosso, in attesa del resto, ma io non riesco a parlare.   
\- Senti… - Comincia. - Non farti programmi. Non decidere in anticipo nulla. Se una cosa deve succedere, succederà comunque. Non rovinarti la vita a contrastarla a tutti i costi o a farla accadere per forza. Lascia che le cose vadano da sé. Nella mia esperienza, è l’unica. E poi un’altra cosa. - Aggiunge senza farmi domande ed aspettare che racconti tutto. Io non penso di riuscirci. Credevo di doverlo fare, ma in realtà sono bloccato. Si alza a sedere e mi guarda, i piedi nell’erba, rivolto verso di me. Io rimango steso e ricambio lo sguardo.   
\- Prendersi ed eventualmente amare un’altra persona non ti rende una pessima persona, ti rende umano. I sentimenti esistono, si innescano contro la nostra volontà. Non è come ammazzare che tu decidi di farlo a meno che non sei pazzo e non puoi controllarlo. Un sentimento parte da sé, è l’unica cosa totalmente fuori dal nostro controllo. - È uno dei discorsi che mi faceva quando giocavamo insieme.   
\- Però cedere al sentimento è una tua scelta. - E questa è sempre stata la mia risposta, lo è anche ora. David scuote la testa e mi mette la mano sul braccio per rafforzare la sua risposta:   
\- No, è qua che ti sbagli. Se una cosa deve succedere, succederà comunque. Punto e basta. - Lui su questo è inamovibile ed io non ribatto, troppo confuso per pensarci e capire bene ora.   
So solo che quel ragazzo mi manca e anche se mi ripeto i molti motivi per cui non devo cedere… beh, lui continua a mancarmi e mi manda fuori di testa che non mi chiami. Io però non posso farlo al suo posto, sarebbe troppo. Non posso, non credo. 


	7. Dialoghi che mancavano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le vacanze estive finiscono e Zizou e Karim si ritrovano al centro sportivo del Real dopo alcune settimane di distacco: come saranno andate le cose? Karim avrà fatto progressi con Gonzalo? E Zizou dopo aver capito che è preso da Karim, come si sentirà nel rivederlo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo nell'estate del 2010, arriva Mourinho che comunque avrà un impatto decisivo nelle vite di tutti i giocatori (come sempre dove passa lui, tutto cambia) e nel frattempo Zizou fa il corso per abilitarsi ad allenare.

  
7\. DIALOGHI CHE MANCAVANO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema36.jpg)

  
Quando lo rivedo è difficile non sentire quanto sono felice, il periodo separati mi è servito per capire quanto effettivamente mi sto attaccando a lui e la cosa mi inquieta parecchio.   
Quest’anno faccio il corso per allenatori, il progetto di Perez è di farmi diventare l’allenatore del Real, un giorno, perciò vuole che inizi col percorso in modo da potermi far fare gavetta ed esperienza.   
Così comincio e l’idea di allenare Karim, un giorno, mi solletica ma sono un tipo con la testa sulle spalle. Quando e se andrò in panchina come primo del Real, chissà dove sarà Karim. Queste cose non sono mai veloci.   
Però quando ci rivediamo il giorno dei test medici, al centro del Real, lui mi saluta felice e mi abbraccia, la mia bocca si muove da sola sul suo collo e lo bacio senza nemmeno pensarci, mentre la frenesia del rivederlo mi schiaccia completamente.   
Sono pazzo, sono completamente pazzo. Rabbrividisce fra le mie braccia, si separa e mi sorride radioso. Chissà cosa pensa, i suoi occhi brillano mentre mi guarda.   
\- Ho saputo che inizi il corso di allenatore! - Annuisco.   
\- Il presidente ha deciso che mi vuole con sé a vita. - Ci scherzo su ed in breve ci mettiamo a parlare di come sono andate le vacanze, io dico che ho fatto visita a David e famiglia e che abbiamo fatto un giro negli States. Karim si illumina dicendo che avrei dovuto dirglielo perché anche lui fa sempre un giro negli States quando può perché ha molti amici là.   
\- Pensavo che avessi amici a Dubai! - So che una volta è andato a Dubai da amici. Karim ride.   
\- E in Marocco. E in Francia! Ho amici ovunque e mi chiedono sempre di andare a trovarli, così mi divido fra uno e l’altro. - annuisco mentre immagazzino tutto, curioso di tutte le sue amicizie. Mentre lo faccio mi rendo conto che sa di fidanzato geloso e mi rimprovero da solo, ma fra il dire ed il fare c’è di mezzo un sacco.   
Il medico chiama Gonzalo e Karim si ferma dal parlare, lo guarda entrare, Gonzalo non lo degna di uno sguardo ed in un attimo capisco come stanno le cose. Dentro di me sono incredibilmente felice, troppo felice. Però sono sempre bravo a mascherare.   
\- Che freddo, forse è meglio che mi copra! - Karim mi guarda col broncio capendo che sono ironico e perché l’ho detto, poi si sveglia.   
\- Ehi, ma tu che ci fai qua? Cioè sono felice di vederti, ma… -   
\- Cambi discorso in fretta, eh? - Scoppio a ridere e lui rimane imbambolato, incredulo.   
\- No, non cambiavo discorso, ma non è che parlassimo! - Scuoto la testa e alzo le mani.   
\- Oh credimi non serviva parlare! - Karim così sospira stanco ed alza gli occhi al cielo, appoggiandosi al muro, siamo un po’ in parte a parlare e mi sento letteralmente al settimo cielo.   
\- Non ci siamo parlati, l’ho chiuso fuori e basta. Ci volevo provare. -   
\- Ed hai trovato un… - Cerco di ricordare come l’aveva chiamata lui. - passatempo? Distrazione? Cos’era? - Karim ride colpevole e malizioso e annuisce.   
\- Sì, sì… Sarah… beh, è stata piacevole e mi ha aiutato a non chiamarlo e dirgli se aveva una notte per me! -   
\- Perciò è servita allo scopo. Ed ora? - Non mi piace parlare così delle donne, non è nel mio stile, ma Karim non ha una grande cura nel farlo e mi coinvolge. Si stringe nelle spalle vago come se non gliene importasse molto.   
\- Sì sì, tutto ok… non so, ora ci vedremo un po’ e poi farò scemare la cosa, immagino. - Scuoto la testa ridacchiando piano.   
\- Potresti vedere se funziona… - Allontanarlo da Gonzalo è la cosa più importante, perché lo vede ogni giorno e la cosa diventa pericolosa in qualche modo.   
Non capisco bene.   
\- Nah, non fa per me. Non voglio coinvolgimenti. E avere la ragazza fissa è difficile perché poi loro vogliono esibirmi, no? È questo che cercano. Trovare una riservata che ci sta alle mie regole è difficile, così magari una per un periodo è un conto, ma poi… - Karim mi perde con questi discorsi strani e lo guardo senza capire.   
\- Regole? - Questa mi è nuova. Lui ride imbarazzato e lo trovo particolarmente dolce.   
\- Sì, ho le mie regole e o ci stai o sei fuori. Loro all’inizio ci stanno perché pensano di poterle aggirare col tempo, ma quando ci provano io le rimetto a posto. Alla fine non durano. - A questo mi faccio ancor più curioso, incroci ole braccia e mi sposto per guardarlo meglio.   
\- Che regole sono che scappano? - Karim fa quell’aria colpevole che trovo deliziosa, di chi sa che è esagerato ma che non ne può proprio fare nulla.   
\- Eh… non possono far sapere che sono le mie ragazze. A nessuno. Non possono presentarmi agli amici o ai familiari. Niente figli. Niente matrimonio. Niente foto pubbliche. Niente interviste. - Chiudo gli occhi incredulo e rido mentre rabbrividisco fra me e me. È paranoico. Ed io che pensavo di essere riservato!  
\- 007 è il tuo nome in codice? - Scherzo a questo punto, lui scoppia a ridere e si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- Eh che vuoi, io odio finire nelle notizie di gossip, odio che si sappiano i fatti miei e soprattutto odio essere usato per finire al centro dell’attenzione. Non sono un ragazzo oggetto! - Alzo il sopracciglio e piego la testa.   
\- Però tu le usi come oggetti, o sbaglio? - Questa mi scappa e lui ci rimane di sasso, ci pensa ed io mi affretto a specificare: - Voglio dire, alla fine tu cerchi solo sesso, altrimenti se ti innamorassi ti verrebbe spontaneo vivere con loro ogni cosa al cento percento e non solo in gran segreto. Non conoscere i suoi amici o la sua famiglia è roba per chi non vuole altro che una relazione di letto, un passatempo, niente di serio. Questo è usarla. È… quello che facevi con… - Non dico Gonzalo, ma quando esce lui si gira e contrae la mascella, poi torna a me ed annuisce ammettendo che non ho torto.   
\- È vero, però per ora è così. Queste sono le mie regole. Io sono qualcuno, anche se non penso di abituarmici mai. Però so che al 99 % loro mi cercano perché io sono quel qualcuno e se non lo fossi non mi guarderebbero, non ci sarebbe nulla. Per questo dico ok, allora facciamo lo stesso, anche se non mi cercate per me ma per chi sono. Però lo facciamo alle mie regole. In questo modo limito il mio sentirmi oggetto. E poi c’è uno scambio reciproco, non le lascio insoddisfatte, non è che prendo e basta. - Lo ascolto mentre specifica una serie di cose.  
\- Ma non devi giustificarti con me. - Gli faccio notare poi, sebbene mi piace che spieghi. Lui si stringe nelle spalle e si guarda intorno mentre Ricardo e Cristiano parlano guardando il ginocchio del brasiliano, lui è stato uno dei primi ed è stato dentro molto, credo che sapesse già gli esiti. Ha fatto il mondiale con le infiltrazioni, è stato testardo ma era ovvio che sarebbe finito con un’operazione ed ora è qua per confermarla. Mi sa che dalle loro facce lo hanno appena fatto.   
\- Lo so, però volevo spiegarti. Tu sei un uomo sposato, hai fatto famiglia piuttosto presto… sicuramente non la vedi come me, anche se sei molto riservato anche tu. -   
\- Ma la vuoi? Una famiglia, intendo. Un giorno… - Sospira e si guarda intorno confuso, poco convinto.   
\- Mah, vedi… il fatto è che sono più attratto dai ragazzi e… -   
-  Ti stai prendendo da Gonzalo? Guarda che non c’è niente di male l’altro giorno ti ho detto di non incastrarti con le relazioni fra colleghi, ma era una mia opinione… - Karim scuote la testa e si sposta dal muro muovendosi da un piede all’altro, dando le spalle alla porta d’ingresso che ogni tanto si apre e si chiude lasciando entrare ed uscire altre persone sempre del club.  
\- No, non so… è che mi viene più facile farmi coinvolgere e vivere le relazioni con chi è del mio stesso mondo, capisci? Perché loro vivono esattamente il mio dramma. Cioè non il bisogno di non far trapelare l’omosessualità. Però parlo del fatto che sono noti, sono tutti famosi come me, qualcuno anche di più. E perciò sanno cosa significa trovare qualcuno da fuori che ti cerca perché tu sei famoso e non perché sei… beh, un ragazzo normale con pregi e difetti. -   
Questi discorsi mi coinvolgono molto e invece di allontanarmi da lui, mi risucchia nel suo vortice complesso e particolare.   
Karim è una persona ben più profonda di quel che appariva e da questo intravedo la sua infanzia preda di persone che lo sottoponevano sempre a dure prove di ogni genere.   
Prima il non dover sembrare debole o femminuccia. Perciò abolita l’omosessualità, severamente. Poi probabilmente il non essere considerato da nessuno di quelli che gli piacevano.   
\- Famiglia di algerini in un quartiere di immigrati, anche se sei nato e cresciuto in Francia, non sarai mai francese. Ne hai passate anche tu, eh? - Karim spalanca gli occhi mentre mi esce questa riflessione ad alta voce, non respira ed è come se gli avessi tolto i vestiti davanti a tutti, a tradimento. - Ne so qualcosa. - Aggiungo con un sorriso comprensivo.   
\- Anche tu non sei francese purosangue, sei algerino come me, e non sei cresciuto in un quartiere agiato in una famiglia agiata, perciò sai cosa significa. - Annuisco, penso che sappia vita morte e miracoli di me.   
\- Però alla fine ho capito che non tutti quelli che mi si avvicinavano erano miei nemici, sebbene l’ho pensato per molto tempo. Alla fine Veronique è riuscita a far breccia e a farmi capire che amava me e non il calciatore. Non so se incontrandola da signor nessuno mi avrebbe notato e ci saremmo innamorati, però alla fine è questo che sono e ho accettato la piccola agevolazione, la prima della mia vita escludendo lo stipendio da calciatore che mi ha permesso di vivere bene. Se Veronique era una sorta di scorciatoia perché ero famoso, ok. Comunque lei amava me. - Questi discorsi che nascono in piedi fra le mura di un centro sportivo, mentre la squadra fa i test di inizio stagione, ci lasciano interdetti. Forse era da troppo che non ci vedevamo.   
\- Mi sei mancato. La prossima volta ti chiamo io! Pensavo di disturbare, ma… le nostre chiacchierate sono troppo preziose per farne a meno! - Ha gli occhi lucidi ed è colpito, poi il medico lo chiama e lui va mentre si gira e mi chiede se lo aspetto.   
Mi sembra di essere un idiota mentre sorrido ed annuisco.   
Non capisco bene.   
L’ho aiutato ad accettare una relazione seria o cosa? Non era esattamente quello che volevo.   
Mentre aspetto, guardo Gonzalo.  
Gonzalo è famoso come lui, non guarda Karim perché è ricco e famoso, guarda Karim perché è un tipo che lo intriga, attraente a modo suo e lo fa ridere, probabilmente, nelle sue sparate ingenue e da gatto addormentato.   
Capisco perché Karim preferisca un Gonzalo ad una Sarah che probabilmente lo ha avvicinato perché lo ha riconosciuto come il calciatore del Real Madrid e della nazionale francese.   
Lo capisco bene. Però se non lascia entrare le persone esterne, non potranno mai innamorarsi anche di lui. Non come sta facendo Gonzalo che fissa la porta chiusa dove è sparito Karim. Non come sta succedendo a me.   
  
  
Jose Mourinho fa il suo trionfale ingresso in scena, non ho dei veri contatti con lui perciò non mi faccio un’idea, non ci sono particolari scambi fra noi.   
All’inizio si fa amare facilmente, è una persona che ama il contatto coi giocatori, che gli piace mettersi nel loro mondo, che si fa i fatti loro per poterli aiutare.   
Perciò diciamo che se lo fai entrare lui instaura un bel rapporto e ti rende la vita bellissima, ma se non lo fai entrare è un altro discorso.   
Con Karim mi viene da ridere.   
Prevedo tempesta.   



	8. Indagini pericolose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le cose si fanno piano piano più piccanti, Karim è alle prese con una relazione come sempre complicata e focosa con Gonzalo e Zizou si mette in una posizione difficile chiedendogli dettagli, incapace di fare a meno del suo momento d'erotismo personale. Però le cose iniziano a sfuggirgli di mano ed è chiaro che non potrà sempre controllare tutto alla perfezione. Nel frattempo Mou arriva a creare scompiglio nel chiusissimo Karim.

8\. INDAGINI PERICOLOSE

 [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/benzipita/7.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema28.jpg)

  
Alla fine non ho fatto nulla, non ho forzato la mano ma nemmeno mollato. Sono rimasto accanto a lui, sono il suo confidente preferito, mi parla molto, mi dice tutto e quando siamo insieme si illumina ed io amo vedere il suo viso che si illumina, Karim mi mostra un lato di sé intimo che non ha mostrato a nessuno.  
Con Riky operato, arriva Mesut perché per sei mesi non potrà giocare e serviva un trequartista, così arriva tale Mesut Ozil, tedesco.   
Mesut dopo un po’ di tempo lega molto con Karim ed arriva un momento in cui, notando questo rapporto incredibile che Karim non ha avuto con nessuno fino ad ora, glielo chiedo io.  
Non lo faccio mai, sto nel mio angolo e aspetto che mi dica lui le cose, poi quando carica i racconti di dettagli piccanti, di solito quando si mette a parlare dell’avventura di una notte o del ritorno di fiamma canonico con Gonzalo, mi accende l’ormone che sfogo o con mia moglie o da solo pensando a lui. Fino ad ora ho tenuto la cosa sotto controllo e Karim non ci ha mai provato, mi domando se dovesse provarci con me che farei.   
Forse non lo farà mai, al di là di cosa prova e vuole da me… lui mi vede come una sorta di guru, idolo, fratello adottivo, confidente… non sporcherà mai questo rapporto.   
\- Senti, ma con Mesut? Mi pare che siete amici! -   
Siamo a casa sua, nel suo divano, dopo una cena fra noi.  
Karim si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- Parla solo tedesco e visto che io me la cavo con quello, lo aiuto un po’ ad imparare lo spagnolo. - Il fatto che me lo spieghi come se si giustificasse con un fidanzato potenzialmente geloso, mi fa sorridere.   
\- Sono felice se ti fai altri amici. Ti serve un rapporto al tuo pari senza implicazioni sessuali. - Karim mi fissa torvo subito come se avessi detto un’eresia.   
\- Il nostro rapporto va benissimo! - Io rido e alzo le mani per fermarlo.   
\- Certo, certo, ma tu hai bisogno di uno della tua età con cui parlare e confrontarti, magari uscire in giro, sai… senza dover nascondere un rapporto che non vuoi venga fuori. Un rapporto normale, insomma. - Karim caccia il broncio e si chiude sulla difensiva, alza le spalle.   
\- Non lo so. Per ora sto bene così! -   
\- Ma con Mesut ti trovi bene. - Annuisce.   
\- Sì è simpatico, tranquillo, normale insomma. Quelli così mi piacciono. Non è troppo allegro, non è troppo impiccione, non è attraente. - La conclusione mi fa ridere perché so a cosa si riferisce. A chi, anzi.   
\- Come va con Gonzalo? - Sospira e si appoggia allo schienale, allunga le gambe davanti a sé e questa posizione da gatto che si stiracchia mi crea disagio, stringo le gambe e mi metto in una posizione bella rigida, non so se lo nota.   
\- Bah… - Avambraccio sulla fronte. - Strano. Come sempre. Alla fine sono tornato a letto con lui. Abbiamo litigato furiosamente. Dice che non posso privarmi di una cosa che non conosco e che non ho mai vissuto e che non so come sarebbe, che non ha senso. Io gli ho detto che so di non esserne capace, ma lui insiste che non posso saperlo e così… niente. Dopo la litigata del secolo, abbiamo fatto la scopata del secolo. - Silenzio. Mi mordo il labbro, eccitato, voglio sapere. Non per sapere di lui e Gonzalo, ma per avere quel piccolo momento erotico su di lui. Tutto quello che mi concedo, tutto quello che mi serve per tenere i nervi saldi ed il controllo della situazione. Se riesco a non tradire mia moglie sarebbe perfetto.   
\- Eravate qua? - Karim sposta solo lo sguardo su di me, stupito da questa domanda strana. Di solito parte a descrivermi le cose da solo. Mi fissa stranito, ma non mi muovo, rimango fermo a guardare le sue gambe allungate, come se fosse l’unica cosa che mi concedo. Se guardassi il suo viso sarebbe difficile.   
\- Sì. È venuto lui, mi ha cercato per insultarmi. Poi siamo finiti a rotolarci. È stata una di quelle scopate sconvolgenti, indimenticabili. - Silenzio ancora. Continua. Il calore sale proprio dalla mia erezione che vorrei toccare, strofinare. Non ho idea se lui vede, ma vedo io le mani che si mettono sotto ai pantaloni comodi e larghi da casa. Impallidisco. Cosa si mette a fare?   
Si strofina?   
\- Ad un certo punto si è acceso così tanto che mi ha spinto, mi diceva ‘viviti le cose al cento percento, lasciati andare, di cosa hai paura? Sei sempre così chiuso e trattenuto! Fai quel cazzo che ti pare!’ E mi spingeva. Ed io ‘smettila, smettila…’ - Immagino bene la scena e mentre la descrive si lascia trasportare. - Ha tanto fatto finché l’ho spinto io, è caduto qua, sul divano. Pensavo d’aver esagerato, ma lui si è seduto, mi ha afferrato i pantaloni, ha tirato verso di sé e me li ha abbassati. Lo respingevo, ma lui usava forza ed ha iniziato a toccarmi. Io non volevo, perché lui risolve sempre tutto col sesso ed è il mio punto debole. Perciò abbiamo giocato a respingerci e tirarci tutto il tempo, fino a che non ce l’ho fatta e gli ho dato quello che voleva tanto. Mi sono spogliato velocemente, arrabbiato, gli sono salito sopra, l’ho girato e l’ho scopato brutalmente. Come piace a lui. Merda, ha goduto ancora di più. E pure io. Non lo so, forse siamo malati. Scopare litigando. E affondavo con rabbia e lui gridava di piacere e si toccava ed io lo vedevo che gli piaceva e chiedeva di più, più forte, ed io glielo davo dritto dietro di lui a spingere più forte, più forte, più forte. Finché siamo venuti quasi insieme. É stato indimenticabile. Dannazione. - No, dannazione lo dico io.   
Perché ha descritto tutto molto bene e l’ha fatto mentre si toccava, sfacciato, a pochi centimetri da me. Ed io non potevo farlo. Ma ho un bel lavoro qua, sono stralunato. Vorrei attuare quello che ha appena descritto.   
\- Non so, ti è mai capitato di prendere qualcuno in quel modo? È diverso dal farlo in modo normale… c’è… c’è l’adrenalina della litigata in circolo e poi arrivano le endorfine e ti fanno impazzire! - Mi mordo la bocca e scuoto la testa. Si gira a guardarmi e lo faccio anche io, da vicino, entrambi eccitati.   
\- No, non l’ho mai fatto così. - I nostri occhi si agganciano e c’è qualcosa che scatta, si vede. Il desiderio. Ce lo leggiamo l’un l’altro, è evidente.   
Lui vuole la stessa cosa che voglio io, e capisce che è così anche per me.   
Toccarlo al posto della sua mano sarebbe un lampo, un istante.   
Poi non so per quale miracolo, ma sorrido.   
\- Ma farlo ora non sarebbe la stessa cosa perché non stiamo litigando e non siamo arrabbiati. - È la prima volta che propongo per ipotesi e scherzo di fare sesso con lui. Karim rimane sorpreso e mi fissa ebete.   
\- Se eravamo in lite avresti scopato con me? - Ed anche lui è la prima volta che me lo chiede. Mi mordo il labbro, segno di desiderio, lui mi guarda la bocca come io guardo la sua.   
\- Chi lo sa? Non sta succedendo e finché non ti trovi in quella situazione… - Saggiamente me ne tiro fuori, Karim è sempre sconvolto, ma mi fissa e mentre vedo che la sua mano si muove più intensamente, si solleva sul gomito, si sporge verso di me ed in un soffio la sua bocca è sulla mia. Rimango sorpreso ad accoglierlo, schiudo le labbra istintivamente, lui si infila fra le mie, me le apre meglio e me le succhia. Non usa la lingua, io rimango instupidito con gli occhi aperti, lui li ha chiusi e vedo la mano che continua il suo bel lavoro sotto ai pantaloni chiaramente più bassi.   
A questo la mia erezione parte e siccome sto per venire e mi sporcherei e sarebbe tremendamente umiliante ma soprattutto da qui non si tornerebbe indietro, non ho il coraggio di lasciarmi andare, come mi aveva detto David. Lo spingo e scivolo via veloce verso il bagno, mi chiudo dentro e ansimante mi tiro fuori l’erezione dura, la prendo e la strofino. Pochi movimenti di mano e vengo appoggiato con una mano allo specchio. Mi fisso sconvolto, poi guardo la macchia bianca nel lavandino.   
Sto andando oltre quello che avevo ammesso a me stesso. Mi ero concesso di provare queste cose da solo in modo da non renderle davvero reali. Ma se continuo ad innescarmi con lui, finirà che non riuscirò più a farlo da solo.  
Ho chiesto consiglio a David e David mi ha detto di non frenare le cose, ma ora l’ho fatto e la verità è che avrei voluto ben andare oltre.   
Mi tocco la bocca con le dita e chiudo gli occhi succhiandomele da solo, come prima ha fatto lui. Il suo sapore ancora sulla pelle. Rabbrividisco.   
È pura follia.   
  
Quando esco, Karim è in cucina che si asciuga le mani, sembra a posto, come se niente fosse successo. Indugia su di me, c’è questo momento di scambio incerto, non sa come la voglio affrontare. Nemmeno io in realtà. Ho agito d’istinto andandomene.   
\- Scusa, non avrei dovuto. Ma parlavamo di quello e si era creata una certa atmosfera e pensavo d’aver visto… beh, evidentemente mi sbagliavo. Spero che questo non cambi niente fra noi, non lo sopporterei. - È molto calmo e composto, sorprendentemente.   
Gonzalo sarebbe furioso, ora.   
Ha appena passato una cosa pazzesca e lui la gestisce così, come niente fosse. È ovvio che finge, ma che dentro di sé stia morendo. Perché non urla, non strepita, non gesticola?   
Perché nemmeno io lo faccio.   
\- Va tutto bene, non è stato brutto. È solo successo. Ok. - Sorride timido ed imbarazzato ed io non so come fargli capire che non permetterei mai a nulla di cambiare le cose fra noi.   
\- Scusami. - Ripete. Scuoto la testa e mi avvicino, gli metto una mano sulla nuca e lo carezzo affettuoso, facendogli capire che non ci sono problemi.   
Anche se in realtà ce ne sono eccome.   
Karim mi hai non dico rovinato, ma creato tanti problemi. Tanti.   
E tanti me ne creerai, probabilmente.   
Sorridendo me ne vado, mentre in macchina appoggio la nuca sul sedile e lo guardo attraverso la finestra che prende il telefono e chiama qualcuno.   
Probabilmente Gonzalo, per completare quello che ha iniziato con me e sfogare quello che gli ho acceso.   
La domanda ora sorge spontanea: sono io il ripiego di Gonzalo o è Gonzalo il ripiego per me?   
Peccato che leggere Karim se lui non vuole farsi leggere è praticamente impossibile e a questo proposito mi viene in mente Mourinho e il suo bisogno di entrare nei suoi giocatori per farli ‘funzionare’ meglio in campo.   
Sarà davvero comica la sua permanenza qua!   
  
  
Stiamo un po’ senza vederci e sentirci, poi tutto d’un tratto mi cerca.   
Mi piomba in casa, poco prima di cena, e mi chiede scusa mille volte se mi fa questa improvvisata, ma ha bisogno assoluto di parlare che gli sembra di impazzire.   
Figli e moglie lo accolgono, i grandi sono interessati perché lo adorano, lo vedono come un esempio da seguire a calcio perciò quando viene a casa mia sono sempre felici.   
\- Tutto è cominciato con l’infortunio di Gonzalo. - Lo guardo circospetto per capire se sono discorsi che anche i miei grandi possono sentire, lui però continua spedito preso dal sacro fuoco, mi stupisce molto questa sua modalità.   
\- Si è fatto male, operazione, sei mesi fuori! - Sentenza. Annuisco.   
\- Ho saputo, mi dispiace per lui, era in uno splendido momento… - Lui alza le spalle.   
\- Si beh, calcisticamente parlando a me va meglio, perché gioco nel suo ruolo in questo modo avrei più occasione di giocare di prima. Proprio perché stava andando bene, il mister lo faceva giocare tanto, mentre io non è che venissi considerato molto. - A questo capisco cosa è successo.   
\- Ogni allenatore ha le sue preferenze, però se uno è professionale è in grado di cambiare idea quando il calciatore gliela fa cambiare. - Rispondo calmo e controllato. Enzo concorda.   
\- Però non tutti i bravi allenatori sono in grado di riconoscere che si sbagliavano! - Si riferisce a certi episodi nella storia del calcio, carriere stroncate da pregiudizi di allenatori. Mi viene in mente la faida Capello-Beckham. Se non fosse stato per questo David sarebbe rimasto, avrebbe continuato ad avere successo al Real, mentre andando in America la sua carriera si è stroncata un po’, sebbene fino a quel momento fosse stata a dir poco gloriosa.   
\- Appunto. - Fa Karim rivolto ad Enzo che ha capito bene cosa intendeva. - E Mourinho mi pare che sia troppo fisso sulle proprie idee. -   
\- Non vuole usarti? - Chiede mio figlio colpito e curioso.   
\- Ha richiesto un altro attaccante. Ha detto che non potrà fare senza punta. E il fatto è che IO sono una punta! - Rimango di stucco.   
\- Ha detto così? - Chiede Enzo esterrefatto. Annuisce.   
\- Sì! Ma non a me. Ai media. Lui manovra i media per far sapere agli interessati quello che vuole che sappiano, ma non li affronta a viso aperto. Non è venuto da me a dirmi che problema ha con me. Lo ha detto ai media. Ed ora tutti parlano del fatto che Mourinho non mi considera un attaccante ed un titolare e ne vuole un altro al posto di Gonzalo! - Enzo lo guarda shoccato ed io sono composto, senza sapere bene che posso fare per lui.   
\- Mi dispiace, ma forse lo fa per stimolarti a dare di più. - Ci ragiono, perché io ragiono su tutto, lui si getta all’indietro nella sua posa preferita ed io mi concentro sul suo viso arrabbiato ed imbronciato, delizioso devo dire.   
\- Potrebbe parlarmi, dirmelo di persona! Io odio i media, odio tutto quello che esce da loro e lui invece li usa, sempre, tanto, per tutto! Fa le sue guerre tramite i media, chiede giocatori, tramite i media, e dice che non gli piace tizio e caio, tramite i media! Non è diretto, non è davvero diretto come ama sembrare! -   
Karim è un treno ed Enzo gli dà corda indignato per quello che risulta ora Mourinho, ovvero un mostro.   
\- Non partire in quarta, ognuno ha il suo modo di fare. Anche se il suo non ti piace, lui è un bravo allenatore ed usa metodi alternativi per riuscire nelle cose, ma il risultato è sempre dalla sua, alla fine. - Lo difendo perché è logico che devo, però vorrei solo dirgli che non sopporto l’idea che qualcuno lo maltratti, che vorrei andare da quel nano e dargli una testata, ma non posso.   
Veronique chiama Enzo e lui va, così ci ritroviamo un po’ soli io e lui nel mio salotto, la televisione è accesa, ma a basso volume.   
\- Zizou, non so cosa fare, devo andare da lui e affrontarlo a viso aperto? Odio fare queste cose, odio discutere, parlare, esporre un problema… io non… - Poi mi viene in mente l’impressione avuta qualche settimana fa.   
Che con uno chiuso come Karim, Mourinho avrebbe avuto un bel po’ di problemi a farlo aprire. Forse questo è il suo sistema. Visto che Karim non si apre se glielo chiedi, allora lo spinge a farlo di sua iniziativa. Ci sta. Sarebbe da Mourinho.   
\- Teoricamente è questo che si fa quando ci sono problemi. Si parla. Perciò sì, vai e parlagli. Però sei tu che lo devi fare, quindi io posso dirti cosa dovresti fare, ma poi sta a te farlo. - Chiaramente.   
Karim sospira, si strofina la faccia ed annuisce.   
\- Non so, c’è qualcosa in lui che mi spinge a stargli lontano, anche se è il mio mister io… non so… Cristiano lo adora, è molto carino anche con Riky che è in convalescenza ed ora ha iniziato ad allenarsi con la squadra per conto suo. Ed è stato dolcissimo con Gonzalo quando ha avuto la notizia dell’operazione. -   
\- Eri con lui? - Chiedo improvviso per capire come vada fra loro. Karim si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- No, ma me lo ha detto. - Ok, parlano. Quindi forse ci provano. - Insomma, la maggior parte lo adora, ridono e scherzano con lui, ci parlano, si trovano bene. Però… non so, è come se a pelle qualcosa non andasse. È che lui vuole che io mi apra, all’inizio è venuto da me in privato e mi ha parlato chiedendomi quale fossero i miei problemi ed io ho chiesto di cosa parlava. Lui ha detto che io ho qualcosa che mi frena e voleva sapere se era per qualche disaccordo interno alla squadra o per qualcos’altro. Allora mi ha fatto il discorso che quello che io do è un milionesimo di quello che potrei dare e voleva solo capire cosa mi bloccava. Io non ho saputo cosa dire, mi ha colto impreparato. -   
Ha ragione, Mou ha ragione. Però con Karim non è quello il sistema. Ci devi arrivare piano e con furbizia, devi avere pazienza. E lui non ce l’ha.   
\- Non posso scavalcarlo, è lui il mister ed io sono solo il consigliere del presidente. Però vai da lui e parlagli chiaramente, è questo che vuole che tu faccia. Aspetta solo che tu bussi alla sua porta. - Karim sospira nervoso ed annuisce.   
Dopo un po’ gli chiedo come sta Gonzalo e lui alza le spalle.   
\- Questa cosa lo ha abbattuto parecchio, era in splendida forma, Mou lo adorava e insomma, questo stop non ci voleva. -   
\- Gli stai vicino? In questi momenti… - Non voglio che gli stia vicino, ma devo capire come vanno le cose fra loro.   
Karim annuisce.   
\- Ci ha avvicinato molto questo suo stato d’animo, a me dispiace che lui sia così triste, lo capisco. Se succedesse a me nel mio momento migliore guai. Sta… sta succedendo quello che non volevo succedesse… ma non so proprio combatterlo. - Mi aggrotto e lo guardo senza capire.   
\- Ti stai innamorando? - Lui annuisce. - Ma non è una cosa brutta. - Karim non sembra convinto ed io rido. - Credimi. É bello. E poi ormai lui sa che tu non vuoi che si sappia niente di voi, non mi pare che tutti parlino di voi. Cioè, alla fine sta andando come volevi, no? -   
\- A parte che non volevo innamorarmi… io non so, ho paura che finirà male, così male che poi staremo tutti e due di merda. Non sono capace di gestire queste cose in privato. - Gli metto una mano sul ginocchio, piegato in avanti.   
\- Sei un bravo ragazzo, gli hai spiegato bene le tue paure, Gonzalo è in gamba. Vedrai che le cose andranno come devono andare, ma di solito nel mezzo ne vale sempre la pena. - Mi rigiro un po’ le parole di David e Karim mi guarda sempre indeciso, appoggiato dietro di sé.   
\- Dici? - Sorrido dolcemente e vorrei abbracciarlo, vorrei stringerlo forte. Rassicurarlo. Ma vorrei anche dirgli di lasciar perdere Gonzalo perché sono geloso. Ma non posso.   
\- Ne sono sicuro. -   
\- Perciò mi stai dicendo che probabilmente è vero che le cose andranno male, ma che nel mezzo mi piaceranno? - Rido alzando gli occhi al cielo.   
\- La tua negatività è materia di leggenda, Karim! - Su questo torna Enzo e ci chiama per la cena, così mi alzo e dico che andiamo a lavarci le mani, Karim mi segue al bagno e ce le laviamo contemporaneamente.   
Si crea qualcosa, ora. Come una sorta di imbarazzo, elettricità, non saprei. Se ora gli dicessi di lasciare Gonzalo, lo lascerebbe. Sento di avere questo potere.   
\- Andrà tutto bene col mister, vedrai. - Dico poi cambiando discorso, come se fosse mio figlio. Beh, non lo è.   
\- Significa che con Gonzalo sarà un disastro? - Insiste così ed io rido ma non nego. Non è che lo so, lo spero. So che è brutto, però non voglio che Karim si leghi a nessuno più di come è legato a me. Non voglio.   
Lo spingo amichevole e lui torna a spingermi di rimando.   
Che difficili che sono le relazioni.   
Vivere per un minimo contatto mentre tu vorresti ben altro, ben di più.   
Obbligarti a privartene.   
Eh David… non è facile fare quello che dicevi.   



	9. Patto col diavolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karim esplode e si sfoga per colpa di Mou che gli fa la guerra, Mou lo vede e capisce finalmente come fare con lui!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il primo anno di Mou, il 2010-11, Gonzalo si infortuna (l'attaccante titolare all'epoca) e deve operarsi e stare fuori mesi. A quel punto Mou inizia a lamentarsi tramite i media e non comunica con lui direttamente, dice che è un gatto ma potrebbe essere un leone e comincia a chiedere un altro attaccante come se Karim non ci fosse. Karim non ha mai detto niente, non si è mai espresso perchè lui non si lamenta mai, ma il retroscena immaginato da me è questo. Non conosco di preciso le modalità con cui Zizou è finito nello staff di Mou l'anno successivo, ma mi piace pensare che siano queste. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

9\. PATTO COL DIAVOLO

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema64.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/benzipita/20.png)  
"C'è Zidane, il miglior giocatore francese di tutti i tempi, con cui parlo di tutto, spesso mi fermo nel suo ufficio, è sempre dietro di me, mi consiglia come giocare e se c'è un problema. " - Karim - 

  
Karim ormai è sempre più arrabbiato.   
Il metodo Mourinho consiste nello stimolare il giocatore in tutti i modi, solo che lui crede nel sistema brutale, usa la pressione.   
Il problema è che con Karim non funziona. Penso che funzioni con tutti quanti sulla faccia della Terra, ma non con Karim.   
Mou un giorno lo capirà, spero prima di rovinarlo.   
A gennaio arriva il suo secondo attaccante che per quanto sia valido non è all’altezza di Karim, questi continua però ad essere considerato una riserva e Mou nelle interviste dice che Karim è ancora un gatto, ma che aspetta che diventi un leone. È un gatto addormentato.   
Da qua tutti iniziano a chiamarlo Gato.   
Mi fa sorridere, è azzeccato come soprannome, Karim è un gatto e a lui non dispiace il soprannome, solo che lo irrita il modo in cui è uscito.   
Un giorno arriva nel mio ufficio dove stavo sbrigando alcune pratiche per il presidente. Il mio corso di allenatore sta giungendo al termine e con la prossima stagione potrò fare lo stage come tecnico.   
Karim entra sbattendo la porta che si riapre, ma non la calcola. Guardo la porta mezza aperta e guardo lui, ma non ho il tempo né di alzarmi per chiuderla, né di dirgli di farlo lui.   
Come un fiume in piena, lui si abbatte su di me. Stile cascata del Niagara, più o meno.   
\- Io non lo sopporto più, non ce la faccio! - Comincia in francese stretto, a voce alta, concitato e camminando in giro per lo studio. - Come osa? Perché diavolo non viene da me a dirmelo? Non ci viene, non mi parla! Ma vuole che lo faccio io! Non mi considera come calciatore, mi vede alla stregua di una riserva e la cosa non sarebbe un problema se fossi una riserva di un giocatore nettamente migliore di me. Essere la riserva di Gonzalo mi sta bene, è eccezionale. Essere la riserva di che cazzo ne so, potrebbe essere Ibrahimovic? Cazzo se ci sto! Però di Adebayor, senza offese per nessuno, ma no. Non è vero che è meglio di me! Un conto è che io non gioco per il potenziale che ho, ma sei tu che devi riuscire a tirarmelo fuori, sei tu l’allenatore che deve esserne in grado! Io forse sono bloccato per qualcosa, non lo so, non discuto su questo, ma il metodo che usa per tirarmelo fuori è sbagliato, non funzionerà! Non puoi dirmi tramite terzi che non ti piaccio e non aiutarmi a migliorare! Lui si limita a dire che devo giocare meglio, punto. Ma non è che gioco male perché voglio o sono scarso! E poi quando mi mette sento il suo sguardo cattivo addosso che si aspetta la partita del secolo in quindici minuti che mi concede, cosa pensa che faccia, miracoli? Perché non mi fa fare allenamenti extra, non mi insegna cosa non va bene di ciò che faccio, perché non mi fa migliorare con altri sistemi? E non ci parla nemmeno con me! L’altra volta sono andato da lui, era sera, era ancora a lavorare in ufficio, così busso e gli chiedo se può parlare e mi fa entrare. Parliamo. Gli chiedo se io gli piaccio! - Lo guardo stralunato, nel mare di parole che vomita capisco che deve essere stato piuttosto diretto per uno che non lo è mai nemmeno sotto tortura. - Sì, gli ho detto così. E lui mi ha chiesto come mai glielo chiedo. Io ho risposto perché ai media ha detto che vuole un altro attaccante. E lui ha detto che non deve discutere le sue dichiarazioni e nemmeno le sue scelte di allenatore. Io gli chiedo cosa c’è in me che non va, lui ripete che non gioco per il potenziale che ho, che ho un enorme potenziale, che tocco palla con magia, ma non è sufficiente, vuole che trasformi la palla in magia, non che la tocchi con magia e basta ed io gli ho chiesto come potevo fare per fare quello che voleva, per convincerlo. Lui mi ha detto strafottente che non è lui a doverlo dire a me, ma sono io a doverlo fare. Ma ti sembrano risposte da dare? Stavo per dirgli ‘bravo allenatore’, dovevo battergli le mani e andarmene! Zizou, non mi ha più parlato! Mi mette in campo, mi dà qualche indicazioni tattiche e basta. Non. Mi. Parla. Però ai media va a dire che sono un gatto, che non gioco come vuole lui, che devo impegnarmi di più… lui non mi aiuta, non mi dà un cazzo! Che allenatore è? -   
Penso di non poterlo spegnere.  
Rimango seduto composto nella mia scrivania, le mani congiunte, paziente. Poi mentre Karim continua a sbraitare come non l’ho mai visto, colpito anche da questo suo lato, noto fuori dalla porta un Mourinho sconvolto che lo fissa senza capire un accidente di francese, ma sconvolto dal fatto che sia Karim che urla e che strepita.   
Io faccio finta di nulla, lascio la porta com’è e aspetto che Karim finisca. Quando si calma, Mou se ne va ed io faccio quello che faccio sempre.   
Getto acqua sul fuoco.   
\- Lui usa questo metodo, il metodo della pressione. Usa i suoi mezzi. Però con qualcuno non funziona. Prima lo capirà e meglio è. Tu però devi separare lui dal calcio, quando scendi in campi lo devi eliminare. -   
\- MA COME FACCIO?! È questo che non riesco a fare! - Sospiro dispiaciuto, è una cosa che ho imparato a fare quando ho smesso di giocare, perciò spiegargli come si separano le cose non è una cosa da due secondi.   
Mi alzo, faccio il giro della scrivania e mi siedo sopra, dalla sua parte. Lui sta ancora in piedi, cammina come un bufalo, ma quando mi vede si ferma.   
\- Senti. Perché non gli dimostri che il carattere ce l’hai? Lui vuole stimolarti perché pensa che tu non hai sufficiente carattere, ma in realtà non è così, guarda qua! Fagli vedere che sei furioso, che non ti piace che parli di te agli altri ma che a te non dica nulla, vagli a chiedere che parli anche con te! - Sospira ancora, alza la testa e poi tira un calcio ad una sedia che cade facendo un gran fracasso. - Fai così. Vedrai che lui apprezzerà. Vuole questo da te. - Karim chiude gli occhi e si strofina il viso cercando di calmarsi, la testa gli esplode.   
Lo raggiungo e sto per abbracciarlo quando dalla porta aperta bussa qualcuno, sto fermo e per un momento penso sia Mourinho, ma quando vedo il viso di Gonzalo rimango di sasso.   
\- E-ehi… - E come se non bastasse, proprio lui. L’ondata di gelosia mi investe. A volte vorrei mettere sotto chiave Karim e non mostrarlo a nessuno.   
\- Scusate, non volevo disturbare, ma ho sentito tutto. Ero nei paraggi perché dovevo parlare col mister e il suo ufficio non è lontano. - Quando Karim vede Gonzalo è come se si sciogliesse la grande tensione che l’aveva fatto esplodere. Gli occhi si riempiono di lacrime e scuote la testa dandogli le spalle, non vuole parlargli, non vuole mostrargli questo lato debole, questo lato che probabilmente non ha mostrato a nessuno.   
Mi guarda con una muta richiesta d’aiuto ma io non so cosa fare e Gonzalo è più veloce di noi. Entra, chiude la porta e zoppica da lui abbracciandolo da dietro, forte, senza chiedergli il permesso o aspettare che il signorino si degni di accettarlo.   
Lo stringe forte e quando le sue braccia lo avvolgono, Karim non lo respinge. Si gira verso di lui e si rifugia. Fa quello che volevo fare io. La scena dei due che si abbracciano è bella e terribile al tempo stesso. Non posso negare che siano belli insieme e che stiano davvero bene, ma è anche vero che vorrei essere io Gonzalo in questo momento, vorrei toccare io Karim così, stringerlo e baciargli la guancia come sta facendo lui mentre gli coccola il capo contro il proprio collo, mentre appoggia il viso contro la sua testa. Oh dannazione.   
Stringo convulsamente i bordi della scrivania e rimango zitto e fermo a fissarli senza fare nulla.   
\- Dai… - Gonzalo parla in francese, avrà capito parola per parola. - Comunque ti ha sentito. Non ha capito un’acca perché parlavi francese e per giunta velocissimo, io ho faticato a capire certe cose, però ha capito che sei furioso per lui. - Non che questo possa aiutare.   
\- Bene. Mi risparmia la fatica di farglielo sapere. - Sospiro.   
\- Dovresti scoppiare così con lui, lui vuole questo. - Ripeto paziente. Gonzalo mi guarda sorpreso, si ferma a pensarci poi si unisce a me.   
\- Sì, forse ha ragione, sai. Il mister è uno molto passionale e focoso, gli piacciono i testa a testa, chi lo incorna. Adora quelli problematici che fanno casino. - Gonzalo lo ha inquadrato bene. Karim si stacca da lui e sembra calmo, si asciuga gli occhi in fretta.   
\- Sei sicuro? Se vado e ci litigo poi lui cambia atteggiamento? - Si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- A questo punto cos’hai da perdere? - Karim sospira e guarda altrove, spalle basse.   
\- Non so… non è nel mio stile. Ora mi sono sfogato, non andrei a litigarci. -   
\- Vacci la prossima volta che non ne puoi più. - Dopotutto Gonzalo sarebbe davvero perfetto per lui. Lo guardo come tira fuori una dolcezza insospettabile. Il suo francese con l’accento spagnolo è meraviglioso, non ha paura di toccarlo ed ha una forza incredibile.   
Li invidio molto, stanno benissimo insieme,  è perfetto per uno come Karim.   
La cosa mi fa male, ma è meglio così. Devo accettarla.   
\- Senti… ti va un boccone insieme? - Gli chiede poi dolcemente, sorridendo incoraggiante.   
\- Se mangio, vomito. - Ridiamo entrambi.   
\- Allora io mangio e tu mi guardi e brontoli? - Karim sorride, finalmente, ed è come se il sole tornasse piano qua dentro. Il sollievo coglie entrambi, poi Gonzalo mi chiede se voglio unirmi a loro ed io scuoto la testa e dico che mia moglie mi aspetta e che sono tardi, così Karim si scusa e mi ringrazia. Poi se ne vanno.   
Mi mordo la bocca e ci penso.   
Sono una coppia bellissima e mi brucia, ma è anche la cosa migliore, onestamente.   
  
  
Karim non ci litiga, non è nel suo stile. Lo scoppio è stato sufficiente, passa i mesi successivi ad ingoiare e a non giocare molto bene, a volte non fa male, però non è abbastanza.   
I due non hanno mai un vero confronto e le cose rimangono così.  
Tutte le volte che Karim si sente stralunato, viene da me e mi parla, si sfoga, magari poi finisce ridendo e scherzando.   
Un paio di queste noto la presenza silenziosa e nascosta di un curioso Mourinho.   
José ci guarda sempre più spesso e sembra lo studi senza che lui se ne accorge.   
Probabilmente è colpito dal modo in cui con me Karim parla, si sfoga ed addirittura ride.   
Non posso andare a cercarlo io e dirgli che sbaglia totalmente metodo.   
Ma è lui a cercare me.   
Il campionato ormai sta per finire e Mou usa Karim, Riky e Gonzalo nelle partite di ‘seconda scelta’, quelle non particolarmente importanti o difficili. Riky e Gonzalo perché tornano da un lungo infortunio e devono riabituarsi al campo, Karim perché è tutt’ora la seconda scelta. Impensabile, comunque.   
E José arriva nel mio studio, un giorno. Al posto di Karim.   
\- Disturbo? - Chiede inizialmente. Io scuoto la testa e lo faccio accomodare.   
José chiude la porta e si siede, mi fissa con quella sua aria sottile e strafottente che manda in bestia tutti, studia chi ha davanti e lo irrita. Non so, ha un potere particolare.   
Non mi piace molto, ma è solo perché ha trattato male Karim dal primo giorno.   
Dopo un po’ si decide.   
\- Ok, buttiamo giù la maschera. - Io inarco le sopracciglia senza capire e lui continua diretto. - Karim con te ride. Parla. Si sfoga. - Comincia esponendo dei fatti oggettivi.   
\- Ho notato che ci studiavi. - Rispondo tranquillo e moderato.   
Annuisce.   
\- Perché quel giorno lui faceva il pazzo con te e se non l’avessi visto coi miei occhi, avrei pensato che era un altro. Perciò ho capito una cosa. - Pausa di sospensione ad effetto. - Ho capito che non lo capirò mai. Karim è un mistero. Lo è dal primo giorno e continuerà ad esserlo fino all’ultimo, ne sono sicuro. Posso provare tutti i sistemi del mondo, ma non troverò mai il metodo giusto. Lui con me semplicemente non parla, non si apre, non si avvicina. Anche se mi odia perché so farmi odiare se mi impegno. Però non dà un minimo di breccia. -   
\- Se posso… - Lui però alza il dito e prosegue come un treno.   
\- Ma non importa. Perché al mondo uno che lo ha capito e che sa come fare con lui, c’è. E sei tu. - Silenzio. Lo fisso attento cercando di capire cosa voglia ora da me, ma non c’è verso e così finalmente lo dice. - Voglio che il prossimo anno entri nel mio staff. Principalmente come sostegno personale a Karim. Il tuo compito sarà lui, il resto non avrà importanza. Tu con lui potrai fare quello che vuoi, ti darò carta bianca. Ma dovrai farmelo sbocciare. Se non ci riesci tu, mi arrendo. Tu sei il mio ultimo sistema. -  
Il silenzio resta, io sono shoccato. È successo tutto troppo in fretta e non capisco come si possa assolutamente venire a chiedere una cosa simile per un motivo del genere, credo che nella storia del calcio non si sia mai sentita… io dovrei occuparmi di un solo giocatore? Ma sto appena prendendo l’abilitazione!   
José appoggia i gomiti sulla scrivania avvicinandosi a me.   
\- È un esperimento. Comunque tu devi fare lo stage, mi pare. Ed io ho bisogno della chiave per Karim. Tu sei l’unica chiave. Proviamo. Penso che tieni a lui. L’hai voluto tu qua, perciò è anche nel tuo interesse che riesca a bene e sappiamo entrambi che quello che può dare quel ragazzo non ha niente a che vedere con quello che sta dando ora. - Il discorso non fa una piega, anche se la proposta è pazzesca.   
Rimango ancora fermo impassibile ad osservarlo e dopo un po’ si raddrizza e sbotta impaziente.   
\- Allora? Dì qualcosa! - Sospiro, ci penso un po’ piegando la testa di lato.   
È una grande occasione. Mourinho è uno dei migliori allenatori in circolazione, ora. Potrei imparare da lui per il mestiere che voglio fare. E stare vicino a Karim anche in campo. Non è una cosa da poco.   
L’idea di stargli più accanto mi eccita parecchio e nonostante in una parte di me so che da uno come Karim è meglio starci alla larga, alla fine accetto.   
José è molto felice, entusiasta si alza e mi stringe la mano.   
\- Vedrai che funzionerà. - Io sorrido di circostanza, lo spero. Lo spero davvero. 


	10. Una situazione interessante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inseriamo ancora Mourinho, al secondo anno fra lui e Karim le cose sono cambiate molto ed è vero che lui faceva spesso cene e serate coi suoi giocatori, è una cosa che fa da sempre per legare con loro (in generale i migliori allenatori che tengono al rapporto con i giocatori lo fanno). Noi vediamo tutto dagli occhi di Zizou.

10.   UNA SITUAZIONE INTERESSANTE

 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/mouzema/7.png)

  
Il suo viso si illumina in un sorriso, mi stringe la mano e mi viene incontro circondandomi la schiena con l’altro braccio, la mia bocca scivola sul suo collo a baciarglielo fugace.   
\- Ascolta, dopo gli allenamenti voglio parlarti, ti va se ci fermiamo un po’ di più? - Karim annuisce con un gran sorriso.   
\- Tutto quello che vuoi, assolutamente! - Così gli lascio uno schiaffo nel sedere mentre va negli spogliatoi a cambiarsi.   
Quando gli ho detto che entravo nello staff di Mourinho è saltato e mi ha abbracciato felice come non mai.   
Anche quando sono stato presentato a tutti i suoi occhi brillavano, era vivo e ho notato come José lo guardava attento. Anche Gonzalo lo guardava attento, in effetti. La cosa non mi è dispiaciuta.   
Vederlo ogni giorno in campo è bellissimo, così come è bello vederlo che gioca più tranquillo e senza nervi.   
Non ho fatto niente di speciale, mi limito ad osservarlo in panchina, ma lui è tutt’altra persona, davvero. È cambiato come il giorno e la notte e sono sicuro che quest’anno per lui sarà pazzesco.   
\- Ok, come ci riesci! - La voce brusca dal forte accento portoghese di José mi fa saltare, mi giro e lo guardo stupito.   
\- Di cosa parli? - Chiedo mentre ci avviamo insieme in campo per predisporre le attività di oggi. O meglio lui dispone, noi ce ne occupiamo.   
È interessante vedere come lavora, in realtà. Lui studia tantissimo, lavora più di chiunque altro. Viene prima di tutti, va via tardissimo, sta ore a guardarsi filmati e studiarsi schede e schemi e scrive tanto, tantissimo nel suo blocco, di continuo.   
Lui ordina ai suoi vari collaboratori e per il resto dell’allenamento si limita ad osservare e scrivere, poi interviene coi giocatori, ride, scherza, magari dà qualche dritta.   
È un tipo da cui imparare, sotto questo aspetto.   
\- Di Karim! Come riesci a farlo ridere così! Si illumina quando è con te! Voglio dire. Parla molto anche con Mesut e Sami e la cosa mi riempie di sollievo, pensavo fosse muto, ma con te è… wow, non ci sono paragoni! - Questa cosa mi mette a disagio. Lui mi mette a disagio.   
Così gli lancio uno sguardo che dovrebbe mettere lui a disagio, ma non so se lo coglie. Di cosa può avere paura questo?   
\- Come riesco a farlo ridere? - Lui annuisce.   
\- Sì, voglio dire… come sei riuscito a legare con lui così? Karim è chiuso, è chiusissimo con tutti, ha più o meno rapporti, ma di base è chiuso ma con te parla ed è felice, è tutt’altra cosa. Come ci sei riuscito? - Mi fermo perché la sua domanda è davvero epica, così come epica è la mia risposta ovvia, stretto nelle spalle, lo sguardo di chi non capisce di che parla.   
\- Beh, gli ho parlato. Gli ho chiesto come stava, come si trovava a Madrid… l’ho osservato per capire se stava bene e quando ho visto che iniziava a legare con Gonzalo gli ho chiesto come andava con lui… insomma, mi sono interessato! -   
Lui mi guarda esterrefatto, come se avessi parlato arabo.   
\- Gli hai chiesto come stava?! - Forse non capisce come fa una cosa così semplice e scontata fungere da apri porta?   
Io continuo stretto nelle spalle.   
\- Sì certo… l’ho invitato a cena… abbiamo parlato, gli ho chiesto come se la passava e quando ha iniziato a parlarmi e confidarsi, gli davo consigli. -   
\- Semplicemente così?! - Sembra quasi deluso, oltre che shoccato. Io ridacchio a questo punto, annuendo.   
\- José, gli hai mai chiesto come sta? - Lui abbassa la bocca all’ingiù, guarda altrove, ci pensa, fa mente locale. Poi scuote la testa.   
\- No, non credo. Non a lui in particolare. Ma gli ho chiesto che problemi avesse in squadra! - Chiudo gli occhi, la storia la so.   
\- Cioè tu la prima e forse l’unica cosa che gli hai detto a lui direttamente in privato è stato ‘ehi che problemi hai?’ così? - Si stringe nelle spalle come se non capisse dove sia il problema. Annuisce.   
\- Certo! - Rido ancora incredulo.   
\- Beh, se chiedi ad uno chiuso che problemi ha quello ti dice niente e non ti parla più! -   
\- Vuoi dire che non è stato l’approccio migliore? - Spalanco gli occhi, è davvero serio in questa conversazione, sembra un cavernicolo.   
\- Con lui no. -   
\- Ma ho parlato a tutti, saluto tutto, chiedo come va in generale, scherzo con tutti, io… - Sospiro.   
\- Non con lui. A lui gli hai chiesto che problemi avesse. - Silenzio, fa il broncio, forse non vuole ammettere d’aver sbagliato alla grande. - Se vuoi fare breccia invitalo a cena e chiedigli come sta, con chi ha legato, chi e cosa gli piace. All’inizio sarà convinto che hai un secondo fine, che c’è un motivo dietro per la tua gentilezza, ma dopo un po’ di volte capirà che semplicemente ci si può interessare, ci si può piacere. A volte per qualcuno sei importante. Vedrai che poi andrà meglio. - Se mi ha assunto solo per vedere la dinamica fra me e Karim ed impararla, devo dire che è degno della sua fama.   
José è quello dalle mille risorse, prima o poi trova sempre il modo per riuscire nelle sue imprese. Se non ci riesce è perché non vuole.   
Punto.   
  
  
Sono intento a capire gli appunti di José per ordinarli e trascriverli, una cosa più utile a me che a lui il quale dice di capirli così come sono e di non aver bisogno di ordine. Però sono curioso di dare un senso a quel che la sua testa produce durante un’osservazione.   
Sono preso fra risate e shock nel leggere le sue trovate, a volte se ne esce con delle frasi che andrebbero incorniciate.   
Tipo una su Cristiano, probabilmente dopo una partita brutta.   
’NB: far scopare Cris e Riky la sera prima!’   
Effettivamente quando i due sono insieme Cris è un altro. Evidentemente fanno coppia.   
Sono preso da questi appunti a dir poco epici, quando Karim entra nel mio studio e batte improvviso le mani sulla scrivania su cui sono riverso. Mi fa prendere un colpo, lo guardo ed è eccitato e incredulo, un sorriso strano in viso.   
\- Non ci crederai mai! - Fa poi. Io lascio perdere gli appunti e lo guardo in attesa.   
\- Cosa? -   
\- Mou! - È troppo felice, non può averci litigato. Anche perché non ci ha mai davvero litigato. Con Karim non litighi, ti taglia fuori. A meno che tu non sei Gonzalo e lo sai stuzzicare.   
\- Che ha fatto? -   
\- Mi ha invitato a cena! - Mi irrigidisco e lo guardo sconvolto.   
\- Ma dai! -   
\- Sì! - Esclama eccitato. - Ed è da un po’ che mi chiede come sto, mi saluta e scambia quattro parole con me! -   
Mi raddrizzo sulla sedia. Ha accettato il mio consiglio, pazzesco.   
\- Davvero? - Sappiamo tutti quanto sia incredibile. José ha ottimi rapporti con chi vuole, però con Karim non ne ha mai avuti.   
\- Sì. È un altro rispetto all’anno scorso. Mi considera, mi parla. Mi ha parlato davvero. Mi ha chiesto come ho passato il giorno libero, se sono stato in famiglia o con la ragazza. Insomma. Conversa! Oggi mi ha detto che avevo le occhiaie e se dormo bene, che se volevo lui usa una tisana favolosa per dormire bene. - Sono impressionato, lo ascolto appoggiato alla sedia e annuisco, mentre il viso di Karim è illuminato ed è bello vederlo così felice per una cosa che l’aveva angosciato tanto.   
\- Quindi stasera ci vai? - Annuisce e si stringe nelle spalle con una smorfia.   
\- Sì, ma sono un po’ titubante, non conosco la famiglia ed io e lui non abbiamo mai legato, non è che abbiamo tanti argomenti di conversazione… - Sorrido all’idea.   
\- Neanche con me ne avevi… -   
\- Beh, era diverso, tu eri il mio idolo… -   
\- Di cui non ti fidavi comunque! - Si ferma ricordandolo e fa un’espressione colpevole. - Eri convinto che volessi qualcosa dietro il mio interessamento. - Gli ricordo. Annuisce e ride indietreggiando un po’, mani in tasca.   
\- Sì, è vero. Però ho imparato che a volte ci si piace e basta. - Ripete le mie parole di quella volta, sorrido intenerito.   
\- Sono contento che abbia capito che con te il pugno di ferro non funziona. Spero che finalmente riuscirete a conoscervi. Sai… - prendo in mano i suoi appunti. - Quest’uomo è un genio per quel che riguarda il calcio. Questi sono i suoi appunti, sono incredibili. Geroglifici. Ma una volta che riesci a decrittarli… - Karim sorride interessato, ma non glieli posso mostrare.   
\- Un genio che non capisce che sotto pressione non tutti rispondiamo allo stesso modo. - A questo punto stendo i muscoli della schiena e scrocchio il collo.   
\- A quanto pare anche i geni possono imparare qualcosa. Gli hai dato una bella lezione. - Sorride colpito all’idea e ci pensa meglio.   
\- Beh, non ho ancora dimostrato nulla… -   
\- Quest’anno lo farai. Hai già iniziato bene. Vedrai. - Karim si illumina felice, poi guarda l’ora.   
\- Mi aspetta, devo andare. - Annuisco e lo saluto.   
\- Divertiti. - Lui mi guarda titubante.   
\- Speriamo! -   
 Rido finché non se ne va, poi divento serio e storco il naso.   
Mi auguro che José stia al suo posto e che non usi il metodo opposto. Insomma, capendo che con Karim funziona il rinforzo positivo, non vorrei che usasse quello troppo positivo. Un conto è sopportare Gonzalo che in realtà è un ragazzo in gamba e a posto, un altro è José. Lui è prepotente, arrogante, complicato… non mi piace!   
Dai Zizou, stai esagerando, e poi Karim può fare quello che vuole, andare con chi vuole.   
Anche se ti dà fastidio!.  
  
  
Appena lo intravedo, lo avvicino affiancandolo verso il campo.   
Sorrido come niente, tranquillo, mentre dentro di me sono già geloso per il solo fatto che non mi abbia scritto nemmeno un messaggio, ieri sera. Evidentemente è andata davvero bene.   
\- Allora? - Chiedo sbrigativo perché non siamo nella condizione migliore per parlare. C’è un po’ di via vai, gli allenamenti inizieranno a minuti e ci sono tanti che viaggiano intorno a noi.   
Karim mi guarda e si illumina alla domanda che capisce al volo.   
\- Alla grande! Non pensavo, ma è una persona molto simpatica, mi ha messo a mio agio e la sua famiglia è piacevole! - Rallentiamo e ci guardiamo stupiti, lui incredulo di quel che sta dicendo: - È una persona normale, anzi! È spiritoso, ti fa ridere… è stata davvero una bella serata! -   
Dentro di me sento un pugno allo stomaco, delusione, fastidio, ma rispondo con un sorriso felice.   
\- Che bene, visto che è andata bene? Quindi finalmente ha capito come fare con te! Sono contento, da qui andrà meglio, vedrai. - Karim si stringe teneramente nelle spalle, come un grande gattone insonnolito.   
Arriviamo al campo dove ci sarà l’allenamento e José passando gli dà una pacca sulla schiena.   
\- Ciao! - Lo saluta e lui sorpreso ricambia con un sorriso sempre un po’ perso, ma è la sua aria solita.   
Poi lo vedo strofinare la bocca mentre gli occhi gli si illuminano, continua a fissarlo da dietro ed io fisso lui dal suo fianco e non mi perdo questa luce, la sensazione di prima cresce e sto odiando profondamente José.   
So che non ha senso e non posso avanzare pretese, ma non posso contrastare i miei fastidi. Posso al contrario controllare il mio modo di esprimerli, o non esprimerli.   
\- Sicuro che non è successo nulla? - Dico improvviso riportandolo bruscamente alla realtà. Lui si gira di scatto e mi guarda come se gli avessi pestato la coda.   
\- Perché? -   
Faccio spallucce e fingo indifferenza.   
\- Non so, sei strano, lo guardi in un modo… - In questo esatto momento, passa oltre anche Gonzalo e lo guarda in modo sottile e furioso, come di solito lui non è.   
In parte perché di rado è arrabbiato, ed in parte perché anche se lo è lui fa fuoco e fiamme, da bravo Argentino.   
\- Che gli hai fatto? - Chiedo dimostrando che non mi perdo nulla di quel che lo riguarda. A Karim sembra andare benissimo perché non ne è minimamente infastidito.   
\- Non ne ho idea, ma non intendo indagare. - Lo guardo pensando d’aver capito male, ma il suo tono è duro e scuote la testa evitando con cura di guardarlo.   
\- Lui sa che non esistono scenate fuori da casa mia. Casa mia è casa sua, glielo dico sempre. Gli ho dato le chiavi per farglielo capire. Ma al di fuori non esiste. -   
\- Gli… gli hai dato le chiavi? - Chiedo sorpreso, rimanendoci un po’ male.   
Karim inizia a correre per conto suo, un po’ indietro rispetto agli altri, io corro con lui continuando a parlare. Cosa che mi piace parecchio se devo essere onesto.   
\- Sì. In questo lungo periodo orribile con Mou, lui mi è stato vicino, è stato molto dolce e mi ha aiutato a calmarmi e a sfogarmi. Così insomma, ho deciso di progredire, diciamo. - Alla faccia della progressione.   
\- Karim, è una cosa importantissima! - Forse non dovevo sottolineare quanto questo sia ‘enorme’. Lui mi guarda col broncio, incerto su quanto io abbia ragione, ma improvvisamente non voglio calmare le acque. - Beh, lo è. Insomma, eri tu che dicevi che non vuoi relazioni, no? Che eri spaventato dal farla diventare seria… - Alza le spalle e guarda avanti continuando a correre con me, il fiatone in poco arriva ma è gestibile. Per me è quasi come non aver mai smesso di giocare. Mi sembra di tornare indietro nel tempo, è strano.   
Guardo avanti e Cristiano mi ricorda David come modi di fare, mentre Riky sarebbe Iker se non fosse già qua. Quei due sempre insieme sono così carini.   
Poi ci sono Pepe e Marcelo come Ronnie e Carlos, inseparabili e casinari. Raul in questa ricostruzione sarebbe Iker di ora, mentre Guti dovrebbe essere Sergio, assecondando la similarità caratteriale.   
Io sarei impersonato da Karim, ci sta bene il paragone seguendo il carattere.   
\- Sì, forse. - Fa Karim improvviso riportandomi alla realtà improvvisamente. - Però è stato naturale, ci ho voluto provare. Comunque dicevo… in casa è una cosa, fuori è un’altra, lui ormai lo sa. Perciò se ha problemi con me non è qua che ne parleremo, se proprio deve parlarne. - A questa sparata mi metto a ridere, lui è serio e categorico e capisco che se fa così, chiavi o no, non andrà molto lontano. Non penso proprio. Insomma, che relazione può aspirare a diventare seria con queste premesse?   
Karim non è proprio tagliato per i rapporti, aveva ragione quando lo diceva. Saperlo ora, o meglio averne conferma, mi rilassa improvvisamente.   
\- Sembrava geloso. - Dico poi facendo finta di nulla. In realtà non lo so, volevo solo usare lui per riportare il mio stato d’animo senza farglielo sapere. Karim mi guarda meravigliato.   
\- E per cosa? - Alzo le spalle.   
\- Gli hai detto che eri a cena con il mister? - Chiedo arrampicandomi sui muri con un certo stile.   
\- Sì certo. Perché voleva passare e gli ho detto che non c’ero. -   
\- E lui? - Karim alza le spalle sminuendo la risposta.   
\- A cena con il nemico? Ha detto una cosa simile, non saprei. Penso scherzasse. - Scoppio a ridere, quei due sono incredibilmente interessanti e divertenti. A parte tutto, devo ammetterlo.   
\- Sicuro che scherzasse? Da come ti guardava prima… - Insinuo poi ridendo divertito, lui fa il broncio.   
\- Non ne sono più sicuro onestamente. Ma ugualmente è una cosa stupida, di cosa dovrebbe essere geloso? Sono andato a cena col mister, è positivo, significa che finalmente parliamo… - Alzo le mani come a tirarmene fuori.   
\- Ah, devi chiedere a lui, forse ti ha visto troppo felice o magari il fatto che non gli hai detto come è andata lo ha seccato. -   
\- Troppo felice? - Fingo ancora indifferenza.   
\- Non saprei, lo eri quando ti ho visto. C’è un certo feeling, mi pare. -   
\- Era ora! Un anno e passa mi sembra davvero tanto per crearlo! - Si lamenta schietto continuando a correre, allargando le braccia.   
\- Che vuoi, i due soggetti non erano pane per ostie… però se ora riuscite a creare questa alchimia ci sarà da guadagnarci, non credi? - Non è un discorso che dovrei fare, se lui non si accorge da solo delle cose non devo fargliele notare io. Ma voglio capire quanto è consapevole Karim di questa… cosa… con Mou.   
Dopo di questo il riscaldamento in corsa finisce e cominciano gli esercizi, però José mi chiama per aiutarlo con altre cose ed io vado.   
È una cosa strana, in effetti. Più una sensazione, che altro. Niente di concreto.   
Però è come se ora che è José a volere questo rapporto… non so, è come se ora che lui lo vuole, ci sarà.   
Perché in qualche modo quel che lui vuole, lo ottiene. Questa è la sensazione che ho. E Karim ne è ancora totalmente ignaro, ma già sta iniziando a capire quanto sa essere piacevole ed ammaliante.   
Quell’uomo se vuole sa farsi odiare, è vero. Ma sa anche farsi amare, dipende solo da lui.   
La cosa sta per diventare strana e sicuramente, guardando come Gonzalo lo evita arrabbiato, diventerà ancora più strana.   
Meglio tenermene fuori, mi sa.   



	11. Il coraggio di sé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo ancora in quella che nella realtà è stata l'effettiva migliore stagione di Karim, la 2011-12. Le cose per lui sembrano andare molto bene ed ha una serie di buoni rapporti che l'aiutano, ma sicuramente la fonte principale del suo cambiamento in positivo deriva dalla maggiore vicinanza di Zizou e così un giorno si sente addirittura di dirglielo. Ma non fa solo questo.

11\. IL CORAGGIO DI SÉ

  
Sono nel mio ufficio, la porta è aperta come sempre, sto facendo un po’ di lavoro arretrato per il presidente, lavorare nello staff di Mourinho mi fa trascurare un po’ il lavoro come consigliere di Perez anche se non è molto impegnativo.   
Sto leggendo, sottolineando e trascrivendo per poi fare un lavoro di ricerca al computer, quando Karim entra con un breve bussare giusto per annunciarsi.   
Ormai sa che può entrare quando vuole, non serve nemmeno che chieda.   
Alzo la testa dalle mie scartoffie e lo guardo senza troppa sorpresa, sorrido e lo saluto mentre lo vedo che si butta stanco nel divano dello studio.   
È un divano piuttosto costoso in stile con l’arredamento moderno, tutto di colore bianco e nero. A Karim non sembra importare molto, perché tira su i piedi sui braccioli, stendendosi completamente come se fosse a casa sua. Fortunatamente le scarpe pendono oltre il nero in pelle su cui è.  
Il braccio sulla fronte, l’altro sulla pancia. Sembra tranquillo, completamente a suo agio, come sempre. Ultimamente è la sua posizione preferita, come in uno studio di psicoterapia.   
Arriva più o meno a quest’ora, entra, si stende, parla a ruota libera e poi va.   
A volte facciamo colazione o pranzo insieme, altre mia moglie lo invita a casa.   
È un appuntamento fisso.   
Ultimamente mi parla spesso di Mourinho, è entusiasta, si trova bene con lui e magicamente quest’anno Karim è sbocciato. Segna tantissimo, gioca in modo meraviglioso.   
Fuori dalla finestra il sole è basso ma non ci sono ancora cenni di tramonto, gli allenamenti sono al mattino, ma il centro sportivo è aperto a tutti e annesso al centro c’è la sede del Real con tutti gli uffici del personale tecnico e dirigenziale.   
Perciò chi viene in palestra, per esempio, può benissimo trovare un allenatore a lavorare in ufficio.   
L’atmosfera è tranquilla ed io vengo qua a queste ore proprio per stare per i fatti miei a fare un po’ di cose di lavoro, sono uno stacanovista e la stagione si avvia al termine.   
Sembra che vinceremo la Liga, non possiamo dirlo troppo presto, però è stato uno splendido anno per tutti, Cristiano, Karim e Gonzalo hanno segnato tantissimo e Riky ha giocato tanto per sostituire Mesut infortunato, perciò le cose sono andate benissimo anche per lui.   
Karim sembra un altro.   
\- Sai, - Dice dopo un po’ che se ne sta in silenzio ed io ho ripreso le mie carte in mano. Non smetto di scrivere.   
\- Sì? - Chiedo calmo e tranquillo. Sono felice che mi cerchi, mi mancherebbe se non lo facesse.   
\- Poco tempo fa ho parlato con José. - Alzo un sopracciglio.   
\- José? - Chiedo perplesso sollevando la penna dal foglio e guardandolo. Dalla mia posizione vedo la testa coi capelli corti e scuri, il braccio sulla fronte, poco altro.   
\- Sì, mi ha detto che se voglio posso chiamarlo per nome. - Risponde capendo perché gliel’ho chiesto.   
Non lo vedo in viso da qua, ma se mi alzassi per sedermi sulla poltrona nell’altro angolo, si capirebbe che lo faccio per guardarlo e forse è strano, così mi sforzo e ritorno a lavorare in un segno di normalità e consuetudine.   
\- Mi ha detto una cosa. Che ho fatto un salto di qualità eccezionale e che finalmente ho mostrato quello che voleva, che aveva visto. - Smetto di nuovo di scrivere e lo guardo pur non vedendolo in viso. Sono shoccato.   
\- Ti ha detto questo? - Lo sento sorridere e tira giù il braccio dalla fronte per tendere la testa e guardarmi al contrario, sorride soddisfatto e felice come un bambino e mi riempie d’orgoglio questo momento.   
\- Sì! - Gli occhi gli brillano e sorrido.   
\- Era ora! Sei arrivato dove volevi. Gli hai dimostrato che mettere pressione non sempre è il metodo migliore per far lavorare bene qualcuno! - Ricordo quella nostra conversazione e lui sorride.   
\- Sì, gliel’ho dimostrato. Però non è d’accordo. Secondo lui non sono migliorato perché ha smesso di farmi la guerra fredda. - Almeno lo ha ammesso che faceva la guerra fredda.   
\- E per cosa, secondo lui? - Torno a scrivere sui fogli e lui a guardare il soffitto.   
\- Secondo lui sono migliorato perché in panchina non avevo più il suo sguardo a giudicarmi ed agitarmi, ma il tuo a rilassarmi ed incoraggiarmi. Per lui è questo che mi ha aiutato a giocare bene in campo. - A questo sbaglio il segno che si allunga e faccio una smorfia, ma dimentico presto lo sbaglio che mi ha fatto fare e lo guardo. Vorrei ancora alzarmi, ma sto fermo immobile e trattengo il fiato, lo fisso da qua, vedo ancora solo la sua testa, la sua fronte, niente altro. Non cambia posizione, non si gira.   
\- E tu? - Non so come non balbetto, sento il cuore accelerare. Davvero ha fatto un discorso del genere con lui?   
\- Sono d’accordo. Però gli ho detto che comunque il fatto che abbia smesso di parlare male di me ai media e che invece abbia iniziato a salutarmi e a sorridermi, mi ha aiutato. Insomma, gli ho detto che quest’anno parliamo, scherziamo, abbiamo un rapporto e che non può negare che questo aiuti un giocatore a fare meglio il suo lavoro. Lui ha detto che è vero, sicuramente aiuta, e che io sono una persona molto chiusa, diffidente e complessa e che riuscire ad arrivare a me, a fare una breccia, non è facile. Però quando si riesce si ottiene molto di più che con il bastone. Però ha sostenuto fermamente che gran parte del merito è tuo, del fatto che tu semplicemente sei seduto in panchina e mi guardi giocare. Il tuo sguardo in partita mi rilassa. Lui ne è proprio certo. - Per un momento immagino la sua arroganza mentre lo dice e non posso che convenire, lo ammetto, è vero.   
Karim odiava il suo sguardo pressante e cattivo, come lo definiva. Questo lo deconcentrava completamente. Ma io penso che semplicemente Mou ha smesso di fare quello sguardo e Karim lo ha visto, tutto lì.   
Però il fatto che lo pensi, che Karim pensi che sia merito mio… è dolcissimo da parte sua. Sorrido ebete, intenerito, ma non dico nulla ed allora lui si muove per guardarmi, torna a tendere la testa per guardarmi al contrario e i nostri occhi si agganciano.   
Trattengo il respiro, ma non abbasso lo sguardo.   
\- Che ne pensi? - Temevo lo chiedesse.   
Mi imbarazzo per la prima volta e per non arrossire, svio l’argomento.   
\- Non saprei, non posso giudicare io. Sei migliorato molto, il motivo ha poca importanza. - Così torno a scrivere o almeno tento visto che non ricordo che diavolo stavo facendo ed allora lo leggo come se fosse armeno.   
Karim così si alza stizzito dal divano e si appoggia alla scrivania coi gomiti, tutto proteso verso di me. Alzo lo sguardo, non ho scelta, lui mi fissa insistente, contrariato. Mi irrigidisco e lo guardo sorpreso.   
\- Beh? - Chiedo fingendo di non capire.   
\- Andiamo, lo sai che è anche merito tuo. Per me avere te in panchina che sei comunque dalla mia parte, che mi conosce, mi apprezza, mi aiuta, mi consiglia, che tiene davvero a me… beh, insomma, per me è importante. Non puoi non saperlo! -   
Karim insiste come di solito non fa, così i nostri occhi si incontrano, mi irrigidisco, i miei gomiti sulla scrivania, le mani a sostenere il mio mento, la penna dimenticata. Lui ha le sue sulle carte dove dovevo scrivere, siamo molto vicini, pochi centimetri. Potrei annullare la breve distanza e baciarlo oppure aumentarla e appoggiarmi allo schienale.   
Però rimango esattamente dove sono, respiro piano, non distolgo lo sguardo dal suo.   
\- Adesso lo so e ne sono molto felice. Però voglio che tu sappia che è merito tuo se hai fatto questo salto di qualità. Perché il talento è dentro di te e semplicemente l’hai tirato fuori. Tu sei bravo, Karim. E l’hai potuto dimostrare perché lo sei, sei tu che lo sei. - Lo ripeto mettendo forza e convinzione nelle mie parole, rigirandomi questo momento in mio favore. Ho mantenuto tutto su un certo piano e vorrei continuare così.   
Però ora mi crea un certo disagio e la consapevolezza che la porta sia aperta è un problema, ora.   
Non muovo un muscolo e lui così si morde la bocca indeciso, così bella la sua bocca morbida, il labbro inferiore è pieno che a volte vorrei succhiarlo.   
Le sue dita si muovono e prendono le mie unite sotto il mento, me le afferra e tira a sé e togliendomi l’appoggio, mi muovo automaticamente verso di lui.   
In questo modo le labbra si sfiorano, lui apre le sue e le posa delicatamente, timidamente, sulle mie.   
A volte ci sono questi momenti. Momenti in cui Karim trova il coraggio di sé e si vive, vive quel che desidera. Poi se ne rende conto e va in confusione, ma in certi momenti ci riesce ed è una specie di magia.   
Mi guardo bene dal respingerlo, chiudo gli occhi e mi rilasso schiudendo le labbra, accolgo le sue e succhio quelle che mi ha fatto desiderare ardentemente. Succhio il suo labbro inferiore pieno e caldo e appena me ne rendo conto, appena mi rendo conto che sto accettando il suo bacio e che sto rispondendo, mi sale su una tale emozione incontrollabile da non potermi fermare.   
Mi tiene una mano con la sua solo tramite le dita intrecciate, sospese fra noi due. L’altra è semplicemente caduta e senza rifletterci vado alla sua guancia, l’appoggio delicatamente lì e il mondo scivola via improvviso mentre tira fuori la lingua e la infila nella mia bocca.   
Non voglio interrompere la magia, non voglio assolutamente farla finire. Così schiudo e gli vado incontro, le lingue si toccano e si intrecciano, è il mio primo bacio con un ragazzo, il primo bacio vero. Ed è il primo vero che do a lui. Anzi, che ci diamo.   
Non volevo, non dovevo, ma le parole di David tornano alla mente.   
‘Non frenare nulla.’  
Sarebbe difficile. A meno che… un rumore dal corridoio, una porta si chiude e si apre poco più in là di questa e così ci separiamo di soprassalto realizzando che la nostra è ancora aperta e possono vederci.   
È lui il primo ad andare nel panico e sono fortunato che non è incosciente, ma fermamente riservato.   
Si raddrizza sconvolto, si gira subito a vedere ed effettivamente passa qualcuno che ficcanasa nello studio, saluta ed io sorrido ricambiando, Karim è in un lampo dall’altra parte della stanza e cammina respirando velocemente come in un attacco di panico. Si fa anche aria con la mano. Così non mi resta che ridere, mi alzo e vado con calma a chiudere la porta, non so che idea ho, non so cosa dovrei fare ora o cosa vuole fare lui. Però lo raggiungo e sempre calmo, anche se sono molto eccitato e felice di questo bacio, gli metto le mani sulle braccia e strofino per calmarlo. Cerco il suo sguardo che lui invece devia.   
\- Ehi… va tutto bene… - Dico piano, conciliante. Le mani si muovono e lui lentamente smette di tremare. Vorrei abbracciarlo e dirgli che non è successo niente, che non succederà più, che non è brutto e che lo volevo da una vita, però forse gli renderei l’esistenza troppo complicata. Lui che fa di tutto per gestire il suo privato come un agente dei servizi segreti, quanto sarebbe in grado di gestire me con distacco?  
Con Gonzalo ha i suoi problemi e non è ancora chiaro cosa prova per lui.   
Poi mi fermo e lo realizzo.   
\- Provi qualcosa per me? - Non è il modo migliore di metterlo a suo agio, ma non è che ci sia un modo in realtà. Lui alza lo sguardo di scatto ed indietreggia come un gatto randagio, spaventato. Lo lascio e si appoggia alla libreria, incastrandosi da solo, io non mi sposto, rimango davanti a lui, però non lo tocco. Lo guardo cercando di non essere inquisitore, ma lui sembra voler solo evaporare. Lo metto a disagio ed è inevitabile.   
\- Non lo so. Sì. Sicuramente qualcosa sì. Non ho mai voluto pensarci. Mi è venuto di baciarti e l’ho fatto, eravamo in un certo momento e non sono riuscito a trattenermi. Mi è sembrato lo volessi anche tu, come quella volta. Avevo promesso che non l’avrei più fatto, ma tu hai risposto ed io… - Ed io dovrei dire qualcosa.   
Cosa dico? Lo bacio di nuovo?  
Lo faccio mio?   
Ma poi Veronique, i miei figli, i nostri ruoli, le sue enormi paure delle relazioni e dell’amore. Tutto mi piomba addosso di nuovo e forse è meglio che faccio un passo indietro, calmo, alzo le mani e sorrido dolcemente.   
\- Non importa cosa sia. È stato bello e spontaneo. Ci vogliamo bene e quando due si vogliono bene a volte certe cose nascono spontanee. Va bene lo stesso. - Dico semplicemente.   
Però continuo ad indietreggiare e lasciargli modo di andarsene, lui respira meglio, rimane fermo imbambolato a guardarmi, indeciso. E mentre lo fa, io torno a tirare su il muro.   
\- È meglio se vai da Gonzalo. - Dico poi tornando alla scrivania, col sottinteso che non ne riparleremo più.   
Non so quanto senso abbia, non so come la viva e cosa ne pensi e forse non è proprio da Gonzalo dove andrà. Forse cercherà qualcun’ altro di fidato da cui andare a confidarsi e dirgli quel gran caos che ha dentro adesso.   
Spero sia Mesut, ma per un momento ho paura che sia José. Paura.   
Paura per cosa?   
Perché José è imprevedibile e non sai mai cosa gli salterà in mente sapendo le debolezze di qualcuno. Perché oggi è tutto un amico, ma domani potrebbe diventare il tuo peggior nemico. E mentre annuisce agitato e prende il telefono dal tavolino vicino al divano, vorrei dirglielo.  
Va da Mesut e non da José. Ma poi forse sarebbe troppo, da parte mia, e non dico nulla. Sperando di non aver appena gestito malissimo una delle cose più importanti della mia vita.   
  
Ho avuto subito la sensazione d’averla gestita male, ma purtroppo ormai le cose sono andate.  
Per non ferire Karim avrei dovuto cedere a questo sentimento, però lì, sul momento di farlo, quando c’ero, ho avuto paura.   
Sono cose che succedono solo se le vivi, prima ti puoi fare tutti i film che vuoi e dire che ok, lo farai, sarai pronto, non ti tirerai indietro, ma quando ci sei, quando TU ci sei, le cose sono ben diverse.   
Essere pronti è una parola, esserlo davvero è ben altro. 


	12. Un passo indietro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breve ma cruciale in quanto Karim è andato da José, come temeva Zizou, e si è sfogato con lui. Cosa succedrrà ora?

12\. UN PASSO INDIETRO

  
Il giorno dopo, non metto nemmeno quasi piede giù dalla macchina che José è qua ad aspettarmi. Appena lo vedo con quell’aria battagliera mi viene male, Karim è andato da lui. Aveva un sacco di persone da scegliere e va da lui.   
Sospiro, non faccio nulla che si noti da fuori, scendo e chiudo l’auto, lui arriva in picchiata.   
Siamo nel parcheggio privato, intorno alcune macchine, ma noi siamo quasi i primi. È caldo e tranquillo.   
\- Ehi… - Saluto con un sorriso cordiale. Lui arriva e nemmeno mi saluta.   
\- Dovevi proprio? - Chiede brusco, ho idea che sarò investito da una valanga: seppure José è fisicamente piccolo, è ingombrante quanto una montagna quando ci si mette.   
\- In che senso? -   
\- Karim! - Silenzio. Sa e conoscendo Karim sa anche più di quello che so io, perciò è inutile negare.   
\- Cosa ti ha detto? - Chiedo paziente, rimanendo fermo accanto alla mia auto, gioco con le chiavi cercando di apparire tranquillo, come uno che ha la coscienza a posto.   
\- Mi è piombato in casa ieri in serata, poco prima di cena. Era sconvolto. Lui che viene da me senza che lo costringo è un evento. L’ho fatto entrare, mi ha detto che aveva bisogno di parlare con me da solo, così siamo andati nel mio studio e lì si sono aperte le cataratte del paradiso! - Immagino il diluvio universale scendere nello studio di José, la gelosia mi invade ed è un fuoco che mi paralizza. Cosa sarà successo, oltre allo sfogo di Karim?   
\- Cosa ti ha detto? - Chiedo freddamente, chiudendomi a riccio più di quanto non lo sia sempre. José sbuffa ed alza gli occhi al cielo, poi teatrale, tutto l’opposto di me e di quell’idiota che ieri sera è andato da lui, allarga le braccia e risponde:   
\- Vai a capire tu! Parlava così veloce e così male lo spagnolo che a stento ho capito che ce l’aveva con te! - Vorrei ridere, lui è così spontaneo nel suo seccato tono schietto e furioso insieme che è da sbellicarsi. Lo farei se non fosse che qua si parla di me e Karim. Per un momento sospiro di sollievo, ma lui è sentitamente arrabbiato per qualcosa che non sa. - Sparava un sacco di parole in francese, alcune in inglese, altre in spagnolo e poi c’era lo spagnolo francesizzato e l’inglese francesizzato! Tu non hai idea di che cosa sia capirlo mentre parla in questo modo, con te parla in francese, tu sei francese, vi capite! Però ce l’aveva con te, questo è chiaro. Cosa è successo? Cosa gli hai fatto? - Mi rilasso, posso giocarmela come voglio sebbene non posso dire ‘niente’ visto che Karim non sarebbe così sconvolto per ‘niente’.   
Mi infilo le chiavi in tasca e visto che arriva Cristiano, arriva sempre un’ora prima per fare palestra, ci avviamo verso la struttura superando il parcheggio mezzo vuoto.   
\- Io non ho fatto niente, c’era una certa atmosfera confidenziale e mi ha baciato. Tutto qua. È ovvio che ho dovuto fermarlo, forse ho messo su il muro ma non sapevo come gestirlo, non voglio ferirlo, non vorrei mai, ma deve aver frainteso la natura del nostro rapporto. Capita quando si instaura un certo rapporto. Evidentemente per lui era qualcosa di più e… - La spiegazione è perfetta e cerco di sminuire la cosa.   
José scuote la testa e sospira.   
\- Non si deve mescolare lavoro e affari personali. - Sbotta lui.   
\- Lo so, per questo l’ho respinto, ho cercato di essere calmo e tranquillo, ma lui deve averci visto freddezza. E comunque a nessuno piace essere respinto. Io gli ho detto che andava tutto bene, che quando due stanno bene insieme viene spontaneo a volte provare certe cose, ma… - José continua a scuotere la testa mentre percorriamo il corridoio verso i rispettivi uffici.   
\- È troppo sensibile, il suo problema è che tiene tutto dentro, quelli sensibili di solito esternano i sentimenti, magari piangono, gridano, fanno scenate isteriche, ma poi stanno bene. Lui invece interiorizza tutto, tiene tutto dentro, qualunque cosa provi. Poi esplode. Spero che questo non abbia ripercussioni. -   
\- Mi ha colto impreparato, non pensavo che provasse quelle cose per me. Cosa ti ha detto, cosa hai capito dai suoi discorsi confusi? -   
José entra nel suo ufficio che è prima del mio, apre la luce ed appoggia le proprie cose nella scrivania, io rimango sulla porta.   
\- Credo che sia una specie di amore platonico. All’inizio ti idolatrava, poi avete instaurato questo rapporto, vi siete legati e in lui è nato un sentimento molto forte. Finora lo ha controllato, di solito non ha problemi a farlo, ma a volte lui crede di vedere qualcosa in te e allora ci prova. Era già successo? - Chiede incerto perché non è sicuro d’aver capito bene. Mi stringo nelle spalle, mi passo la mano sulla testa rasata a zero e scivolo dietro sul collo e la nuca.   
\- Sì, un anno fa circa, non saprei… era successo ed io in quell’occasione l’ho solo respinto e non ho detto nulla, lui ha capito che non lo volevo e si è scusato ed ha detto che non sarebbe più successo. Pensavo l’avesse capito. -   
José si appoggia col sedere alla scrivania, incrocia le braccia al petto e mi fissa corrucciato provando a capire.   
\- Ma tu cosa provi per lui? Come ti comporti? Se lui fraintende, qualcosa ci deve essere! Mica è pazzo! - Sento un tonfo immaginario dentro di me, José è acuto e sa sempre come colpire.   
Mi mordo la bocca e guardo altrove provando a trovare una risposta plausibile.   
\- Non lo so, non me ne rendo conto, penso di essergli amico. Ci tengo a lui, all’inizio l’ho seguito per vedere come si ambientava. Ha avuto problemi, soffriva la mancanza della famiglia, era la prima volta che se ne andava di casa… così gli sono stato vicino, l’ho aiutato a sciogliersi e da lì siamo diventati amici. Karim è… - José non mi interrompe ed io parto a parlarne più di quello che volevo. - È particolare. Non lo so. È come un bambino troppo cresciuto che non ha mai potuto vivere nel modo giusto la sua infanzia, perciò è bisognoso di cure, affetto, attenzioni. Ha bisogno di essere sempre spronato, è pieno di insicurezze, di paure. Non si considera nessuno, perciò è stato svilito da sempre e… insomma, è molto complesso e questo mi ha attirato in lui, mi ha spinto a prendermi cura di lui e forse per questo si è attaccato così… - Spiegazione estremamente plausibile e logica, guardo José per capire se è d’accordo, ma non mi fa capire cosa ne pensa. per essere uno che non trattiene nulla, è una sfinge ora.   
Stringe le labbra e alza le spalle scuotendo la testa, come per dire che non sa.  
\- Karim è sempre stato un mistero per me, se lo è per te figurati chi ci può capire qualcosa? Però il fatto che abbia cercato proprio me mi ha fatto capire una cosa. - A questo punto rabbrividisco, mi guarda penetrante, determinato. - Devi fare un passo indietro con lui, se non vuoi legarti a lui come lui è legato a te. Forse per te è un fratello minore, ma per lui ormai è evidente che sei di più. Quando uno è preso fraintende ogni gesto d’affetto che riceve. Se vuoi evitare che torni a destabilizzarsi, e mi pare d’aver capito che è molto facile che gli succeda, allora fai un passo indietro. - Con questo mi sento anche male. Rimaniamo a fissarci, non con aria di sfida, ma come se dovessimo capire qualcosa.   
Ed io alla fine annuisco ed indietreggio distogliendo lo sguardo.  
Obiettivamente è la cosa migliore, so che ha ragione. Anche se improvvisamente l’idea di allontanarmi da lui mi fa stare male, malissimo.   
Inghiotto e annuisco ancora con più convinzione.   
\- Hai ragione, il tuo è un punto di vista esterno ed è sicuramente il più attendibile ora come ora. -   
\- Non mi piace fare questa parte, ma sono stato messo in mezzo e Karim mi ha chiesto aiuto in un modo tutto suo e questa volta è stato anche piuttosto esplicito, stranamente. Io devo fare il suo interesse e proteggerlo. Se tu non provi la stessa cosa, fai un passo indietro. -   
Da un lato so che ha ragione, dall’altro la domanda è: ma sono sicuro di voler fare un passo indietro? Sono sicuro di non volermi legare a lui? So benissimo di provare qualcosa. Attrazione, ma non solo.   
Vado via e lo ringrazio cordialmente, mentre vado nel mio ufficio chiudo gli occhi e trattengo il respiro, mi viene alla mente quando lo abbraccio e le mie labbra istintivamente gli baciano il collo.   
Per me lui è ben altro che un semplice fratellino od uno verso cui provo attrazione.   
Ma José ha ragione, per il suo bene devo farmi indietro.   
  
  
Subito non ci penso, non ci pensiamo nessuno dei due, in realtà.  
Perché ormai Karim si è sbloccato, ha fatto la sua stagione migliore, ha segnato più di 30 goal ed ormai ha instaurato un certo buon rapporto con l’allenatore.   
Perciò non ci pensiamo, nessuno dei due.  
Quando finisce l’anno accademico io dico al presidente che non posso continuare a lavorare con José come se fosse un problema comunicativo fra noi due, in realtà è solo la cosa che razionalmente va fatta. José viene nel mio studio a dirmi che mi ammira e che ho fatto bene e dice che un giorno diventerò sicuramente un ottimo allenatore perché riesco a mettere davanti il bene della squadra, dei ragazzi.   
Io lo ringrazio, anche se dentro di me l’idea di allontanarmi è pesante.   
\- Allora, rimani? - Gli chiedo mentre chiudo il mio ufficio e ci avviamo a prendere un caffè insieme nella sala relax, alle macchinette. José si stringe nelle spalle incerto.   
\- È stato un bell’anno. Due begli anni in realtà, ma il secondo è stato bellissimo. Abbiamo vinto la Liga, abbiamo sfiorato la finale di Champions… con la squadra il rapporto ormai è consolidato… ma quando arrivo a questo punto di solito ho bisogno di cambiare aria, io mi conosco e dopo un po’ mi stufo, devo cambiare… purtroppo non ho vinto la Champions, obiettivo primario arrivato qua, ma… il presidente insiste a farmi fare ancora un anno, un anno senza impegni, solo un anno perché è sicuro che poi vincerò quello che manca… - Sappiamo che Perez adora José.   
\- E tu? - Sospira mentre schiaccia il bottone dell’espresso.   
\- Penso che accetterò. Ho molte proposte, però l’idea che mi manchi quel trofeo… - Ridacchia sornione ed io rido con lui.   
\- La Decima? - Annuisce.   
\- Prima o poi qualcuno la vincerà, magari puoi essere tu. Ormai hai costruito un’ottima squadra, hai lavorato tanto per arrivare a questo livello, devi solo continuare da qua, non ricominciare da capo. - Gli faccio notare. Lui piega il capo di lato ed alla fine inarca le sopracciglia come ad acconsentire.   
\- Per questo penso che rimarrò, anche se non ne sono sicuro. -   
L’idea che Karim l’abbia accettato e che riesca a confidarsi con lui mi piace e mi tranquillizza, così anche se ora vado via e cercherò di vederlo di meno, la cosa può sicuramente aiutarmi. Non lo lascio con uno stronzo, ma con uno che finalmente lo ha capito ed accettato.   
Spero che sia così.   
Con lui c’è sempre il timore ed io tengo troppo a Karim, però non ho molta scelta, in realtà.   
Anche se ho una strana sensazione, a riguardo. Prendo il caffè e lo bevo con lui, entrambi in silenzio, persi nei rispettivi pensieri incerti e nebulosi.   
Fare cose importanti quando non ne sei convinto non va mai bene, ma a volte devi comunque fare qualcosa ed il tempo delle riflessioni ad un certo punto finisce. Che tu ne sia convinto o meno, devi fare. A quel punto non resta che sperare.   
  
  
La stagione si chiude ufficialmente anche con l’ultima partita, per tutto il tempo si è parlato di Gonzalo che forse andrà via perché non è felice di giocare a metà e siccome qua gioca nel ruolo di Karim, il quale è sbocciato, dice che è meglio per la carriera di entrambi che si cerchi un’altra squadra.   
Perciò il finale è un po’ strano, mi chiedo come la viva Karim, ma non mi parla, mi saluta, mi sorride tirato e gli si legge in faccia che ha problemi a starmi vicino e penso che sia normale.   
Del resto io ho messo quel muro.   
L’ultima giornata passa la maglia di Gonzalo per le mani di tutti e la firmano, passa anche nelle mie che sono lì con gli altri tecnici e preparatori a fare i complimenti per la bella stagione e a salutarsi perché poi si va in vacanza e chi si vedrà a Luglio non si sa ancora.   
Pennarello nero in mano, maglia di Gonzalo nell’altra. Mi fermo e la guardo. Anzi, la vedo.   
La scrittura inconfondibile di Karim con la sua sigla sotto e la frase ‘mi casa es tu casa’. Mi mordo il labbro ma non faccio espressioni particolari.   
Me la tengo per me. Vorrei sapere proprio cosa prova, cosa ha passato. Lo cerco con lo sguardo per un momento, ma lui sta parlando con Mesut e Sami e ride, mentre dall’altra parte Gonzalo fa un gran casino con Marcelo e non so chi.   
Dovrò risolvere oppure quando vedrà che non sono nello staff il prossimo anno ci rimarrà male.   
Molti sentimenti contrastanti.   
Da un lato sono felice se Karim e Gonzalo si allontanano, sono sempre stato geloso.  
Geloso?   
Forse è meglio possessivo, perché non me lo sono mai preso davvero, però ho quasi sempre fatto in modo di assicurarmi d’averlo sempre intorno, sempre per me.   
Però mi dispiace se ci sta male.   
Karim, che dovrei fare con te?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il secondo anno di José al Real, lui e Karim andavano molto d'accordo, stagione spettacolare di entrambi. L'anno successivo è altra storia: Perez obbliga un po' José a rimanere anche se voleva andare via e si sa cosa succede quando lui non ha più voglia di allenare. D'altro canto pare che Zizou non si prendesse bene con José ed è per questo che poi non ha più fatto parte del suo staff. Io ho intrecciato tutti i fatti reali e li ho manipolati a piacimento come sempre. Ah, la cosa della maglia di Gonzalo è vera!


	13. L'ultimo bacio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ad ogni modo le cose fra Karim e Zizou proseguono in modo un po' strano, i due dopo il bacio si sono allontanati e non si capisce di chi sia la colpa, così Zizou dopo aver preso la decisione di fare un passo figurato e letterale indietro, lo comunica a Karim il quale, finalmente, avrà una reazione senza carte coperte!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a volte tardo a pubblicare, ma se mi seguite sulla mia pagina FB -https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/- avverto sempre quando pubblico, se tardo e cosa sto scrivendo. E grazie a chi segue e piace la mia fic!

13\. L’ULTIMO BACIO

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema33.jpg)

  
Parlo col presidente come prima cosa per capire come vogliamo muovere il mercato, ovviamente non siamo soli, c’è il vertice al completo ed io in quanto suo consigliere, sono dentro.   
C’è l’incertezza più totale su Gonzalo e Karim. L’unica cosa è che Karim vuole rimanere, mentre Gonzalo vuole andare via.   
\- Higuain vuole solo la garanzia di giocare di più, se gliela dai lui resta. - Dice poi uno schietto. Lo guardo capendo dove vuole andare a parare.   
\- Per cui se arrivano buone offerte più per Benzema che per Higuain, non c’è ragione per non accettare. - Stringo le labbra in disaccordo.   
\- Bisogna anche vedere qual è la volontà dell’allenatore. Resta José? - Chiedo infine calmo.   
Gli altri si guardano.   
\- Sembra di sì, ci deve ancora dare conferma, ma probabilmente… -   
\- Allora in quell’occasione sarà lui a dire con chi preferirà lavorare dei due, prima di sentire il mister è inutile speculare. - Chiudo freddamente, come se fossi io il capo della dirigenza. - Anche se viene un altro allenatore, a maggior ragione non si può fare i conti senza. -   
\- Sì, lo sappiamo, è una riunione preliminare per capire quali sono le nostre prime intenzioni… - Mi ricorda quello che ha parlato prima. Annuisco e sorrido come niente.   
  
Non so, l’idea che possano mandare via Karim mi ha dato fastidio. Molto fastidio. Perché non possono toccarmelo.  
Però ho annunciato che non farò più parte dello staff tecnico, mi sono inventato delle scuse, motivi personali, non riesco a fare entrambe le cose, incompatibilità con Mourinho, bisogno di più tempo per me, cose che sono facili da inventare.   
Uscendo di qua non faccio che pensarci.  
Devo chiarire con Karim, devo andare da lui e dirglielo. Deve saperlo da me che non sarò più in panchina, ma spero di convincerlo che non dipende da lui e non è colpa sua, anche se poi in realtà è così.   
Sto per suonare a casa sua quando un pensiero mi passa per la testa, come una sorta di fulmine a ciel sereno.   
Ma se io voglio fare l’allenatore ed il progetto con Perez è di allenare questa squadra un giorno, come penso di fare?  
Ho problemi con un giocatore e me ne vado? E come farò quando mi metterà come secondo del prossimo? Ha detto che il successivo a Mourinho vuole mettermi come vice. E se tutto va bene Karim sarà ancora lì.   
Voglio davvero influenzare la mia carriera in base a lui?  
Stando a questo non dovrei fare questo passo indietro, non dovevo.   
Mou ha ragionato nell’interesse del presente, del giocatore, ma io che guardo al futuro non ha senso questa mossa.   
Karim mi apre mentre ci sto pensando e forse vede la mia faccia incerta, non che la sua lo sia meno. Beh, lui è più shoccato ed in un attimo si angoscia, lo vedo immediatamente.   
\- E-ehi… sto preparando tutto per andare… - Adesso lui ha l’Europeo. Sorrido ed allargo le braccia in segno bonario.   
\- Sono venuto ad augurarti buona fortuna per l’Europeo! - Dico quindi senza rifletterci molto. Annuisce titubante, si gratta la nuca e si fa da parte.   
\- O-ok… entra pure… non mi aspettavo una tua visita, scusa. - Dice in imbarazzo ed in difficoltà.   
\- Ti ho disturbato? Sei con Gonzalo? - non so cosa pensare, mi ha baciato e poi è andato da José, come saranno le cose con Gonzalo? Vuole andarsene, ma gli ha scritto che casa di uno è casa dell’altro… capirci qualcosa è un’impresa. Forse è ora di chiarire.   
\- No, no, è andato via, lui non ha l’Europeo e comincia le vacanze. Mi ha augurato buon campionato e basta. - Casa sua è un bel casino, mi guardo intorno, sta preparando tutto perché dopo la nazionale andrà in vacanze direttamente, perciò non tornerà a casa per un po’ e nel frattempo chissà quante cose succederanno.   
Mi sposta un borsone dal divano e mi dice di sedermi.   
Questo divano. Disagio.   
Mi accomodo in punta, mentre lui mi chiede cosa voglio bere e mi porta qualcosa di fresco.   
\- Che dice, rimarrà? - Chiedo parlando come si fa fra amici, come se non fosse successo nulla, come se non avessimo mai smesso di parlare e confidarci. Karim è spiazzato da questa mia modalità, ma non ci possiamo fare molto.   
Mi dà il bicchiere ed uno se ne tiene per sé, si siede sulla poltrona ben lontano da me e lo guardo. Ha una canottiera nera aderente e degli shorts non certo larghi. Che tenuta complicata, evidenzia tutto il suo bel fisico ed ormai la cosa mi crea sempre problemi. Non ne ho mai avuti, ma da quando ho capito che mi piace Karim, le cose sono cambiate anche a livello ormonale. Però solo su di lui, non ho istinti simili su nessun altro. Non so come sia possibile.   
\- Non lo sa, vuole andare via, si prende tutta l’estate per pensare ed in base alle offerte che arriveranno, valuterà. Potrebbe decidere all’ultimo minuto. - Sospiro.   
\- Beh, i dirigenti vorranno una risposta un po’ prima, se lui va via bisogna pensare ad un piano di riserva. Si potrebbe attingere alla primavera per una riserva per te, però è l’allenatore che deve decidere chi userà, chi vorrà, che piano… - Spiego un po’ come vanno queste cose, lui annuisce consapevole e si stringe nelle spalle che si gratta con la mano libera, i muscoli guizzano e mi creano un certo disagio, guardo altrove.   
\- Senti… non lo so. Ha detto così. Ho provato a convincerlo, gli ho detto che casa mia sarà sempre casa sua. Voleva ridarmi le chiavi, non si sa mai, ma io gli ho detto di tenerle. - Silenzio. Queste cose sono particolari, questo discorso lo è.   
Abbasso lo sguardo e sospiro, è dura tirarsi fuori un rospo.   
\- Hai litigato con lui recentemente? - La prendo larga, lui beve a disagio, non gli piace parlare di queste cose, ora. Non gli piace parlare con me. Forse non riesce a far finta di nulla, forse non potrà mai.   
Forse sarebbe meglio vendere lui se ci sarà l’occasione. Permettergli di chiudere la cosa con me, se c’è, ed andare oltre, continuare liberamente e lucidamente la sua splendida carriera al di là di me ed io continuare qua con Perez, continuare il nostro programma invece di stopparlo.   
\- No, no, perchè? - Scuoto la testa.   
\- Niente, un’impressione… insomma… - Tergiverso, bevo un po’, sospiro ancora. - hai fatto finta di niente anche con lui? - Dico con un tono più basso, senza guardarlo. A questo lui sgrana gli occhi come se fosse appena apparso un fantasma, impallidisce e si irrigidisce, lo guardo istintivo e per poco non mi viene da alzarmi e scusarmi a prescindere, ma sto fermo e zitto.   
-  Tu… tu vuoi parlarne ora, Zizou? Tu ora vieni da me per parlarne quando hai fatto il muro di ghiaccio per settimane? - Il suo tono è basso e tirato e si controlla a stento, in realtà la voce gli trema leggermente, è una situazione molto complicata. Vuole esplodere, probabilmente, ma sta di nuovo implodendo.   
Sospiro e mi alzo mettendo giù il bicchiere, quasi stanco.   
\- In realtà sono venuto a dirti che il prossimo anno non farò più parte della squadra del prossimo allenatore. Sia che ci sia José, sia che non ci sia. - E questo ha il potere di un secondo sparo. Lo guardo di nuovo, in piedi a distanza debita e lui col suo bicchiere mi guarda come se gli fosse appena caduto il mondo in testa.   
Non dimenticherò mai questo suo sguardo, i suoi occhi grandi e lucidi, il terrore mentre parlo. Forse dovevo fargli giocare gli europei serenamente, non dovevo uscirmene ora così. Forse.   
O forse prima è e meglio è.   
Rimango fermo e zitto in attesa di una sua reazione, ma aggiungo solo un flebile e calmo:   
\- Scusa per tutto, volevo essere io a dirtelo subito. Credo che tu possa essere più lucido se non mi vedi ogni giorno ed io ho bisogno di un po’ di tempo per riflettere su alcune cose, come il mio futuro. - E quanto riesco a non tradire sul serio mia moglie, per esempio.   
Fare questa cosa è la più difficile della mia vita. Lasciare una persona che forse ami, per cui comunque provi qualcosa di così forte da farti impazzire. Karim mi ha rivoluzionato del tutto ed ora sono qua a fare quel passo indietro perché non credo di riuscire a viverlo davvero.   
Potevo farlo, quel giorno. Potevo cedere e prendermelo ed ho avuto paura, penso che non ci riuscirei mai ed è inutile torturare entrambi così vedendoci.   
Forse è meglio che le nostre strade si separino o che per lo meno tornino come dovevano essere. Professionali.   
Ma se fossero professionali, perché lasciare la squadra tecnica del mister?   
Karim continua a stare zitto, così io non so che altro dire e sto male perciò scuoto la testa e faccio per andarmene, ma sono quasi alla porta che lui, senza muovere un muscolo, mormora piano ed impercettibile:   
\- E se io non potessi andare avanti senza di te? - Chiudo gli occhi, non fare così Karim, non renderla difficile. Se mi dici una cosa del genere, come faccio a fare la cosa giusta?   
\- Lo sai che è meglio per entrambi, la cosa ci sta sfuggendo di mano, sta diventando troppo confusa, nessuno dei due è in grado di guardarla lucidamente e di capire cosa siamo realmente, cosa davvero proviamo uno per l’altro. - Rispondo composto e chiaro dandogli le spalle, la schiena rigida.   
\- Io lo so cosa provo, ho le idee chiare. - Dice poi stupendomi, stizzito.   
Mi giro di scatto e lo guardo dritto negli occhi.   
\- E cosa provi, Karim? - Si morde il labbro e mi guarda spaventato, non vuole dirlo o meglio non vuole rischiare di dirmelo per nulla, per farsi scaricare di nuovo e questa volta definitivamente.   
\- Ti voglio bene. Sei il mio punto di riferimento. Mi dai calma e tranquillità e fiducia e so che se tu mi guardi io gioco bene. Sei quello a cui dico tutto ed ho bisogno di continuare a dirti tutto e… - Scuoto la testa.   
\- Mi hai baciato. - Silenzio, un silenzio che ferisce. Non distolgo lo sguardo ed i suoi occhi sono lucidi più di prima, le lacrime sono sull’orlo, sulla soglia delle ciglia. Vorrei solo abbracciarlo invece di tirargli fuori le cose a forza. È la prima volta, dopo i primi tempi, che fatico a farlo parlare. E lo sto torturando. Non voglio che stia male.   
\- Lo so, non succederà più. -   
\- Dopo non ti sei più avvicinato, non sono più quello che ero per te. - Gli faccio notare sempre freddamente.   
\- Perché eri tu freddo con me! Ma se archiviamo la cosa e torniamo come prima, io… - Sospiro e scuoto la testa guardando altrove, cercando le parole.   
\- Senti… facciamo che ci prendiamo tutti quanti del tempo, ok? Ci sono tante cose in ballo e dobbiamo pensarci bene. Il calcio, noi due, Gonzalo… -   
\- Che c’entra Gonzalo? - Chiede sulla difensiva.   
\- Stai con lui o no? E provi questa cosa per me? -   
\- Non ha importanza cosa provo, io… -   
\- La ha invece! - Lo fermo stizzito, dimostrandomi arrabbiato per la prima volta con lui. Karim trattiene il fiato, rimane seduto ed io in piedi mezzo girato per andarmene, davanti alla porta di casa sua. - La ha per me. Perché tu hai Gonzalo ed io ho Veronique e… - Karim si alza improvviso e mi viene davanti, mi zittisce con questo gesto, non mi tocca, ma mi guarda da più vicino, alla mia altezza.   
\- Cosa c’entra che io ho Gonzalo e tu Veronique? Veronique è tua moglie. Gonzalo è… non so, un compagno? Qualcuno con cui sto fra alti e bassi? Non è la stessa cosa! Perché hai fatto questa similitudine? Cosa c’entra Veronique? - Insiste turbato, corrucciato e come un cane da guardia che ha fiutato una preda che non vuole lasciar andare, non questa volta. Mi volto bene verso di lui e mi sento di più con le spalle al muro, anche se non le ho davvero.   
\- Sono degli impegni al di là di noi stessi. - Ma ovviamente non basta.   
\- E con questo? Non sono sullo stesso piano! - Insiste.   
Alzo gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Beh, no, ma lei è esattamente ciò che mi frena tutte le volte che tu… - Mi fermo a fatica, ma ormai ho detto troppo e lui mi guarda penetrante, fa quel mezzo passo in avanti che ci separava, le dita sulla mia guancia e i corpi si sfiorano. Un istante di magia e di sospensione.   
\- Tutte le volte che ti bacio? - Chiede con la bocca quasi sulla mia, mi guarda gli occhi, io le labbra, le sue labbra disegnate, morbide, quello inferiore pieno e da succhiare. Succhiare come ho fatto quella sera. Quel bacio mi tormenta ancora, come ne esco?   
Sento il suo respiro addosso, l’eccitazione è già alta ed ormai sono stralunato.   
Inghiotto e mi lecco le labbra secche, lui lo nota e me le tocca, un bacio leggero, mi prende le mie fra le sue e succhia piano. Niente altro. Chiudo gli occhi abbandonato, godendomi qualcosa che forse non ci sarà più. Forse sarà l’ultimo, chi lo sa.   
Me lo godo, trattengo il fiato, cattura la morbidezza del suo labbro che aderisce al mio umido, infine si fa indietro e mi lascia un vuoto incolmabile, un vuoto che non voglio che continui.   
Cosa mi trattiene dal prenderlo e baciarlo e farlo mio, mio definitivamente?   
Quello che mi ha trattenuto le altre volte.   
\- È la paura che mi impedisce di lasciarmi andare. Penso alla mia famiglia ed ho paura a fare ciò che, forse, in realtà, voglio con tutto me stesso. - Finalmente lo ammetto e mi rendo conto che anche se mi era sembrato Karim quello distante, mi sa che in realtà io sono stato il Monte Bianco.   
Ma ha appena raggiunto una buona quota, arrampicandosi.   
Mi guarda sorpreso, incredulo, sconvolto ma con una punta di piccola speranza ed ottimismo.   
\- Prendiamoci queste settimane. - Concorda lui dandomi respiro. Annuisco e si fa indietro lasciandomi, mi sento nudo, freddo.  
Ci guardiamo ancora un istante, significativi, eccitati, shoccati. Poi gli faccio ancora il ‘buon campionato’ per l’Europeo ed esco, non avendo idea di cosa sarà da qui a qualche mese.   
Credo di non aver mai provato questo tipo di panico e la cosa peggiore è che non posso parlarne con nessuno, a meno che non torni da David, ma so cosa mi direbbe. ‘Vai e vivitela e non farti dire da nessuno cosa devi fare!’   
Sorrido.   
Lui non andrebbe mai d’accordo con José, gli avrebbe detto di farsi gli affari propri. Per me è diverso, ho imparato che grida, litigi, testate e pugni non risolvono nulla. Siamo dotati della parola, è quella l’arma vincente.   
Ho dovuto fare un percorso molto duro e difficile per capirlo, però ci sono riuscito. Dopo quella volta non ho più perso la mia strada. Eppure ora sono qua a guardare Karim e a sconvolgermi l’esistenza senza saper proprio cosa dovrei fare.   
A volte la vita è imprevedibile.  


	14. Una decisione ragionevole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo che Zizou si prende del tempo per pensare cosa fare con Karim per l'ennesima volta, passa l'estate a seguire una decisione difficile ma del tutto ragionevole. Decisione facile da seguire fino a che non è costretto a rivederlo, allora in quel momento le carte cambiano e la reazione di Karim sarà incredibile.

14\. UNA DECISIONE RAGIONEVOLE

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema55.jpg)

  
Passo l’estate ad obbligarmi a non chiamarlo e sentirlo e scrivergli, in realtà se decido una cosa riesco a farla perciò non è una specie di lotta contro me stesso.   
Il problema è che comunque questo non mi aiuta, spero che aiuti lui.   
Non capisco bene cosa sarei disposto a fare per lui e se ci potrei riuscire.   
So che provo un sentimento molto forte, che forse lo amo in una qualche maniera e so anche che provo un’incredibile attrazione.   
E quando lui sta bene ed è felice, per me è come la massima realizzazione.   
Però non sono sicuro di riuscire a farlo. A vivere una doppia vita e ad ingannare la mia famiglia, è questo il problema.   
Il tradimento non è facile, non per tutti.   
E dipende sempre se è una cosa di una notte e solo di sesso, oppure se ci sono sentimenti di mezzo.  
Per una botta e via, come si dice, non ci sono problemi, non è nemmeno un vero tradimento. Noi uomini abbiamo erezioni continue con mille fantasie e all’80 % non sono mai sulle nostre compagne. E con erezioni si intende ‘lavoro completo’.   
Per noi il tradimento puramente sessuale e quindi solo fisico, non è tradimento. Lo è quando c’è di mezzo il cuore, quando è ripetuto e protratto, quando si ama un’altra persona.   
Perciò quello che io mi appresterei a fare sarebbe questo, un tradimento a tutti gli effetti. E per farlo bisogna essere maledettamente sicuri, perché è una cosa grave, ferisci le persone che ami, la tua famiglia che non ha fatto niente di male per questo.   
Ci sono molte cose da considerare, conseguenze, possibilità.   
Se un giorno si venisse a sapere loro ne uscirebbero distrutti e non lo meriterebbero. Anche mia moglie, ma io penso principalmente ai miei figli.   
Con una moglie è diverso, tu metti in conto che prima o poi, dopo tanto tempo, i sentimenti possono cambiare, affievolirsi, diventare affetto e routine. Sono cose che sai che possono succedere e non è colpa di nessuno, è il tempo e basta. Se nel frattempo arriva un nuovo sentimento per un’altro è solo una specie di sfortuna.   
Ma i figli non fanno niente di male per essere traditi così, sebbene tu li amerai allo stesso modo per sempre, se loro dovessero scoprire il tuo tradimento non ti perdoneranno, non subito, non tutti.  
Perciò bisogna mettere in conto tante cose e devi essere disposto ad accettarle tutte, non puoi dire ‘ma a me non succederà’, ‘non mi scopriranno’, ‘la controllerò’.   
Perché non lo sai, non sai come andranno le cose.   
Puoi controllare il prima non il dopo.   
Ed io prima di questo grande passo, devo essere sicuro di non avere scelta, di non poterne fare a meno, di doverlo fare per forza. Ed io, per forza, non ho mai fatto nulla, ma sempre e solo per scelta. Specie da quando ho fatto questo percorso interiore per ritrovare la mia calma. Che ogni tanto perdo.   
Sorrido al pensiero.   
Però Karim è un altro conto.   
Non so cosa prova, so che prova questo sentimento, che gli piaccio, che sono importante, che mi desidera, che senza di me lui dice di faticare e queste cose qua, ma non ha parlato di amore, non so se mi ama, se mi amerebbe e per quanto. E se all’inizio pensa sia amore e poi invece si rivelasse altro?   
Avrei rovinato tutta la mia vita, o rischiato, per cosa? Una SPECIE di amore?   
Non è il caso di aspettare e vedere quale sentimento è e quanto forte e duraturo?  
Se invece finisse subito? Se non fosse quello che pensa? Quante volte si travisa?   
Non posso rischiare, c’è troppo in ballo.   
  
Così, quando si torna a Madrid, io mi prendo un anno sabbatico e dicendo al presidente che vado a fare un po’ di scouting in giro per suo conto, cosa che poi dovrei fare e che sarebbe il mio compito, penso che sia più facile metterlo alla prova ed evitarlo.   
Vedere come reagisce se io semplicemente sparisco e non mi faccio più vivo.  
Se lascerà morire la cosa, significa che non valeva la pena mandare tutto all’aria e che non è una cosa da viversi. Se insisterà, se non ci starà, se non sarà così passivo allora significa che è davvero forte quello che prova e che forse posso rischiare.   
  
Mi isolo molto, cerco di non sentire le notizie di Madrid e del club sebbene devo sapere come va la squadra perché se vanno male devo capire che problema c’è ed eventualmente proporre un rimedio al presidente, cosa che puntualmente mi chiederebbe in quel caso, perciò non posso arrivare impreparato a quell’eventualità.   
Ma il fatto che me ne sono andato senza dirgli nulla, senza farmi più vivo, mi fa agire così. È più facile evitare Karim se chiudo tutto quello che lo riguarda.   
Se non sento più niente su di lui, se non lo vedo, riesco a stargli lontano più facilmente, a staccare.   
Anche se guardo sempre il telefono in attesa di una sua chiamata piena di insulti su come io possa averlo abbandonato in questo modo.   
Ma lui non chiama, non lotta ed evidentemente la mia strategia alla fine ha funzionato. Mi ha fatto capire che dopotutto non avrei fatto bene a stare con lui, rischiare di ferire così tanto la mia famiglia.   
Anche se questo brucia, perché ogni giorno continuo a sperare che si faccia vivo e che lotti e che mi dica che lui mi ama ancora e che non può vivere senza di me.   
Che sciocco che sono, certe cose succedono solo nei film.  
La verità è che ho appena salvato non solo un lungo e felice matrimonio, ma anche una bellissima famiglia.   
  
  
Finché non lo vedo e non lo sento è facile, è dannatamente facile.   
Il problema subentra quando devo incontrarlo.   
Dalla redazione del magazine French Football, mi chiamano per consegnare il consueto premio come migliore calciatore francese dell’anno, quest’anno vorrebbero lo consegnassi io al vincitore e prima mi rendo disponibile, poi chiedo chi è.   
Onestamente pensavo l’avrebbero dato a Ribery, solitamente negli ultimi tempi, premiavano lui come miglior calciatore francese dell’anno.  
Ma questa volta mi sparano il nome che più di tutti speravo di non rivedere. Non così.   
Karim Benzema.   
Il ‘merda’ me lo mangio a denti stretti, ma faccio come sempre buon viso a cattivo gioco e accetto ancora chiedendo i dettagli di come avverrà la premiazione. Poi dentro di me, sentendo il giorno in cui avverrà il tutto, mi mangio un altro ‘merda’.   
La premiazione sarà il giorno del suo compleanno. Cos’è, uno scherzo?  
Forse dopotutto gira che ti rigira le prove non mancano mai, ne superi una dura e ne arriva una peggiore e non ho idea di quanto dura sarà questa, perché un conto è rivedere una persona che ti ha turbato e scambiarci quattro parole di rito, freddamente, niente di che.   
Un conto è rivedere la suddetta persona e renderti conto che sta male, che sta così male che davvero non ce la sta facendo.   
Ma non ti cerca per rispettare la decisione che ha capito hai preso senza dirgli nulla.   
  
Me ne rendo conto quando lo rivedo, quando i suoi occhi incrociano i miei, carichi di un terrore vivido che non pensavo sarebbero stati in grado di comunicare.   
Parla senza dire nulla.   
C’è questo primo istante in cui ci incrociamo nei corridoi del centro sportivo del Real Madrid che ospiterà la premiazione: in sostanza è il premio che è andato da Karim. Io e lui ci incontriamo per caso nella classica situazione da uno davanti all’altro ed il mondo si ferma, il tempo, qualunque cosa svanisce e c’è solo questo chiarissimo terrore.   
Karim non ha lasciato perdere perché tanto non ne valeva la pena e non era poi così forte quel che provava per me.   
Karim ha fatto violenza su sé stesso per non cercarmi e lo ha fatto di proposito, non perché non era convinto e vabbè.   
Lo capisco subito, ma poi veniamo interrotti dal responsabile della gestione della premiazione, l’inviato del giornale organizzatore ufficiale che arriva poco dopo di me, ci saluta, si complimenta con Karim e ci comunica le modalità con cui si svolgerà la piccola informale premiazione.   
Non è una serata ufficiale, solo delle riprese, degli scatti, quattro scambi che finiranno nella televisione francese ufficiale e nei giornali e alcuni altri media locali che faranno a Karim qualche domanda.   
Siamo venuti già pronti per le riprese e le foto, non ci sono preparazioni particolari da fare ed una volta che scelgono il posto in cui si svolgerà il tutto, naturalmente la sala conferenze, ci spostiamo tutti là.   
Karim è spaesato e confuso ed è preso in contropiede dalle mille informazioni che gli arrivano al momento, probabilmente capisce la metà di quel che gli dicono, parlano tutti insieme, fotografi, cameraman, giornalisti, assistenti, arrivano subito molte persone che ci dicono dove metterci, cosa fare e cosa dire e mentre cerchiamo entrambi di capire le cose, specie come dobbiamo sentirci uno nei confronti dell’altro, entra in scena il premio e gli occhi di Karim si illuminano incredibilmente.   
Quando lo vedo brillare felice, mi rilasso e quel peso, quell’enorme nodo atroce che mi aveva attanagliato fino ad ora, si dissolve. Perché lui è qua e sta bene e sorride ed è felice, è così felice di questo premio, che niente importa.   
E, improvvisamente, nemmeno per me. Il passato sparisce, non conta nulla, non esiste un prima, non ho promesse da mantenere.   
Improvvisamente posso sorridere ed essere felice per lui e toccarlo. E la mia mano brucia, mentre lo tocco. Brucia quando si posa sulla sua spalla e lo stringo per le foto e questo contatto, questa vicinanza è soffocante e meravigliosa. La cosa più bella mai provata, come se mi rendessi conto che sono ancora vivo e prima no, prima non me ne ero accorto, ma pensavo di esserlo, ne ero convito. Eppure adesso che vedo la differenza è sconvolgente.   
Sono tornato vivo toccandolo e vedendolo sorridere e per poco non mi commuovo come uno sciocco, perché lui è accanto a me ed è felice e tutto, improvvisamente, torna a girare bene, come se non si fosse mai fermato, come se non esistesse un passato.   
Meravigliosamente bello.   
Quel che conta davvero è solo lui. La sua felicità, la sua stabilità.   
Farò decidere a lui come preferisce che io mi comporti, se vuole che sparisca, sparirò, se vuole che resti, resterò. Però non credo che potrò mai andare oltre, sebbene lo voglia penso che finirò sempre per fermarmi ad un certo punto e se decidessi di cedere, deve essere per sempre. Non solo così.   
  
Dopo la premiazione, le foto, l’intervista e le riprese, lo invito a cena ma non a casa mia o sua.   
Quando glielo chiedo, mentre ci prepariamo per andare via, lui mi guarda stupito, come se fossi impazzito o se avesse sentito male, così sorridendo tranquillo ripeto.   
\- Mi piacerebbe invitarti a cena, è da tanto che non ci vediamo ed io sono sparito senza farmi più sentire. Vorrei… vorrei parlare, se ti va. - Adesso voglio parlare? Adesso?  
Una persona normale mi farebbe una piazzata, mi respingerebbe, mi insulterebbe.   
Ma i suoi occhi diventano lucidi e sorride carico di mille emozioni che cerca di divorarsi. Non è facile così.   
Non lo è per nulla.   
\- Ne sarei felice. Se a te va, a me va benissimo! - Come per dire che sono io a gestirla. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Dicembre 2012 Karim viene premiato come miglior calciatore francese, viene premiato il giorno del suo compleanno proprio da Zizou.


	15. Non si cancella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo in un momento molto importante della loro storia, Zizou aveva deciso di staccarsi da Karim e non si era più fatto vivo, ma poi torna casualmente sulla sua strada ed i due si rivedono. La cosa incredibile è la reazione di Karim che non è furioso, bensì emozionato e teso. Ora la questione è: fra il dire ed il fare cosa ci sta di mezzo? Riuscirà Zizou a gestire la sua decisione ragionevole di non fare nulla con Karim? Alle sue parole seguiranno azioni coerenti?

15.   NON SI CANCELLA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema58.jpg)

  
Lo porto in un ristorante tranquillo ma buono, noi gente popolare abbiamo i nostri posti preferiti a seconda dell’esigenza della serata. Se vogliamo stare tranquilli andiamo in alcuni ristoranti, se invece ci va di interagire o, che ne so, di farci vedere, andiamo in altri.   
Tendenzialmente quando la gente ci incontra per strada e ci riconosce ci chiede l’autografo ma non ci assale, mentre in ristorante tendono a stare ognuno al proprio posto perché c’è questa regola non detta. Se incontri un personaggio famoso che sta mangiando, lo lasci mangiare.   
A volte rispettano la regola.   
Però in questo caso vado sul sicuro ed andiamo in questo posticino davvero buono e davvero intimo, costa un occhio della testa, fanno principalmente specialità di pesce e c’è la saletta vip, la chiamano, quella dove paghi il doppio il coperto, ma hai assoluta privacy e sei servito solo dal miglior cameriere che non ti tratta come se fossi un Dio sceso in Terra, bensì come un cliente importante e basta.  
Posti così sono preziosi e chi fa ristorazione ed è furbo, lo sa.   
La saletta è molto carina, piccola, nei toni dell’azzurro e del blu, ricorda il fondo del mare.   
La musica è d’atmosfera e di sottofondo e mitigano l’odore del pesce con delle fragranze piacevoli e fruttate.   
Ci sediamo, è la prima volta che lo porto fuori, di solito stiamo a casa di uno dei due. E comunque è da molto che non ci vediamo.   
\- Sono contento che hanno chiesto a me. All’inizio non sapevo come avresti reagito e non sapevo se era il caso, ma poi sono felice d’averti visto. Eri felicissimo. E poi lo meritavi proprio il premio. - Karim sorride timidamente, impacciato, come se fosse tornato tutto indietro nel tempo, come se quel che c’è stato nel mezzo fra noi non sia mai esistito e questo sia il primo approccio.   
Ora è di nuovo tutto molto difficile.   
\- Sai… mi sei mancato molto. - Dice poi abbassando il tono e gli occhi, fissa il menù senza leggerlo e vedo che arrossisce. Trattengo il fiato stupito, ma sorrido intenerito. Come fa? Dopotutto l’ho spazzato via senza una sola parola, perché così era più facile, più comodo.   
\- Non lo merito. - Dico poi cominciando subito. Sono molto calmo, ma forse dopotutto doveva andare così.   
Karim mi guarda, mi penetra con gli occhi scuri ed io sospiro piegando la testa di lato, stiamo un po’ così a guardarci entrambi pensierosi.   
\- Non è colpa tua se non mi ricambi in quel modo e non te la sentivi. Alla fine ci hai pensato ed hai deciso così. Io ho capito che il tuo silenzio era per questo. Non… - Tossisce, si schiarisce la voce e guarda altrove, per lui è difficilissimo dire una cosa simile e mi stupisce lo faccia, sta tirando fuori una grandissima forza interiore per dirlo: - non pensavo avresti più voluto vedermi. - Torna a guardare in basso, il menù che non riesce a leggere.   
Il cameriere viene a chiedere cosa desideriamo mangiare così indico Karim, ma lui non sa cosa prendere, non ci ha pensato ed allora gli chiedo se posso consigliargli. Prendiamo gli stessi piatti e faccio la parte dell’uomo della coppia. Sembriamo ad un appuntamento romantico. Peccato che sia una cosa ben più strana.   
Torniamo a rimanere soli e quel che si diceva aleggia pesantemente fra noi. Non riesce più a guardarmi.   
\- Non sapevo come comportarmi, quale fosse la cosa migliore da fare. Io non me la sento di tentare. Io quando faccio una cosa ne sono sicuro. Adesso non lo sono ed ho paura che se provassi, poi cambierei idea e mi tirerei indietro. Ho paura, Karim. Paura tutte le volte che siamo al punto, ho paura e mi tiro indietro. E penso che farei così anche se mi buttassi. Da un lato lo voglio, non te lo nascondo. - Alza lo sguardo stupito che io lo dica, come se è impossibile che qualcuno come me, che io, possa desiderarlo e volerlo. Lo trovo tenero e vorrei abbracciarlo e rassicurarlo, ma non penso sarebbe una buona idea. Per questo l’ho portato qua e non a casa sua. Perché là non mi sarei fermato ad una chiacchierata onesta.   
È molto teso e sorpreso ed emozionato e così sorrido dolcemente e continuo.   
\- Dall’altro non ne sono ancora sicuro e non voglio rischiare di farti del male, non posso. Però ora… ora non sapevo più come muovermi ed allora non ho fatto niente. Ma non è stato giusto da parte mia. Tu aspettavi una risposta ed io semplicemente mi sono eclissato. Scusami. -   
Karim ha gli occhi lucidi, apre e chiude le palpebre un paio di volte, si schiarisce la voce e poi finalmente riesce a parlare:  
\- È molto più di quello che osavo sperare. Mi va bene questa sincerità. Solo… - Poi abbassa lo sguardo di nuovo, impacciato, così meravigliosamente timido. - Solo non eclissarti più, se puoi. Perché per me è molto peggio se non ti vedo. Ho sempre pensato di non poter avere da te più di un’amicizia, perciò non mi togli niente di ciò che pensavo d’avere o che avevo. E non farlo ora. Se puoi, se ti va, torna come prima, non togliermi quel che avevamo. Per me è molto importante. - Mi toglie il respiro, è come se mi destrutturasse.   
Lo dice con una dolcezza e timidezza incredibili, come se davvero non potesse osare, come se fosse fuori discussione. Non capisco come fa, non capisco proprio.   
Davvero non osa alzare la testa, chiedere, pretendere. Non osa crederci.   
Ha bisogno di una buona dose d’autostima, nonostante dove è arrivato, il premio di oggi, i riconoscimenti dati dal giocare in un club prestigioso, lui ancora non crede di meritare le cose.   
Il suo vissuto, qualunque esso sia stato, è così insito in sé che non alzerà mai la testa, forse.   
Vorrei aiutarlo, vorrei essere in grado di aiutarlo.  
\- Sei sicuro? - Annuisce.   
\- Sì. Se per te va bene. - Sospiro.   
\- Karim, sei così educato e mite, se la gente ti vedesse… - Scuote la testa come terrorizzato dall’idea di farsi vedere così.   
\- Per carità, meglio così! Più gli altri ti conoscono, più possono ferirti. - O forse è l’opposto, ma in tanti anni di chiusura al mondo, non so nemmeno io quale sia la miglior opzione. Dopotutto ci siamo proprio trovati.   
  
\- Perché non ti difendi mai? Voglio dire… a volte i media mettono in giro notizie su di te mezze false, travisano le informazioni in modo che facciano audience, ma tu non ti difendi. Cristiano usa i social per far sapere come stanno le cose, quando una data informazione è sbagliata, per esempio. Perché non lo fai anche tu? -   
Chiedo dopo che cominciamo la cena, come se archiviare il discorso iniziale serva a cancellare quello che è successo.   
Karim si stringe nelle spalle.  
 - E serve a qualcosa? L’opinione pubblica di lui è migliorata? Lo lasciano in pace? - Pensandoci scuoto la testa con un risolino e lui fa l’espressione ovvia. - La gente vuole parlare, uno può dire e difendersi in mille modi, ma prenderanno sempre la parte peggiore che qualcuno ha tirato fuori su di te. Sempre! Non importa quanto ti difendi. Non ti ascolteranno. Perché tu non sei interessante, è interessante quella notizia falsa sul tuo conto. -   
La sua visione è pazzesca e molto matura per essere così giovane, lo ascolto ed alla fine convengo con lui. Sospiro e lascio perdere.   
\- Forse dopotutto hai ragione. Tanto chi ti conosce, ti vuole bene e ti ammira chiede a te la tua versione, non certo va a credere alle voci. - Lui concorda e poi impreca dietro i gamberoni che non sa sbucciare. In questi casi si chiama il cameriere che lo fa per te, ma visto che io sono capace, ridendo, mi alzo e mi metto in piedi, chinato accanto a lui e gli mostro come si fa con uno.   
Lo sento trattenere il fiato e mi accorgo d’aver sforato troppo tardi, non mi resta che far finta di nulla.   
È di nuovo tutto elettrico.  
Oh no, decisamente. Non parlarne più, non lo cancella.   
Lo tocco col mio braccio, prendo le sue posate e pratico le incisioni, poi con le dita completo in pochi movimenti. Sono esperto e lo faccio con facilità.  
\- La testa la devi succhiare, è buona. - Dico poi porgendogli la testa che ho tagliato. Lui la guarda stupito, un po’ schifato. Io rido e gliel’appoggio quasi di prepotenza sulla bocca. - Prova. Succhia. - La cosa sta diventando spinta, lo sapevo. Lui mi guarda sbieco con l’aria da ‘sei proprio subdolo’. Lo vedo che si tende tutto, ma alla fine senza toccare la testa nelle mie dita, appoggia le labbra del tutto nell’apertura del collo e succhia chiudendo gli occhi come se gli porgessi del veleno.   
È un momento breve, ma le labbra toccano le mie dita che reggono la testa dell’animale, mi lecco la bocca ed inghiotto a vuoto, mentre un’ondata di eccitazione mi assale immediata. Non ho idea se lo noti o se si concentra sul sapore di quel che gli viene in bocca. La cosa ha un enorme doppio senso e più lo vedo, più mi risulta difficile far finta di nulla. Karim smette e così metto giù la testa, sollevato che sono sopravvissuto.   
\- È buona vero? - Chiedo guardandolo in piedi accanto a lui, le mani tese sul suo piatto perché sono tutte sporche ed il mio tovagliolo è dall’altra parte del tavolo, al mio posto. Karim annuisce sorpreso.   
\- Non pensavo. - Poi senza rifletterci, considerando che non posso gocciolare le dita in giro rischiando di sporcarmi e che il tovagliolo suo è nelle sue gambe per evitare che sia lui a sporcarsi, il genio ha la bella pensata di prendermi le dita e senza rifletterci me le succhia. Una ad una.   
Chiudo gli occhi per non guardare, ma la cosa non si cancella comunque.   
Resta. E si vede come mi stringono ora i pantaloni all’altezza della cerniera.   
La sua bocca morbida e calda avvolge indice, medio e pollice di entrambe le dita, con la lingua accompagna i polpastrelli e tutte le mie buone intenzioni vanno a quel paese.   
\- Karim, non era esattamente questo che pensavo quando ho detto che dobbiamo tornare come eravamo prima. - Alla fine devo dirglielo perché ho un’erezione ben evidente e ancora un po’ che gioca con me, non so come va a finire.   
Lui se ne rende conto, smette e tenendomi ancora le mani fra le sue, mi guarda smarrito, come se si svegliasse ora.   
\- S-Scusa… io… non so cosa mi sia preso. Le tenevi davanti alla mia faccia ed erano piene di quel buon sughetto che ho appena succhiato e… non so, mi facevano troppo gola! - Mi strofino le labbra guardandolo e sfilo le mani tornando al mio posto, cerco di non guardarmi le dita dove c’è ancora la sua saliva, dovrei pulirmele nel tovagliolo e passare ai miei gamberi. Ma invece di pulirle, proprio sotto il suo sguardo attento, prendo direttamente il gambero ed inizio a pulirlo. Lui mi guarda sorpreso, poi si fa serio, come se capisse che non sono davvero pronto ad essere solo suo amico.   
Ha capito chiaramente che sebbene non ne sia convinto e ne abbia paura, comunque mi piace. Mi piace giocare così con lui.   
Così ha quest’aria consapevole, compiaciuta e contenta. Come di uno che ha capito e non vede l’ora di passare al contrattacco.   
Non so come finirà la serata. Non lo so davvero.  
E fra la paura, si fa strada l’eccitazione. Se non saprò controllarlo, significa che saprò sopportarlo. L’unica cosa è che mi sa d’aver torturato Karim per dei mesi inutilmente, questa separazione alla fine non è servita a nulla o forse è servita a farmi capire che separarci non servirà mai.  
Dopo che finisco i gamberi, mi succhio le dita come prima ha fatto lui, stessa cosa fa Karim e ci guardiamo a vicenda, dopo questo strano silenzio carico di mille parole che non diremo. Gli occhi complici, carichi di una voglia evidente.   
  
Il resto della cena procede più o meno in modo regolare, ci mettiamo a parlare dei mesi che non ci siamo visti e di come stanno andando le cose.   
A calcio le cose vanno in modo strano.   
Gonzalo alla fine è rimasto ma ha chiesto di giocare di più, José pare che li faccia giocare gli stessi minuti, non fa più preferenze. Obiettivamente non sarebbe giusto nei confronti di uno o dell’altro. Per questo però non è giusto avere due del loro calibro nello stesso ruolo, in questo modo o si sacrifica uno dei due o si sacrificano tutti e due.   
  
Pare poi che a calcio le cose inizino a farsi strane, ci sono molte tensioni fra alcuni giocatori ed il mister, Karim non si è messo in mezzo e non vuole saperne nulla, però ovviamente si è capito che il problema è tutto fra Kakà e Mou. E se hai un problema con Kakà ce l’hai automaticamente con Cristiano. Ed a quel punto ce l’hai con la fazione brasiliana-portoghese in blocco.   
Con questo preludio, mi sa che avremo un anno problematico.   
Con Gonzalo i soliti alti e bassi, non riesce a lasciarsi del tutto andare, ma in qualche modo stanno insieme, anche se Karim ha sempre quel bisogno profondo di staccare tutte le volte che le cose si fanno troppo serie o strette.   
È come se avesse paura di legarsi perché poi magari esce fuori qualcosa e allora per lui sono guai.   
Vive ancora la sua omosessualità come un enorme segreto, pena la morte.   
Mi dispiace che sia così, sarebbe bello potersi accettare. O meglio, essere accettati.  
Quando si mette a parlare di lui in me scatta qualcosa, come un senso di ribellione al fatto che comunque anche se ha alcuni problemi con lui, me ne parla. Significa che è ancora al centro dei suoi pensieri, lo è fin troppo. Si preoccupa per lui, del loro rapporto, ci pensa tanto.   
Mano a mano che me ne parla, io mi sento andare a fuoco, ma mi contengo bene. Eppure è come se una mano mi spingesse ad agire, una voce che sussurra all’orecchio di continuo, di continuo, fino a che chiedo il conto ed insisto per pagare io.   
E, dopo aver pagato, gli chiedo se gli va di finire la serata a bere l’ultima insieme.   
A casa sua.   
Perché da me c’è la famiglia e lui vive solo.   
\- Oppure Gonzalo potrebbe arrivarti da un momento all’altro? - Chiedo allusivo ma con una sorta di tagliente acidità.   
Karim si raddrizza e mi legge per bene, per capire se quel che ha percepito sia vero, se abbia avuto di nuovo le visioni. È una specie di conferma, forse. Oppure non saprei cosa pensa. Sono contraddittorio.   
Me ne rendo benissimo conto.   
\- Non sono problemi, anche se viene prima mi scrive. -   
\- Ma ha le chiavi… -   
\- Comunque mi avverte. - Precisa calmo, mentre ci alziamo per andare via.   
Infine annuisco.   
\- Ti va? - Chiedo ancora. Lui rimane sorpreso per un istante, mi fissa mentre prendiamo le nostre cose, e ci infiliamo la giacca. Non ho fatto cenni al fatto che è il suo compleanno, ma in realtà un regalo gliel’ho preso, solo che non sapevo quando darglielo.   
Oggi è il suo compleanno ed io intendo improvvisamente approfittare della cosa.   
Ho passato l’intera giornata completamente combattuto, senza sapere come mi sarei dovuto comportare e cosa avrei dovuto fare, ho improvvisato di minuto in minuto ed ora eccoci qua al capolinea.   
A cena insieme e poi a casa sua.   
Forse anche se da un lato so cosa dovrei fare e come comportarmi, magari dall’altro, istintivamente, non ho la minima voglia di farlo.   
\- A me sì, sei tu che te la devi sentire! - Dice diretto. Non so se lo ha notato, io sì.   
Quando si è messo a parlare di Gonzalo io ho chiesto di andare a casa sua.   
Non è semplice gelosia, non credo che per lui sia chiaro, ma per me ora lo è e mentre guido per andare a casa sua e lo seguo ognuno col proprio mezzo, lo penso.   
É solo che lui è mio e ne deve essere consapevole. Anzi, più consapevole di come lo è ora.   
Non voglio stare con lui, che si consacri a me, che stia solo con me.   
Non voglio una storia, non voglio che abbia me e basta.   
Che viva la sua vita, che abbia le sue storie, le sue avventure, che si prenda di chi vuole. Io ho la mia, non sarò mai disposto a rinunciarci, ferirei ingiustamente troppe persone che comunque amo.   
No.   
Ma voglio che sappia che comunque lui è mio, in un modo o nell’altro. Che alla fine delle avventure, delle notti folli, degli abbracci, lui è semplicemente e comunque mio.   
Non deve consacrarsi a me, deve solo sapere che mi appartiene.   
Perché sono stufo di dover fingere di non essere nulla per lui, sappiamo entrambi che c’è qualcosa, che c’è l’attrazione, che ci desideriamo.   
A questo punto non si parla di relazioni, si parla solo di smetterla di fingere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho studiato con attenzione Karim e sebbene d'impatto sembri uno irascibile perchè chiuso ed ombroso, in realtà è molto timido ed a modo, umile oltre la dignità ed è estremamente raro che si arrabbi, quando lo fa apriti cielo. Oltretutto lui non dice mai nulla di sé e dei suoi fatti personali, ha la fissa di nascondere le proprie faccende private come un agente segreto. Perciò per me fra tutte questa sua reazione era la più realistica. Da qui in poi comincia la parte più perversa (nel prossimo capitolo in realtà ma qua si capisce dove voglio andare a parare) e chi mi segue sa quanto so essere perversa mentre scrivo. Gli aggiornamenti arriveranno sempre verso la seconda metà della settimana, ma avviso sempre nella mia pagina quando lo faccio.


	16. Dio, che follia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avevo dimenticato di pubblicare questo, non so come riesco ogni tanto a fare questi strafalcioni. Non so passando dal 15 al 17 cosa possiate aver capito, però qua succede di tutto, le cose più piccanti, hot, interessanti ed importanti. Qua Zizou finalmente si lascia andare, eccome se si lascia andare, ed il cambio di rapporto che si legge nel 17 dipende da questo. Chiedo scusa per l'errore, spero che mi perdoniate. Se leggete sbagli di numerazione di capitoli, vi prego di farmeli notare. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

16\. DIO, CHE FOLLIA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema9.png)

 

  
Parcheggiamo con questo pensiero fisso, che è ben diverso da quello che avevo stamattina quando mi sono preparato alla giornata che avrei avuto.   
Mi è bastato rivederlo, provare a sistemare le cose come dovrebbero stare, provare a farle funzionare in quel modo. E poi sentirlo parlare di Gonzalo.   
No, non può andare bene. Non può.   
E lui lo deve sapere.   
Ci incontriamo davanti alla porta di casa sua, sorridiamo in modo strano, lui è impacciato ed io molto più sicuro di me.   
Con quello sguardo predatore di chi ha deciso e non cambierà mai idea.   
Karim entra, chiude la porta dietro di noi e accende distrattamente la luce d’ingresso.   
Io invece chiudo il chiavistello dall’interno, se lo faccio anche se uno ha la chiave da fuori non può entrare.   
\- Cosa fai? - Chiede Karim girandosi a guardare.   
\- Così se Gonzalo decide di farti un’improvvisata, non ci riuscirà. - Dico poi piano e sarcastico. Karim inarca le sopracciglia sorpreso, convinto di aver di nuovo capito male.   
Infine chiudo la luce d’ingresso e la casa torna nel buio completo. Un gesto strano, quasi buffo.   
Da qualche parte nel suo salotto adiacente all’ingresso, una finestra mezza aperta lascia entrare un fascio lunare particolarmente forte. La luna stasera era piena e bassa.   
Ci vediamo, ma solo i nostri contorni, gli occhi che brillano e basta.   
\- Zizou? - Chiede confuso, probabilmente ha il cuore in gola, credo non capisca o non vuole crederci. Dopotutto gli ho fatto un bel discorso, prima. Ed ora eccomi qua a calpestarlo per bene.   
Ma io non rispondo subito, gli prendo il viso fra le mani facendo un passo per annullare la distanza fra noi e come se il buio mi desse il coraggio che per tanto tempo non ho avuto, avvicino il viso al suo.   
\- Buon compleanno Karim. - Infine lo bacio. Le mie labbra si posano leggere sulle sue ed in ricordo di quanto è stato bello succhiargliele, lo faccio di nuovo. Chiudo gli occhi e mi sento come se tornassi a respirare dopo tanto tempo.   
Le ho sognate così tante volte, così tante volte che averle è incredibile.   
Il calore torna ad invadermi dal basso ventre e risale come un’esplosione.   
Avvolge tutto di me, vado a fuoco e mi eccito e mentre prendo il suo labbro inferiore così pieno e morbido, mentre glielo succhio e lo faccio mio, una mano lascia il suo viso e striscia sul suo corpo, fra le sue gambe. I jeans stringono qualcosa che sento molto bene e che non trattiene per niente.   
Sussulta contro la mia bocca mentre lo tocco e lo strofino senza abbassargli la zip e aprirgli il bottone.   
Rimaniamo fermi così per un attimo, poi lo prendo con l’altra mano sul braccio, lo giro e prepotentemente lo spingo contro la porta, lo blocco fra me e lei e  mentre lo faccio apro la bocca contro la sua. Lui fa altrettanto assecondandomi, infine le lingue si trovano e si fondono insieme, scambiandoci questo sapore di sorbetto al limone analcolico che ci hanno servito alla fine.   
Anche l’altra mano scende fra di noi, gli apro i pantaloni, lui allarga le braccia si appiattisce contro la porta e rimane così fermo a farsi fare.   
Infilo la mano sotto ai boxer e glielo tocco, lo tocco per la prima volta dopo averlo sognato, desiderato e solo immaginato.   
Lo tocco e lo prendo, lo strofino, lo avvolgo, lo stringo possedendolo solo con la mano, solo così.   
Mentre le lingue giocano ad un ritmo vertiginoso nelle nostre bocche che non vogliono saperne di separarsi se non quando ansima forte e non riesce più a concentrarsi perché quel che gli faccio giù è troppo piacevole ed intenso.   
Meravigliosamente intenso.   
Scivolo fuori dalla sua bocca e lo lascio gemere mentre l’erezione cresce nella mia mano che non si ferma, gli prendo l’orecchio fra le labbra, lo lecco e poi sussurro piano, mentre lui ormai è al limite massimo.   
\- Ricordati una cosa. - La mano aumenta la velocità. - Puoi fare quello che vuoi con chi vuoi. - Stringo la presa. - Ed io non lascerò mai mia moglie. - Lo prendo fra i denti e tiro. - Però sappi che sei mio. - E su questo non si discute.   
Karim viene nella mia mano e nei suoi boxer perché non gli ho tirato fuori un bel niente. Però mi ha dimostrato di nuovo, come quella volta, che è ben dotato, molto ben dotato. Ma questa volta l’ho potuto testare.   
Gli si piegano le ginocchia e sembra che debba scivolare giù, così lo tengo per i fianchi ed appoggio il bacino al suo istintivamente, togliendo la mano dal suo inguine. Questo non aiuta me, mentre lui ormai è bello che pacifico, ansimante, con la mia bocca sul suo orecchio, io che mi premo su di lui, lo blocco ancora contro la porta, le sue mani abbandonate di lato.   
Non so quanto stiamo così senza dire nulla, ansimando e basta.   
Dopo un po’, però, mi tocca la vita, mi prende il cappotto che ancora indosso, anche lui ha il giaccone, ce li siamo solo aperti, ma non ci siamo tolti nulla. È maledettamente assurdo.   
Lui mi prende il cappotto, lo apre meglio, infila le mani sotto e afferra la mia camicia alla vita.   
\- Fammi capire bene… - Dice ancora con la voce roca e col fiatone. Gira la testa verso di me, la bocca contro la mia guancia. - Possiamo avere le storie che vogliamo, non staremo mai insieme, ma alla fine devo sempre tornare da te? - Annuisco ancora con l’eccitazione non soddisfatta.   
\- Sei comunque mio. - ripeto possessivo.   
E si tratta di questo, credo che se ne sia appena reso conto. Non gelosia. Possessione. È diverso.   
Se torna sempre, qualunque cosa succeda in giro, poi può stare con chi vuole.   
\- In questo caso… - Dicendolo, mi spinge tirandomi la camicia, mi gira e mi spinge contro la porta scambiando abilmente e deciso le posizione. Mi lascia uno sguardo veloce, poi scende in ginocchio davanti a me e va decisamente oltre quello che ho appena fatto io.   
Lui mi apre i pantaloni, mi tira fuori l’erezione e senza farmi respirare, la prende in mano ed inizia a leccarla.   
Metto le mani contro la porta e lo guardo, la sua lingua scivola su tutta la lunghezza, lentamente, alza gli occhi sui miei con quell’aria da sfida. Gatto?   
Quale gatto? Qua c’è un felino feroce vero e proprio, niente a che fare col gatto!  
Questo mi sta uccidendo.   
Dopo averlo leccato, si decide ad avvolgerlo con la bocca, appena inizia a succhiare, lascio indietro la testa e le mani corrono sulla sua nuca a tirarlo a me e ad accarezzarlo, per dirgli di continuare e non fermarsi.   
\- Sì… sì… vieni così… così… - Continuo fino a che gemo e lo tiro a me, quando sento che sto per venire glielo dico, si separa e continua con la mano, spostandosi da davanti in modo da non prenderlo in faccia.   
Raggiungo l’orgasmo guardandolo inginocchiato davanti a me che realizza i miei sogni erotici.   
È decisamente il migliore che abbia avuto da quando sono diventato consapevole di questa cosa.   
Lo guarda scivolare giù e strisciare nel pavimento che macchio. I nostri occhi si sono abituati al buio, vediamo sufficientemente.   
Si alza e si appoggia a me, lo prendo per i fianchi e lui mi circonda il collo.   
Il mondo va di nuovo così bene, così maledettamente bene.   
non importa nulla di quel che significa nelle nostre vite quello che è appena successo, per il momento non importa. Conta solo che lo volevo fare da matti e da una vita e finalmente ci sono riuscito.  
Dopo tanto tempo senza di lui, rivederlo e sentirlo che poteva allontanarsi davvero da me, non essere mio, non dipendere così… no, non potevo, non ho resistito.   
Lui non può allontanarsi davvero.   
Per questo la cena prima e questo poi.   
Non mi basta più essergli solo amico, una guida. Adesso non mi basta più.   
Le nostre bocche tornano ad unirsi con più calma, assaporiamo questo bacio con la consapevolezza che non sarà l’ultimo.   
So che riparleremo con maggior lucidità dei miei controsensi, ma so anche che torneremo a baciarci e avremo altri orgasmi.   
  
\- È meglio che vada… - Dico dopo non so quanti minuti passati abbracciati al buio, lui appoggiato completamente a me, le mie mani sulla sua nuca e sulla sua schiena a carezzarlo, le labbra contro il suo orecchio, lui accoccolato contro di me come un gattino bisognoso di coccole. La sua giacca è finita sbrigativa a terra, mentre il mio cappotto è ancora indosso, le sue braccia strisciano sotto di esso, nei miei fianchi.  
\- Ti rivedrò o tornerai a sparire per riapparire quando ne hai bisogno? - La sua domanda è molto arguta e mirata, faccio un sorrisino ma non lo lascio andare, rafforzo la presa.   
\- Mi rivedrai presto. Non sparirò più. Lo prometto. - Rispondo con morbidezza. Lo sento rilassarsi contro di me e sorrido.   
\- Ne riparleremo? - Annuisco. Immagino che ci ripenserà mille volte e mille volte mi farà un sacco di domande, perché lui è così, è uno che rimugina e tiene dentro. Però con me parla, con me parla ed io ne sono davvero felice.   
Gli prendo il viso fra le mani, lo separo un poco da me, lo guardo all’ombra a cui i nostri occhi sono abituati, i suoi scuri brillano pieni di gioia e di quella speranza mista a paura, paura che questa sia solo un’illusione.   
Poi sorrido dolcemente e lo bacio senza aggiungere altro.   
Non avrei mai dovuto, ma alla fine ho capito che forse non potrò mai avere una vera relazione completa con lui, ma nemmeno non averla.   
Dovevo fare qualcosa a tutti i costi, seguire questo indomabile istinto che ho tutte le volte che scatta qualcosa fra noi, e scatta ogni volta.   
Dovevo trovare una soluzione, un compromesso o sarei impazzito.   
Non vederlo non è servito e non posso evitarlo per sempre a meno che non rinuncio alla mia carriera col Real Madrid come io ed il presidente abbiamo progettato. E ci tengo davvero molto.   
Dopo la bocca gli bacio la fronte in modo fraterno e lui stringe la presa delle mani sulla mia vita.   
Ti voglio un bene dell’anima, non riesco a staccarmi da te, non posso, non ci riesco. Siamo andati oltre l’attrazione fisica, qua siamo ad un livello intimo, spirituale.   
  
  
Veronique ed i miei figli hanno insistito molto per averlo a cena, così il giorno dopo l’ho invitato.   
Karim mi ha chiesto se ero impazzito, ma io ho risposto calmo che quando hanno saputo che il giorno del suo compleanno, il giorno prima, era stato premiato come giocatore francese dell’anno, hanno voluto a tutti i costi averlo a cena.   
Lui è sempre stato di famiglia, i miei figli lo adorano e per Veronique è il quinto figlio. Se mi allontanassi da lui ed improvvisamente non lo facessi più venire mangerei la foglia.   
Così gli spiego che non possiamo non vederci più davanti a loro perché sarebbe sciocco.   
Karim non è per nulla convinto, ma alla fine si decide a venire.   
La serata è strana, lui è sempre tesissimo in procinto di scoppiare o scappare, io invece sono sorprendentemente calmo.  
Pensavo d’avere problemi a rivederli ma quando sono tornato a casa era tutto normale, non so spiegare come mai.   
Sono riuscito in tutta calma a guardarla in viso e a sorridere come sempre. Fra di noi non ci sono molte manifestazioni d’affetto, sono di carattere così, anche coi miei figli non sono molto affettuoso, all’occorrenza so esserlo però non è scontato.   
Per cui anche con lei è così, non siamo sempre attaccati uno all’altra.   
Forse, però, semplicemente io e lei siamo caduti nella routine della coppia sposata da molto tempo e non ce ne siamo accorti. Dopotutto, diversamente, non mi sarei mai dovuto prendere tanto per un altro.   
\- Ci sono riuscito. - Dico infine quando lo porto nel mio studio con la scusa di mostrargli qualcosa che sicuramente gli farebbe piacere.   
Per la famiglia si tratta dei miei ricordi di calciatore, ho tenuto i premi e gli oggetti significativi che ho vinto in carriera o che mi hanno segnato in un dato momento.   
Palloni di vittorie significative, magliette di finali, le ultime scarpe che ho indossato quando ho fatto l’ultima partita…   
Il mio studio è una sorta di museo dove tengo questi ricordi personali, oltre che a libri, computer e qualunque cosa di mio.   
È il mio mondo, è qua che mi chiudo per pensare, riflettere e stare solo. Se sono chiuso qua, bussano e mi disturbano solo se è necessario.   
Ci chiudiamo dentro e lo lascio perdersi in questo mio mondo fatto di tutto quello che probabilmente ha sempre adorato sin da ragazzino.   
Non l’avevo mai portato qua perché pensavo che potesse stabilire un confine, ma non capivo se era un confine che gli permettevo di oltrepassare oppure se diventava insormontabile.   
Adesso penso che sia la prima opzione.   
Mi accomodo in poltrona accavallando elegantemente le gambe. La poltrona è comoda ed in pelle nera, le mani abbandonate sui braccioli. Lo sguardo scivola sulla sua figura in piedi di spalle che ammira la parete dei ricordi, foto, trofei, premi, oggetti delle mie partite più importanti sfilano davanti ai suoi occhi ed il suo sedere alto e morbido sfila davanti ai miei, a debita distanza, nella luce calda della stanza.   
\- A fare cosa? - Chiede Karim completamente perso in quello che deve essere il suo sogno di bambino. Trovarsi qua, guardare quello che sta guardando.   
Sfiora ammirato, sognante, intimidito la maglia, le scarpe, il pallone firmato.   
Il mio Pallone D’Oro.  
La foto di David che mi bacia la testa, io che carezzo la testa a Ronnie e Luis, io, Raul, la Champions e la bandiera della Spagna… tanti ricordi scivolano davanti ai suoi occhi strappandolo da questo nostro presente.   
Forse li ricorda tutti anche lui, con lo sguardo del fan che ha esultato un sacco quando queste cose accadevano.   
Sorrido.   
\- Sai… tornare a casa, vivere come sempre con loro… come se non fosse successo nulla… - Dico senza essere specifico, sussurrando.   
Karim si gira senza capire, smarrito, perso in quei ricordi adolescenziali che gli sembrano strani vederli così.   
Con lo sguardo indico oltre la porta, intendendo la famiglia. Lui si riscuote e capisce di cosa parlo e sbatte le palpebre tornando presente, capendo. Annuisce.   
\- Pensavi di non riuscire ad affrontarli? - Chiede senza sapere bene cosa dire. Alzo le spalle e non rispondo subito, lui torna a guardare la parete dei ricordi.   
\- Non so cosa dovevo aspettarmi. Non avevo programmato nulla, non credevo di esserne capace. - Lascio un altro po’, lui non si gira ma non si muove dalla foto del gran goal famoso che ho fatto in finale di Champions. Uno dei più belli della storia del calcio, così lo definiscono tutti.   
\- Invece lo sei… - E penso che ci riferiamo a tutto. A noi due, alla famiglia…   
\- Lo sono. - Lascio passare ancora un po’, Karim finalmente si gira verso di me, rimane in piedi poco distante, mi osserva in questa posa quasi plastica, ora ho il mento appoggiato alle dita, il gomito piegato sul bracciolo, la testa leggermente inclinata, lo osservo per bene in piedi vestito con dei jeans leggermente cadenti, un maglioncino bianco.   
\- Non volevo. Volevo lasciarti andare, chiudere, smettere. Ci ho provato. Ma poi le cose mi hanno portato di nuovo da te, contro la mia volontà. Ed una volta che ti ho rivisto io… - Esito, guardo intorno per cercare le parole, muovo le mani, lui si sposta piano verso di me, sciolgo le gambe e le tengo giù leggermente divaricate. Karim si ferma davanti a me, a pochi centimetri dai miei piedi.   
\- Non sono più riuscito a tornare alla mia buona intenzione. Improvvisamente non potevo più lasciarti andare. Ci ho provato, hai visto. Ma non ci potevo proprio riuscire. - Lo dico apertamente, calmo, senza mostrare particolare disagio od emozione e lui inghiotte, si mordicchia la bocca che vorrei fare mia, poi il mio sguardo scende inevitabilmente sul suo corpo, provocatorio come non vorrei essere, affamato. Mi fermo sul suo pacco.   
Toglie le mani dalle tasche e le abbandona lungo il corpo senza fare nulla.   
\- Cosa sono per te Zizou? Cosa saremo? Come devo comportarmi? -   
Mi sposto in avanti col busto, infilo un dito nella cintola dei jeans, sotto il maglione. Tiro e lo sistemo fra le gambe.   
Lui trattiene il respiro. Le mani scivolano aperte sulle sue cosce, aderiscono mentre lo carezzo su e giù guardando con voglia immane il suo inguine coperto che non credo rimarrà a riposo per molto.   
\- E tu? Tu cosa provi per me? Cosa vuoi, cosa speri? - Me lo rigiro in modo da non espormi per primo, non saprei rispondere bene. Per ora credo di volerlo solo possedere, è la sola cosa sicura.   
Le mani carezzano intorno alla sua erezione, lo delineo per bene, lui trattiene il fiato ed inghiotte a vuoto.   
Sollevo lo sguardo su di lui, da sotto, e quando i miei occhi si posano sui suoi a disagio, eccitato, risponde senza potersi più trattenere.   
\- Io sono disposto a tutto per te, farei qualunque cosa tu mi chieda. Io sono completamente partito per te. Dal primo giorno che ti ho incontrato di persona ed ogni fantasia si è incarnata. - Quando lo dice è come se mi attaccasse di nuovo la spina, quella che mi accende improvviso, impetuoso.   
Con la bocca aperta aderisco il viso contro il suo inguine, la stoffa ruvida dei jeans attraverso la pelle delle labbra che mi separa dal suo membro sempre più duro che si alza verso il lato.  
Trattiene un sospiro, con le dita spingo l’erezione verso l’alto, verso la cintola che apro. Da sopra esce la punta, separo il viso da lui e guardo abbassando i boxer, apro la zip e lascio scivolare ulteriormente i pantaloni.   
Dal realizzare che non posso fare a meno di lui all’arrivare a questo il passo è più corto di quel che immaginassi.   
Inghiotto a vuoto per un istante, alzo gli occhi un attimo e lui nemmeno respira, mi fissa shoccato, incredulo e questo mi spinge a tirarlo del tutto fuori, lo prendo bene in mano ed infine lo lecco assaporando la sensazione particolare che mi porta la pelle calda e liscia del suo membro contro la lingua.   
Il suo odore, la morbidezza.   
Sospira ed io glielo avvolgo con le labbra, come ieri sera ha fatto lui.   
Lo prendo completamente ed inizio a succhiare come mi piace che facciano con me, stringo e succhio mentre lui reagisce spingendo col bacino. Le mani corrono sul mio collo e poi sulla mia nuca, si morde il labbro e fatica a non sospirare forte ed è già così duro ed eccitato nella mia bocca. Aumento il ritmo e tutto scivola via dal nostro controllo. Vorrei staccarmi, girarlo contro la scrivania, piegarlo e penetrarlo subito, ma la mia mano si limita a giocare con la mia erezione fra le mie gambe, mi masturbo mentre succhio il suo ed il mondo sparisce completamente. Rimaniamo solo io e lui e capisco ben poco. Solo che ad un certo punto lui comincia a scuotere la testa e a dire no, fino a che si separa bruscamente e continua da solo guardandomi mentre io continuo a fare la stessa cosa guardandolo.   
Veniamo insieme fissandoci sconvolti, eccitati, sporcando per terra.   
Ansimiamo, ci guardiamo sconvolti, eccitati, lui sta fermo davanti a me a distanza debita, io mi appoggio allo schienale dopo essermi sistemato, aspetto che anche lui faccia altrettanto, poi piego la testa e tendo la mano verso di lui.   
Lui si allaccia i pantaloni e mi guarda sorpreso, infine la prende e si fa sistemare su di me a cavalcioni, si siede, lo prendo per la vita e chiamo il suo viso verso il mio.   
\- Solo ogni tanto, quando ci va, quando vogliamo. Tu devi fare la tua vita, sempre. Così come io faccio la mia. Indipendentemente uno dall’altro. Però ogni tanto, quando ci va, saremo uno dell’altro. - Karim a questo punto ricorda una cosa che gli ho detto ieri sera e avvicinando le labbra alle mie, con un sorrisino malizioso che mi demolisce, mormora piano e suadente:   
\- Mi sembra di ricordare che stanotte io ero solo tuo. - Mi mordo la bocca in difficoltà, colto in fallo, poi sorrido.   
\- Lo sei quando ti chiamo. - Questo sa di comando, lui mi guarda serio ed infine suggella la cosa aprendo le labbra e appoggiandole alle mie. Faccio altrettanto, ci respiriamo, poi ci troviamo con le lingue. I nostri sapori si mescolano, le lingua giocano nelle bocche che uniamo ed il mondo scivola di nuovo via e non so nemmeno quanto stiamo a baciarci.   
Dio, che follia.   



	17. Solo un acconto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente Zizou si è deciso a prendersi Karim, ma la strada è ancora tortuosa perchè nessuno di quei due è semplice. Siamo nel finale della stagione 2012/13, anno disastroso per il Real e per Mou che ha iniziato a litigare con tre quarti di squadra iniziando l'altalena su Karim e Gonzalo. Fine di quella stagione Zizou è diventato il direttore sportivo ed, in seguito, secondo di Ancelotti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENZIONE CAPITOLO MODIFICATO, PRECEDENTEMENTE ERA IL 18 INVECE CHE IL 17, ADESSO è CORRETTO, INFATTI IL PRECEDENTE NON ERA IL VERO 16, MA IL 17!

17\. SOLO UN ACCONTO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema32.jpg)

 ”Lui è un giocatore davvero importante. A volte c'è un dibattito su cosa cambiare nell'attacco del Real Madrid, ma è un errore. Sbagliano tutti. Non è un giocatore che segnerà 60 goal a stagione come Cristiano Ronaldo, ma con le sue qualità lui può giocare e adattarsi a tutti in campo, e gioca nel modo che la squadra necessita. Davvero pochi giocatori al mondo hanno questa qualità. Per me, non esiste discussione. Ha sempre tenuto il suo ruolo molto bene e penso che alla gente Karim piaccia. ” - Zizou - 

 

  
Non abbiamo ancora fatto sesso, né abbiamo passato le ore a baciarci o fare chissà cosa.   
È stato più un marcare il territorio, mettere le cose in chiaro.   
Per il resto non corriamo, è come se ci fossimo messi i cuori in pace. Sappiamo che quando ne avremo bisogno, ci saremo.   
Per il resto ci sentiamo come prima, ci incontriamo ogni tanto, parliamo, mi chiede consigli, si sfoga… ma non ci baciamo tutte le volte, non ci tocchiamo, non andiamo a letto insieme.  
Quello non l’abbiamo ancora fatto, non so cosa aspetto, forse di essere di nuovo fuori di me.   
Conclude lo sfogo sbuffando come un toro, apre le braccia e scuote la testa lasciandosi cadere a cavalcioni sulla sedia, il mento sullo schienale, le braccia incrociate sopra.   
Lo guardo e mi perdo nella sua bocca che esce in un broncio delizioso.   
Mi è capitato a casa dopo gli allenamenti, i miei figli sono tutti via in altre attività e Veronique è con il piccolo ad una cosa scolastica.   
A certe cose non posso partecipare, sono solo un po’ troppo famoso.   
Così ora siamo soli, in uno dei rari momenti in cui possiamo esserlo nella mia cucina. Gli poso la tazza di thé davanti, sul tavolo, poi mi soffermo con la mano sulla sua nuca dove i capelli sono corti. Lo carezzo affettuoso, ma lui non spegne il broncio e così mi chino e gli cerco quella bocca che mi ha distratto un bel po’.  
È la prima volta da un po’ che lo bacio e lui trattiene il fiato sorpreso, non se lo aspettava. Sorrido a questa sua reazione, si irrigidisce con le spalle e alza verso di me la testa.   
Silenzioso apre la bocca e mi consegna il labbro morbido che succhio, poco dopo le nostre lingue giocano insieme, si carezzano sensuali senza la fretta e la foga delle altre volte.   
Non so quanto stiamo così a baciarci, io coi gomiti appoggiati al tavolo, il volto rivolto verso di lui, comodamente sistemati nella mia cucina, soli in casa mia.   
Quando smettiamo sorride timidamente, ma sembra completamente dimentico di quello che aveva prima.   
Così sono io a ricordarglielo.   
\- Quindi Mou è semplicemente impazzito? - Torno al suo discorso. Karim se ne ricorda e annuisce stringendosi nelle spalle, poi fa un’altra smorfia deliziosa mentre mi siedo nella sedia dall’altra parte del tavolo e continuiamo a parlare di quello che sta combinando.   
Di come Mourinho stia facendo la guerra a tre quarti di squadra, come se fosse loro nemico e non loro allenatore.   
\- Il problema è cominciato con Riky. Quando Mou ha detto che non rientrava più nei suoi piani ed ha iniziato a maltrattarlo apertamente, Cris e tutto il suo gruppetto si sono messi a fargli la guerra. Da lì in poi, lentamente, sono sorti problemi anche con altri. Mesut, Sergio, Iker… tanto che poi ora è una fazione, siamo noi contro lui. -   
\- E tu? - Sospira e si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- Non mi fa giocare una partita intera… posso non avercela con lui? Dopotutto la scorsa stagione ho segnato 32 goal… io non so cosa vuole che gli dimostri ancora! -   
\- Gli sta sfuggendo tutto di mano. - Commento quasi fra me e me, senza guardarlo. Poi penso al discorso che ho fatto recentemente con Perez, al suo piano di cambiare a fine stagione.   
\- Dai, dovete resistere solo fino alla fine di quest’anno. - Dico poi. Lui si accende.   
\- Cosa sai? - Capisce subito che ne so qualcosa, così mi stringo nelle spalle e sorrido bevendo il mio thé. Lui fa il broncio di nuovo e batte le mani sul tavolo come un bambino che fa i capricci, mi fa ridere e così gli dico qualcosa, solo perché è lui ovviamente.   
\- A fine stagione Mou andrà comunque via. Però non lo esonera subito perché obiettivamente non va completamente male. E poi l’allenatore che vuole dopo di lui al momento non è disponibile. - Karim si accende come una miccia, si alza e comincia a pregarmi di dirgli il nome, io scuoto la testa.   
\- No, non posso. Non dovresti sapere nemmeno questo! - Rispondo categorico voltandomi dall’altra parte. Lui però mi sposta la sedia con una certa forza e dimostrandosi ben più attivo di quel che avessi mai pensato, si siede su di me a cavalcioni, la mano subito sotto ai pantaloni della mia tuta. Arriva in fretta al mio membro facendomi trattenere il fiato e lo guardo incredulo che si giochi questa carta.   
\- Possiamo fare uno scambio di favori! - Dice poi con un sorrisino malizioso mentre avvicina la bocca alla mia.   
\- Che genere? - Chiedo facendo finta di non capire, le mani sui suoi fianchi.   
\- Io faccio una cosa che piace a te, tu mi dici una cosa che io voglio sapere. - Con questo la mano nel mio membro rimane ferma, ma il calore è devastante, la morbidezza della sua pelle a diretto contatto con la mia delicata che reagisce subito. I brividi sono lì pronti a partire ed espandersi.   
La sua bocca scivola aperta sul mio viso, raggiunge il mio orecchio e lo delinea con la lingua ed i famosi brividi ora non si trattengono. Mi sembra subito di impazzire, piego la testa spingendomi verso la sua lingua che usa in un modo pazzesco.   
\- Allora, chi verrà? - Chiede prendendomi il lobo fra i denti. Cerco ancora di resistere, ma la sua mano fa per ritirarsi, così gliela prendo e lo fermo di scatto e senza esitare ancora, gli dico il nome.   
\- È Ancelotti. - Quando glielo dico lui si separa un attimo dal mio orecchio e mi guarda stupito mentre gli occhi si accendono di nuovo, sta per commentare ma gli prendo la nuca e lo conduco contro il mio collo, l’altra mano ancora sul suo polso a fermarlo nel mio inguine.   
\- Tu hai una cosa da fare! - Così ridendo apre la bocca e mi lecca il collo facendomi capire quanto ci sa fare con quella maledetta lingua, oltre che con la mano.   
Capisco Gonzalo, capisco come mai è rimasto qua a Madrid ancora nonostante la situazione sfavorevole per lui.   
Aveva perfettamente ragione.   
Ma lui ci scopa con Karim. Io per ora mi limito ad un paio di orgasmi.   
Tipo quello che ho ora nella sua mano, fra gli ansimi ed il corpo teso che si rilassa pieno di brividi sconvolgenti. Bollente.   
Alza la mano sporca di me fra di noi e guardandomi malizioso da morire, se la lecca a pochi centimetri dal mio viso. Trattengo il fiato e impreco.   
\- Se non avessi appena avuto un orgasmo ti farei mio ora! - Karim sorride soddisfatto e in risposta con la stessa mano che ha leccato e con cui mi ha fatto venire, si tira fuori la sua erezione e si masturba proprio su di me, davanti ai miei occhi eccitati ed increduli.   
L’idea che possa tornare qualcuno e vederci mi manda ancor più fuori di testa, dovrei fermarlo ma non ci penso proprio e va a finire che lo sollevo sul tavolo, lo siedo sopra e continuo io con la bocca.   
Forse era da troppo che non marcavo il territorio.   
O forse è più furbo di quello che vuole sembrare.   
Karim piano piano, con una pazienza certosina, si sta prendendo completamente tutto quello che probabilmente ha sempre desiderato sin da ragazzino.   
Si sta prendendo me, ogni centimetro di me, ogni piano di me. Tutto. E non so se riuscirò ad impedirglielo. Non so nemmeno se voglio impedirglielo.   
In effetti, spero che continui.   
  
  
La stagione vola e aggiungo anche per fortuna.  
Quest’anno José dà il peggio di sé ed il Real va di male in peggio, non vincono nulla ma non solo, il loro gioco è al degrado, quasi, nonostante i giocatori che ci sono. Quasi nessuno gli parla più, lui ha fatto un vero e proprio disastro.   
Così i giochi finiscono, per fortuna, e José ed il Real chiudono il contratto di comune accordo, José vola in Inghilterra ad allenare il Chelsea per la seconda volta, mentre io vengo nominato direttore sportivo in attesa che arrivi il successore.   
Alla fine tanto si fa finché non riusciamo ad averlo, Carlo arriva a Madrid molto presto ed insieme facciamo i piani per la nuova stagione pur ammettendo che lui non ha preso in mano la squadra e non ha la minima idea di come sono i ragazzi, su chi punterà e cosa gli servirà.   
Mi dice che si fida di me perché io li conosco molto bene, sicuramente meglio di lui, e quindi di usare il criterio che ritengo più opportuno.  
Gli chiedo subito che cosa intende fare con Gonzalo e Karim, perché sono due ottimi giocatori, ma con lo stesso ruolo ed è uno spreco impensabile tenerli lì a giocare a metà.   
Lui è assolutamente d’accordo, dice immediatamente che vuole come titolare solo uno dei due, mentre gli basta una semplice riserva che non sia un top player, può essere un valido giovane che anche se rimane per lo più in panchina non sono grossi drammi.   
Mi dice però che non può scegliere così su due piedi chi fra Karim e Gonzalo perché ad occhio e croce sono sullo stesso livello anche se con caratteristiche diverse e non li ha ancora allenati. Perciò mi chiede se loro hanno preferenze, se uno dei due vuole andare oppure se io ritengo che si possa lavorare meglio con uno piuttosto che con un altro.   
Così gli parlo di Karim, come ho parlato di Karim a tutti gli altri predecessori, Perez compreso.   
Karim è molto umile come giocatore, tranquillo e generoso in campo, non è egoista con la palla, non è uno che prende troppi spazi, non è una prima donna, non è falloso o passionale, non pianta mai casini e non si lamenta per nessuna ragione. Se lo cambi esce senza fiatare, subisce anche quando non dovrebbe.   
Gli spiego che il lavoro che andrebbe fatto su di lui è del tutto emotivo, caratteriale e di incoraggiamento. L’unico problema con lui è il fatto che non crede abbastanza in sé stesso e non è ambizioso, non alza molto la testa. Però gli spiego che l’idea di Perez sarebbe di prendere Bale, complementare di Cristiano.   
Se il progetto va in porto non si possono avere un tridente di prime donne. Cristiano e Bale sono due grandi giocatori che prendono molto spazio perché è il loro gioco, le palle devono andare a loro per permettergli di fare le magie, per cui se anche la punta è così il rischio è un collasso. Karim in quell’ottica potrebbe essere perfetto, una sorta di collante. Fa molti assist a Cristiano, questo dimostra che giocano bene insieme e che non ha problemi a giocare per gli altri, non ruba palla, la condivide.   
Carlo ascolta attentamente e poi chiede se i giocatori hanno espresso preferenze, io così gli parlo di Gonzalo.   
Gonzalo è da un po’ che è indeciso se andare via o rimanere, la sensazione è che se arriva la giusta proposta, lui possa andarsene.   
Cerca una squadra dove poter essere protagonista.  
Gonzalo è il classico argentino, passionale, focoso, ingombrante. Certo se gli dai spazio lui ti ricompensa, ma il Real gioca per Cristiano, giocherà per Bale se arriva, non sarebbe la punta ideale con loro.   
Carlo a questo punto dice che se anche Gonzalo vuole andare via, di non fermarlo ed anzi di aiutarlo a trovare la sistemazione ideale.   
In pratica ho manovrato i fili in favore di Karim ma non sono proprio sicuro che il punto fosse che preferisco Karim a livello calcistico. Gonzalo è eccellente, bisogna essere obiettivi. Il punto è che voglio che Karim resti con me. Ma soprattutto voglio che sia mio il più possibile.   
Ora io non so se il fatto che non siamo ancora andati a letto insieme c’entri con la presenza di Gonzalo, perché comunque lui è l’unico ad avere la chiave di casa sua, molte cose le permette solo a lui ed è vero che è comunque una relazione che va avanti da molti anni.   
E non so nemmeno se dentro di me lo vedo come un ostacolo per il mio rapporto con Karim.  
Non so, non voglio essere ipocrita e dire che non è vero, perché mi sento sempre molto infastidito dalla presenza di Gonzalo accanto a Karim, quando mi dice che quella sera lui vuole passare a casa, non posso venire io.   
È obiettivamente un ostacolo, anche se io non ho fatto e non intendo fare rivendicazioni serie su di lui. O meglio. Ho messo in chiaro che se uno dei due vuole, l’altro deve venire. Beh, era più se io chiamo tu vieni. Sono stato molto signore e padrone. Però il senso era reciproco.   
Solo che non è un rapporto esclusivo.  
Eppure sono profondamente irritato dall’esistenza di Gonzalo accanto a lui, mi sembra me lo porti via, mi sembra quasi che se io non lo chiamassi o non andassi da lui, Karim potrebbe farne a meno.   
Quando quest’estate sono sparito, lui non mi ha cercato e quando poi la stagione è iniziata lui non ha dato cenni nei miei confronti, finché non ci siamo visti per la premiazione a dicembre. Insomma, lui ha resistito, stava male, lo so, però si è buttato su Gonzalo.   
Non lo so, sono confuso a riguardo.   
Mi sono ritrovato a parlare con Carlo e a lavorare chiaramente contro Gonzalo ed ora mi domando se sono stato meschino e se l’ho fatto solo per assicurarmi di più Karim accanto a me.  
Beh, sì. Se devo essere sincero, sì.   
Però ormai l’ho fatto e troverò un modo per conviverci.  
È pure vero che se Karim non parla d’amore, non è una relazione che ha senso portare avanti. Perché quella non è amore, vero?  
Forse mi brucia solo che con lui abbia fatto sesso da subito, mentre con me non ci siamo ancora messi. Perché no? Cosa ci blocca?  
  
Non so cosa devo provare quando le cose vanno come avevo sperato.   
Non ci ho lavorato con intensità, ho solo buttato un amo, Carlo non si è espresso apertamente ma è chiaro che fra i due avrebbe preferito Karim.   
Il punto però non credo sia stato questo, il punto credo sia stato effettivamente quando Perez mi propone come secondo allenatore di Carlo.   
Quando me lo chiede rimango di sasso, rimango proprio inebetito. Sbatto gli occhi diverse volte, poi realizzo che è una proposta vera.   
Non solo di tornare in panchina, ma di avere una posizione più di rilievo.   
Con José ho imparato molto, ma di fatto avevo voce in capitolo solo con Karim, quando la cosa è diventata un problema lui ha fatto in modo che io decidessi di allontanarmi, col senno di poi non so quanto sia stata una scelta libera personale e quanto pilotata.  
Pensandoci ora, quello che lui ha fatto somiglia tanto a quello che ho fatto io con Carlo e Gonzalo.   
Credo che quando li incontra, gli sguardi che lancia alle due punte sono piuttosto evidenti.   
Ma forse sono io che vedo cose che non ci sono.  
Forse è Gonzalo che quando vede che sono io il direttore sportivo ed il secondo di Carlo, se ne tira fuori.   
È lui che capisce da solo che io non rinuncerò mai a Karim, perché probabilmente sa benissimo quanto ci prediligiamo a vicenda.   
Così si fa indietro da solo, o forse Carlo gli ha fatto capire che punterebbe più si Karim, o forse è lui che lo sa perché non è idiota.   
Ad ogni modo chiede di poter andarsene e questa volta la proposta interessante arriva dal Napoli, una squadra rinnovata che ha ambizioni.   
Quando gli ho detto a Karim che sarei stato io il suo secondo allenatore quest’anno, mi ha saltato al collo esuberante come poche volte l’ho visto. Era così felice che mi ha spiazzato, la gioia che mi ha preso mi ha scacciato ogni dubbio.   
Forse ho gestito le cose in modo un po’ losco, ma per lui vale la pena. Per averlo come l’ho avuto, quel momento è stato rivelatore.   
La sua gioia assoluta solo per me è stata tutto.   
E mi sono detto ok, forse è meschino da parte mia, ma lo voglio sul serio, davvero, innegabilmente, indissolubilmente. Lo voglio e non per modo di dire come ho fatto finora.  
Finora ho messo una sorta di acconto, ma non ho pagato tutto il prezzo completo. Adesso è ora di acquistare completamente il pezzo e farlo mio.   
Karim mi aspetta, è mio, io voglio che sia mio, me lo devo prendere.   
Seppure non pensavo di poter avere una doppia vita, in realtà l’idea di rinunciare a lui mi ha fatto decidere. Però forse sono stato un po’ spaventato anche dopo il grande primo passo.   
Un conto è dirlo e provarci, un conto è farlo seriamente.   
Posso davvero?   
Ci riuscirei? Sì, ma per quanto tempo? In che modo?  
Il tempo è volato, Karim è rimasto legato fra alti e bassi a Gonzalo ed ora che questo blocco è evidente, voglio riuscire a passare alla fase successiva con lui.   
Non rinuncerò mai alla mia vita ufficiale, ho moglie, ho figli. Non voglio farli soffrire.   
Però Karim deve essere mio, mi brucia quando lo vedo che ride con Gonzalo, che ci parla.   
Mi brucia.   
E mi brucia che lui possa ancora entrare a casa sua come diavolo gli pare.   



	18. Una chiusura doverosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qua siamo agli sgoccioli della storia con Gonzalo, siamo a luglio 2013, quando l'argentino se ne è andato. Volendo scrivere una scena d'addio fra i due ed essendo questa una fic dal pov di Zizou ho trovato un sistema a dir poco geniale, che fra l'altro mostra un suo lato particolare oltre che alle sue continue lotte fra sé e sé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENZIONE, CAPITOLO MODIFICATO: PRIMA ERA IL 19, ORA è IL 18, INFATTI IL PRECEDENTE ERA IL 18 MENTRE ORA è IL 17. AVEVO SBAGLIATO LA PUBBLICAZIONE

18\. UNA CHIUSURA DOVEROSA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/benzipita/19.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/benzizou/1%202.jpg)

 

  
Arriva il giorno dei saluti, Gonzalo annuncia personalmente alla squadra che ha deciso che se ne andrà, saluta, abbraccia, fa gli auguri e poi se ne va a raccogliere le sue cose perché poi lascerà il ritiro per andare in Italia.   
È un giorno strano, è un momento strano.  
C’è molta afa, è estate, la squadra ha iniziato il tour estivo da poco, ha fatto qualche partita ed io mi sto ancora giostrando in questi miei nuovi ruoli fra telefonate e compiti sul campo.   
I ragazzi vanno agli spogliatoi, così anche io mi avvio verso quello per lo staff.   
Mi ritrovo da solo dentro perché non avevamo bisogno di cambiarci, durante il ritiro noi non ci cambiamo in spogliatoio, veniamo già pronti e poi andiamo direttamente nelle camere.  
Però io ho uno di quei momenti dove sono particolarmente irritato, così prima di mescolarmi agli altri e fare quello che devo, mi isolo un momento nel mio spogliatoio.   
Mi sciacquo il viso e mi guardo allo specchio, so perfettamente che sono irritato dalla reazione di Karim, in campo è rimasto serio e cupo e lo conosco, potrebbe starci più male di quel che ci abbia mai pensato. Inevitabilmente ho contribuito a ferirlo, ma era inevitabile, dopotutto non era una relazione vera, non c’era amore, quello che avevano loro non lo era.  
Quando sento la porta aprirsi e chiudersi io sono in bagno, mi aggrotto e tendo l’orecchio, infine impreco fra me e me.   
Non so se l’abbia fatto apposta, ma lo trovo pazzesco.   
Quei due idioti hanno deciso di torturarmi?   
Non sono completamente fiero di quel che ho fatto. In generale di niente.   
perché ‘possedere’ Karim mentre ho una moglie non mi rende fiero, ma non ho potuto evitarlo, come non sono riuscito col resto.   
Però no, non ne vado fiero.   
Il punto è che non posso stargli lontano.   
Rimango immobile e li ascolto, non uscirò mai di qua.   
\- Ti sembra il posto ideale? - Chiede Gonzalo.   
\- Per niente, ma hai detto che non hai tempo… pensavo andassi via domani, mi avevi detto che c’era tempo, che non eri sicuro, che non c’erano notizie… - Karim risponde con la sua tipica vena polemica, parlano in francese.   
\- Hanno velocizzato la cosa improvvisamente. - Risponde Gonzalo calmo. Non so come sono messi, cosa stanno facendo, sento che si muovono lentamente, non sento movimenti grossi ed inconfondibili. Vorrei vedere.   
\- Beh, comunque volevo salutarti. - Non credo che stessero proprio insieme, ultimamente, ma Gonzalo ha ancora le chiavi. Karim parla piano, credo stiano camminando per lo spogliatoio.   
\- Ti devo dare le chiavi, te le lascio in camera? - Gonzalo cerca di essere pragmatico, di fare quello a cui non importa molto, come se non gli pesasse. Chissà se è solo una posa?   
\- Tienile. - Dice poi Karim. Faccio una smorfia stupita.   
\- Cosa? - Chiede Gonzalo incredulo.   
\- Tienile, - Fa ancora Karim morbido. Sembrano vicini ai bagni, ma non sono proprio appoggiati a questo. Posso sentire i movimenti. Devono essere uno davanti all’altro, appoggiati. - un segno di quello che siamo stati, di cosa ha significato. Una dimostrazione che… - Karim credo stia improvvisando, parla con difficoltà, però alla fine tira fuori qualcosa che non credevo. - che sei stato una persona molto importante e che non rinnego quello che è successo e che… - Tossisce, si schiarisce la voce. - E che se vorrai mai tornare, potrai farlo quando vuoi senza nemmeno chiedere! -   
Mi toglie il respiro e mi sederei se ci fosse un water normale. Chiudo gli occhi immaginando gli occhi lucidi e colpiti di Gonzalo, credo che Karim sappia come fare i colpi di scena.   
\- Mi dispiace che non è andata… - Dice Gonzalo piano con un filo di voce sottile.   
\- Mi dispiace che te ne vai. Dico davvero. - Replica Karim meno imbarazzato. Forse lo sta toccando.   
\- Non è andata comunque come speravamo… o come speravo io… - Corregge con un sorriso forzato. Credo che stia per piangere e credo che Karim lo carezzi dolcemente. Immagino la sua dolcezza, quella che sa tirare fuori solo lui sorprendendo tutti.   
\- Mi hai tirato fuori molto più di chiunque altro, Gonzalo. - Dice infatti piano.  
\- Ma non era comunque abbastanza… - E qua si sente che Gonzalo piange. Mi sento una merda, però era obiettivamente inevitabile che tutto questo succedesse, indipendentemente da me. Forse. Non lo so.   
\- Ci sarà sempre una parte di me che ti amerà. - Quando Karim dice questo mi mordo il labbro, Gonzalo trattiene il fiato.   
\- Ma non sarà mai quella principale. - Silenzio. Un silenzio che vorrei interrompere io stesso.   
\- Te l’avevo detto che non ne sarei stato capace. - Immagino le loro lotte, un po’ le conosco, un po’ chissà cos’è stato lottare con uno allergico ai sentimenti e ai legami come Karim. Così selvatico e chiuso.   
\- Ho dovuto provarci, se non l’avessi fatto non me lo sarei mai perdonato. - Credo sorrida timidamente.   
\- Ed ora? Sei pentito? - La voce di Karim è suadente e comincio a sentire qualcosa nelle mie parti basse.   
\- Non mi pento di un solo secondo passato con te. Ho fatto tutto quello che potevo, ti ho vissuto a pieno. Sono comunque felice. - Anche Gonzalo ha un tono intimo, qua capisco che i rumori di vestiti sono di loro che si strofinano uno sull’altro, si abbracciano, si carezzano.   
\- Sei la storia più bella della mia vita. Mi hai insegnato che posso essere libero anche io. - Karim è la persona più complicata che abbia mai conosciuto e di gente complicata ne ho conosciuta. Il punto è che uno più è complicato, più fa perdere la testa.   
\- Fra le tue quattro mura sicure… - Sorride Gonzalo cercando di sdrammatizzare un momento che gli sta pesando enormemente nonostante sia una sua scelta, alla fine, andarsene.   
\- Molto più di quello che abbia mai avuto prima di te. - Immagino sia vero.   
La gelosia mi investe ed improvvisamente non mi dispiace d’aver un po’ lavorato per farlo andare via, anche se alla fine non sono stato io a cacciarlo.   
Qualcosa ci ho messo.   
Smettono di parlare, mi faccio più attento per capire dai rumori cosa fanno, si baciano. Le bocche, le lingue non lasciano equivoci.   
E così come le mani che frugano, i respiri che si fanno corti.   
Come il mio che trattengo a stento, cerco di farlo il più piano possibile, ma appena capisco che stanno per fare sesso mi metto una mano sulla bocca mentre l’altra scende di vita propria sotto ai pantaloni della tuta.   
Mi afferro il membro e chiudo gli occhi.   
Smettono di baciarsi, uno bacia il collo all’altro, ansimi. Vestiti.   
Poi si voltano, si girano, si spostano, si schiacciano contro un’altra porta, non molto distante dalla mia.   
Karim deve aver girato Gonzalo di schiena, piegato in avanti, abbassato i vestiti. Lo sento che se lo tira fuori, lo faccio anche io e mentre ansimano fino a gemere, capisco che entra. Entra dentro ed io approfitto dei rumori delle sue spinte per muovere la mia mano sul mio membro duro.   
Karim fa suo Gonzalo fra gemiti che crescono e colpi sempre più forti e veloci e diversi ‘oh Dio sì’ ognuno nella propria lingua.   
E mi immagino farlo finalmente con lui, prenderlo e farlo mio, sbatterlo contro un muro in questo modo e possederlo.   
Me lo immagino.   
E mentre i gemiti, i movimenti, i rumori accompagnano la mia fantasia e la mia mano, abbiamo entrambi degli orgasmi piuttosto ravvicinati.   
Io faccio in modo di sporcarmi nella mano e non fare il minimo rumore, loro sono comunque troppo presi.   
Si sciolgono, si girano, si sistemano velocemente, si abbracciano e si baciano.   
Respirano, si calmano e rimangono in silenzio per un po’, poi Gonzalo lo ammette.   
\- Io ti ho amato davvero. - Credo sia la prima volta che si decide a dirglielo, consapevole che la risposta di Karim non sarà mai ‘anche io’, ma…  
\- Lo so. - Mi mordo la bocca rimanendo fermo come sono, gli occhi aperti ad assorbire una realtà particolare dove lui ha appena fatto sesso con… il suo ex?   
Ed io sono qua e non so nemmeno cosa sono per lui.   
\- Ti auguro una felicità assoluta, successo a lavoro, un amore ricambiato… ti auguro la vita migliore di tutte. E spero che tu non mi dimentichi. Perché io non lo farò. - Karim sa stupire, Karim sa stupire sempre. Sorrido malinconico, Gonzalo credo pianga di nuovo, le labbra fanno il rumore dolce del bacio dell’addio.   
\- Anche io Karim. Ti auguro di innamorarti e di trovare la tranquillità e la sicurezza che cerchi in una relazione. E di poter essere libero nell’essere te stesso. E fidati che dimenticarti è di certo impossibile. Andrò avanti, ma non ti dimenticherò. - Si baciano e mi viene uno strano magone.   
Non credo che rimanendo insieme qua al Real per sempre sarebbe mai cambiato qualcosa fra loro.   
Credo che l’ostacolo più grande di una qualunque relazione di Karim sia Karim stesso. Perciò no, non credo che sarebbe mai cambiato qualcosa resistendo.   
Perché forse serve solo la persona giusta per lui e chissà se c’è e chi è. Spero per lui. Perché amare è bello ed è bello essere ricambiati. Perciò glielo auguro. A prescindere da qualunque cosa io sarò mai per lui e da quanto e come ora lo avrò.   
I due si salutano e nel silenzio escono. Io rimango qua dentro ancora un po’, sospiro, appoggio la fronte alla parete del piccolo box dove ero rimasto chiuso e sto qua perdendo la cognizione del tempo.   
Karim che lascia il segno.  
No, non saprà mai che ero qua.   
  
Di sera a cena lo vedo molto abbattuto e silenzioso, gli altri lo lasciano in pace, non so se sanno e cosa sanno, forse qualcuno ha idea, ma conoscendolo dubito che avesse messo i manifesti.   
Io penso che quando lui riuscirà a vivere un rapporto speciale con trasporto ed alla luce del sole, allora quello sarà la volta che amerà.   
Lo osservo per tutto il tempo mentre ascolto con mezzo orecchio i discorsi degli altri miei colleghi a cena, Carlo tiene banco come sempre raccontando i molti aneddoti che ha a disposizione.   
Appena lo vedo che si congeda per andare a dormire, noto Raphael, suo compagno di camera negli spostamenti dei tour, che lo guarda sorpreso e gli chiede se vuole compagnia; forse lui sa qualcosa, del resto stanno sempre insieme.   
Karim scuote la testa con un sorriso tirato e va.   
Non è stato facile salutare Gonzalo, hanno avuto una storia complicata, ma comunque è stata la prima di Karim.   
Sono infastidito dal suo stato e al tempo stesso dispiaciuto.   
Geloso. Non vorrei che stesse così male per un altro.   
Non aspetto molto per alzarmi anche io, seguo l’impulso ed anche se per la mia sopravvivenza dovrei evitarlo finché è così depresso per un altro, gli vado comunque dietro.   
Lo raggiungo in corridoio verso le camere e gli metto un braccio intorno alle spalle, stringo la presa e lui sussulta girandosi a guardarmi, quando vede che sono io, si rilassa.   
\- Ehi! - Fa un sorrisino un po’ amareggiato ed io cerco di essere calmo ed incoraggiante.   
\- Pensavo ti andasse compagnia… -   
Normalmente rifiuterebbe chiunque, ma siccome sono io si stringe nelle spalle, guarda in basso, piega la testa di lato e poi annuisce.   
\- Grazie. -   
Aveva appena rifiutato Raphael e lui con Raphael ha un bellissimo rapporto, perché lui è perfetto. Non è invadente, non è confusionario, non è troppo allegro. Sta al suo posto, è calmo e ascolta.   
Col capo indico la direzione della mia camera che per fortuna non condivido con nessuno. Lui mi segue silenzioso assicurandosi che non ci sia nessuno nei paraggi, dopo di che entra e si chiude la porta alle spalle, rimane un istante fermo incerto sul da farsi e provo a capire se sia emozionato o se non sia toccato minimamente dal fatto che è nella mia camera.  
Non siamo mai stati nella camera di uno dei due, la nostra non è una reale relazione.   
\- Come stai? - Chiedo delicato togliendomi le scarpe, lui fa altrettanto e si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- Non lo so. - Una risposta strana. Lo guardo ancora mentre metto giù la chiave magnetica ed i due telefoni, uno di lavoro ed uno personale.   
\- Ti va di parlarne? - Karim mi guarda finalmente, guarda me e non quello che faccio assente, accusa la domanda ed è come se realizzasse che no, non ha la minima intenzione di farlo.   
\- Dovrei parlare con te di Gonzalo? - Chiede esterrefatto.   
Se sapesse che li ho sentiti mentre si salutavano… mi stringo nelle spalle e faccio finta di nulla dandogli la schiena mentre tolgo il copriletto ed apro le lenzuola, incerto se prepararmi per dormire o cosa.  
Fare sesso con lui ora per la prima volta, proprio dopo che l’ha fatto per l’ultima volta con Gonzalo, sarebbe troppo anche per lui anche se forse sarebbe perfetto.   
Scacciare il ricordo di uno che non vedrai più con qualcuno che invece vedrai sempre.   
\- Sono a tua disposizione per qualunque cosa ti serva per stare meglio. - Dico poi piano di schiena rispetto a lui, il profilo basso, lo sguardo per terra. Karim rimane fermo e ci pensa. Appena lo dico mi rendo conto che non è davvero una buona idea, invece. Eppure ormai l’ho detto e quasi so cosa sta per dire...  
\- Voglio che me lo togli dalla testa. - Dice basso e penetrante, un tono quasi di comando, mi eccita subito. Infatti avevo ragione.  
Mi giro a guardarlo fermo davanti al letto, lui mi sta poco distante, si avvicina lentamente, molto piano. Il cuore inizia a battere perché mi sembra incredibile che succeda ora.   
\- Sei sicuro? Non credo sia una buona idea proprio stanotte. - L’avrei preso io prepotentemente quando non ce l’avrei più fatta ad aspettare, ma fra un po’ di giorni.   
Karim si indurisce.   
\- Credevo di essere tuo. - Dice fermandosi fino a sfiorarmi col suo corpo.   
\- Lo sei. -   
\- Credevo che non vedessi l’ora di sbattermi sul letto. - Continua con la voce sempre dura, io sono ancora più eccitato.   
\- Infatti è così. -   
\- E allora? Cosa ti impedisce di farlo se te lo chiedo? -   
\- Perché stasera non saresti mio sul serio, saresti ancora suo. - Rispondo senza esitare ed indietreggiare, dopo averci ripensato un secondo dopo averglielo proposto io stesso. Se solo imparassi ad avere le idee chiare su di lui. Lo guardo dritto negli occhi, ma lui mi guarda la bocca.   
\- Voglio solo archiviarlo il prima possibile. Scrollarmi di dosso questa malinconia. Non voglio sentirmi così. Pieno di sensi di colpa, di rimorsi. Non voglio chiamarlo e mettermi a piangere perché dopotutto in qualche modo credo che lo amassi. - Sono come tanti pugni allo stomaco, ma a questo punto prendo in mano la situazione e lo afferro per la nuca e per la vita, lo attiro bruscamente a me e trattiene il fiato.   
\- Quando ti prenderò, sarà perché vuoi me e non perché vuoi dimenticare lui. - Credo che mi darebbe profondamente fastidio farlo ora, ho ancora nella testa i loro gemiti nello spogliatoio, il rumore dell’inguine di Karim che sbatteva contro le natiche di Gonzalo. Non posso confondere le nostre scopate ora.   
Io non sono un ripiego. Era Gonzalo ad essere una parentesi, adesso gli darò il tempo di chiuderla.   
\- Non sono il tuo chiodo scaccia chiodo. - Mormoro sulla sua bocca aperta che aspetta me, le sue braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, gli occhi lucidi.   
\- Non voglio stare male, non voglio piangere… - Sussurra come una preghiera, è troppo dispiaciuto per lui e non sarà così che lo faremo, non sarà affatto così che succederà.   
Non voglio che lui si consacri a me perché io non mi consacrerò a lui, però quando staremo insieme non dovremo mai avere altri per la testa. Mai.   
Ed ora lui ha Gonzalo.   
\- Invece devi. Devi piangere e stare male e capire che se non ha funzionato è anche perché ti sei sabotato, perché ti sei rifiutato di dargli una motivazione sufficiente per resistere e rimanere qua o continuare a distanza. Devi prenderti le tue responsabilità. Devi sfogarti, tirarlo fuori, piangere e poi metterlo via. Se lo inghiotti non lo supererai mai. - Con questo lui apre e chiude gli occhi più volte, sconvolto da quel che dico, incredulo. Ma alla fine, dopo che glielo ripeto un paio di volte, ‘devi piangere, Karim, lasciarti andare per una volta’, finalmente lo fa.   
Vedo gli occhi che si riempiono di lacrime e che silenziose escono in una smorfia contratta di dolore. Così sospiro e lo abbraccio forte nascondendogli il viso contro il mio collo, gli bacio la sua tempia e continuo a cullarlo e coccolarlo.   
\- Così… così. - Si aggrappa alla mia schiena, si stringe a me e lo sento singhiozzare.   
Non so per quanto stiamo qua, non so per quanto va avanti il suo pianto, quando si calma un po’ lo mando in bagno a sciacquarsi il viso, nel mentre mi tolgo i vestiti e rimango con degli shorts e basta, dopo che lui torna gli prendo la maglietta e gliela tolgo, gli lascio i pantaloncini e me lo tiro sul letto, lo abbraccio e me lo accoccolo contro di me, gli bacio la fronte, lui si lascia fare docile.  
Ci copro e chiudo la luce, non dico nulla, non parliamo fino a che non è lui che vuole farlo.   
Finalmente Karim parla.   
\- Non lo amavo nel vero modo in cui si ama, non credo, non sono capace di amare, non so cos’è l’amore. Però gli volevo bene, è stato il primo a farmi capire chi sono e che vado bene così e che non devo soffocarmi sempre, che in qualche modo, in qualche caso posso essere me stesso. E con lui lo ero. È stata dura e forse l’ho fatto scappare io. Non volevo che si legasse troppo a me, o forse ero io a non volermi legare troppo a lui. Gonzalo è stato importante e non sono stato capace di tenermelo, troppo spaventato dal fatto che siamo due ragazzi. Però credo… - Sospira. - Credo che non sia giusto dimenticarci ed odiarci. Credo che sia giusto che ci ricordiamo con un sorriso. Ed è giusto andare avanti. Fare meglio. - A questo punto non dico nulla, non serve. Gli bacio ancora la fronte, poi gli sposto il volto, scendo con sulla sua guancia, all’angolo della bocca e poi sulle labbra. Il bacio, lentamente, diventa una tenera carezza calda.  
Non facciamo altro. Solo io e lui così.   
Nella speranza che presto stia meglio e che finalmente possa essere mio davvero.   



	19. Il seme del dubbio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karim è scosso dalla partenza di Gonzalo così passa la notte con Zizou che lo rifiuta perchè non vuole fare sesso con lui la prima volta per essere un rimpiazzo. Vediamo come procede piano piano la loro strana relazione, sempre durante quell'estate Karim deve dare a Zizou una notizia importante e lui come sempre non le sa dire senza sconvolgere gli altri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENZIONE, CAPITOLI MODIFICATI: AVEVO SALTATO IL 16, QUEL CHE AVETE LETTO ERA IL 17. ADESSO DAL 16 AL 19 SONO GIUSTI, CORRETE AL 16 E CAPITE QUEL CHE ERA MANCATO NELLA STORIA! Se doveste trovare incongruenze di capitoli, basta segnalarmelo. In ogni caso ho una pagina FB dove comunico errori di questo genere: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

19\. IL SEME DEL DUBBIO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema47.jpg)

  
Mi sveglio qualche istante prima della sveglia, la spengo tendendomi verso il comodino dove chiudo il cellulare per non svegliare Karim, infine mi giro piano verso di lui.  
Dormendo ci siamo sciolti, ma è rimasto qua con me tutta la notte.  
Chissà cosa ha pensato Raphael quando non l’ha visto in camera. Beh, forse è abituato.   
È a pancia in giù al mio fianco, la mano sotto il cuscino, la gamba piegata, il piede mi sfiora da sotto il letto.   
Sorrido.  
Sembra più sereno, ma forse è perché sta dormendo. Sono contento che sia qua con me. Svegliarmi e vederlo qua è bellissimo.   
Lo bacio sulla fronte delicatamente, poi scivolo giù dal letto e vado in bagno.   
So che è meschino da parte mia, ma sono contento ora che non c’è Gonzalo.  
Non posso avere l’esclusiva di Karim, razionalmente me ne rendo conto, però detesto saperlo con altri. Anche se gli ho detto che può avere le storie che vuole. Se le avesse davvero mi voglio proprio vedere a quel punto.   
  
Quando esco dal bagno dopo essermi già lavato, me lo ritrovo in piedi che si stava dirigendo proprio qua, per poco non si prende la porta in faccia.   
Si ferma di scatto e mi guarda con aria stropicciata, mi sembra un bambino che ha fatto un brutto sogno.   
Rido istintivamente e lo abbraccio dandogli un bacio sul collo, quella cosa che mi viene spontanea quando gli metto le mani addosso. La mia bocca va là dove vuole.   
Dove mi appartiene.   
Lui si accoccola piccolo contro di me e si appoggia dolcemente.   
\- Buongiorno. - Mormoro.   
\- Giorno… - Mormora lui mangiandosi le parole. Sorrido e lo stringo. È ancora caldo di letto.   
\- Come va? - Alza le spalle ma non risponde. - Potevi rimanere a dormire ancora un po’, io al mattino vado un po’ a correre da solo per organizzare mentalmente la giornata. - Dico tenendolo sempre a me.   
\- Vengo anche io, dammi un minuto. - Risponde poi.   
\- Sicuro? Puoi stare a dormire ancora se vuoi… - Scuote la testa.   
\- Se non ti do fastidio… - Dice poi guardandomi, riemerge dall’abbraccio ed io sorrido.   
\- Assolutamente no. Vieni. - Così piano piano la vita di Karim riparte. Ed io sono felice. Così felice.   
  
  
Le dita scivolano sulle sue spalle tese, i muscoli fanno resistenza così devo stringere. Karim squittisce ed io sorrido, ma continuo con decisione sciogliendolo finché passando le dita è rilassato e malleabile.   
Abbassa la testa e sospira abbandonandosi a quello che gli faccio.   
\- Sei troppo teso, devi rilassarti. - Dico in piedi dietro di lui mentre continuo a massaggiarlo.   
Lui mugola.   
\- Devi lasciare andare le cose. - Non ne abbiamo più parlato, non ha passato le notti con me, non abbiamo fatto sesso e nemmeno passiamo le giornate a baciarci. Credo che si vergogni, che abbia difficoltà o che sia intimidito da qualcosa.   
Così adesso gli ho tolto la maglietta e gli ho detto di rilassarsi un po’.   
Non voglio sedurlo, voglio solo capire cosa lo blocca.   
Domani vedremo David, siamo ospiti in uno dei club della MLS dove gioca e dove vive, così ci accoglierà e ci saluterà.   
È da un bel po’ che non lo vedo, anche se ci sentiamo. Poi in realtà è diverso, io per telefono non parlo mai di cose personali, non mi piace farlo attraverso un apparecchio, mi inibisce.   
Perciò non sa bene come si sono evolute le cose e mi ha scritto che vuole sapere tutto come si deve.   
E poi che non vede l’ora di ribaltare il suo Iker.   
Dopo tutto questo tempo stanno ancora insieme.   
Sorrido e scuoto la testa leggendo l’sms, torno alle spalle di Karim.   
\- Cosa ti impensierisce? - Non nomino Gonzalo. Lui alza le spalle sotto le mie dita, così scendo sulle scapole. Lui è seduto davanti a me a cavalcioni su una sedia, io sono in piedi dietro.  
\- Non so di cosa parli. - Dice evasivo. Sospiro. Ed eccolo che torna a chiudersi.   
\- Ti sembra strano fare certe cose con me ogni tanto? Non riesci più a distinguere i ruoli? È un problema di rapporto? - Cerco di indovinare, dopo quella notte dove si è confidato con me non ha più voluto dirmi nulla, mi ha un po’ evitato.   
Karim è un animale così strano, non riesco proprio a capirlo.   
La sua voce fa un suono particolare di piacere, sorrido.   
\- No, non c’è niente, perché lo dici? - Cerca di fingere indifferenza ma la finge male, si vede che si sforza. Senza perturbarmi, risalgo con le dita sul collo e pratico un massaggio più leggero, percorro i lati del suo collo fino su sul capo, le tempie, scendo sul volto e lui apre la bocca completamente perso e rilassato.   
Infine mi chino e gli sfioro l’orecchio con le labbra.   
\- Perché hai fatto marcia indietro e mi dispiace se scappi da me perché i ruoli si sono un po’ confusi… -   
Karim rabbrividisce, trattiene il fiato e percorro le sue labbra con le dita, le labbra morbide che mi fanno impazzire. In risposta mi prende il medio in bocca e lo succhia mentre rimango chino dietro di lui.   
Avvolgo il lobo e succhio.   
\- Voglio che continui a cercarmi e a dirmi tutto quello che ti senti, non ritirarti da me. -   
Gira la testa verso di me, lascia il mio dito ed io il suo orecchio, lo guardo da vicino, le sue labbra morbide.   
\- Avevo paura di approfittare troppo… di essere troppo invadente… prendere troppo da te… - Rimango colpito, almeno me lo ha detto. Sorrido, scuoto la testa impercettibilmente e aderisco la bocca sulla sua, lo carezzo e basta, poi senza separarmi, rispondo calmo:   
\- Ma io voglio tutto di te. Invadimi pure quanto vuoi. - Karim arrossisce, colpito da quel che dico, incredulo perché sicuramente non pensa che una persona possa voler tanto da lui. Credo che abbia seri problemi di autostima, non si crede nessuno. Né a livello calcistico, né a livello personale.   
Forse se avesse il carattere di Cristiano o Sergio avrebbe già vinto un pallone d’oro e avrebbe delle relazioni stratosferiche.   
Dopo di questo gli tiro il labbro coi denti, lui me lo lascia e lo succhio. Infine lo invado con la lingua e lui mi viene incontro. Ci baciamo con le mani che scendono sul suo corpo, sul suo busto ben allenato, il ventre e poi l’inguine.   
Infilo e gli afferro l’erezione, si appoggia a me con la schiena ma siccome è seduto ed io in piedi sono scomodo, così mi separo dalla sua bocca e con un solo sguardo ed un cenno del capo, gli indico di mettersi sul letto.   
Lui esegue senza fiatare, emozionato.   
Potevo obbligarlo, ma sedurlo è più bello.  
Karim ha bisogno di essere corteggiato, ha bisogno di capire quanto è desiderato e voluto.   
Se ci fossero altri coraggiosi e sfrontati come Gonzalo a corteggiarlo sarebbe l’ideale per lui.   
Da un lato sono felice che sia solo mio, dall’altro ha bisogno di capire quanto può essere voluto, apprezzato, desiderato.   
Lo lascio, si stende sul letto supino e mi aspetta, così mi tolgo la maglietta incrociando le braccia alla vita, infine gli salgo sopra, lo ricopro col mio corpo, mi adagio su di lui e lo bacio dolcemente, le sue mani alla mia vita scendono sui fianchi e sotto l’elastico dei pantaloncini.   
Strofino il bacino sul suo ed infine, lentamente, scendo ad assaggiare e far mio tutto il suo corpo.   
Resto su qualcosa di soft rispetto a quello che fremo. Voglio arrivarci per gradi, voglio fare un certo tipo di lavoro con lui.   
Non andremo a mille da subito, anche se è da qualche mese che abbiamo stretto il rapporto.   
Voglio che impazzisca di desiderio, che sia lui a prendere l’iniziativa, come quel giorno a casa mia.   
Voglio che diventi più attivo, più coraggioso, più fiducioso in sé stesso.   
Lo farò diventare matto. Solo dopo lo prenderò completamente e lo farò del tutto mio.  
Davanti a noi abbiamo un sacco di tempo e non lo userò male, non lo sprecherò.   
Il problema era cominciare, ma una volta che ti lasci andare e ti butti non ti fermeresti più.  
E lui è come una droga.   
  
\- Sai, la verità è che non sapevo come dirti… - Karim, finalmente, decide di scucirsi.   
Lo fa dopo rispettivi orgasmi.   
Mi ha ribaltato con poca delicatezza e mi è salito sopra ricambiando il favore ed io sono ancora qua nella pace dei sensi, il cuore a mille, svariati calori che mi fanno esplodere, fondamentalmente non capisco nulla.   
\- Mm? - Chiedo con l’aria di chi è sfinito e beato. Lui mi sale sopra, si pulisce la bocca, le mie braccia larghe, stanco.   
I suoi occhi scivolano sui miei dubbiosi, sta per ritirarsi di nuovo, così gli poso la mano sulla nuca e lo carezzo.   
\- Dimmi… - Lo incoraggio dolcemente. Lui prende coraggio e si decide.   
\- Fra sei mesi circa diventerò padre. - E dannazione, Karim non sa dare le notizie!  
Normalmente sono bravo a tenere le reazioni, ma questa volta mi alzo di scatto e lo scrollo giù di lato gridando un ‘Cosa?’ shoccato.   
Lo guardo con aria incredula e tutto l’effetto orgasmo va a quel paese.   
\- Diventerai padre?! - Karim annuisce rimanendo steso mentre lo guardo da seduto. - Ma non mi hai detto nulla! - La cosa ovviamente mi turba per questo, non per il fatto che diventerà padre.   
Si stringe timidamente nelle spalle e si gira a pancia in giù, incrocia le braccia sotto il mento e guarda avanti a sé.   
\- Non lo so da molto, un mesetto, però non sapevo come dirtelo e poi c’è stata la cosa di Gonzalo che mi ha completamente assorbito e volevo solo… beh, sai… - Per tirargli fuori le cose servono le pinze da chirurgo!   
Come diavolo si fa a sapere le cose da lui?   
Un po’ me la prendo, ma se mi arrabbio poi va a finire che non mi parla più in assoluto. Sospiro e rimango seduto ma mi appoggio alla testiera, mi sposto in su nel letto e così lo posso guardare in viso da queste posizioni.   
\- Ma sei contento? Lei ti piace? - Alza le spalle e fa il broncio distogliendo lo sguardo.   
\- Sono contento, credo… penso che non ho ancora realizzato bene. Capirò meglio quando nascerà. Con lei… - Lascia in sospeso, io lo guardo come se fosse vitale.   
Proprio quando mi libero di uno, spunta un’altra. Ci avevo pensato che per lui essere corteggiato sarebbe un bene, ma questo è un po’ diverso.  
Anche se io, proprio io, non posso fare rivendicazioni di alcun tipo.  
\- Come si chiama? - Chiedo volendo sapere ogni dettaglio per capire quanto mi deve preoccupare la cosa.   
\- Chloe. È francese. L’ho conosciuta durante una visita in ospedale, è un’infermiera. Ci siamo piaciuti, cose del momento, sai… non la tipica compagnia che mi concedo nelle vacanze o nei periodi… - Molto chiaro quando spiega.   
\- Quindi è seria? - Lui piega la testa di lato e fa una smorfia.  
 - Non saprei, non credo. Però è rimasta incinta, è tornata a dirmelo un mese fa e ha detto che non pretende nulla da me. Ovviamente le ho detto che mi voglio assumere tutte le responsabilità. Però non abbiamo parlato di diventare una coppia o cose così… adesso non so, mi serve tempo per capire. Sul momento non ho realizzato, forse il fatto di non vivere insieme, di non vederla… o magari è perché non la conosco bene e non la vivo sul serio… e poi chiudere con Gonzalo è stato difficile e… - Tira fuori mille giustificazioni, ma ugualmente non capisco come possa avermelo nascosto.   
\- É stata una reazione a me? - Chiedo senza andare nello specifico, il tono più dolce.   
Lui alza lo sguardo su di me ed io non mi muovo. Scuote la testa.   
\- Non avevamo impegni. Lo abbiamo ora? - Chiede schietto e confuso. Sorrido e scuoto il capo.   
\- No. Solo che dobbiamo esserci quando ci vogliamo. - Anche se originariamente era più un ‘tu sei mio’, il che non presuppone necessariamente ‘anche io sono tuo se vuoi’.   
Per cui Karim può averla vissuta in modo un po’ incerto e confuso.   
\- E ci siamo. - Dice poi girandosi sulla schiena, scioglie le spalle e abbandona le mani sulla pancia, guarda in alto, il soffitto, io guardo lui serio, in attesa.   
\- Perché non me lo hai detto appena è successo? -   
Scuote ancora la testa e ci pensa un po’, il silenzio è quasi pesante.   
\- Non lo so. - Ovviamente. Karim è sempre Karim. Anche se lo sapesse non saprebbe come spiegarmelo, così è meglio tacere.   
\- Sono contento che ora l’hai fatto. - Provo ad alleggerire e ammorbidire la cosa, lui fa un sorrisino timido, così mi sposto di lato e mi chino sul suo volto, lo bacio storto rispetto a lui, quasi al contrario, gli carezzo la guancia e bacio anche il mento.   
\- Puoi dirmi tutto sul serio e puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi. Sono contento che sarai padre, è una cosa bellissima, una delle più belle. - Mi guarda con occhi un po’ confusi, non ne è ancora sicuro.   
\- Forse avrò paura, forse farò qualche casino… - Sorrido e mi stendo meglio mettendogli il braccio sotto la testa, lo tiro un po’ a me e lui si lascia fare docile.   
\- Vedrai che le cose verranno da sole. -   
\- Cosa dovrei fare con lei? Frequentarla? Provare a farla funzionare? Dopotutto saremo genitori… - Inarco le sopracciglia e appoggio la testa alla sua.   
\- Non puoi farla funzionare se non deve. Non devi forzarti a fartela andare bene, a stare con lei solo perché avrete un figlio. Perché poi i figli ne soffrono se non è una cosa spontanea. -   
\- Ma non dovrei almeno provarci? - Chiede titubante girando un po’ il capo verso di me, mi guarda ed io ricambio.   
\- Certo, sì… ma non intestardirti troppo. Se non andrà, andrà bene comunque. I figli sono più felici se i genitori sono onesti e non si sforzano di stare insieme per loro, poi si accorgono che sono infelici e finiscono per soffrire. Non… - tossisco. - Non intestardirti troppo. -   
Forse sto facendo il manipolatore sottile, come ho fatto con la questione di Gonzalo a modo mio, come Mou fece con noi due per allontanarci convinto che io fossi fonte di stress per Karim.   
Però non ci posso fare nulla.   
Mi succede e basta.   
Non voglio che niente, niente e mai me lo porti via.   
Mi ripeto che non posso avere rivendicazioni di alcun tipo, ma poi sono qua a insinuargli il seme e a fare in modo, in qualche maniera, che le cose vadano come voglio.   
Karim sarà mio sempre.   



	20. La giornata di David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è incentrato su Zizou e David. Siamo nell'estate del 2013, Carletto è appena arrivato al Real dopo il PSG dove David ha giusto dato il suo commovente addio al calcio. Poi il Real è andato in America, proprio a 'casa' di David, il quale era presente al loro ritiro a Los Angeles. E così come non approfittare per fare un capitolo David-centrico? Io adoro quell'uomo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allora, vorrei dire una cosa: il capitolo 16 che avete letto era il 17, perciò dovete andare a leggere il 16 perchè ora è quello giusto ed è essenziale perchè lì succede una cosa importantissima ai fini della relazione fra Karim e Zidane. Avrete notato nei capitoli successivi alla cena che i due erano passati alla fase successiva, quella fisica, ma non avrete capito come mai quel passaggio. E' in quel capitolo! Chiedo scusa per il disguido. Nella mia pagina FB avverto sempre di questi disguidi, vi conviene tenerla d'occhio: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

20\. LA GIORNATA DI DAVID

[ ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/3a1337c5b71d492e1741321eaffb9fc1/tumblr_oo5xynGnYo1rmdmxco10_1280.jpg)

  
Ho avuto diverse altre occasione di rivederlo, ma questa è diversa. È la prima dopo il suo ritiro ufficiale dal calcio giocato.   
Il giorno stesso l’ho chiamato e l’ho tirato su, anche se è stata dura. Mi ha fatto una grande impressione, piangeva anche se è abituato a mascherare sempre tutto.   
Si è proprio lasciato andare.   
Adesso lo rivedo per la prima volta dopo quel fatto che per lui segna una pietra miliare, lo sappiamo tutti noi che abbiamo dato tanto a calcio e che abbiamo smesso.   
Il tempo scorre e va così.   
Ho ancora nelle orecchie la sua voce abbattuta e rotta dal pianto, ma viene presto scacciata dal gran sorriso splendente e dall’abbraccio poderoso che mi dà.   
David è qua davanti a me in tutto il suo eterno e solito splendore ed è quasi strano non vederlo con la piccola principessa a seguito, ormai lo si vedeva quasi esclusivamente con lei.   
Sorrido e gli do una pacca sul braccio guardandolo con attenzione.   
\- Allora, mi sembra che stai bene. - Affermo notandolo subito. David si illumina.   
\- Sto per rivedere Iker, scherzi? Sto benissimo ovviamente! -   
A questo rido e scuoto la testa con diplomazia.   
\- Sei il solito! -   
\- Ho già organizzato tutto! Finché voi sarete qua io posso farlo mio tutte le notti ed i momenti liberi! - Mi aggrotto e lo guardo sorpreso.   
\- E come pensi di fare? Non puoi mica stare in ritiro con noi! - David fa la sua tipica espressione da una ne fa e cento ne pensa, ma nel suo caso ne fa cento e ne pensa mille.   
\- Carletto! È stato il mio ultimo allenatore, ricordi? L’ho avuto anche al Milan quando sono andato in prestito… - Annuisco capendo.   
\- Avete un certo rapporto… - David così parte super felice.   
\- Certamente, a Milano era difficile comunicare perché non parlavo una parola di italiano e il suo inglese non era il massimo, però adesso parla molto bene l’inglese e questa volta è andata bene. Inoltre ci siamo impegnati col francese. - Rido e mi metto a parlargli in francese:   
\- Ah davvero? Sentiamo a che livello è? - David con aria da saputello usa il suo stentato ma devo ammettere abbastanza comprensibile francese:   
\- Quello che bastava per creare un rapporto perfetto! -   
Non ci posso credere che se lo sia intortato. Non che ci voglia molto, Carlo è un bonaccione.   
\- E quindi gli hai raccontato di Iker? -   
\- Beh, sai, nelle ultime settimane si vociferava che dopo il PSG sarebbe andato al Real, così un giorno gli ho detto di prendersi cura del mio dolce Iker e siccome era la sera prima del mio addio al calcio ed eravamo lì soli in saletta in aria confidenziale… sai com’è… ricordo tira ricordo… lui mi ha raccontato i suoi, io ho finito per aprirmi e così insomma… sa tutto. - Non stento a crederci, il potere di Carlo di mettere chiunque a suo agio e tirarselo dalla propria parte è qualcosa che in quel modo nessuno ha.  
La maggior parte degli allenatori, per non dire perfino i migliori, riescono a piacere a molti ma comunque non a tutti, c’è sempre quel rapporto che non va, che non ingrana, che non c’è verso. Con Carlo questo non esiste.   
Piace a tutti, va d’accordo con tutti, sempre, in ogni circostanza.   
Può anche usare poco uno, oppure sostituire sempre lo stesso… non importa, si fa adorare comunque. Non so come fa. Spero di riuscirci anche io, voglio imparare questo da lui.   
\- Così è diventato tuo complice in questi giorni che staremo qua da te… - Lui ha casa non lontano da qua, anche se ci stanno per l’estate perché hanno deciso di continuare a vivere a Londra durante l’anno accademico. Per i figli c’è più opportunità là in realtà, specie per chi vuole fare carriera a calcio.   
David è molto orgoglioso del suo piano, così scuoto la testa e gli do un’altra pacca sulla schiena accompagnandolo in campo dalla squadra che non sa della sorpresa. Non vedo l’ora di vedere le loro facce.   
\- Ma senti, tu che mi dici con Karim? - Mi chiede sottovoce con aria confabulatoria.   
Per poco mi viene un colpo e lo fulmino con lo sguardo e lui sventola le mani.   
\- Scusa, non volevo nominarlo qua. - Si guarda intorno e constata con sollievo che non c’era nessuno, così proseguiamo calmi nel corridoio.   
\- Beh, non c’è tempo per parlarne qua, la cosa è un po’ complicata. Se stasera mi inviti a cena posso aggiornarti bene. - Tanto per noi non valgono le regole degli altri. Così lui è entusiasta della cosa e accetta.  
  
Quando arriviamo al campo l’entusiasmo va alle stelle, Sergio plana al suo collo perché si conoscono ed hanno giocato insieme per un periodo, Riky anche lo abbraccia dolcemente, anche loro sono stati compagni di squadra al Milan.   
Cristiano arriva subito dopo orgoglioso e fiero di incontrarlo e farsi una foto con lui.   
Piano piano arrivano tutti e lo salutano, si fanno una foto, gli fanno le congratulazioni, i giovani sono increduli e poi arriva Karim.   
Lo sguardo di David è particolarmente felice e attento, stringe la mano e gli dà una pacca sul braccio come se fosse davvero contento di stargli finalmente davanti. Per un momento temo che gli dica chissà cosa, perché sarebbe anche possibile.   
Per fortuna poi arriva Iker ed il mondo sparisce intorno a lui, ogni cosa perde d’interesse. David è catalizzato da lui, gli occhi gli si fanno a cuore e a momenti sbava.  
Mi metto a ridere scuotendo la testa mentre sento Sergio che chiama a gran voce tutti quelli intorno a loro che gli rompono le palle ed ordina che si cominci il riscaldamento. Poi aggiunge che Iker può stare tranquillamente ad amoreggiare col suo amante. Sì, lo urla. E chiede pure conferma al mister che per fortuna è Carlo e ride e dice che per l’occasione speciale può cominciare il riscaldamento dopo.   
Iker ha l’aria di chi non sapeva nulla, ma lo sospettava.  
Ha le lacrime agli occhi ma cerca di non lasciarle andare.  
Credo che non sia stato facile per loro fino ad ora, so che sono sempre stati insieme, ma so anche che è stato molto difficile, in certi momenti potevano vedersi poco e la lontananza in alcuni periodi era incolmabile.   
Per fortuna in un modo o nell’altro hanno sempre fatto.   
Vedo Iker davvero emozionato, ma non mi stupisce. Parlano come se fossero abituati a farlo ed io so che probabilmente si sentono venti volte al giorno, perciò è normale. Non è il modo spigliato e normale con cui parlano, ma il modo in cui fremono nello starsi vicini senza toccarsi e negli occhi. Il modo in cui si guardano è davvero speciale.   
Li invidio, perché fra alti e bassi e molte, molte difficoltà, il loro è vero amore e stanno sempre insieme e sono la cosa più bella che abbia mai potuto vedere.   
Li ammiro, li invidio e spero di poter avere anche io, un giorno, qualcosa del genere.   
Lo spero davvero.   
Guardo istintivamente Karim che corre con gli altri, parla fitto fitto con Mesut e Sami e mi chiedo che anno sarà per noi, ora che ci vedremo di nuovo ogni giorno e che saremo insieme anche le sere prima delle partite.   
Le strade possono essere due: o il rapporto diventa serio, o si rovina perché in questi casi non c’è mai via di mezzo.   
Sospiro.   
Spero sia la prima.   
Quel ragazzo… dannazione, quel ragazzo non riesco proprio a lasciarlo andare, e la cosa mi dà parecchio fastidio.   
  
\- Sai, lotto interiormente ogni istante. Sia con lui, sia senza. Non penso mai che sia il caso di stare con lui, né solo a livello fisico, né tanto meno emotivo. Però al momento decisivo io… beh, capita che magari lui si allontani, che sembri avere chissà cosa ed io potrei cogliere la palla al balzo e lasciare che vada, che la cosa si raffreddi e diventi professionale. Però non riesco. A maggior ragione ore che lavoriamo di nuovo insieme. Ora è proprio impossibile. Quando sono a quel bivio io vado e me lo riprendo e mi irrita che mi mette in quella posizione. Che mi costringa a riprendermelo, a ricordargli il patto, che lui è mio. - Arrossisco nel dirglielo, non l’ho mai detto ad alta voce al di là di Karim.   
David rimane stupito ma molto attento e ascolta ogni singola parola.   
\- Tu come hai fatto a capire che Iker valeva qualsiasi cosa, persino tradire la propria famiglia e andare contro ogni principio? - Chiedo a bruciapelo. David si stringe nelle spalle, ne abbiamo parlato spesso, ma sono sempre così confuso su questa cosa, perché un lato di me vorrebbe assolutamente lasciarsi andare senza remore, ma l’altro lotta.   
\- Beh, io non ho avuto scelta. Mi sono innamorato subito di lui. Poche settimane di conoscenza e per me è stato amore immediatamente. Io semplicemente non potevo fare a meno di lui. Stop. - Sospiro sentendolo così sicuro e sentenzioso.   
Che fortunato che è ad averlo capito senza ombra di dubbio subito.   
David mi guarda piegando la testa di lato, l’uomo senza età. É sempre uno dei più belli ed affascinanti, eppure mi viene duro solo con Karim che non è un modello in questo senso. È un tipo, ma non posso definirlo mister universo. È un bel tipo, a me piace, è affascinante, ma se ti chiedono il più bello del gruppo guardi Cristiano, per esempio. O David, in questa giornata.   
\- Per me tu ti dai troppe regole. Ma ricorda che le regole se le crea l’uomo, in realtà in natura non esistono. Esiste solo l’istinto. La razza umana è animale ed è stata creata in modo che si muovesse e si evolvesse e sopravvivesse grazie all’istinto. Poi nelle epoche ci siamo auto imposti regole e divieti, ma noi siamo nati liberi. Noi siamo istinto. Non possiamo fermarci perché qualcuno un giorno ha deciso che certe cose non si fanno. Io non faccio mancare niente ai miei figli e nemmeno a quella pazza di mia moglie. A modo mio le voglio bene anche se è una maniaca del controllo. Ma non farei mai a meno di Iker anche fra mille difficoltà. - Sorrido invidioso, ammirato della sua mentalità così sicura ed aperta.  
\- Io sono tutto l’opposto. O meglio… fino ad un certo punto, un bel po’ in là nel tempo devo dire, trattenevo e poi scoppiavo. Adesso ho imparato ad incanalare tutto e a controllarmi ancora meglio. E questo perché ci sono delle regole da rispettare, cose che si fanno in quel modo e basta e certe che non si possono fare e la cosa è così radicata in me che… che sovvertire a quest’ordine per me è difficile, sebbene lo voglio con tutto me stesso ed alla fine ho ceduto ed ho fatto proprio quello che, istintivamente, ho sempre voluto. Con Karim in certi momenti, ed ora sempre più spesso, prevale quell’aspetto, ma ci sono mille altri poi che mi fanno ripensare se sia impazzito, se devo evitare, se… sai, tante cose. - Sospiro e guardo in alto, il cielo ormai si è scurito e si vedono alcune poche stelle, niente di speciale, siamo in città, a casa sua, quella che tengono per le vacanze. Siamo fuori, abbiamo cenato con la sua famiglia che mi ha accolto con entusiasmo, la sua piccola principessa è rimasta con lui tutto il tempo, poi Vicky l’ha portata a dormire e via via sono andati per i fatti propri anche gli altri.   
La chiacchierata privata era doverosa.   
\- Forse ti aiuterebbe sapere cosa prova Karim, cosa vuole, cosa spera… - Quando lo dice mi illumino e lo guardo, è come se avesse dato luce ad un punto cieco.   
\- È proprio questo. Sai… non so se dopotutto ne varrà la pena. Mi lascio andare del tutto, sia fisicamente che emotivamente… gli do tutto di me, mi abbandono ai possibili sentimenti che sto cercando di trattenere e… e poi magari lui scappa perché ha l’idiosincrasia delle relazioni serie. Perché lui ce l’ha. - Asserisco infine. David non ha l’aria di avere una soluzione, è dispiaciuto perché è una situazione complicata.   
\- Con Iker è stato facile perché lui si è preso subito da me e voleva tutto, anima, cuore, mente… ho dovuto gestirlo io. - L’idea mi fa ridere e mi sciolgo un po’, poi torna serio. - Però mi ha facilitato. Lui mi voleva disperatamente senza dubbio. Ha fatto di tutto per me. Ed io per lui. Non ho mai avuto esitazione perché non l’ha avuta nemmeno lui. Iker è sempre stato un libro aperto. - E quanto lo invidio ancora.   
\- É proprio così. - Concordo. - É questo il punto, se Karim fosse più aperto e chiaro, se volesse tutta la storia, se non fosse così chiuso e complicato e spaventato per me sarebbe più facile. Però in questo modo penso che posso avere solo il suo corpo, perché è quello che è disposto a darmi con sicurezza. Ma il resto? Del resto che ne è? -   
David non ha risposta e la nostra conversazione viene interrotta da Vicky che chiama seccata David a distanza:   
\- Vuole solo il suo papi! - Ringhia con un pizzico di gelosia, probabilmente. Che una bambina voglia suo padre e non sua madre è strano, ma conoscendo Vicktoria non è poi così anomalo. David fa l’aria di scuse, è un’aria che è abituata a questa scena ed io ridendo gli dico di andare tranquillamente.   
Rimango un po’ solo mentre lui rientra in casa, io mi sistemo nella sedia comoda da giardino e guardo il cielo scuro. Chissà che dovrei fare con Karim.  
Ne varrebbe la pena o alla fine mi scoprirei tanto per nulla? Per poi vederlo scappare come ha fatto con Gonzalo?   
Forse è meglio mantenere le cose come sono ora, su un piano prettamente fisico, mentre a livello di rapporto rimanere ‘amici’ e confidenti. Senza pretese di alcun tipo, senza parlare di relazione seria.   
Credo sia meglio per tutti.   
Poco dopo torna David con la piccola Harper in braccio, ha due anni fatti da poco ed è ancora così piccola e bella, i capelli biondi le incorniciano il viso sciolti e disordinati, ha il ciuccio in bocca e le braccia piccole sono intorno al collo del suo papà che si siede fuori con me e mi sorride abituato.   
La tiene contro il proprio petto, la mano contro la schiena ad accarezzarla, una copertina addosso e lei ha il visino contro il suo collo.   
Adesso dorme beata.   
Sorrido in estasi, sono davvero belli.   
\- Sei nato per essere padre. - Dico poi. Lui fa un’aria molto dolce a sentirlo.   
\- Sono il dono più bello della mia vita. Niente di quello che ho avuto è paragonabile. Iker è un’altra cosa, ma essere padre, avere i miei figli per me… - Non sa descriverlo, ma si capisce bene ed annuisco, per me è la stessa cosa, ma io sono meno fisico di lui, meno affettuoso come persona, anche se ho dato tutto il calore di cui avevano necessità quando erano piccoli.   
David ci sta molto dietro, li coccola, ci gioca, li adora e loro adorano lui. Si venerano a vicenda, è una cosa che si vede davvero tantissimo.   
\- Ma come mai non sta con la mamma? - Chiedo curioso, stranito dal fatto che tutta la serata è stata in braccio a lui ed anche ora si sia svegliata piangendo chiamando il papà.   
David si stringe nelle spalle e fa un’aria un po’ di circostanza.   
\- Quando lei è nata Vicky ha avuto un piccolo esaurimento. Lei è una donna nervosa di suo, ha sempre avuto problemi in tal senso. È la regola che si metta a gridare isterica o che abbia crisi di nervi ed allora i figli vengono a chiamarmi dicendomi che la mamma è partita. Solo io riesco a calmarla. Lei è così. Solo che con Harper è diverso, è lei ad avere un altro carattere rispetto ai maschi. Cerca sicurezza e la trova in me, sono il suo rifugio. Io sono molto calmo e lei lo sente. Sta molto bene anche con Brooklin, il più grande. Lo adora in modo particolare. - sentirlo parlare dei suoi figli mi fa capire perché anche se non ama Vicktoria, rimane con lei e tiene in piedi questa famiglia. E capisco anche come fanno ad essere così belli ed uniti.   
É lui che si impegna tantissimo, ma lo fa perché li ama. A volte le persone nascono per un motivo specifico e sebbene fino a qualche mese fa il mondo poteva pensare che David fosse nato per giocare a calcio… ora lo vedo.   
Non è nato per quello. È nato per essere padre. Punto. Non ci sono dubbi.   
\- Perciò niente vita nel mondo del calcio da ora? - È la domanda che gli han fatto tutti. Se avrebbe voluto rimanere come allenatore o dirigente sportivo o qualcosa del genere, ma lui ha sempre detto che per ora voleva solo godersi la famiglia ed il tempo libero e poi avrebbe visto. Mi guarda e mi sorride mentre bacia la nuca della piccola sul suo petto.   
\- Per ora no, sto bene così. Ero terrorizzato dallo smettere, pensavo che sarei andato in crisi, che non ce l’avrei fatta, ma in realtà è così bello potersi godere ogni istante delle loro vite. E Vicky può pensare alla propria carriera o a lavorare o non ho idea di cosa progetti… senza far diventare matti gli altri. - Conclude ironizzando e ridiamo insieme.   
A volte semplicemente un capitolo finisce e quello successivo è completamente diverso, a volte sono racconti auto conclusivi con lo stesso protagonista.   
Mi chiedo che capitolo sarà il mio con Karim che si è appena aperto.   
Chi lo sa.   
\- Allora, mi riporti al ritiro? Mi sembra che sia ora di fare una sorpresa ad Iker! - Dico ironico e malizioso guardando l’ora. David si illumina e fa di sì con la testa con gli occhi a cuore, sembra tutt’altra persona dal padre amorevole che è appena stato. Non so come fa ad avere così tante versioni di sé, è incredibile.   
\- Aspetta che la metto a letto e mi invento una scusa con Vicky. -   
\- Del tipo? -   
\- Ah, cose di calcio, del Real… tanto sa che quando c’è il Real nei paraggi non c’è santo. - Sorrido scuotendo il capo. Vedi, quando vuoi qualcosa il modo per ottenerla e per farlo lo trovi sempre. Basta volerlo davvero. 


	21. Un lavoro a 360 gradi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spero abbiate colmato la lacuna del 16esimo capitolo. Ad ogni modo, ormai Zizou è il secondo di Carlo e come prima cosa gli chiede di gestire i giovani e di dedicarsi a Karim (questa cosa è successa davvero, così come il resto dell'annata descritta in questo capitolo, le combinazioni con Cris, gli allenamenti extra, è tutto preso dalla realtà), così Zizou è ben felice di farlo. E bisogna dire che gli viene davvero bene. Vediamo cosa lo motiva nel dedicarsi tanto al ragazzo.

21\. UN LAVORO A 360 GRADI

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema2.jpg)   
  


__

__ "Zinedine mi ha insegnato molto sul cibo che dovrei mangiare e cosa dovrei cucinare." - Karim -   
"Penso che Zidane abbia fatto un lavoro fantastico, specialmente con Karim. " - Ancelotti -   
"E' sempre con me a Madrid, lavoriamo molto dopo gli allenamenti regolari, tra cui gesti davanti alla porta. E' come un fratello maggiore, penso che lui vuole che io riesco bene al club e in nazionale. " - Karim - 

  
Carlo mi affida i giovani della squadra e Karim. Mi dice che con loro ho campo libero e che posso gestirli come meglio credo. È una cosa strana che mi dica che mi affida Karim, però mi sento al settimo cielo ed in poco tempo mi rendo conto della differenza abissale che c’è fra Carlo e José.   
José non ti coinvolge nel suo lavoro, ti fa osservare, ti spiega le sue idee, ti mostra i suoi famosi appunti, ma non ti chiederà mai un parere, non ti fa fare qualcosa, non ti dà compiti.   
Carlo invece ti coinvolge, ti rende attivo e partecipe, ti chiede pareri e ti affida compiti.   
La cosa mi esalta molto e già so che imparerò molto.   
Da José ho imparato che ogni singolo dettaglio è importante, lui lavora tanto anche coi media, li usa a puntino per spostare l’attenzione a suo piacimento, per aggiungere o togliere pressione, per puntare i riflettori su quel che vuole lui.   
Per esempio se per una partita il mondo ha gli occhi puntati su Karim che non segna da un po’, lui nelle conferenze precedenti tiene banco, fa sceneggiate, polemiche e litiga per tutt’altro motivo in modo che tutti parlino di lui e non di Karim, in questo modo l’attenzione si alza.   
È un bel sistema. Posto che lo adottava più che altro con Cristiano, il suo pupillo.   
Carlo invece ha un altro metodo.   
Non usa i media così, i media lo amano.   
Le sue conferenze sono un piacevole scambio fra persone che si ammirano e rispettano, se viene chiesto a Carlo come mai Karim è bloccato nel goal, lui dice che non ci sono problemi, che capita e che presto tornerà a segnare. Così, semplice e sorridente. Ed i media non insistono, non fanno articoli su articoli, non parlano male di lui.   
Oltre a questo, Carlo lo fa giocare.  
Quando a José non piace un giocatore o magari ha un brutto periodo, a meno che quel giocatore non sia Cristiano ed allora nessuno lo tocca comunque, lui lo toglie, lo tiene fuori dal campo per un po’ per fargli salire la fame di goal.   
Ma con qualcuno funziona, con qualcuno no perché questo fa salire la pressione nel giocatore e se questo non è uno che la regge bene, lo aiuta solo a giocare peggio quando ha le occasioni di entrare in campo.  
Mentre Carlo li fa giocare sempre, comunque.   
È una cosa che ho visto dopo il primo mese.   
Karim ha iniziato male, è nervoso, assente, incerto e soprattutto convinto di non essere all’altezza di Cristiano e Bale, nuovo arrivato.   
Penso che sia un insieme di cose, ma fatto sta che non gioca bene e non segna, Carlo parla bene di lui ai media e per il bene che i media vogliono a Carlo, non insistono. E lo mette in campo.  
Carlo lo mette. Sempre. In. Campo.   
Nessun allenatore arriva a questi livelli.   
Ma lui ha capito alla perfezione come funziona Karim. La pressione è la sua nemica, al contrario la fiducia e la calma l’aiutano tantissimo.  
\- Karim manca di autostima, è uno dei grandi lavori da fare con lui. Lui è convinto di non essere all’altezza dei migliori e quando ha dei bei momenti e si sente acclamare se ne stupisce, secondo lui essere messo da parte è normale perché rispecchia il suo livello. Non ha idea di dove può arrivare e delle capacità che ha. Lui non crede in sé stesso, perciò quello che dobbiamo fare principalmente è credere noi in lui in modo che poi ci creda anche lui da solo. - Carlo mi ascolta attentamente ed annuisce concorde.   
\- Non sarà facile, sicuramente viene da un’infanzia dove è sempre stato messo da parte, sarà stato trasparente. - In un istante e senza sapere niente di lui lo fotografa. Mi impressiona l’abilità di quest’uomo e capisco perché è tanto bravo nel suo lavoro.   
Sicuramente capire le persone al volo è una grande dote ed ogni allenatore dovrebbe sforzarsi in questo.   
\- Non ha avuto un’infanzia facile, è nato e cresciuto nel ghetto di Lione in quanto figlio di immigrati, i suoi sono algerini, perciò anche lui in realtà lo è. Famiglia molto numerosa e se posso osare, non molto unita. Quel che ha ottenuto, lo ha avuto sempre da solo. - Parlo un po’ di lui a Carlo che ascolta con cura, poi mi dà un suggerimento.   
\- Passa del tempo con lui, magari con la scusa di fare degli allenamenti speciali dopo quelli regolari, perfeziona qualche mossa e approfitta per fare lavoro di terapia. Non puoi certo mandarlo da un terapista, si chiuderebbe. Sii il suo confessionale, devi fare in modo che si apra con te e penso che da come ti ammira tu sia l’unico. - In un attimo Carlo mi dà la scusa perfetta per passare ancora più tempo con lui e mi illumino.   
A parte il discorso sessuale che è ancora bloccato, o meglio ogni tanto ci scambiamo piaceri ma non è nulla che va troppo oltre, è importante che aiuti Karim a sbocciare come ha fatto nel 2012. Ha fatto una stagione meravigliosa, ne ha bisogno.   
Fare allenamenti extra con lui è perfetto, anche Cristiano si ferma, non lo troverà strano. Posso farglielo come esempio.  
‘Vedi, lui è uno dei migliori, ma fatica per esserlo. Viene un’ora prima e va via un’ora dopo. Credi che sia tutto regalato quello che riesce a fare in campo?’  
Spero di stimolare qualcosa in lui.   
Se il progetto di Carlo di creare un tridente invincibile funziona, questa sarà un’annata fantastica. Perché Karim ha le caratteristiche giuste.   
Non è un protagonista, non vuole strafare, non prende spazio, gioca in funzione dei suoi compagni. Se perfezioniamo un po’ la loro tecnica di gioco insieme verrà fuori qualcosa di bello.   
  
  
Karim guarda il foglio che gli ho dato e lo legge corrucciato.   
\- Sono in dieta? Sono grasso? - Senza scompormi mi infilo le scarpe coi tacchetti per allenarmi con lui.  
\- No, per niente. - Karim fa il broncio.   
\- E allora? - Mi allaccio.   
\- Allora hai bisogno di alleggerirti, è diverso. L’alimentazione è molto importante per un giocatore, vedrai che ti sentirai più in forma solo modificando l’alimentazione! -   
\- Ma devo dimagrire? - Karim si toglie la maglia sudata dal precedente allenamento e mi fissa torvo, si è bloccato su quello ed io mi raddrizzo e ridacchio mentre faccio attenzione che non ci siano altri in giro.   
Cristiano è ancora in campo, mentre noi siamo passati negli spogliatoi dello staff che gli dovevo parlare della dieta speciale che ho pensato per lui, così intanto mi mettevo gli scarpini per allenarmi con lui.   
Per fortuna non c’è nessuno.   
Lo guardo malizioso, ora come ora la questione sesso e rapporto personale è passato in secondo piano perché mi sto impegnando molto per aiutare Karim a calcio, ci tengo che torni a giocare come nel 2012, voglio che torni a quei livelli e sto provando tutto quello che posso. Però forse a volte una spinta in quel senso è quello che può aiutarlo di più.   
Quando gli ho detto la cosa degli allenamenti extra per emulare Cristiano lui ha detto che gli andava bene, senza fiatare o sentirsi in punizione.   
Ma quando gli ho presentato la dieta è rimasto male. La cosa mi fa ridere, ma mi trattengo.   
Mi avvicino piano, guardo il suo fisico che è comunque perfetto, una muscolatura non esagerata ma giusta, asciutto, una pelle liscia, elastica, sodo.   
\- Direi di no. - Dico piano e suadente. Karim continua ad essere arrabbiato.   
\- E allora? - Sorrido impercettibilmente e metto le mani sui suoi fianchi carezzando leggero, lui trattiene il fiato ma non si muove e non schiarisce l’espressione cupa del suo viso.   
\- Allora è un’accorgimento che voglio che tu faccia, spesso si trascura l’alimentazione, si pensa che si sta comunque mangiando adeguatamente per uno sportivo, ma ci sono ulteriori dettagli che aiutano. Non dimagrirai, avrai più energia sentendoti più leggero. Fidati di me. - Questo lo dico ancor più basso e penetrante, le labbra molto vicine alle sue, lui si è perso a guardarmi le mie dimenticandosi un po’ del motivo per cui ce l’aveva con me, mentre le mie mani scivolano dietro sulla zona lombare e poi si piazzano sotto i pantaloni leggeri con cui si allena. Stringo le sue natiche sode e curve e maledettamente piacevoli.   
\- Ma l’hai data solo a me… - Ovviamente se ne è accorto, così lo bacio velocemente.   
\- Certo, perché per me tu sei tu. - Torno a baciarlo solo sulle labbra, ma lui continua a tenerle serrate ed imbronciate.   
\- Cosa significa?  - Sospiro. Quanto è polemico. Almeno è una cosa che ho tirato fuori, perché prima eseguiva a testa bassa e non diceva nemmeno mezzo ma. È positivo che discuta.   
Scivolo sul suo collo sudato e sa di salato, ma lo lecco sotto l’orecchio e lo bacio lì, dove lo bacio sempre.   
\- Consideralo un bonus perché sei speciale. - Karim sposta la testa perché credo che non pensi bene con la mia bocca sul suo collo.   
\- Quindi ho una scia preferenziale! - Oddio, lo preferivo quando non comunicava così tanto.   
Stufo lo spingo contro la porta, lo blocco e scendo con la bocca a baciare il resto del suo corpo maledettamente perfetto. Scivolo sempre più in basso fino ad inginocchiarmi davanti a lui e a scostargli il necessario l’elastico dei pantaloni della tuta e degli slip.   
\- Certo che ce l’hai. E goditela. - Mano a mano che scendo giù con la bocca e la lingua, aggiungo: - Perché tu sei speciale. Sei diverso dagli altri. E voglio che lo capisca. -   
La mia lingua arriva al suo inguine, lecco la base dove la pelle è estremamente sensibile, scivolo sul suo membro che presto reagisce.   
\- Vuoi dire che degli altri non ti frega nulla? - Con un ghigno, prima di avvolgergli l’erezione, sollevo gli occhi su di lui che mi fissa turbato, con aria famelica rispondo schietto e deciso:   
\- Gli altri sono importanti, ma nessuno conta più di te. - Questo è come un colpo di grazia.   
Lo vedo appoggiare la testa all’indietro e lasciare la bocca aperta a sospirare, la mano va sulla mia nuca e mi accompagna in modo da avvolgere il suo membro che ora si fa sentire mentre cresce nel piacere.   
Un piacere che gli do ben volentieri, soddisfatto.   
Voglio che lo chieda lui.   
Voglio che lo voglia. Che mi spinga e mi chieda di farlo suo, voglio che la smetta di lasciarsi vivere così come vengono le cose. Lui si farebbe prendere se lo volessi, però non me lo chiederebbe per primo perché sarebbe maleducazione, perché ancora non può osare.  
Se impara a prendersi le cose, pretenderle, lavorare per ottenerle… beh, farà quel salto decisivo di qualità che lo può aiutare in ogni circostanza e aspetto della sua vita.   
  
L’orgasmo è una bel modo per iniziare la sessione speciale, da oggi faremo sempre allenamenti in più dopo la sessione regolare, per perfezionare i movimenti sotto porta.   
\- Ma Cris viene anche prima a fare palestra… - Annuisco, deve aver parlato con lui.   
\- Se vuoi puoi venire prima anche tu e unirti a lui. - Così alza le spalle e dice ‘ok’, come se non gliene importasse. Vorrei sapere perché fa le cose se per lui sono uguali.   
Evito di chiederlo e mi tengo questo suo slancio volontario.   
  
Così inizia ad allenarsi facendo gli stessi orari di Cristiano, questo inevitabilmente aiuta il loro rapporto. L’ora precedente la passano insieme alle macchine e pare che parlino, viene fuori che Cristiano ha parenti in Francia e che conosce un po’ di francese. Karim lo aiuta a perfezionarlo. Poi un giorno mi racconta che Cris si è sfogato con lui su Riky che è voluto andare via proprio l’anno in cui arrivava il suo allenatore preferito. Perché vuole dare via al suo percorso di chiusura col calcio, per cui ripercorre le tappe della sua carriera al contrario, con quella di finire a giocare in America finché potrà. È una cosa programmata da tempo, ma che pensava che avrebbe iniziato dopo, invece testardamente ha voluto cominciare ora. La cosa lo ha ferito molto perché non ha ascoltato il suo parere, è una decisione che ha preso da solo ed anche se sono una coppia, Riky non è tornato sui suoi passi. Cris gli aveva chiesto solo un anno ancora, ma Riky non ha voluto.   
Così alla fine è andato. Stanno ancora insieme, si sentono tantissimo ogni giorno, si riempiono di foto e video, fanno skype ogni sera, quando hanno le giornate libere volano uno dall’altro. Non è così impossibile. Però Cris ne ha sofferto e credo che questa confidenza aiuto Karim a vederlo più umano e questo li avvicina.  
Noto in campo che Cris gli passa moltissimo la palla, Cris lo ha sempre fatto, però ora è una cosa molto particolare.   
Cris si impegna davvero a farlo segnare, a volte potrebbe fare lui un goal in più, ma cerca di aiutare Karim, è una cosa bella che prima non succedeva.   
Questo spinge Karim a ricambiare sempre i favori, così lentamente Karim diventa un assist man per Cristiano. Le combinazioni che fanno insieme con la palla al piede alla ricerca dei goal sono mostruose e purtroppo Bale non può ancora farne parte perché si infortuna subito.   
Intanto vedere quei due che dopo tanto riescono a diventare affiatati è bello.  
Anche dopo le sessioni finisce che ci si allena tutti insieme, se Cris non ha qualcosa di specifico da fare per conto suo, come per esempio le punizioni.   
Vederli collaborare è una manna per Karim e sono molto contento e comunque mi impegno molto a perfezionare i movimenti in area e sotto porta del mio pupillo. In generale è bravo, ma ci sono certi movimenti che non fa e che lo aiuterebbero.   
Mi ci vuole un po’, ma finalmente il duro lavoro imposto in un senso e nell’altro, dà i suoi frutti e quando torna al goal, la prima cosa che fa è correre a bordo campo e abbracciarmi indicandomi felice come un bambino, emozionato come un fidanzato che rivede il suo moroso dopo tanto.   
E la mia bocca, come di consueto, finisce sul suo collo a baciarlo.   
È un riflesso incondizionato, nemmeno impegnandomi potrei evitare di baciargli quel punto.   
È mio.   
E sono maledettamente fiero di lui, così tanto che voglio che tutti sappiano che per me lui è speciale e che io lo sono per lui.  
La cosa si nota in un attimo dopo questo gesto e sebbene inizialmente lo volessi, quando succede mi rendo conto che non va bene.   
Me ne guardo bene dal dirgli di non rifarlo, altrimenti con lui è finita.   
Spero che ci arrivi da solo.   
Comunque lo fa due volte, poi smette perché la gente comincia a parlare e dire che fra noi c’è un rapporto davvero particolare e così lui non mi abbraccia più dopo i goal, però mi indica sempre, puntualmente, e questo basta perché mi riempie di una gioia incredibile.   
Lui segna e mi dedica ogni goal ed in breve le combinazioni con Cristiano iniziano ad essere una più spettacolare dell’altra, si scambiano favori e si vede perché spesso potrebbero segnare loro da soli ma preferiscono aiutarsi ed è un’altra cosa che notano tutti e che piace a Karim, perché quando c’è di mezzo Cristiano e tu sei associato a lui, diventi subito una star.   
Per lui è una novità perché l’anno in cui ha fatto 32 goal è stato un po’ diverso, è stato acclamato, ma non è diventato una vera star.   
Ora che inizia a segnare con una media pazzesca e che fa anche dei bei goal e che, oltre tutto, si preoccupa di assistere così bene Cristiano, diventa una star, tutti ne parlano bene, sono tutti entusiasti di lui, lo applaudono e sono orgogliosi. Ed io con loro.   
Non so come ci siamo riusciti, ma devo dire che è andata e sentire Carlo che lo ripete ai media, che Karim è merito mio, mi inorgoglisce ancora di più. Mi inorgoglisce parecchio, in effetti.   
È questo che voglio fare. Allenare. Ora non ho nemmeno più dubbi.   
Ma voglio anche far sbocciare Karim.  
Anzi, quello che voglio in particolare è renderlo felice. È questo che voglio.   
Voglio che lui sia felice come oggi per sempre e se lo è per merito mio ancora meglio, ma quel che conta è che sia così. Che sorrida, che si senta in gamba, che creda in sé stesso, che splenda. Voglio che sia così.   
Farò di tutto, sempre, affinché lo sia. 


	22. Un importante passo in avanti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zizou è rimasto paziente in attesa delle varie fasi di Karim ed intanto si è arrivati a gennaio, all'esplosione della BBC che ha necessariamente dato sicurezza a Karim. E se Karim è più sicuro di sé, anche il rapporto con Zizou può fare un nuovo passo in avanti. Arriva quella fantomatica volta.

22\. UN IMPORTANTE PASSO IN AVANTI

 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema37.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema38.gif)

  
Con Gennaio o poco dopo comincia l’epoca della BBC.  
Bale guarisce e fa tutti gli allenamenti in più degli altri e la cosa inizia ad avere un senso, vedo che su indicazione di Carlo perfezionano i movimenti sincroni, in modo che uno si muova in funzione dell’altro. Devono spostarsi di continuo, ma uno deve guardare l’altro ed in base a quello che fa, deve muoversi in campo.  
Se Cristiano si accentra, Karim si mette a sinistra, se Bale si mette a sinistra, Cristiano si mette a destra.   
E devono imparare a farlo senza mettersi d’accordo, farlo senza parlarsi o farsi segni. Uno vuole fare una cosa e la fa e gli altri lo guardano e fanno in sua funzione.   
È qualcosa su cui Carlo li fa lavorare molto dopo le sessioni, combinazioni al di là del goal in modo da imparare che serve una sincronia.   
E, dannazione, ci riescono.   
Così quando Karim realizza di far parte di qualcosa di grandioso che passerà alla storia del calcio col nome di BBC, uno degli attacchi più forti di sempre, sale al settimo cielo e lui al settimo cielo significa gioia. Gioia per entrambi.  
Vederlo così felice che spruzza elettricità è estasiante e lo è ancora di più perché, finalmente, arriva a quel dannato punto su cui lavoro da una vita, il punto che volevo ottenesse prima.  
Ci ho messo molto, ma alla fine ci sono riuscito a farlo arrivare lì.  
Karim, dopo una delle partite dei BBC più belle, dopo tutte le domande, gli applausi, i titoli e i cori per loro, arriva, mi invade e mi prende.   
Ovviamente a modo suo, ma lo fa.  
E capisco l’incapacità che aveva Gonzalo di fare a meno di lui.  
Oh, come lo capisco. Già lo sapevo, ma ora… ancora meglio!  
  
  
Abbiamo giocato di pomeriggio, in casa, e hanno fatto sei goal: due Cristiano, due Bale e due Karim.   
Arriva alla macchina che è ancora al settimo cielo e prima di separarsi da me e salire in auto, mi guarda e mi fa il cenno se mi va di passare da casa sua.   
Mi viene quasi un colpo perché fa un movimento del capo con gli occhi che brillano e l’aria sicura di sé, così decido di assecondarlo e vedere fin dove può arrivare oggi.   
È da un po’ che le cose vanno bene a calcio ed il mio metodo di allenarlo a parte ha dato molti frutti.   
Non faccio una piega e mentre intorno a noi gli altri vanno ai propri mezzi per andare facendo il consueto casino, annuisco impercettibilmente.  
Non chiede mai nulla, è raro. Se chiede ha i suoi motivi e spero che oggi sia quello.   
L’ho sempre tirato fino al limite senza mai andare oltre, in attesa che volesse lui.   
Oggi ha fatto una delle sue migliori partite, non solo lui, anche gli altri. Credo che l’adrenalina sia doppia.   
Arrivo a casa sua e mi ricordo quella volta, quando ho deciso che era ora di fargli sapere che è mio e di nessun altro.   
Sembra una cosa simile.  
Forse ora vuole farmi sapere che anche lui vuole essere mio.   
Entro in casa sua dopo che mi apre la porta, mi aspettava fuori con un sorriso. Ha sempre quell’aria strana.   
Non so per cosa sono qua ufficialmente, non so cosa dovrei fare, perciò una volta dentro mi fermo all’ingresso e mi tolgo la giacca, stessa cosa fa lui e non ci stacchiamo gli occhi di dosso.   
Silenziosi, particolari, con una tensione che non è chiara. Decido di fare finta di niente, come se non mi aspettassi quello, sebbene ormai ho una voglia matta.   
\- È andata molto bene, no? - Dico dirigendomi verso il soggiorno, calmo.   
\- Molto. Ma tu lo sapevi. - Mi aggrotto e lo guardo mentre va in cucina e mi aspetta sulla soglia, a questo punto lo seguo.   
\- Sapevo cosa? -   
Entra e apre l’armadietto delle cose da bere, tira fuori quello che sa che mi piace e ne versa due bicchieri, uno me lo dà, uno lo tiene per sé.   
\- Che sarebbe andata bene. - Dice sibillino, l’aria molto sicura di sé, non sa forse come cominciare, ma sa che comincerà. Beh, lo spero ben. Non ne posso più di aspettarlo.   
\- Oggi? - chiedo continuando a fingere indifferenza.   
\- Oggi, quest’anno, in generale… - Adesso sta andando davvero oltre. Batto le palpebre senza capire.   
\- Se sapevo che sareste migliorati tanto? - Non risponde, beve. - Sì beh, è quello che io e Carlo speravamo, ma da lì a sapere che sareste riusciti davvero il passo è lungo. - Karim fa un sorrisino strano mentre mi guarda silenzioso, mi osserva bere e mi mette decisamente a disagio.   
\- Però io mi riferivo anche a noi due. - Dice con un tono più basso e suadente.   
Ok, l’atmosfera cambia quasi subito, dopo di questo. Il cuore inizia ad andare forte. Sta per succedere.   
\- Che sarebbe andata bene fra noi due? - Chiedo conferma di quello che intende, cauto. Bevo ancora e così lui fa altrettanto, fa un sorrisino ed infine mette giù il suo bicchiere.   
Dopo si toglie la maglia, rimane in canottiera, si gira e va alla soglia, si ferma e mi guarda prima di sparire oltre. L’aria famelica, esplicita.   
\- Stasera voglio una cosa particolare. - Dice prima di andare. Rimango senza fiato, è molto sensuale e non so se ne è consapevole, ma è sicuro di sé, non si sente idiota. Sa che non lo rifiuterò. Finalmente è tranquillo dei suoi mezzi.   
Inghiotto a vuoto e prendo respiro eccitato, metto giù il bicchiere e mi avvio, per strada prendo la sua maglia a terra, ma poi realizzo che ha seminato il corridoio dei suoi vestiti e sorrido leccandomi le labbra.   
Lascio perdere i vestiti e lo raggiungo in camera, non ci siamo mai andati, la zona è sempre stata la cucina o il soggiorno.   
È molto ordinato e molto bianca. Sorrido.   
È tipico suo.   
Mi lecco le labbra, ha acceso la luce del comodino che rende tutto tenue ed erotico, è in ginocchio sul bordo del letto e mi aspetta.   
Nudo.   
Si carezza il ventre piatto e poi l’inguine.   
\- Che dici, la dieta ed il movimento in più mi ha giovato? - Chiede suadente ricordando un nostro vecchio dialogo.   
Sorrido strofinandomi le labbra, rabbrividisco mentre la voglia esplode e lo raggiungo. Mi fermo davanti a lui.   
-  Tu che dici? - Karim mi mette la mano fra le gambe e mi tocca l’inguine eccitato e con sguardo sottile e aria di sfida, aspetto che vada avanti. Lui sorride soddisfatto parlandomi sulla bocca:   
\- Mi pare che ne sia valsa la pena. -   
Lecca le mie labbra che apro e lascio che mi invada, dopo alcuni tira e molla le sue dita aprono i miei pantaloni mentre io non ho mosso ancora un braccio.   
Le lingue si intrecciano, le bocche si fondono e diamo vita ad un bacio piuttosto erotico e bagnato.   
La sua mano scivola dentro i miei slip, sento vagamente i pantaloni che scivolano alle caviglie e sempre vagamente mi tolgo le scarpe e faccio in modo di levarli del tutto.   
Mi slaccio da solo la camicia perché lui è impegnato con la mia erezione e non voglio che si fermi, mi sfilo l’indumento sbrigativo e quando sono nudo davanti a lui, smette di masturbarmi, mi fa scivolare anche gli slip ai piedi e mi guarda da vicino. Le bocche ancora a contatto, mi parla sopra.   
\- Zizou, voglio scopare con te. - Sorrido fra me e me.   
Prima che dica ‘voglio fare l’amore’ sarà dura, ma intanto accontentiamoci di quello che è disposto a darmi.   
Gli prendo il viso fra le mani e da qua gestirò tutto io, come voleva. Ma fin qua ha fatto esattamente quello che volevo. È stato semplicemente perfetto.   
\- Non vedo l’ora. - Non vedo l’ora da secoli, in realtà, ma sono bravo a mascherare le cose.   
Dopo di questo lo spingo leggero in su e si lascia fare, lo stendo e lo ricopro. Continuo a baciarlo mentre lo carezzo col mio corpo nudo e caldo, gli prendo le mani e gliele fermo ai lati della testa, intreccio le dita e mi occupo di lui, del suo viso e poi del suo collo, il suo collo che è il mio punto debole. Rabbrividisce, si tende tutto e lo scopre più che può.   
Sospira forte ed io scendo sulla sua clavicola. Lentamente faccio mio ogni centimetro del suo corpo, come ho fatto altre volte, ma dopo che mi sono occupato con la bocca della sua erezione fino a che si è messo a spingermi il bacino volendone di più, ho continuato scivolando dietro. Gli alzo le gambe e trovo la sua entrata che mi aspetta, che non ho mai sfiorato per non avere la tentazione di possedere.   
Karim trattiene il fiato, sa quanto sia piacevole, l’ha fatto con Gonzalo ed anche se era attivo con lui, sicuramente si son fatti spesso questa cosa.   
La mia lingua precede le mie dita e lui si stringe le ginocchia al petto e continua a gemere, ne vuole ancora e lo chiede ed il modo in cui gli piace e partecipa mi fa impazzire, tanto che mi masturbo mentre lo faccio godere così.   
È una cosa maledettamente piacevole.   
Quando comincia col ‘ti prego, non ce la faccio più’, sorrido e mi sollevo, mi lecco abbondantemente la mano e me la passo sulla mia erezione. È la prima volta che lo faccio del tutto con un ragazzo, sono emozionato ed eccitato e arrivato a questo punto non intendo minimamente fermarmi, non vedo l’ora di andare fino in fondo.   
Lui mi guarda, è già abbandonato a me, le gambe piegate ed aperte, in attesa, voglioso che si succhia l’indice senza resistere più, l’altra mano si tocca e si strofina ed è ormai al limite. Così dopo essermi riempito di questa visione meravigliosa, lo prendo ed entro con una spinta decisa e possente, mi fermo un attimo. Per quanto abbia passato il tempo a prepararlo e per quanto lui abbia già fatto sesso, non so se gli è mai capitato di fare il passivo.   
Lascio che si abitui ma sentendo che si rilassa ben presto, realizzo che non è la prima volta che lo prende e lo guardo meravigliato e contrariato, la gelosia si impadronisce di me.   
Gelosia?  
Diciamo pure possessione.   
\- L’hai già preso, eh? - Karim si morde il labbro guardandomi pieno di voglia, gli avvolgo le gambe intorno alla mia vita e mi stendo su di lui, una mano sulla sua erezione a masturbarlo, l’altra mi appoggio al letto e gli mordo il labbro che amo come un matto. Lui sospira, chiude gli occhi, si inarca contro di me e si prende al lenzuolo sopra la sua testa, tira, è completamente assorbito e non serve che mi risponda.   
Continuo a muovermi e a masturbarlo insieme, so che la sincronia dei due movimenti è devastante e per lui è la fine del mondo.   
E lo è per me.   
Mi impegno quando capisco che trovo il punto che lo fa godere e spingo lì, mentre la mano aumenta il ritmo. Lui allarga le braccia e si spinge col busto in avanti, mi morde la spalla e arriva all’orgasmo. Mi fa impazzire, mi fa impazzire come non immaginavo.   
Vederlo sé stesso a questo modo, completamente abbandonato… non so spiegarlo. È devastante.   
Mi metto a spingere più forte, lascio la sua erezione dopo che è venuto, si è sporcato e non riesco a smettere di guardarlo. Aumento la forza e la velocità e tutto corre, improvvisamente.   
Fino a che mi lascio andare e la tensione esplode nel piacere più intenso mai provato.   
Il mio orgasmo conclude un amplesso incredibile, che ha superato di gran lunga quello che immaginavo.   
Dopo un po’, sfinito, gli crollo addosso scivolando fuori. Lui si avvinghia a me e nasconde il viso contro il mio collo, non mi lascia andare ed io sono turbato da quanto è stato bello.   
In questo istante ho la sensazione che non potrò mai più lasciarlo andare, che dopo averlo avuto in questo modo totalizzante, non lo potrò mai cedere a nessuno e se lo farà, se oserà andare con altri come gli ho detto di fare… beh, non so come potrei reagire. Perché lui è mio, è mio e solo mio ed ora mentre lo stringo a me aggrotto la fronte turbato.   
Fatico a non dirgli che credo di amarlo ed in realtà non so… non so se è vero amore o solo possessione. Ma qualunque cosa sia, lui sarà sempre mio.   
  
Rimango un po’ con lui, poi devo andarmene a malincuore.   
Karim mi guarda a pancia in giù tutto storto sul letto, si allunga sulla mia parte e fa il broncio.   
Lo guardo mentre mi rivesto e sorrido.   
\- Sai che non posso rimanere. - Dico calmo. - Però abbiamo le partite. - Con questo sorrido dolcemente e dopo che mi sono allacciato la camicia, mi chino su di lui e lo bacio sulle labbra.   
Lui, ancora nudo e sotto le coperte, sospira e annuisce.   
\- Non vedo l’ora. - Prima di ogni partita la squadra si ferma sempre a dormire in albergo tutti insieme per evitare che le sere prima i giocatori facciano festini, vadano a letto tardi e mangino pesante.   
Per cui o al centro sportivo, il nostro ad esempio si chiama Real Madrid City, oppure negli alberghi durante le trasferte, abbiamo le notti prima delle partite.   
E sono un po’ il nostro appuntamento.   
Fino ad ora non le abbiamo passate sempre insieme, ogni tanto è capitato, però non potendo fare sesso, a volte lo evitavo quando avevo particolarmente voglia.  
Avrei avuto mille occasioni in realtà, se avessi voluto avrei potuto prenderlo, però mi ero imposto di aspettare che lo volesse.   
Adesso le cose cambieranno, perché lo scoglio è stato superato, Karim ha avuto il coraggio di chiederlo, mi si è dato con una certa decisione e quindi da ora sì, da ora avremo le notti prima delle partite.   
Karim sorride più impaziente e beato insieme, mentre si stiracchia girandosi a pancia in su, le braccia sotto la nuca, le lenzuola scendono sul petto.   
Finito di vestirmi, in piedi, lo guardo ancora prima di andarmene.   
\- È stato bellissimo. - Dice timidamente, le guance si colorano un po’ di rosso.   
Abbiamo fatto sesso ed arrossisce.   
Scuoto al testa sorridendo e mi chino di nuovo, gli bacio la fronte carezzandogli la testa.   
\- Meraviglioso. - Mormoro trattenendo a stento la mia felicità. Spero che non noti che sono al settimo cielo per questo importante passo in avanti. Per lui in particolare, che cominci a prendersi quel che vuole, ad imporsi, è molto positivo. E poi per me. Perché non ne potevo più di aspettare che evolvesse per saltargli addosso.  
Adesso posso fare quel che voglio senza remore e sarà interessante vedere se a volte anche lui prenderà di nuovo delle iniziative. Lo spero. Spero proprio che non si fermi. 


	23. Il ragazzo di qualcuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> questo nuovo capitolo è sempre ambientato nel 2013-14, verso fine inverno circa. I giorni precedenti la nascita della figlia di Karim, Melia. Quando poi la piccola è nata lui ha preso un giorno di permesso dagli allenamenti e poi ha pubblicato orgogliosissimo il suo benvenuto alla principessa. Adoro Karim padre, è una gioia per gli occhi e all'epoca Clohe sembrava la ragazza giusta. Ma questa è la storia di Karim con Zizou e vediamo che bravo è stato a fargli fare degli importanti passi in avanti nella sbocciatura del chiusissimo Karim.

23\. IL RAGAZZO DI QUALCUNO  
    
Sono immerso nel lavoro da non so quanto tempo, fra computer, agenda, schede, appunti e telefono.   
Ho del lavoro arretrato per la questione del direttore sportivo che mi assorbe molto, ho idea che dovrò un po’ lasciar perdere se voglio continuare la carriera come allenatore.   
Al momento non ci penso, sono un allenatore in seconda, quando sarà ora ci penserò.   
Il mercato di gennaio è chiuso e devo smistare un sacco di posta, non so da quanto tempo sono qua in studio.   
L’orario degli allenamenti è finito, così come quello degli allenamenti speciali ma siccome avevo molto da fare non mi sono fermato con Karim. È un po’ che in effetti succede proprio per via di tutto il lavoro che mi si è accumulato, così forse lui può sentirsi trascurato.   
Mi ricordo quando qualche anno fa mi è piombato qua gridando contro José ed ho esattamente questo deja-vu quando mi mette una tazza di thé sulla scrivania, in parte alle carte che sto guardando. Mi distraggo e lo guardo, non mi ero nemmeno accorto che entrava.   
Sorrido e lo saluto.   
\- Ancora qua? Pensavo fossi andato! - Poi guardo l’ora al polso e impallidisco. - È davvero tardi, saremo gli unici rimasti al centro? - È una domanda retorica, si siede nella sedia davanti alla scrivania ed alza le spalle calmo come se non contasse proprio.   
\- Mi sono fermato a chiacchierare con Cris dopo gli allenamenti e così ho perso la cognizione del tempo. Quando ho visto che eri ancora qua ho pensato di portarti qualcosa da bere, conoscendoti ti sei dimenticato di ingurgitare liquidi! - Dice con un sorrisino divertito. Io lo imito ed ammetto che effettivamente non ho bevuto molto.   
\- Grazie. - Rispondo prendendo la tazza ed iniziando a sorseggiare dopo aver soffiato perché è ancora calda.   
\- Quanto ne hai? - chiede annoiato grattandosi la nuca e guardando l’ora a sua volta, seduto scomposto. È un’attenzione che non mi ha mai dato, evidentemente la mia teoria del lasciargli prendere le posizioni che preferisce, dà i suoi frutti.  
Quest’anno pensavo soffrisse della mancanza di Gonzalo, riempiva moltissimo le sue giornate, oltretutto è andato via anche Mesut che è stato un grande amico per lui. Perciò ora di amici con cui passa il tempo sono rimasti Raphael e Sami, ma con entrambi ha un rapporto molto tranquillo.   
Perciò ha più tempo per concentrarsi su di me. Forse se avesse un altro con cui passare le notti lo vedrei di meno e farebbe meno passi in avanti con me.   
\- Non saprei, ho ancora un po’ di cose da fare. Devo fare una sorta di bilancio a livello di giocatori e chiudere le pratiche che poi non sono andate per un motivo o per l’altro e… - Mi fermo realizzando che tanto sono cose davvero noiose per lui, così sorrido: - ne avrò ancora per un po’, non aspettarmi, vai pure. Ci vediamo domani. - Non mi aspetto che lo faccia o che pratichi chissà quale gesto, anche se un po’ speravo in qualche prepotenza tipo ‘adesso ti prendi una pausa!’ e via. Però è ancora in versione gattino, così lo vedo che si alza e si stiracchia, io mi appoggio allo schienale e bevo aspettando che se ne vada per ricominciare a lavorare.   
\- Senti, come devo fare per ottenere un permesso speciale eventualmente? - Lo guardo sorpreso della domanda e lui si affretta a spiegare: - La scadenza è vicina e vorrei esserci se non capita proprio in partita… - Karim quasi si vergogna di dirlo.   
\- Oh, parli di tua figlia! - Sorride timidamente, a volte diventa davvero un gatto. Ricordo quando José ha parlato di lui ai media definendolo un gatto e poi come, alla fine della sua stagione migliore, ha detto che si è finalmente trasformato in un leone. Ormai Karim era El Gato. Però è un soprannome azzeccato. Così come ogni tanto che diventa un leone.   
\- Beh, niente, fai richiesta al mister spiegando che è un permesso per eventualmente una giornata e poi ci pensa lui. - Si vede che non ne ha mai chieste, è sempre stato ligio.   
Così annuisce e ringrazia.   
\- Sei emozionato? - Chiedo poi continuando a bere appoggiato alla sedia. Lui comincia a camminare per lo studio e viene dalla mia parte, dietro di me. Non mi giro a guardarlo, occhieggia nervosamente il computer ed il mio lavoro ed io lo lascio fare. È tutto molto intimo e naturale e mi piace molto.   
\- Credo di sì. Ma lo capirò solo quando sarà il momento. -   
\- Non lo dimostri molto… - Dico poi. Annuisce.   
\- Lo so, da fuori non lo dimostro mai. Non sono bravo in queste cose. Un po’ ho paura. Spero di esserne in grado e di renderla felice. -   
Sorrido intenerito e mi giro con la sedia girevole verso di lui, lo guardo dal basso, lui rimane appoggiato alla finestra alle mie spalle, il tramonto ormai concluso, il crepuscolo crea un’atmosfera particolare.   
Ha le mani in tasca e l’aria impacciata.   
\- Quel che conta è che facciate ogni cosa per il bene della piccola. Poi se non dovesse funzionare fra te e Clohe non sono problemi, basta che siate intelligenti e che collaboriate. - È quello che si sono detti da subito, però hanno provato a stare insieme e vogliono continuare a provare. Lei non è nemmeno musulmana, anche se dovessero sposarsi lei dovrebbe convertirsi o Karim rinunciare alle tradizioni di famiglia. Non credo che la sua famiglia accetterebbe questa seconda opzione e non tutti sono disposti a diventare musulmani, specie per una donna indipendente.   
\- Il matrimonio non è nemmeno lontanamente nei nostri pensieri. - Dice infatti.   
Sorrido, mi legge nel pensiero. Stiamo un po’ a parlare, però poi il telefono mi suona e mi riscuoto. Ho finito il thé e devo tornare al lavoro oppure vado a casa alle dieci.   
\- Ti lascio, ci vediamo domani. - Dice poi pacato con aria comprensiva. Io annuisco e ricambio mentre prendo la telefonata e mi devo girare di spalle. Sento che mi mette le mani sulle spalle e si china, così mi volto di un po’ e mentre rispondo in spagnolo al mio collega, Karim mi dà un bacio silenzioso sulla guancia. Questo ha il potere di sciogliermi. È molto spontaneo, naturale e dolce.   
Rimango inebetito mentre se ne va e vengo richiamato un paio di volte.   
Forse le cose possono funzionare anche fra noi. Non ho voluto farmi dei piani anche se tendo a farmene sempre. Però è bellissimo vedere come si lascia andare così spontaneamente.   
Mi tocco la guancia e sorrido radioso mentre torno al lavoro con una certa difficoltà.   
Non so cosa mi abbia fatto questo ragazzo. Forse perché abbiamo le stesse origini, un vissuto estremamente simile ed un talento nel medesimo sport che ci ha salvato.   
O forse come dice David, a volte è semplicemente destino e non importa che situazione vivi, chi sei, cosa fai, con chi sei sposato e quanto ami i tuoi figli ed i tuoi ruoli. A volte è così che deve andare e non c’è santo che tenga.   
Forse ha proprio ragione.   
Mi sento stupidamente felice.   
  
  
La sera dopo si ripete più o meno l’ennesima situazione, solo che è un pre partita fuori casa, ovvero domani si gioca, la scadenza di sua figlia si avvicina e lui probabilmente ha forti sbalzi di umore. Clohe è agli sgoccioli ed è a Parigi dove vive e lavora, chiaramente ora è in maternità e non è chiaro a nessuno che faranno questi due. Se dovesse fare la compagna fissa di Karim dovrebbero vivere insieme e lei non avrebbe più bisogno di lavorare, ma mi sa che lui è il primo a non esserne sicuro.   
Insomma, ha una certa moltitudine di motivi per essere nervoso ed avere sbalzi di umore e così oggi che sarei dovuto essere suo di sera dopo gli allenamenti e la cena, cosa che non sono, me lo ritrovo in camera versione leone furioso.   
Lo guardo entrare ed iniziare a marciare col broncio, così capisco che per stasera le mie cose dovranno aspettare.   
\- Ehi? - Basta questo. E mentre metto tutto via dal letto per liberarlo e spengo il telefono, lui comincia. Come se avessi aperto una diga.   
\- Sai che potrebbe succedere anche stanotte o domani? Sai? E se succede mentre non posso esserci? Le ho detto di aspettare se sente le contrazioni, perché voglio esserci. Però ovviamente non dipende da lei. Che palle. E se poi qualcosa si complica? - Karim parte con la serie di terrori tipici del padre alle prime armi. Che poi anche al terzo io avevo le stesse paure, perciò non posso certo dirgli di calmarsi.   
È un po’ complicato aiutarlo, ora, ma andrebbe meglio se potesse essere là con lei.   
La cosa mi infastidisce, ma la controllo bene. Non ci posso fare nulla.   
\- Vedrai che farai in tempo. Appena finisci di giocare domani sera voli da loro. - Sospira e scuote la testa.   
\- E se invece nasce prima? -   
\- Essere pessimisti non aiuta. -   
\- Ma nemmeno ottimisti! - Ha ogni risposta pronta, così rimango incerto su cosa dirgli e lo guardo in attesa della prossima mossa. Mossa che arriva presto perché si toglie la maglia con gesti secchi e rabbiosi.   
\- Non è serata per parlare! E se tu pensavi di lavorare beh, devi ricordarti che hai un ragazzo che pretende le tue attenzioni, o impazzisce! - Con questo ridacchio, ma la risata si perde nella sua bocca che si preme prepotentemente sulla mia.   
Karim è versione fuoco e fiamme e me lo godo con piacere, gli metto le mani sui fianchi mentre mi spinge verso il letto con foga.   
Poco dopo mi fa stendere, finisce di spogliarsi e mi sale sopra afferrando i miei pantaloni, tira tutto insieme e me lo toglie in un attimo.   
È ben diverso dall’altra volta e in generale da sempre.   
È proprio come speravo che potesse essere.   
È decisamente fuori di sé e dannazione, mi piace parecchio.   
\- Ho un ragazzo, eh? - Ripeto le sue parole sparate con foga, ridacchio compiaciuto e lui se ne rende conto solo ora.   
\- Non sono il tuo ragazzo? - Dice scendendo sul mio corpo, finendo sulla mia erezione che succhia con impeto senza farmi quasi respirare.   
\- Sì, suppongo che lo sei… - Karim in poco mi fa subito reagire e diventare duro e l’eccitazione sale immediatamente, così tanto che lo devo separare.   
\- E quindi? - Chiede seccato girandosi a carponi e mettendosi subito in posizione come se avesse un bisogno impellente, come se stesse per esplodere. Lo guardo sconvolto ed eccitato, così mi sistemo dietro di lui e lo preparo un po’ per evitare di lacerarlo. Anche se messo com’è penso che non se ne renderebbe nemmeno conto.   
\- Niente. - Dico con la lingua fra le sue natiche e poi con le dita che allargano. - È solo che è la prima volta che ti sento usare questo termine riferito a te stesso. -   
Non so se capisce cosa intendo, Karim si aggrotta e si gira con la testa verso di me.  
\- Che mi definisco il ragazzo di qualcuno? - Chiede col suo tipico secondo treno.   
Ridacchio e non gli do tempo di capire meglio.   
Mi limito ad entrargli dentro con il mio membro duro e lui geme con piacere smettendo di parlare e di pensare, probabilmente.   
Si tende tutto, vedo i suoi muscoli guizzare rigidi davanti a me, la sua schiena, le spalle, le braccia, il collo e la testa che cade in avanti, sul materasso.   
Poi lo prendo bene e comincio a muovermi. Poco dopo va meglio, lui si rilassa ed io entro ed esco sempre più facilmente.   
Non so se funzioni, credo che il dolore l’abbia disconnesso immediatamente e poi il resto fa il suo.   
Quando inizia a gemere capisco che sono sulla strada giusta e mi unisco a lui coi sospiri, aumento presto l’intensità dimenticando ogni cosa.   
Il mondo, per un momento, sparisce completamente e non ci sono famiglie di alcun genere, ruoli, gente che ci tiene d’occhio o che si aspetta cose da noi.  
Per un momento siamo solo io e lui e basta ed è meraviglioso.   
Perdo il contatto con la realtà e mi rendo conto che è già venuto, quando lo faccio anche io.   
È stato maledettamente intenso e bello. Splendido anzi. Davvero splendido.   
\- Oh perfetto… - Dice poi facendosi cadere a pancia in giù, steso con le gambe lunghe. Rimango a carponi sopra di lui e gli bacio il collo un istante prima di farmi scivolare in parte, supino.   
Karim così mi sale sopra da un lato e mi bacia fra i nostri ansimi. Siamo sudati e incredibilmente soddisfatti. La seconda volta è stata incredibile. Erotismo ed esplosione.   
\- Perciò sei il mio ragazzo? - Chiedo malizioso tornando al discorso di prima. Lui se ne ricorda ed arrossisce. Ed eccolo che torna il gattino di sempre. Sorrido. Piccolo tenero Karim. Spero non diventerai schizofrenico!   
\- Credo di sì… non lo so… - Ecco che fa marcia indietro, così gli metto un dito sulla bocca e lo zittisco, poi scivolo con la mano sulla sua nuca e l’attiro a me, lo bacio silenzioso, le lingue si intrecciano come prima non abbiamo avuto molto tempo di fare. Me lo godo, lo faccio mio e quando è calmo, mi separo e preciso.   
\- Non siamo niente se non ti va. Se ti agita essere il ragazzo di qualcuno, ricorda che sono sposato e che tu hai la ragazza con cui diventerai padre. Se non vuoi, non siamo niente. Tecnicamente siamo un bel caos, non trovi? - Dico calmo sorridendo divertito. Lui ci pensa e si rilassa subito ridendo, lascia andare quel po’ di tensione che rimaneva, mentre il sesso fa il resto.   
\- Comunque sono tuo. Mi piace essere tuo. - Questa era l’unica cosa chiara. Ma non lo dico.   
\- Ed io sono tuo, mi sembra. - Visto come ultimamente arriva e mi pretende, proprio come volevo. Ha delle iniziative sempre più belle e spero che non finisca mai. Ma anche questo non glielo dico.   
Mi bacia più rilassato e tranquillo e si accoccola su di me, lasciandosi andare.   
\- Vedrai che andrà tutto bene e che avrai la bambina più bella del mondo. - Dico poi. Lui sorride contro la mia pelle.   
\- Lo spero. - Dopo si addormenta e me lo tengo sopra fra le mie braccia per tutto il tempo che riesco, finché non devo proprio girarmi e allora ci sciogliamo e continuiamo a dormire insieme.   
  
Il risveglio è uno dei più belli della mia vita. È ancora qua ed abbiamo dormito tutta la notte insieme. Non è la prima volta che capita quest’anno, ma dopo aver fatto l’amore in quel modo ha un sapore diverso questo risveglio.   
Vorrei che tutto questo durasse per sempre. 


	24. Quando la paternità fa crescere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karim nel 2014 diventa padre di Melia e per un po' rimane con Clohe, la madre della piccola, poi dopo qualche mese i due si lasciano ma rimangono in rapporti, lei e Melia vivono a Parigi e lui fa la spola. Il loro rapporto è meraviglioso ed è una delle cose più belle vedere Karim padre. Le cose sui passati di Karim e Zizou sono vere, sono informazioni trovate da interviste da cui io poi ho tirato fuori quel che si raccontano. Spazio ad un po' di momenti seri ed intimi.

24\. QUANDO LA PATERNITÀ FA CRESCERE 

  
Vederlo al settimo cielo è molto bello, non pensavo onestamente.   
Credo sia la prima cosa che fa, mi chiama. Poi mi manda la foto, è una bambina bellissima e sana e l’hanno chiamata Melia.   
Non smette di dirmi quanto è felice, quanto è bella e quanto è perfetta.   
È totalmente assorbito da lei, ma è sconvolgente vederlo a questi livelli di felicità.  
Sono contento che lo sia, davvero.   
Alla fine è nata il giorno dopo la partita, perciò appena ha giocato è volato da lei; gli ho chiesto se doveva ancora nascere e lui sbrigativo, mentre andava e mi prendeva la mano al volo, fuori di sé per fare un gesto simile al di fuori delle mura sicure, mi ha detto un ‘sì, sì’.   
Così gli ho detto che avrebbe fatto in tempo e lui mi ha sorriso.   
Avrei voluto condividere questo momento con lui, per vederlo di persona così felice, ma in realtà devo aspettare solo un giorno.   
Si è preso solo uno di congedo, quello successivo torna a Madrid e quando mi vede nei corridoi, mi abbraccia istintivo e felice.   
Sorrido mentre lo circondo col braccio e lui si riprende e si separa.   
\- È la cosa più bella della mia vita! - E lo posso sentire.   
Non vedevo l’ora di vederlo così.   
Karim mi affianca mentre andiamo entrambi nella stessa direzione e si mette a tirare fuori tutte le foto ed i video, alcuni me li ha mandati.   
Mi elenca tutti i dettagli della piccolina.   
\- Pensavo ti fermassi ancora. - Dico sapendo che sarebbe sconveniente per un giocatore, sebbene comprensibile.   
Si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- Beh, mi hanno dato solo un giorno, visto che è nata proprio ieri ho deciso di tornare. Vengo dall’aereo. -   
Lo guardo sorpreso.   
\- Quindi non hai dormito. - E lui sorride ancora di più. É così luminoso che non penso risentirà delle mancanze di ore di sonno. Sarà stato a guardarla tutto il tempo.   
Karim così innamorato è un evento e spero che questo sentimento lo aiuti a lasciarsi andare anche con le persone, perché non è male vivere le relazioni a pieno.   
Mi parla di lei fino a che non deve entrare nello spogliatoio a cambiarsi, lì trova Cristiano che è appena arrivato e gli fa le congratulazioni subito, lo abbraccia e lui gli fa vedere la foto di Melia tutto felice.   
Sarà il Karim più radioso di sempre ed io non posso che esserne sinceramente contento.   
  
  
La sveglia suona e come sempre torno ai sensi con molta velocità.   
La spengo immediatamente e lascio che gli occhi si abituino alla penombra. Dalla finestra penetra un po’ di luce del mattino e poco dopo mi giro sul fianco, una montagnetta dorme ancora della grossa al mio fianco. Sorrido e gli sfioro la guancia con il dito. Scendo poi sulla bocca imbronciata anche nel sonno e il sorriso si ammorbidisce, poi mi protendo verso di lui e gli bacio la fronte, infine mi alzo.   
Scivolo nudo fuori dal letto e vado al bagno dove apro l’acqua calda della doccia. Ormai mi sono abituato a questi risvegli e penso che anche lui lo sia.   
Sta facendo una stagione pazzesca, ha guadagnato una media di goal per minuti giocati davvero interessante, anche perché viene sempre sostituito perché chiaramente Carlo non può togliere né Cristiano né Bale, perciò l’unico che può togliere è Karim visto che a livello economico è quello costato di meno. Con Karim c’è sempre carta bianca, perciò sostanzialmente fra loro tre è quello che gioca meno, però da quando ha ingranato ad ora è sempre andato benissimo, un sacco di goal e praticamente segna ad ogni partita.   
Sono molto felice di lui, probabilmente avrà un calo perché la pressione sulle sue spalle ora è enorme, più segna più la gente si aspetta da lui che continui ed io lo conosco, so come funziona. Sotto pressione non rende, però penso che potrà comunque fare bene. Non sono molto preoccupato della cosa, gli sarò sempre vicino.   
Sono sotto la doccia che la porta si apre e lo vedo comparire come una specie di zombie. Cinque secondi dopo entra in doccia con me, nudo com’era quando è uscito dal letto.   
Mi mette le mani alla vita e mi abbraccia da dietro, mi bacia il collo e la guancia e mi dà uno strascicato buongiorno, poi si accoccola contro di me e si fa cullare dall’acqua calda che scende su di noi. Sorrido beato e piego il capo verso il suo mentre sento tutto il suo corpo che carezza il mio e che preme con l’erezione contro il mio fondoschiena.   
Mi mordo il labbro cominciando già ad eccitarmi.   
È diventata una meravigliosa abitudine. Si intrufola in camera mia ogni notte che passiamo insieme alla squadra, prima delle partite. Quando è tutto calmo. Sgattaiola senza farsi sentire da nessuno, fa un leggero bussare ed io gli apro, lo bacio e lo faccio entrare.   
È così normale.   
Però non ho osato accennare a cosa siamo, non si parla di sentimenti, ruoli e cose così. Se gli faccio capire che questa ha tutta l’aria di essere una storia seria, sono guai.   
Me lo tengo stretto per bene, consapevole che potrebbe essere una cosa a scadenza anche per via del mio lavoro. Se vado via a fine stagione non so se la favola continua, lui è così particolare. Con Gonzalo ha troncato, però è anche vero che con lui il rapporto è sempre stato combattuto.   
A volte ci penso, poi mi limito a girarmi verso di lui, voltarlo contro il muro, lo piego in avanti ed usando il sapone che ricopre i nostri corpi, scivolo in lui cancellando tutto.   
Non importa che cosa sarà più avanti o cosa pensa di noi, se scapperà me ne farò una ragione.   
Per il momento conta che sia mio, che lo sia completamente ed ormai lo è. Non ci sono stati più disturbi di alcun genere. Nessun altro amante, ragazzo che l’attirava.   
Con Clohe le cose vanno nella media, ma la sensazione è che non durerà, ci stanno provando tanto perché hanno una figlia, ma anche se dovessero sposarsi sarebbe diverso, sarebbe una questione di famiglia, un dovere, un atto normale che l’uomo prima o poi compie.   
Mi darebbe fastidio se si facesse un altro, solo come passatempo e divertimento. Se fosse sessualmente attratto da altri ragazzi mi darebbe molto più fastidio perché in realtà io devo essere tutto il resto del suo mondo. Il suo passatempo, il suo divertimento, il suo sfogo. Io ogni cosa al di fuori dei doveri.   
Se si prendesse da altri non potrei dire nulla, gli ho detto di andare con chi vuole e fare quel che vuole, ma di tornare sempre da me quando lo chiamo.   
Anche se poi vorrei l’esclusiva, vorrei che fosse solo mio, che parlasse solo con me, che stesse bene solo con me. So che è malato da parte mia, perciò non glielo dirò mai. Che pensi di poter essere libero, di poter fare quel che vuole quando vuole, col solo obbligo di venire quando lo voglio. Che non mi può rifiutare.   
Con lui queste cose funzionano perché lo attirano, lo eccitano e lo fanno sentire desiderato. È importante che si senta desiderato, nessuno lo ha mai fatto sentire così.   
  
Della musica tranquilla esce dalle casse, mi sembra strano che metta su qualcosa di così soft, a Karim piace il rap oppure l’house di quella così elettronica e ritmata che ti fa diventare scemo.   
Forse ha scaricato qualcosa di Indie, che pensava potesse piacermi. O forse è uno dei mille lati nascosti che ogni tanto mi mostra e mi sorprendono. Non indago, me la godo e basta.   
La musica è molto rilassante e mentre si espande per casa, cucino nella sua cucina, come da me promesso.  
Facciamo spesso di queste cene, da quando stiamo insieme in questo modo non me la sento di portarlo sempre a casa mia con Veronique, mi sembra eccessivo, anche se poi ogni tanto devo portarlo perché ormai è di casa.   
Un delizioso odore di cibo si leva per la cucina bianca, mentre Karim apparecchia per due e parliamo tranquillamente di un po’ tutto, come sempre. Una cosa che non mancano, sono gli argomenti di conversazione.  
All’inizio farlo parlare era la cosa più difficile della mia vita, mi veniva meglio fare goal nelle partite ostiche.   
Adesso parla spedito di tutto quello che gli passa per la testa e sembra più come se non possa tenerselo per sé.   
Mi fa vedere tutte le foto ed i video di sua figlia, alcuni sono di loro due e sono bellissimi, vorrei vederli insieme di persona, ma penso che prima che lei prenda l’aereo con la piccolina passerà un po’.   
\- Avete progetti? - Karim si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- Non ne parliamo, per il momento lei sta là, un po’ perché non vuole far volare Melia ancora, un po’ perché all’inizio le fa comodo l’aiuto di sua madre… -   
\- E poi lei ha la vita là, no? - Me lo diceva già l’altra volta. Annuisce mentre metto nei piatti e mi siedo con lui, iniziamo a mangiare e Karim fa un sorriso beato.   
\- Cucina araba… - Mi fa notare sorpreso. - L’avevo già capito dall’odore inconfondibile. - Sorrido divertito dal fatto che lo riconosca così facilmente.   
\- È il piatto preferito di mio padre, ogni tanto mi piace cucinarlo e mangiarlo, sa di casa. - Karim sembra ricordarselo ora sebbene lo sappia.   
\- Ogni tanto dimentico che anche tu hai origini algerine. - Sorride un po’ imbarazzato della cosa, chissà perché. - Comunque lo mangiavo spesso anche io da piccolo, è un piatto che si fa con pochi ingredienti ma che è molto buono. Mia madre me lo faceva spesso. - Ci guardiamo e rimaniamo un po’ sospesi in tempi ben lontani e diversi da questi. Tempi in cui faticavamo ad arrivare al giorno dopo.   
\- Accomunati dalle origini e dai piatti… ed ora dal calcio e dalla squadra. Pazzesco. - Lo sottolineo perché mi piace farglielo notare e lui arrossisce come se si emozionasse, adoro che si emozioni per me.   
\- Che destino! - Cerca di scherzare ma non ci riesce e così mangia silenzioso.   
\- Ti piace? - Chiedo come un marito che ha cucinato per la moglie. Non che Karim di norma cucini, anzi, ha la cuoca. Proprio per questo quando vengo da lui cucino io.   
\- Molto. È buonissimo. - Serate così sono piuttosto frequenti, da un po’ non ci bastano gli allenamenti e le serate prima delle partite dove si mangia e si dorme insieme alla squadra.   
Ultimamente abbiamo bisogno di più tempo e così mi chiede se ho voglia di venire qua oppure io vengo e basta.   
Non sta con nessuno, non ne ha avuto voglia e bisogno, significa che fra noi va bene, gli basto e non vuole altro. La facciamo funzionare molto meglio di quel che pensassi e per Veronique è normale che io sia più impegnato per via del lavoro come secondo allenatore che faccio in contemporanea al co-direttore sportivo.   
In realtà è solo questione di organizzazione e più la faccio andare avanti, più mi rendo conto che con lei è un grande affetto, routine, abitudine, amicizia, ma non più quello che c’era prima. Ma riesco a non cambiare di una virgola nei suoi confronti, specie perché non siamo mai stati fisici, affettuosi e appiccicosi. Per me non è cambiato niente nell’approccio, non ho dovuto allontanarmi. Siamo sempre stati così, per questo mi andava bene.   
\- Era dura a volte saziarsi. - Dice poi ricordando degli episodi dovuti al piatto che ho preparato.   
\- Lo era davvero. - Concordo perché ho passato le sue stesse cose. - Ed era anche dura non arrivare a casa sempre con qualche livido! - Aggiungo poi ridendo.   
Karim mi guarda sorpreso e piega la testa.   
\- Ti sei dovuto far strada a testate… - Lo dice sapendolo.   
\- Ero chiuso, non era mia indole mescolarmi agli altri, ma era inevitabile. E stava sulle palle che io fossi così sulle mie, per questo mi tormentavano. Così dovevo reagire e fargli capire che era molto meglio che mi lasciassero in pace! - Lo dico con un certo ghigno, perché in realtà era una lotta continua e mi ci sono abituato così tanto che anche quando ne sono uscito, ho continuato a farlo. È stata dura smettere e capire che non ero più laggiù.   
\- Per me era diverso. Da più piccolo sì, ero soggetto di bullismo perché ero chiuso e sulle mie, ma poi visto che il mio essere silenzioso li ha aiutati perché non facevo mai la spia su niente, mi hanno preso in simpatia. Ero la spalla perfetta, mi proteggevano. Però prima di arrivare a quel punto ho patito. - Mi spiega. Questo scambio di esperienze è significativo.   
Finiamo di mangiare e ci spostiamo nel divano, stiamo un po’ comodi e lui si stende con la testa sulle mie gambe, pensieroso, mentre gli carezzo la testa.   
A volte non vuole nemmeno il contatto, a volte lo devo sbattere contro il muro di forza. Altre invece lo cerca e non in modo sessuale, ma proprio in modo intimo e dolce, come ora. Come se cercasse più il calore.   
\- Comunque quando uscivo dal quartiere, dal ghetto, ero vittima di razzismo. Ero comunque un algerino anche se invece sono nato in Francia e poi ho ottenuto la nazionalità francese. Sono comunque figlio di algerini immigrati, vivevo nel quartiere degli immigrati. Quando uscivo da lì era dura. Non sono francese, non sono completamente algerino. Non sono nulla. Ed ora che gioco qua in Spagna da un po’ di tempo… beh, non sono nemmeno spagnolo e quindi non piaccio completamente alla gente, ai media, ai fan… è come se non avessi dimora, se non appartenessi veramente a nessuno. - Si fa silenzioso mentre ci pensa in una delle sue rare riflessioni che poi sfociano quasi in sfoghi.   
\- Sei preoccupato per Melia? - Non so perché l’ho capito, lui non se ne capacita e stupito mi guarda dal basso, ma non si alza. Rimane in silenzio un po’ poi annuisce con un’aria dolce e tenera che vorrei stropicciare, ma sto fermo e gli carezzo il petto, scendo fino ad alzargli la maglietta, trovo così la sua pelle calda e carezzo direttamente lui.  
\- Non vorrei mai che passasse quello che passo io, che ho passato. Voglio che sia trattata da principessa, che nessuno possa discriminarla per le origini. Però io non sono un vero francese. -   
\- Pensi che stia meglio con la madre in Francia piuttosto che qua con te? Per questo non insisti a farli venire a vivere qua? - Sospira, come gli leggo bene dentro ormai. Non serve che dica tutto. Karim guarda in basso, non alza gli occhi su di me, io gli carezzo il viso. - E Clohe? -   
\- Non le ho detto nulla, le lascio che si prenda il tempo che vuole, non le faccio pressione e non le chiedo nulla. Vado io da lei tutte le volte che posso e… -   
\- Mangerà la foglia. Un giorno ti chiederà perché non lotti per loro. - Karim chiude gli occhi e li riapre stanco di pensarci.   
\- A quel punto lascerò che le cose vadano come devono andare, ma penso sia meglio per Melia vivere con sua madre in Francia e stare più dalla sua parte francese che da quella del suo padre mezzosangue senza appartenenza reale e senza dimora seria. - Mi dispiace che la viva così.   
\- Non dovresti privarti a priori di qualcosa che potrebbe essere bellissimo e funzionare. -   
\- La famiglia? - Annuisco, lui si stringe nelle spalle e si solleva a sedere, si volta verso di me e mi carezza il viso con aria un po’ indecifrabile. - Ci sono tanti tipi di famiglie. L’ho imparato crescendo. Quegli amici spostati mezzi criminali sono molto più protettivi di quanto lo siano alcuni membri della mia famiglia. Non mi toccano e fanno in modo che nessuno mi tocchi, mi proteggono. Proprio come fai tu. E non abbiamo legami di sangue. Eppure quello che mi dai tu non me lo ha mai dato nessuno. No, Zizou. Ci sono tanti tipi di famiglie ed io ne ho molte. Anche se non avessi mai quella più classica, andrà bene lo stesso. Ci sarò comunque per mia figlia, la vedrò sempre, l’amerò tantissimo. Ma non voglio fare in modo che si senta persa mentre si sposta da un posto all’altro… o mentre è francese ma vive in Spagna e poi chissà dove. Con un padre che è sempre fischiato e non apprezzato. Con la nazionale mi fischiano perché non sono francese. Non voglio che lei cresca in un atmosfera così strana. La proteggerò. Farò quello che devo fare. Non le farò mai vivere quello che ho vissuto io. - Questa riflessione è molto matura e generosa e mi commuove, gli metto la mano sulla guancia, sorrido ammirato, gli occhi lucidi.   
Essere genitori fa crescere sempre, ma in questo caso è pazzesco quello che ha fatto con lui. Davvero pazzesco.   
Senza dire nulla lo bacio, le labbra si uniscono, le lingue si trovano e dopo un po’ le sue mani frugano fra i miei vestiti e tutto viene cancellato per quel piacere fisico a cui ormai non rinunciamo mai.   
Se solo la vita potesse cristallizzarsi. Vorrei che le cose fossero così sempre, che non cambiassero mai. Se solo si potesse fare.   



	25. Quasi detto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo si ambienta in maggio-giugno 2014, quando il Real vinse la Decima Champions League e poi Karim fece l'ultimo torneo con la nazionale francese, i mondiali di Rio. Spazio a festeggiamenti per vari motivi, ma tutti con un comune denominatore: Karim e Zizou! Mi sono sempre fatta questa idea di Karim e delle relazioni, più che altro delle sue fobie ai legami, per cui Zizou che è furbo ha subito capito come fare. Ma poi di cose ne sono successe ancora molte.

25\. QUASI DETTO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema73.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema79.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema78.png)

  
Sapere che prima o poi ce l’avremmo fatta è un conto, vedere che succede è un altro.  
E succede, dannazione.  
Succede oggi.  
Il Real Madrid vince l’agognata Decima!  
Dopo ben 12 anni, la squadra torna a sollevare la Champions League, l’ultima la sollevai io fra gli altri e rivederla nel cielo pieno di coriandoli bianchi proprio sotto ai miei occhi, è davvero strano.  
Credo che ci fossero stati molti segni ad indicare che doveva essere questo l’anno.  
Karim ha fatto un anno molto positivo nella parte centrale della stagione, mentre Cristiano e Bale hanno dato vita a qualcosa di spettacolare, grazie anche a Karim che non gli ha mai rubato la scena, ma ha saputo aiutarli.  
L’allenarsi insieme al di fuori degli allenamenti regolari li ha aiutati, hanno legato anche di più. Forse non escono insieme al di fuori del calcio, ma passano molto tempo insieme e parlano, ridono e scherzano.  
E oltretutto hanno sviluppato questa spettacolare capacità di leggersi nel pensiero senza doversi fare segni.  
Ogni tanto negli intervalli li vedi che parlano insieme e concordano su qualche azione che poi mettono a frutto, ma in generale si conoscono così bene che sanno come non intralciarsi e come aiutarsi.   
E poi l’allenatore, uno dei più bravi del secolo. Credo che la dote di Carlo non sia stata tanto tecnica quanto morale. Semplicemente l’esserci ha dato alla squadra sicurezza. Lui è il migliore, ce l’avrebbero fatta. E nonostante non sia stato un anno perfetto e non abbiamo vinto il Triplete, ma solo Champions e Coppa del Re, non importa. Abbiamo lottato e mostrato tutte le nostre doti.   
Una serie di cose si sono verificate e forse ne faccio parte anche io. L’ultimo insieme ad Iker, fra i presenti, ad aver vinto la Champions qua col Real.   
C’era tutto.   
I festeggiamenti sono frenetici e caotici e non hanno fine.  
Da quando fischia la fine dell’incontro è un unico continuo fare festa e Karim mi è praticamente attaccato per tre quarti di questo.   
In campo fra bandiere, cori, foto e abbracci, poi finalmente fuori, negli spogliatoi, dove inizia a schizzare lo champagne ed è più quello che finisce addosso che quello che si beve. Ma forse ci si ubriaca anche facendoci il bagno, visto che la testa di tutti va su di giri molto più di quanto non lo sia già. Qualche astemio scappa, tipo Cristiano per esempio che sta attaccato al telefono col suo Riky a mettersi d’accordo su quando possono vedersi per festeggiare insieme.   
E poi ho Karim che non ha di certo evitato l’alcool, anche se non lo ha bevuto a litri come Luka che è bello che andato.   
Karim è brillo, ma gira anche a me la testa perciò non c’è da stupirsi. L’euforia è tanta e nel mezzo del casino di cui mi sembra di far parte come giocatore e non come allenatore, mi prende, mi abbraccia di slancio, mi stampa la bocca sulla guancia e mi spinge come un carro armato fino ad uno dei bagni aperti, chiude la porte e la bocca finisce sulla mia.   
Rido mentre ci baciamo, sa decisamente di champagne, del resto se non fosse un po’ partito non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa simile col rischio di farsi notare da qualcuno, anche se poi sono tutti fuori di testa ormai.   
Karim che si avventa su di me al di fuori delle mura sicure di casa o di uno spogliatoio deserto è epico.   
La sua lingua invade la mia frenetica, possessiva. Le mani vagano frettolose sul mio corpo, ma va diretto ai miei pantaloni, mi apre la cintura ed i bottoni e quando capisco che vuole farlo davvero qua con gli altri fuori che gridano e saltano, lo fermo smettendo di baciarlo, lo spingo cercando di farlo tornare in sé.  
\- Karim, ci sono gli altri fuori… - Gli faccio notare col cuore in gola e l’eccitazione. In realtà lo voglio anche io, ma sto disperatamente cercando di essere lucido, non posso fare una cosa simile qua, ora.   
Karim alza le spalle e si abbassa gli short e gli slip, poi si gira di spalle, si appoggia ad una delle piccole pareti di questo microscopico bagno e si masturba da solo, gira la testa, la guancia appoggiata, lo sguardo lascivo.   
\- Non me ne frega. -   
Cerco di trattenermi.   
\- Se fossi in te non parleresti così. Te ne pentirai, tu non vuoi fare queste cose quasi in pubblico… - Ma in risposta si lecca il dito medio e se lo porta dietro, trova subito la strada e se lo infila da solo.   
\- Se non mi scopi adesso, muoio. Vuoi che muoia? - Chiede roco di desiderio.   
Ok, questo è troppo, chi se ne frega se poi ce ne pentiremo. Intanto ci muove lo champagne, abbiamo un po’ di attenuanti!  
Così impreco, dico un ‘al diavolo’ fra i denti e mi tiro fuori l’erezione, mi lecco la mano e mi strofino da solo lubrificandomi un po’. Il secondo successivo lo prendo bruscamente per i fianchi e glielo infilo dentro con una certa prepotenza. Karim si appoggia con entrambe le mani alla parete e getta la testa all’indietro, inarca la schiena e tende tutti i muscoli sporgendosi con i glutei verso di me.   
Il mondo sparisce, i brividi ci ricoprono scollegandoci del tutto e ben preso i cori sono un sottofondo confuso.   
In un attimo sono solo io dentro di lui e lui che si soffoca cercando di non gridare.   
Inizio subito a spingere e dopo un po’ che prendiamo il ritmo ed il piacere ci investe, lui si aiuta con la mano davanti e viene prima di me. Poco dopo mi unisco a lui, teso come una corda di violino, completamente preso e assorbito da lui che mi ha di nuovo spinto a livelli assurdi per i miei canoni.  
Quante cose si possono fare senza sapere di poterle fare? Non avrei mai pensato di poter fare cose simili eppure…  
Mi accascio su di lui, appoggiato a sua volta alla parete, ansimiamo, i visi vicini, le bocche une sulle altre. Respiriamo lentamente e poi il mondo sparisce. Un mondo meraviglioso, fatto di cori, risate e grida di gioia.   
Lo circondo con le braccia, lo attiro a me, gli giro di più il volto con le dita e mi prendo la sua bocca, ansimiamo insieme ed i nostri sapori che si mescolano con lo champagne ci inebriano.   
Siamo i campioni d’Europa e Karim è mio più che mai.   
Una cosa che non deve mai cambiare, qualunque cosa succeda da qui in poi.   
  
  
Per i miei 42 anni Karim è in Brasile, a Rio per la precisione, per i mondiali. Sta giocando da protagonista, un protagonista alla Karim Benzema. Ha forgiato un nuovo sistema di gioco da numero 9. Ci sono i 9 classici, cioè quelli che pensano solo al goal e basta e che ne fanno tanti se sono bravi, e quelli alla Karim Benzema, ovvero quelli che fanno anche assist, che pensano a giocare bene le palle in attacco e che non hanno l’ossessione del goal ma del arrivare al goal con la squadra. Sento sempre più adesso i giovani che dicono che gli piace il modello di 9 alla Karim Benzema, perché è un modello più completo e che non è ossessionato dal goal, gioca meglio coi compagni.   
Sono molto orgoglioso di lui, sta andando molto bene e spero che niente arrivi a rovinare le cose e turbarlo.   
Comunque fin qua le cose gli stanno andando bene, ha avuto un buon sorteggio perciò la Francia non ha avuto grossi problemi, però bisogna vedere dalla fase ad eliminazione diretta in poi come funziona.  
Siccome il mio compleanno cade in pieno mondiale, ma in un giorno lontano da partite per la nazionale, gli chiedo un solo regalo.  
Di passare alcune ore con me in giornata.   
Non posso stare con lui tutto il tempo, entrambi abbiamo altri impegni, ma ho programmato in modo da poter stare con lui un po’.   
Siccome sono un vecchio compagno di nazionale del suo allenatore, Didier, gli chiedo un favore informale e gli chiedo di potermelo lasciare per tutta la notte che cade fra il 22 ed il 23 giugno. Così poi io al mattino lo lascio nel loro albergo e mi riunisco alla mia famiglia.   
A loro ho raccontato che i giorni precedenti al 23 avevo dei piccoli impegni lavorativi e che sarei tornato proprio per il mio compleanno.   
Perciò dopo cena aspetto che si liberi la zona e appena è tutto tranquillo, gli faccio uno squillo.   
Karim esce poco dopo e si infila nell’auto che ho noleggiato coi vetri oscurati, nemmeno fossimo degli agenti della CIA.  
Entra e siccome qua è deserto perché sono parcheggiato nel retro dell’hotel, infatti lui è uscito da lì, si protende e mi bacia contento.   
\- Non pensavo che l’avresti fatto sul serio! - Dice divertito, adoro vederlo così divertito.   
\- Io posso tutto, ricordalo! - Rispondo con tono di comando, lui scuote la testa e si gira dall’altra parte. Ma che carino.   
\- Per cui sono io il tuo regalo? - Chiede poi continuano a scherzare, anche se poi il tono scende automaticamente. Mi giro e lo guardo in modo sottile e penetrante, in quel modo magnetico che mi riesce, lui si irrigidisce e si morde il labbro, è un gesto di imbarazzo misto ad eccitazione, ormai lo riconosco bene.   
\- Tu che dici? - Karim rabbrividisce e accentua il sorrisino toccandosi il pacco in modo molto grezzo e tipico suo.   
\- Per questo mi sono preservato, sono in astinenza da un sacco! - Alzo un sopracciglio sorpreso.   
\- E Antoine? - Ha instaurato un evidente alchimia con lui, ero convinto che se lo portasse a letto, infatti ero parecchio geloso e per questo sono diventato matto ad organizzare questa notte.   
Karim smette di toccarsi e mi fissa di proposito scrutandomi il profilo, io faccio finta di niente e guido verso l’appartamento che ho affittato per una notte, qua trovi qualunque cosa, per qualunque esigenza. Anche appartamenti invece che camere d’albergo. Solitamente si affittano per alcuni giorni, non per una notte, ma nel nostro caso col pagamento cospicuo che ho fatto, non hanno ribattuto nulla e mi hanno consegnato le chiavi senza battere ciglio.   
\- Sei mica geloso? Mi controlli a distanza? - Non mi faccio intimidire dalla cosa e rispondo tranquillo e sicuro di me, con una certa faccia tosta.  
 - Se è per questo ti controllo sempre, anche a vicinanza. So tutto di te. - dico come se fossi il suo padrone e proprietario. In effetti è più o meno l’idea che credo di dargli, visto che se la imposto su un piano sentimentale quello scappa. Quando faccio così lui si sente un oggetto di proprietà ed è sollevato, so che sembra strano ma se gli dicessi che lo amo e che mi prendo cura di lui, non lo vedrei più.   
Karim sorride soddisfatto e con una luce che brilla nei suoi occhi, la noto al volo prima che giri lo sguardo verso l’esterno.   
\- Mi piace questo tuo lato ossessivo. - Alzo un sopracciglio scettico.   
\- Sicuro? Proprio a te? Pensavo che odiassi essere controllato! - Alza le spalle e si fa scivolare all’indietro, comodo.   
\- Non da te. Sentirmi tua proprietà è bello, lo fai in modo eccitante e non da psicopatico. - Rido di gusto a questa battuta mentre penso dentro di me che sono così solo perché non mi mette alla prova. Se si innamorasse di un altro, ora come ora, la prenderei male.   
Spero che non succeda.   
Arriviamo presto nell’appartamento, ne ho trovato uno vicino al suo hotel di Rio.   
Entriamo ognuno con uno zaino, il posto non è grande e nemmeno di lusso, ma per quel che dobbiamo farci è perfetto.   
Mettiamo giù le nostre cose, mettiamo il silenzioso ai telefoni e li lasciamo su un mobile dell’ingresso, poi liberi di tutto ci facciamo subito un caffè per tenere su tutta la notte.   
Non faremo sesso e basta, avremo bisogno di qualche pausa immagino, perciò ce la prendiamo comoda.   
\- Quindi con Antoine? - Torno sull’argomento mentre metto le lenzuola sul letto che mi sono comprato, Karim mi aiuta mentre ride.   
\- Sei proprio in fissa, eh? -   
Il fatto che non voglia rispondermi mi fa capire che c’è stato qualcosa come immaginavo.   
\- Ti ho detto che puoi fare quello che vuoi, non serve mica che me lo nascondi! - Però non so perché voglio tanto saperlo.   
Karim così si decide a rispondere continuando a stendere lenzuola insieme a me, ma non mi guarda mentre parla, come se evitasse di proposito il mio sguardo che invece è parecchio insistente.   
\- Mi sta venendo voglia, è vero. Mi intriga. È dolce e carino e gli piaccio. - Alzo un sopracciglio e lo fisso per capire se però lo vuole sul serio e se c’è già stato.   
\- Ma hai già favorito? - Karim allora mi guarda dall’altra parte del letto, avendo finito di sistemarlo.   
\- No, onestamente no. - Mi sento sollevato, credo che non menta, per farmi ingelosire poteva dire di sì.   
Spero di non darlo a vedere.   
\- Bene, puoi comunque fare quello che vuoi, lo sai. Non siamo una vera coppia, è più uno stare insieme. - Il che non fa molta differenza, ma per Karim sì.   
Lo vedo salire sul letto e raggiungermi in ginocchio, io metto le federe ad un cuscino e lo butto al suo posto fingendo indifferenza.   
\- Ehi… - Comincia malizioso e sorpreso. Io non lo guardo, metto la federa al secondo cuscino, lui me lo prende di mano e lo butta alle proprie spalle. - Ma sei geloso sul serio? - Che se chiedi ad uno che sembra geloso se lo è, è finita. Però sono bravo a controllarmi e lo guardo rimanendo fermo e tranquillo, in piedi davanti a lui che mi mette le mani sui fianchi e mi volta verso di lui con una certa prepotenza.   
\- Perché dovrei esserlo? Se io ti chiamo tu ci sei, se voglio che tu sia mio, tu lo sei sempre. Non ho motivo di essere geloso. - Cerco di usare un tono duro, non arrabbiato. Lui si morde il labbro eccitato e mi abbassa la zip della felpa, lentamente.   
\- Ed io non vedo l’ora che tu mi faccia tuo. - Dice sulle mie labbra senza indagare oltre. Mi ha stuzzicato ma non ha esagerato, non ho idea di che cosa pensi, di norma si è gelosi quando ci sono sentimenti di mezzo, io l’ho sempre impostata in modo che a lui possa andare bene, per non farlo scappare.   
\- Dimmi tu una cosa invece. - Dico mentre mi fa scendere la felpa dalle braccia e la lascia cadere a terra, infilando le mani sotto l’elastico dei pantaloni della tuta.   
Lascio che mi spogli, mi piace quando lo fa, non muovo un dito, non lo tocco nemmeno, lo guardo serio con quell’aria di comando che lo eccita tanto, i visi vicini, gli occhi che non si staccano se non quando lui guarda i vestiti che mi toglie.   
\- Mm? -   
\- Perché non sei andato con Antoine? Tu gli piaci, lui ti piace, avete voglia… - Un po’ me le cerco, però devo un po’ capire questo mistero rappresentato da Karim.   
\- Perché avevo più voglia di te che di lui. - Mi aggrotto, i pantaloni sono ai piedi e li appallottolo, così prende la maglietta e me la alza, sollevo le braccia e l’accompagno mentre me la sfila via.   
\- Però non sapevi se sarei riuscito a vederti, teoricamente da qui a chissà quanto avresti dovuto aspettare… - Le sue dita riprendono il contatto con la mia pelle calda, sussulto a sentirlo, scivola piano e leggero sul petto e sull’addome, delinea con calma fino ad arrivare all’inguine, due dita e basta ed io sono già qua ad impazzire.   
\- Forse non avevo tutta quella voglia allora… - Risponde logico, alzando le spalle con un sorrisino. Si intrufola dentro ai miei slip e li fa cadere fermandosi a carezzarmi l’erezione calda che aspettava lui.   
Apro la bocca e trattengo un sospiro, lui approfitta e mi succhia il labbro, ma poi si separa e aggiunge fissandomi negli occhi compiaciuto:   
\- Magari non mi fai mancare niente, quindi non ho bisogno di altro. - Cioè avrebbe l’occasione, la persona e magari anche il desiderio, ma in realtà non gli serve perché gli do già tutto io, non lo farebbe per una qualche necessità, una mancanza o cosa, ma solo così, tanto per fare. E non ne ha davvero voglia.   
Insomma la nostra relazione va alla grande, ma solo perché la imposto come un qualcosa di possessivo e sessuale, se gli mostrassi che tutto il tempo che passiamo insieme senza fare sesso è tipico da coppia, e se gli dicessi che il sostegno che ci diamo, le confidenze, il mondo che condividiamo insieme sono da innamorati, tutta questa magia e perfezione si spezzerebbe.   
Le labbra si uniscono mentre si aprono, giocano le une con le altre, le lingue si trovano e la mano continua a lavorare. Ma questa volta non sto fermo, lo prendo sulla nuca e l’attiro a me premendomelo addosso possessivo.   
Se smettessi di dargli tutto questo, se dovessi vederlo meno, trascurarlo… se non avessimo più da condividere tutto il tempo come abbiamo fatto quest’anno… come starebbe? Cosa sarebbe poi fra noi?   
Questa domanda rimane nell’aria, la ingoio e faccio finta di non averla mai avuta, perché è ora di iniziare a godermi il mio regalo di compleanno.   
Ora come ora è perfetto, perciò pensiamo solo al presente.  
Adesso Karim è mio e lui non vuole essere di nessun altro. Il resto non conta.   
Faccio dolcemente mio ogni centimetro del suo corpo, lo stendo e me ne prendo cura come se fosse la cosa più preziosa, come se potesse essere l’ultima volta.   
Assaporo la consistenza perfetta del suo corpo, l’assorbo e poi quando lui geme così tanto che sembra stia per venire, gli prendo le gambe, me le avvolgo intorno alla vita e scivolo lentamente in lui, mi appoggio e guardandolo in viso, lo faccio mio.  
Ad ogni spinta lui geme e il piacere aumenta, i corpi stretti uno sull’altro strofinano e stringono la sua erezione dura e mentre continuo a possederlo, lui geme sempre più forte, si spinge indietro, si inarca, mi avvolge con le braccia, mi tira a sé ed è sempre più pazzo di piacere, mi chiama, ne vuole ancora, mi guarda febbrile, non ci stacchiamo gli occhi di dosso.   
Non l’ho mai visto così preso e mentre arriva all’orgasmo, lo guardo e mi dà alla testa, mi dà estremamente alla testa e per un momento, mentre lo schiaccio col mio corpo e continuo a spingere più forte e veloce, sento che lo sto per dire.  
‘Ti amo.’  
Ma per qualche assurdo miracolo, mi fermo e mi limito a raggiungere l’orgasmo.   
Quando vengo, lo guardo in viso e mi imprimo questo momento nella mente, un momento che si cristallizza.


	26. Se sapesse che è amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuiamo con la notte di compleanno di Zizou, vediamo che regalo dà Karim e come sono ormai sempre più verso quell'amore vero di cui il giovane francese è spaventato. Siamo nell'estate del 2014, al termine della quale al Real è arrivato James e le cose sono cambiate anche perchè Zizou è diventato l'allenatore della squadra B del Real. E così assistiamo all'inizio di questo cambiamento.

26\. SE SAPESSE CHE È AMORE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema7.jpg) [](http://68.media.tumblr.com/a44354b41ff0a18bf9476841f9a0ad3c/tumblr_inline_nu9uxpEAUI1tx0k5c_500.jpg)   
“Mi piacerebbe un giorno essere allenato da lui al Real Madrid. Ci siamo avvicinati molto la scorsa stagione quando era il nostro vice. Lo considero come un fratello e spero davvero che un giorno possa allenare la prima squadra“ - Karim - 

  
Ansimante e sudato, mi lascio cadere sul fianco e mi rivolgo verso di lui, lo guardo con un sorriso sfiancato, ma felice e soddisfatto.   
I corpi imperlati e lucidi, la pelle scivolosa sotto le dita che si muovono su e giù, lentamente, concilianti.   
Gli carezzo il fianco, poi risalgo sulle braccia ed infine sul viso, poi mi protendo e lo bacio senza dire nulla.  
Poco dopo mi stendo e me lo faccio accomodare sopra.   
Ascoltiamo questo silenzio perfetto mentre ripensiamo all’amplesso appena consumato. Non è stato il solito sesso, è stato diverso, molto diverso.   
Molto più sentito.  
Forse perché l’ho preso steso e ci guardavamo in viso, di solito lo prendo da dietro ed è quasi volgare.   
O forse è perché non lo facevamo da un po’.   
\- Sembrava che facessimo l’amore… - Mormora lui piano, stupito. Deve averci pensato parecchio prima di dirlo.   
Sorrido calmo continuando a percorrergli la schiena con le dita.   
\- Ti è piaciuto? - Annuisce.   
\- È la prima volta che lo faccio così. Sembravano sentimenti. È stato emotivamente coinvolgente. - Pensavo fosse terrorizzato dal dirlo. - Una volta mi è capitato di farlo così con Gonzalo. - Poi si corregge mentre una stilettata mi trapassa. Che tatto da elefante. - Beh, non proprio così, ma ci si avvicinava parecchio. -   
Un enorme senso di delusione mi invade, forse non sono poi così speciale, forse si attacca ad uno per volta ed anche se ogni tanto scappa, poi torna.   
Non lo so.   
Si mette sul gomito e mi guarda serio in viso, mi scruta.   
\- Non dici nulla? - Chiede stupito.   
\- Cosa dovrei dire? - Alza le spalle.   
\- Non so, se anche per te è stato così, se ti è piaciuto, che impressioni hai avuto… -  È strano che sia lui a chiedermi di aprirmi e di parlare, di solito sono io che uso dei trucchi per lui.   
\- È stato molto bello. Molto intenso. - Dico solo. Non voglio scucirmi troppo e spaventarlo. In realtà è stato bellissimo.   
\- Sei stato molto dolce. - Sorride con quella sua timidezza che adoro, mi protendo e lo bacio, poi torna a stendersi e non dice altro, come se avesse paura di andare oltre, proprio come me.   
  
Facciamo uno spuntino, parliamo di figli, di progetti, di calcio, dei mondiali, gli do diversi consigli per la fase a eliminazione che affronteranno a luglio e prima che ce ne rendiamo conto, arriva la mezzanotte.   
Stiamo parlando di cosa faremo per queste vacanze estive prima che si ritorni col club per la stagione ed io non voglio dirgli che forse andrò ad allenare la squadra B del Real, i giovani, per cominciare ufficialmente l’avventura da allenatore.   
Karim così guarda l’ora ed è come se si svegliasse, mi abbraccia di slancio, mi bacia sulla bocca e mi fa un ‘auguri’ molto felice. Poi prima che capisca qualcosa, prende e si alza e corre allo zaino che aveva con sé.   
Poco dopo torna sul divano dove ci eravamo spostati per non addormentarci, a mangiare un po’ di frutta che ci eravamo portati.   
Siamo nudi, fra l’altro, ed è molto strano girare così in questo modo. Disinvolti fino a questo punto.  
In questo momento non siamo decisamente giocatore e pseudo allenatore. Chissà se un giorno lo allenerò davvero?   
Sarebbe un mio grande sogno, anche se sarebbe strano visto il rapporto che c’è. Dopotutto stiamo tranquillamente nudi insieme a parlare di tutto, come se fosse normale.   
Karim così mi guarda mentre io lo fisso stranito, poi mi dà un pacchettino felice.   
\- Questo è per te! Un pensierino! Non sapevo che diavolo prendere, ci ho messo una vita a sceglierlo! - Lo guardo esterrefatto e prima di guardare il sacchetto, guardo lui usando la mia logica che non so a quanto serva.   
\- Pensavo che non credessi che venissi! - L’ha detto prima. Lui fa un sorrisino ed alza le spalle.   
\- Ci speravo in realtà… - Poi aggiunge con un sorrisino: - Comunque te l’avrei dato quando ci saremmo rivisti. - Mi aggrotto senza capire la sua logica.  
\- Ma te lo sei portato in Brasile! - Così Karim sbuffa, alza seccato gli occhi al cielo e brontola:   
\- Aprilo e basta! -   
Insomma sperava di vedermi oggi anche se non credeva che sarei riuscito davvero. Che carino.   
Comunque apro il sacchetto di una gioielleria e poi il conseguente pacchetto, trovo dentro un orologio molto bello e perfetto per ogni occasione, che rispecchia perfettamente i miei gusti. Elegante, ma non troppo appariscente.   
Lo guardo ammirato, ma i suoi occhi brillano mentre mi dice di girarlo, così guardo sotto e con sorpresa vedo che ci ha fatto fare un incisione.  
‘K’  
Sbianco per un momento. Se lascio in giro questo orologio sono finito, probabilmente. Ma è anche vero che non posso non metterlo, me l’ha preso in modo che lo potessi indossare sempre perché non è troppo elegante, ma è comunque molto bello.   
E poi è suo. Ed è così tenera l’incisione, la sua semplice iniziale.   
Mi sciolgo a guardarla, rimango inebetito e senza parole, me lo rimiro senza saper cosa dire.   
Ma tanto poi che importa se qualcuno nota la K? Tanto tutti sanno che io e lui siamo molto legati, non abbiamo fatto mistero del fatto che andiamo molto d’accordo, lui mi definisce senza problemi ‘fratello’ davanti ai media e nei social. Non ci sono grossi problemi, in effetti.   
Sorrido con gli occhi lucidi e rinuncio a dire qualcosa, ma lui è in ansia perché pensa d’aver esagerato, così mi chiede se mi piace.   
\- Certo che mi piace, è bellissimo! Grazie! - Così lo abbraccio e gli bacio il collo come al solito.   
\- Anche la scritta? Volevo personalizzarlo… - Inghiotto la commozione, mi separo e me lo infilo al polso.   
\- È la parte migliore. È bellissimo, ricorderò questo bellissimo anno passato con te. Grazie. - Karim si aggrotta e dice spontaneo:  
\- Beh, ma non è mica l’unico! - Così rido e si smorza la tensione. In realtà chi lo sa che sarà da qui in poi?  
Uno strano senso di ansia mi assale. Potrebbe cambiare tutto, la prossima stagione.   
Ovviamente non glielo dico.   
\- Certo, era per dire che così ricorderò uno degli anni più belli. Lo ricorderò meglio. - Aggiusto il tiro e lui si tranquillizza, poi mi prende la mano per guardarmi il polso, infine annuisce dicendo che mi sta bene. Intreccio le dita alle sue e lo tengo a me finendo per guardarlo seriamente. Per un momento voglio dirglielo, sento un fortissimo desiderio. Non pensavo mi avesse fatto un regalo, ed invece l’ha fatto ed è così sentimentale, vista la scritta. Mi ha spiazzato. Vorrei davvero suggellare il momento con un ‘ti amo’, ma non posso.   
Così non dico altro, solo sorrido, stringo la sua mano e poi lo bacio dolcemente, piano, assaporando questo momento perfetto che spero ripeteremo ancora mille altre volte.   
Allo stesso modo mi alzo e me lo trascino in camera per rifare l’amore senza averne mai abbastanza. Perché stanotte siamo uno dell’altro ed il mio regalo più bello è lui che mi si dà così spontaneamente, senza rendersi conto che ogni gesto che fa, ogni singola parola, modo di stare con me, tutto quanto è pieno di sentimento ed amore. Io lo sento quel che prova, il fatto che sia terrorizzato dall’ammetterlo è incredibile, però io lo sento e non cambia il fatto che lo provi.   
Spero solo che lo proverà per sempre, in ogni circostanza.   
  
  
Da qui in poi le cose cambiano quasi drasticamente.   
A me affidano la seconda squadra del Real, i giovani, comincio così ad allenare in modo ufficiale, mentre al Real arriva James Rodriguez.   
Sulle prime non sembra abbia molto peso, non ci bado molto.   
James arriva in sordina dopo un gran bel mondiale con la sua nazionale, la Colombia, perciò il Real lo prende. Prende anche Kroos sempre per lo stesso motivo, grandioso mondiale, così via, prendiamo i migliori del campionato!  
Ad ogni modo sono ottimi giocatori, giovani, promettenti, ottimi piedi.   
Kroos è in una posizione che ci serve, James invece è in quella che ricoprivo io. Il problema è che ora Carlo non gioca più col trequartista centrale, però sono sicuro che si inventerà qualcosa.   
Non ci penso proprio, noto solo vagamente che James e Karim arrivano insieme al ritiro, sono solo loro due con Raphael e Fabio, il resto della squadra è già partita per il tour, loro si uniranno presto e nel cammino arriveranno anche gli altri del mondiale che hanno finito dopo.   
Karim e James sono i primi a conoscersi e non avrei mai pensato che un giorno questa cosa potesse disturbarmi tanto.   
\- Come ti è sembrato? - Chiedo quando passo a salutare Karim al centro sportivo, ero qui per cominciare la programmazione dei miei, per cui ho approfittato ed ho fatto in modo di incrociarlo.   
Infatti lo intercetto mentre va a fare una nuotata in piscina, lo accompagno mentre si cambia nello spogliatoio e si mette il costume. Guardare il suo corpo nudo mi distrae, ma non sono sicuro sia il momento adatto per saltarci addosso.   
\- Chi? - Chiede senza capire, mentre si tira su il costume.   
\- James, quello nuovo. - Abbassa le labbra in un’aria di chi non sa che dire ed alza le labbra.  
\- A posto. Non saprei. -   
\- Ho visto che avete già fatto una foto insieme… - In un primo instante risponde senza pensarci.   
\- Sì beh c’era il fotografo e noi siamo seduti vicini per i numeri di maglia, così mentre ci cambiavamo… - Ma poi realizza e si ferma guardandomi aggrottato: - Il fotografo non l’avrà ancora messa on line, no? - Domanda mirata.   
Guardo l’ora e faccio finta di essere tardi sulla tabella di marcia, ma non è così.   
\- L’ho incontrato, abbiamo fatto due chiacchiere e mi ha mostrato le foto. È una vecchia abitudine, ho sempre controllato il materiale che veniva pubblicato, non sono io l’addetto, ma il presidente preferiva dessi sempre un’occhiata anche io… - Spiegazione un po’ contorta e forse Karim non se la beve, ma non risponde. Si sistema il pacco mettendomi a disagio, poi mi guarda con attenzione.   
\- Tutto bene tu? Sei emozionato? - Mi chiede sorprendendomi.   
Quando gli ho detto che allenavo la squadra B ha tirato un respiro di sollievo dicendomi che aveva avuto gli incubi credendo che sarei andato ad allenare in Francia un’altra squadra. Era molto felice che rimanessi nell’ambiente madridista.   
Adesso sarà il mio sostenitore numero uno, come lo è sempre stato.   
\- Un po’, ma iniziare così è l’ideale, è più graduale. - Ammetto rendendomi umano. Così poi non parliamo del mio strano interesse per James che interagisce subito con lui.  
Comunque dal fatto che lui non ha avuto reazioni mi sento tranquillo.   
Mi si ferma davanti prima di uscire e andare a nuotare, mi sorride e mi bacia naturale.   
\- Sarai il miglior allenatore di sempre. - Lui è di parte, ma adoro il suo amore incondizionato.   
Sorrido e gli carezzo la guancia.   
\- E tu farai una grande stagione. - È un po’ l’inizio di un nuovo capitolo, ogni anno lo è e di volta in volta migliora sempre qualcosa, ma qualcosa è sempre diverso.   
Ora noi siamo una coppia che bada bene a definirsi tale, però l’equilibrio raggiunto può essere più precario del previsto.   
L’anno scorso ci vedevamo ogni giorno, lo allenavo a parte, le sere prima delle partite ero con lui… era diverso.   
Forse sono solo io apprensivo, magari le cose non cambieranno fra noi.  
Mi sorride, sembra un altro rispetto a quando è con gli altri. Con loro sorride poco, lo fa, certo, ma non con tanta frequenza. E poi non scherza molto, quasi nulla. È come se continuasse ad essere chiuso dentro un muro, al sicuro da chissà quale possibile attacco. Pochi conoscono qualcosa in più di lui.  
Pochi lo vedono sorridere.  
Usciamo dallo spogliatoio e subito entra James, per poco non ci vedeva in atteggiamenti amorevoli.   
Impallidisco, ma sorrido e lo saluto, lui fa gli occhi grandi, e già lo sono molto di suo, spalanca la bocca in modo estremamente spontaneo e penso che uno dei suoi sogni si sia appena realizzato.   
Sorrido, tendo la mano e lo saluto cordiale.   
\- Benvenuto, spero ti troverai bene. - Spero non noti che eravamo lì dentro insieme, sarebbe sospetta la cosa.   
Karim si ferma a guardare perplesso, James a momenti sbava. Mi stringe forte la mano e balbetta qualcosa e mentre vado sento James che chiede a Karim se lo aspetta che voleva fare una nuotata anche lui.   
Non ci do peso subito, per nulla.   
Karim lo aspetta ed io non so più cosa succede, riuscirà a farlo parlare, a farlo ridere?  
Sembra una persona spontanea, genuina e molto dolce, davvero a posto.   
Non ci penso più, ma lo farò più avanti. Eh sì.   



	27. Una bella toppa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niente 'ti amo' in vista, non può essere così facile. Karim ha la fobia delle relazioni serie e Zizou lo ha capito, per cui fa quel che deve per tenerlo legato, ma con il nuovo incarico come allenatore della primavera, si vedono inevitabilmente di meno e Karim è una delle persone più complessate e chiuse e difficili di questo mondo, è lì che sta il suo fascino. Ma è per questo che Zizou ce l'ha dura!

27\. UNA BELLA TOPPA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema8.jpg)

  
Le cose volano prima che io possa rendermene conto.   
Io sono molto assorbito dal mio nuovo incarico e un po’ perché non inizio bene come speravo, un po’ perché in generale è un grande cambiamento nella mia vita, più di quel che pensassi, ma alla fine lo trascuro parecchio.   
Prima che me ne renda conto sono passati dei mesi ed io ho visto Karim davvero poco, le poche volte non si parlava moltissimo, magari recuperavamo il tempo perso fra le lenzuola, quattro chiacchiere un po’ frettolose e poi via.   
Impegni su impegni.   
Forse poi non è nemmeno stato il mio nuovo incarico quanto il fatto che inevitabilmente facendo altro l’ho visto drasticamente meno rispetto all’anno scorso.   
Ci vedevamo ogni giorno, le notti prima delle partite le passavamo sempre insieme… da questo al vedersi ogni tanto è stato un salto nel buio ed ora… ora che riesco a respirare, ora che mi sono fermato perché con la mia nuova squadra finalmente abbiamo iniziato ad ingranare, mi sono reso conto che le cose mi sono sfuggite di mano da altre parti.   
Karim è bloccato a calcio e me ne rendo conto quando i media mi chiedono se secondo me il periodo brutto di Karim è dovuto al fatto che lo vedo di meno e che non facciamo più i nostri allenamenti speciali, cosa che ormai era risaputa a tutti.   
Io smarrito sminuisco la questione e dico che sicuramente ci vediamo di meno, ma che non è di certo per questo che Karim ha difficoltà a calcio.   
Anche se poi corro a controllare, mi prendo qualche ora al giorno per guardare i suoi allenamenti regolari e controllo meglio le partite ufficiali.   
Effettivamente è bloccato, gioca coi nervi e non è per niente lucido. È come se fosse costantemente sotto pressione, è particolarmente immusonito e chiuso.   
Cristiano è uno dei pochi che dopo i propri regolari goal cerca di aiutare Karim a segnare e gli dà ogni palla buona. Spesso sceglie lui al posto di Bale, si vede che cerca di aiutarlo, è una cosa che mi fa sorridere, però vedo come Karim sceglie male i movimenti, a volte fa cose insensate, altre sbaglia cose facilissime.   
Dopo accurate analisi che mi fanno capire quanto io l’abbia trascurato perché davvero non ho la minima idea di che cosa gli succeda nonostante ogni tanto riusciamo a vederci, cerco di rimediare.   
L’occasione me la creo e la voglio fortemente.   
Organizzo una cena a casa sua come qualche mese fa facevamo spesso, ora non so perché abbiamo smesso, al di là del calcio c’è sempre stato altro. Quest’anno dopo il calcio c’era ancora il calcio, forse perché alleno alcuni dei miei figli mentre gli altri chiedono la medesima attenzione, perciò mi sento in dovere di stare anche con i piccoli. O forse perché quando ci si vede di meno inevitabilmente ci si allontana e più ci si allontana, più il divario aumenta. Senza che tu te ne accorga, che ci sia un motivo, che tu lo voglia.   
È come quando dormi. Più dormi e più dormiresti, ma non hai davvero sonno. Lo fai perché sì.   
A Karim è parsa subito strana la cosa, ma ha accettato di buon grado.   
La cena la faccio sembrare una delle solite, anche se è da molto che non ne facciamo.   
\- Allora? - Comincio così, casualmente.   
\- Allora cosa? - Chiede mentre prepara la tavola.   
\- Come te la passi? - Chiedo come se non ci vedessimo da molto. In realtà è solo che non abbiamo mai parlato davvero.   
Alza le spalle.   
\- Come sempre. - Purtroppo non so come se la passa di solito. Prima sapevo tutto di lui, ora niente. Ci siamo allontanati, me ne rendo conto ora quando sono qua a tirargli di nuovo le parole di bocca con le pinze, come all’inizio.   
Sento un pugno allo stomaco.   
\- Non mi pare… - Karim si aggrotta e si appoggia al tavolo incrociando le braccia al petto sulla difensiva, io gli do un’occhiata ma torno alle padelle.   
\- Perchè? - Non faccio nessun movimento particolare.   
\- Mi sembra che tu sia più nervoso… - Gli do la schiena così lui si mette di fianco, sempre atteggiamento difensivo, e mi fissa il profilo, gli do un’altra occhiata calma.   
\- Cosa te lo fa pensare? - Lo guardo con più attenzione senza capire. - Non è che tu sia molto presente ultimamente, come fai a dire se sono nervoso o cosa? - Ed ecco, ci voleva poco in realtà, forse lo voleva tirare fuori ma gli serviva l’occasione.   
Come al solito non è che viene e fa le cose di sua iniziativa, le fa solo se lo invitano e lo obbligano.  
Sospiro esasperato e chiudo i fornelli, ma aspetto a mettere nei piatti.   
Lo guardo mettendomi di fronte, braccia sempre incrociate come lui, aria dura.   
\- Perché non mi cerchi e non mi dici quello che vuoi dirmi? Perché devo essere io ad accorgermi che hai qualche problema? Te lo devo chiedere io che cos’hai? - Karim scuote la testa e si allontana andandosene dalla cucina, tipico atteggiamento di chi si chiude alla prima occasione.   
\- Se ti interessa sì, altrimenti per carità, fai quello che preferisci! Non voglio obbligarti ad interessarti a me! - dice polemico in quella che sembra la nostra prima litigata. Chiudo gli occhi e respiro a fondo, cerco di calmarmi mentre il nervoso sale dandomi alla testa.   
\- Non scappare, stai qua e parliamone come si deve, siamo adulti, le cose si affrontano. - Lo seguo in salotto dove lo vedo che si siede nel divano ed accende la televisione alla ricerca di qualcosa che lo possa assorbire per potermi ignorare, labbra serrate, piccolo broncio, aria cupa come non mai.   
Mi sta tagliando fuori, si sta chiudendo come non ha mai fatto. Mi metto davanti alla tv e cerco di riportarlo a me, ma lui seccato mi guarda contrariato, comunque non si muove, stringe il telecomando e penso che lo romperà presto.   
\- Karim, parlami. Perché ti chiudi sempre quando le cose si fanno difficili? Se imparassi a comunicare, a tirarle fuori da solo e subito non ti ritroveresti ad andare male in tutti gli altri campi. -   
\- Tutti gli altri campi? A calcio vorrai dire! Cos’è, ti interessa che il tuo investimento non ti faccia passare per un visionario? Sei tu che hai sempre garantito per me, ora che non vado bene a calcio va a finire che ti daranno dell’incapace! - Chiudo gli occhi, è polemico e acido. Ma almeno è una conquista, di solito diceva ‘no niente’ e se ne andava.   
\- Cosa dici, non è così e lo sai. -   
\- No? - Si alza in piedi di scatto, teso, ma mi sta a debita distanza. È come se volesse esplodere, se ne avesse bisogno. - Sei tu che ti sei allontanato da me, Zizou. Io ero sempre qua. Ora ti svegli e noti che non sto bene e scarichi la colpa a me dicendo che sono io che non mi apro! Ma forse se non vedo che ne vale la pena, non lo faccio, no? Forse se non sento che all’altro frega qualcosa di me, non mi apro! Perché dovrei dirti cosa mi succede? Hai un nuovo incarico e ti sei dimenticato di me! -   
Stringo le labbra cercando di non fare espressioni particolari, chiuderei gli occhi e sospirerei.   
Sapevo che sarebbe successo, che me l’avrebbe detto. Perché è quello che ho pensato io quando i giornalisti mi hanno chiesto se il periodaccio di Karim è dovuto a me.   
In un istante devo scegliere come sistemare le cose, devo capire come posso farlo e non ho molto tempo, perché non posso chiedergli tempo.   
\- Mi dispiace. - E così non aspetto oltre.   
Karim si irrigidisce e mi guarda sciogliendo le braccia, accigliato, incredulo.   
\- Come? - ed io non trovo sistema migliore di questo, perché dopotutto è così. Ha ragione, che motivo gli ho dato per cercarmi?   
\- Scusami. - ripeto calmo senza muovere un muscolo, anche Karim trattiene il respiro. - Quando mi hanno chiesto se tu giocavi male perché non ti ero più vicino, mi sono reso conto solo in quel momento che qualcosa in noi non andava. Perché non sapevo rispondere a quella domanda e non solo, sono caduto dalle nuvole. Non avevo la minima idea che tu stessi così male che anche i media se ne erano accorti. -   
Così sono io quello che cala la maschera al suo posto, gli mostro come si fa e lo faccio per primo. Perché glielo devo, in effetti.  
Lui era sempre lì. Stessi allenamenti, stessi orari, stessa casa, stesso numero.   
Lui ancora non sa cosa dire e come comportarsi, non si aspettava che mi scusassi e che mi addossassi la colpa.   
Chiudo gli occhi e abbasso il volto, mi prendo una pausa e poi aggiungo con un po’ di titubanza:   
\- So che non è una vera giustificazione, ma sono stato totalmente assorbito dal mio nuovo incarico. Le cose erano iniziate male, dovevo trovare il modo di sistemare subito tutto e non ci riuscito e sono andato nel panico. Ho iniziato a pensare alla squadra tutto il tempo e poi avevo paura di stare trascurando la famiglia così… - Tossisco e abbasso il tono sempre senza guardarlo. - E così ho trascurato te. Mi scaricavo la coscienza, ti chiamavo, ci vedevamo velocemente, una cosa insieme, quattro chiacchiere e via. Giusto per dire che c’ero ma… - Finalmente Karim si riprende e mi interrompe.   
\- Non stiamo insieme, non ci siamo fatti promesse, non siamo una coppia. Non mi devi niente, Zizou. Ho reagito male perché mi sono trovato con le spalle al muro, ma tu… tu devi fare quello che ti pare. Non siamo una coppia, siamo solo due che si possiedono quando ci va. Basta. Non… non devi giustificarti, non mi devi… - Se lo ripete un’altra volta gli do una testata. Annullo la distanza, gli prendo il viso fra le mani e lo zittisco con la mia bocca. Lo bacio succhiandogli il labbro e rimango così per un istante, mentre mi sento meglio.   
Poi mi separo da lui di un soffio, lo guardo accigliato e mormoro guardandolo intensamente negli occhi:   
\- Anche se non siamo nulla, non voglio che tu stia male per colpa mia. Le cose sono cambiate troppo e troppo in fretta e non sono stato in grado di gestirle bene. Forse dovevo pensarci prima, abbiamo passato un anno in totale simbiosi, sapevo che non sarebbe potuto essere così per sempre, ma non sono riuscito a gestirla meglio. E nemmeno ora. - Continuo a parlare come se fossi il suo ragazzo, perché è questo che eravamo, una coppia, ma lui non è per nulla capace di vederlo e ammetterlo.   
\- Va bene, davvero. Non mi devi nulla. Ti ho fatto una scenata perché mi hai obbligato, io non volevo, non siamo una coppia… sul serio… - Mi aggrotto mentre lo dice, odio che lo dica e lo ripeta ed odio se ora mi dice che ha trovato un altro con cui andare.   
\- Hai un altro? - Chiedo poi duro, senza riuscire a frenarmi. Karim mi guarda sorpreso.   
\- Che c’entra ora? - Si allontana un po’, sfugge il viso dalle mie mani ed io avanzo per impedirgli di scappare, mantengo la vicinanza.   
\- Questo è un sì? - Chiedo con un’ondata che brucia ogni sinapsi, non riesco a ragionare e sento dalle viscere l’odio ed il fastidio impadronirsi di me, per un istante, un istante molto ben distinto, sento il vecchio Zizou che torna a galla. Quello che ha dato una testata a Materazzi nella finale del mondiale facendosi espellere.   
Per un momento torna e lo capisco perché Karim si acciglia senza riconoscermi.   
\- Zizou? - chiama incerto, fermandosi. Io lo raggiungo e mi accorgo che gli ho preso la maglietta con una mano, sul petto, e stringo. Così mi riscuoto, lo lascio e mi faccio indietro.   
\- Scusa, io… hai ragione, puoi fare quello che vuoi con chi vuoi e non siamo niente, solo se ci va, quando ci va… basta… - Cerco di respirare calmo senza farmi notare, ho un piccolo attacco di panico, non di quelli gravi ma il sangue ribolliva folle nelle vene.   
Lo guardo, è ancora incerto, mi giro e comincio a prendere su le mie cose.   
\- Beh, credo sia ora di andare. Mangia quello che ho cucinato, basta scaldarlo un po’. Scusami, non era serata, io… - Karim però mi ferma per il braccio perché mi sta chiamando ed io non sento, mi tira e mi gira a forza.   
\- E mi abbandoni di nuovo? - questo ha il potere di uno schiaffo ed è bello forte.   
Che sto facendo? Mi sa che la sto gestendo malissimo.   
Mi perdo nei suoi occhi, spaventati, e capisco che se me ne vado ora e chiudo così, lo distruggo completamente. E comunque non voglio chiudere, dannazione. Vorrei solo che fosse più facile.   
Vorrei poter dire che lo amo e che siamo una coppia e che voglio tutto di lui, ma poi mi ricorderei che ho una famiglia, che vivo in un’altra casa, che ho mille doveri e non posso dargli quello che vorrei ed anche se potessi, lui comunque scapperebbe. E quindi no, non posso gestirla nel modo in cui vorrei.   
Però non posso nemmeno lasciarlo e basta.   
Mi avvicino e gli metto una mano sulla guancia.   
\- Oggi non le azzecco proprio… - Dico con un sorriso.   
Lui sembra rilassarsi, gli occhi si schiariscono.   
\- Sei stato sulle tue, avevi i tuoi problemi, io ho reagito male. Chiudiamola qui. - Annuisco e lo bacio con dolcezza, sfiorandogli delicatamente le labbra.   
\- È solo che è tutto molto diverso dall’anno scorso. - Aggiunge. - Ma ci abitueremo e tutto andrà ancora bene. - Sembra molto più maturo di quel che pensavo, sorrido e annuisco.   
\- Tutto andrà bene. -   
Così lo abbraccio e lo tengo a me per un po’, mentre chiudo gli occhi e trovo più facile respirare. Sento un sollievo immenso, le labbra sul suo collo ed ecco che sto di nuovo bene.   
È ancora mio, non l’ho perso, ma ci è mancato poco, pochissimo.   
  
\- Sei sempre troppo chiuso, possibile che non ci siano compagni con cui legare, aprirti, scherzare? - Mi guarda col broncio mentre mangiamo e gli faccio la ramanzina.   
\- Io vado d’accordo con tutti! - Dice come se fosse questo il punto.   
\- Andare d’accordo non significa avere dei veri amici. -   
\- Sono amico di Raphael. -   
\- Quanto sa di te? - Si zittisce e sospiro dandogli tregua per un istante. - senti, devi cercare di aprirti, parla, scherza, esci con loro, ridi con loro… sfogati… è importante che ti apri di più, ne gioverai tantissimo anche a calcio. - Non posso esserci nella sua vita come vorrei, ma devo cercare il modo di aiutarlo comunque.   
Lui sta zitto e ci riflette.   
\- Con Cris parlo abbastanza… anche se non è proprio quel rapporto che dici tu… -   
\- Avvicinati con quelli più aperti ed espansivi, di solito sono coinvolgenti e viene spontaneo fare lo stesso. - Suggerisco. Lui sembra pensarci.   
\- Sai, non è il mio carattere… - Si difende ancora.   
\- Lo so, ma ti devi sforzare. Vedrai che se… -   
Sbuffa.   
\- Se mi apro, anche il mio gioco andrà meglio! - Ripete come una macchina rotta.   
\- Perché starai emotivamente e moralmente meglio, sarai felice, rilassato, divertito. Per questo ti aiuta aprirti. - Mi guarda attento e forse l’ho convinto. - Con Marcelo, Luka e Arbeloa dovrebbe essere facile, sono delle bombe, no? - Karim ci pensa e sorride annuendo.   
\- Sì, è vero… - Annuisco anche io contento.   
\- Bene, comincia con loro. -   
\- Anche Isco e Jese non sono male e sono molto simpatici ed aperti. - Faccio ancora di sì con la testa. - E James, quello nuovo, ha legato in un attimo con tutti. - Inarco un sopracciglio.   
Che l’abbia nominato lui è indicativo, ma non oso mettere alcun freno.   
\- Perfetto! Invitali ad uscire, fai una cena, vai agli aperitivi con loro… - Io intendevo con tutti quanti, però Karim lo vedo un po’ perso per un momento. - A cosa pensi? - Chiedo quindi finendo di mangiare.   
Karim piega la testa di lato e si tocca la bocca con il dito.   
\- James… credo sia gay. - E con questo sento le campane suonarmi nella testa, ma non capisco proprio perché. Lo capirò più avanti. 


	28. Gelosia ed infortuni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dunque, questo giro Zizou è alle prese con la sua sempre più viva gelosia. Per mettere in chiaro le cose senza essere chiaro, c'è solo un modo e lo mette in atto con successo. Per il resto sono complici un bel po' di infortuni, che Karim ha davvero avuto nella seconda parte del campionato 2014/15.

28\. GELOSIA ED INFORTUNI

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames42.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/benzizou/7.jpg)

  
Dopo di questo Karim comincia ad andare nettamente meglio, è come se si liberasse di un peso che lo soffocava. Diventa di gran lunga un altro, ma quel che noto oltre ai suoi goal, sono gli assist di James, quello di cui parlava.   
E poi le loro esultanze. Più che altro il modo in cui James lo abbraccia.  
In modo molto, molto, molto soffocante.   
Più che soffocante da cozza.  
Si attacca con tutto il corpo in modo alquanto fastidioso.   
Però Karim si lascia fare. Si lascia sollevare, si lascia stringere, lo tira su a sua volta e tocca ben volentieri il suo culo, quando lo fa.   
Lentamente comincio ad osservare con ossessione le partite e se da un lato sono felice che Karim si sia sbloccato e si sia messo a segnare, dall’altro sono sempre più infastidito.   
Comincio a fissare più James che Karim, per capire che tipo sia, che intenzioni abbia. Risuona nella mente la voce di Karim che dice che secondo lui è gay e mentre le partite si susseguono cerco di dirmi che James è affettuoso con tutti, è molto fisico, con Cris ha subito instaurato un bel rapporto. Lui ama i contatti fisici, non è una cosa speciale con Karim.  
Eppure rivedo Karim alle prese con lui tutte le volte, sia la prima che ha messo piede nel centro sportivo, la foto che gli ha concesso, la nuotata in piscina, Karim che nota qualcosa di qualcun altro che non sia io.   
E poi ora.   
Già, il punto non è che tipo sia James, il punto è che non è da Karim concedere tanto a qualcun altro.   
Lo abbraccia, si fa abbracciare e lo tocca se capita l’occasione. Insomma, comincia ad instaurarsi un certo meccanismo di contatto per ora limitato solo al campo.  
Guardo gli allenamenti e vedo che non sono sempre lì a parlarsi tutto il tempo e a fare troppi giochi insieme. James è più assorbito da Cristiano, per fortuna.  
Le cose cambiano drasticamente sempre di più, sono spettatore cosciente, però non posso proprio fermarle.  
Ho detto io a Karim di legare anche con gli altri. Lo vedo inevitabilmente di meno. Se quest’estate e per tutta la stagione passata lui non ha sentito la necessità di andare con altri è solo perché vivevamo in simbiosi, ma io sapevo che quando questo sarebbe cambiato, lui avrebbe avuto di nuovo bisogno. Ne ero sicuro. Avrebbe cercato altro in giro. E più lo vedo alle prese con James, più lo capisco.   
È proprio evidente.   
Ha legato anche con Marcelo, Luka, Keylor… finalmente quello scemo sta legando anche con gli altri, è bello vederlo che parla, ride e scherza, ma secondo me con James… non so, non c’è niente di particolare, ancora, però è come se lo percepissi in anticipo nei modi di Karim, negli sguardi.  
Forse sono fuori e basta, forse sono solo geloso perché non posso stare con lui quanto vorrei.   
Cerco di stare calmo, ma non è facile. Per niente.   
Perché vorrei andare là a dirgli che diavolo fai, ma so che lui non ha alba di che diavolo fa, perché per ora non fa niente. Ne sono sicuro.   
Però quando lo intercetto un giorno dopo gli allenamenti, faccio i salti mortali per beccarlo da solo.   
Karim mi vede e sorpreso mi fissa.   
\- Che ci fai qua? Pensavo che avessi… - Alzo il dito e lo zittisco, poi gli indico di seguirmi in fretta ed in silenzio. Lui allora esegue senza capire. Solo quando mi infilo nella sala dei massaggi e siamo soli al sicuro, gli dico che non dovrei essere qua e che nessuno deve notare la mia anomala presenza.   
Così ride illuminato e felice.   
Sono felice che lo sia, ovviamente, però continuo ad essere infastidito, vorrei prenderlo a sberle, ma non posso dirgli che deve ricordarsi che è mio.   
Non posso dirlo, ma posso fare in modo che lo ricordi comunque.   
\- Che succede? Ti mancavo troppo? Pensavo che non potessi vedermi prima di mercoledì… -   
Abbiamo gli appuntamenti.   
Mi irrita da morire prendere appuntamento per vederlo, ma è colpa mia. Devo organizzare tutto in base ai miei orari ed ai suoi e come se non bastasse anche a quelli della mia famiglia e della sua. Le cose cominciano a farsi complicate e sono profondamente irritato.   
Trattenermi non è facile.   
Lo guardo, l’ora avanza in fretta, il tempo a disposizione non sarà eterno ed io vorrei dirgliene di tutti i colori, ma non avrebbe senso, così mi mordo la lingua, mi tolgo la maglia e lo prendo per la sua, l’attiro a me e gliela tolgo, prendo possesso della sua bocca con prepotenza, lui me la dà subito senza fare altre domande, gli abbasso i pantaloni della tuta e gli slip da allenamento, glielo prendo e mentre divoro la sua bocca, lo strofino con la mano.   
Cresce subito, geme mentre si intreccia alla mia lingua ed io alla fine lo spingo per le spalle in basso e lo faccio inginocchiare, mi tiro fuori l’erezione e gliela porgo. Karim non se lo fa ripetere, me lo succhia subito con piacere ed impeto, poi si masturba da solo nello stesso momento. Sento l’eccitazione alle stelle e ancora non è sufficiente.  
Vorrei chiedergli se se lo è già fatto, se ci ha già pensato, ma mi sforzo di non sembrare quel pazzo ossessivo maniaco che sono.   
Quando sento fortissimo quell’impulso, lo sollevo e lo giro di schiena, lo piego sul lettino da massaggio all’altezza giusta, mi succhio il dito e glielo metto velocemente. Un momento dopo sono io dentro di lui, con tutta la mia erezione. Come se quel bisogno impellente stesse proprio per esplodere.   
Karim trattiene il fiato e stringe le mani sulla carta stesa sul lettino, la stropiccia e poco dopo inizio a muovermi.   
Il piacere sale e ben presto anche i nostri gemiti si uniscono, anche se cerco di trattenerli.   
Quando il ritmo sale così come i colpi si fanno più forti, per lui controllarsi è impossibile e sono costretto a mettergli la mano sulla bocca. Credo che questo gli piaccia da matti, infatti lo sento poco dopo che viene. Ovviamente impazzisco anche io e vengo a mia volta.   
Il calore esplode, trema in tutto il mio corpo teso, mi attraversa come delle scariche intense.   
Ci metto un po’ a riprendermi, ansimo sudato e con i pantaloni alle cosce. Lui piegato in avanti, sul lettino, ansimante come me, sudato e abbandonato, gira il capo, cerca il mio sguardo ed io esco da lui, mi faccio indietro e lo aiuto a raddrizzarsi.   
Karim si separa, si tira subito su pantaloni e slip in fretta, cosa che faccio anche io, ci guardiamo in piedi staccati uno dall’altro, ancora col fiatone, sorpresi, eccitati e sconvolti di come sia stata. Come appena era iniziata. Quando era iniziata è stata una questione di marcare il territorio, ero geloso marcio di Gonzalo e lo facevo così.   
Poi le cose si sono calmate e lui è presto diventato solo mio, così è arrivato anche il sentimento e la dolcezza.   
Cosa penserà? Cerco di capirlo, ma è solo shoccato.   
\- Era da tanto che non mi prendevi così. - Dice con voce roca, infilandosi la maglia che gli ho tolto in fretta. Si morde il labbro guardandomi che faccio la stessa cosa e mi fermo in attesa. Ci osserviamo, sto molto meglio.   
\- Mi irrita non poterti avere spesso come prima. - Me l’asciugo facilmente e lui fa un sorrisino soddisfatto mettendomi le braccia al collo.   
\- Se il risultato è questo beh, pazienza… - Dice soddisfatto e malizioso. Io rido e lo bacio con più calma, mentre la pace dei sensi mi attraversa pacifica.   
Piccolo stronzo.   
Cosa mi hai fatto? Cosa mi sta succedendo?  
Si torna indietro o cosa?   
Chi ti fai, chi diavolo ti fai? Il mio istinto non sbaglia mai.   
Lo guardo negli occhi, ma proprio quando glielo sto per chiedere il telefono suona ed ecco il mio impegno rimandato.   
Sbuffo e scuoto la testa.  
\- Devo proprio andare. - Karim è un po’ deluso.   
\- Sedotto e abbandonato. - Mormora mentre apro la porta col telefono in mano, ancora non rispondo.   
Mi giro, lo guardo appoggiato nel lettino tutto in disordine, stropicciato e noto  a terra la macchia del suo sperma, per non dire quella nei suoi pantaloni. Si è tirato tutto su senza pulirsi.   
\- Karim è un macello, dai una sistemata… anche a te! - Poi gli indico la macchia sui pantaloni, lui guarda e ridacchia.   
\- Questa è colpa tua! -   
\- Quella però è tua! - dico indicando il pavimento. Lui guarda e ride, la sua risata mi accompagna mentre esco e prendo il telefono.   
Faccio alcuni metri nel corridoio e poi sento dei passi venire dall’altra parte, mi volto mentre sto parlando col mio collega dicendogli che sto arrivando. La voce poi mi muore in gola.   
Ad entrare nella sala massaggio proprio mentre Karim sta sistemando, è James.   
La tentazione di andare a controllare è tanta, mi fermo e tendo le orecchie.   
\- Che fai? - Karim probabilmente si spaventa prima di vederlo.   
\- James, mettiti un campanello al collo! - Brontola. Sorrido. Rimango ancora un po’, non dovrei orecchiare.   
\- Ti ho spaventato? - Non risponde. - Che fai? - Torna a chiedere. Silenzio.   
\- Pulisco, non si vede? -   
\- Ma cosa? - Sospira spazientito.   
\- Che te ne frega? -   
\- Beh, sei sporco nei pantaloni. - Se non capisce che cosa è successo è dell’altro mondo.   
\- Sì lo so. - Ringhia ancora.   
\- Che macchie strane. - Poi aggiunge. - Anche lì c’è un poco… - Trattiene il respiro. - Ma è… - Sto per entrare, Karim potrebbe prenderlo per il collo se non la finisce, ma lo sento che fa qualcosa, si muove? Non saprei, però poi aggiunge secco.   
\- Ho scopato, James! Ok? Adesso piantala col terzo grado! -   
Silenzio. Mi copro gli occhi e scuoto la testa. Se volevamo mettere i manifesti bastava chiedere a lui insomma.   
\- Oh. - Il suo ‘oh’ mi fa ridere, ma il telefono torna a suonare e devo proprio andare.   
Non so che conversazione avranno avuto dopo e non so che stanno combinando.   
Gli dirà che ha una relazione omosessuale segreta? Conoscendo Karim mai. Però già che gli ha detto che stava scopando, per dirla alla sua maniera, è un bel passo in avanti.   
Beh, volevo che si aprisse e lo sta facendo, ma proprio con James?   
C’è qualcosa in quel ragazzino, qualcosa che mi irrita.   
Forse è perché sarebbe perfetto per uno chiuso e burbero come Karim. Uno così aperto, dolce ed espansivo sarebbe maledettamente perfetto, in effetti.   
Oh dannazione.   
  
Purtroppo la fissa non mi passa, è destinata a crescere. Faccio del mio meglio per controllarmi, mi limito ad osservarli da lontano senza farmi notare e a prendermi Karim quando proprio non ce la faccio.   
Il problema è che non capisco se i due se la fanno o no ed è peggio perché conosco Karim e secondo me lo vuole, forse non l’ha ancora fatto, ma lo vuole. Ne sono certo.   
Tutte le volte che gliene parlo cercando di essere indifferente lui glissa e finisce che me lo prendo contro il muro in modo indecente.   
Visto che non ne cavo un ragno dal buco, inizio ad ascoltare le loro conversazioni quando c’è l’occasione. O meglio. Mi creo quelle occasioni.   
La stagione scorre molto meglio, specie per Karim che ad un certo punto rimane il solo pilastro dell’attacco e lui non cede, gestisce molto bene da solo l’area, sono molto fiero di lui. Questo mi fa pensare che se fosse la stella di una squadra che gioca per lui, farebbe ancora meglio.   
Purtroppo però ad un certo punto comincia il calvario degli infortuni, come gli altri, ed il problema aumenta quando iniziano le ricadute. A questo punto ci rendiamo un po’ tutti conto che c’è qualcosa che non va, non tanto per la sfortuna di averne tanti infortunati, purtroppo capita. Il problema è che quando tornano, hanno sempre ricadute.   
Inizio a venire assorbito da questo discorso e per fortuna mi distraggo dall’idea fissa di Karim con James che, comunque, ad essere onesti, non penso abbiano mai fatto nulla in quel senso onestamente.   
Non è una questione di preparatori, ma di cure e diagnosi, a mio avviso vengono abilitati al gioco troppo presto e bisogna vedere se è perché i problemi fisici vengono sottovalutati o proprio valutati male in generale.   
Il dottore è stato cambiato, Perez ha messo un suo amico e la cosa mi preoccupa, ma vado fuori di testa quando Karim, verso fine stagione, chiude in anticipo perché ha l’ennesima ricaduta ed uscito dal campo fa una cosa che non credo d’avergli mai visto fare.  
Piange.   
Le videocamere lo inquadrano ed io da casa lo vedo, mi viene una specie di colpo. Chiude il viso nell’asciugamano e si capisce che piange di dolore e nervoso insieme, seduto in panchina con i medici sportivi che lo curano velocemente alla buona, i compagni lo lasciano in pace, solo uno gli fa una carezza sulla schiena, credo sia Jese. Jese ha legato tanto con lui, ma non mi dà fastidio perché vedo che è un rapporto molto fraterno. Con James sono sicuro che sia diverso, ma al momento gli sta lontano perciò sono più concentrato su Karim che piange.   
Dopo la partita mi scrive se posso andare da lui che ha bisogno, così non c’è da discutere, sarei andato comunque.   
Il fatto che me lo chieda è incredibile quanto le sue lacrime, non ha mai chiesto nulla, sono sempre stato io a gestire le cose fra noi, a chiamarlo, a venire.   
Rimango sconvolto da questo.   
Quando lo raggiungo a casa ha un’aria tetra, gli occhi sono rossi e gonfi e mi fa una  tenerezza incredibile. Come prima cosa lo abbraccio, lui si rifugia subito come se non aspettasse altro. Lo sento rilassarsi con me, come se staccassero la spina e torna a piangere. Chiudo la porta di ingresso e rimango qua senza muovermi, appoggio il viso contro la sua testa, si nasconde contro il mio petto, stringe la mia maglia.   
Non dico nulla, non serve. Poi quando si sente meglio, si separa e zoppica verso l’ingresso asciugandosi l viso con il polso, scusandosi.   
\- Scusa, ho tenuto duro così tanto ed ora… non ce la facevo più. - Poteva cedere solo con me. Sorrido dispiaciuto e lo seguo, vedo che prende il telefono e legge un messaggio che gli è arrivato e accenna a qualcosa che definire sorriso è troppo, lo affianco e gli carezzo la nuca, così guardo.   
\- Vuoi una tisana? - Chiedo come se fosse casa mia. Nello schermo il messaggio di James che mi fa salire il nervo bello teso. Si era appena rilassato, il mio nervo.   
‘Dai, vedrai che tornerai più forte che mai! Se hai bisogno di compagnia chiamami, arrivo a qualunque ora!’   
Karim lo vedo che scuote la testa con quella strana espressione particolare.   
‘Che efficienza!’ Scherza. Io mi irrigidisco e vado in cucina come se mi avesse calcolato, evito di ripetere seccato, gli direi ‘se non sei troppo occupato col tuo nuovo toy boy, mi calcoli?’ Ma non dico nulla, non posso ora. Sta male.   
Mi raggiunge in cucina e si siede nella sedia tenendo lunga la gamba, appoggia stanco il gomito sul tavolo e il mento sul palmo e mi guarda demoralizzato.   
\- Di solito non ti disturbo, ma avevo bisogno di te. -   
\- Sono sicuro che hai la fila per tirarti su di morale… - Dico come se non lo sapessi. Lo guardo e alza le spalle col broncio.   
\- Ma io volevo te. - Sorrido mentre il mondo torna più sereno di prima. Siamo complicati entrambi, forse. O forse è molto semplice. Io lo amo, lui ha paura dell’amore. Stop.   
\- Se vuoi posso fermarmi tutta la notte, ho detto a mia moglie che stai male e che mi hai chiesto aiuto, visto che non l’hai mai fatto ha detto di fermarmi quanto voglio e di non preoccuparmi e di salutarti. - Karim sorride colpito, annuisce, ringrazia e quando metto la tazza di tisana calda davanti a lui, mi prende il polso, mi tira giù e mi prende la bocca chiudendo gli occhi, come se cercasse ossigeno.   
Continua ad andare sempre meglio, ogni gelosia viene presto sbaragliata.   
Il resto della notte siamo solo io e lui, lo faccio mio dolcemente, me ne prendo cura e ci ricarichiamo a vicenda. Nonostante le circostanze, è la notte più bella.  
Dorme abbracciato a me tutto il tempo, cose che non ha mai fatto così. Al mattino è ancora stretto a me col risultato che non ho dormito molto, ma mi sono comunque goduto questo bel gattino bisognoso di cure.   
Che personalità. È così insicuro, così tanto insicuro. Non ho mai visto uno più insicuro di lui. Cosa darei per cancellare tutto quello che lo ha reso così insicuro e fragile.   



	29. Senza un perchè

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zizou versione stalker!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qua, scusate per le lunghe attese ma sono dietro a scrivere ed alla fine il tempo libero non è davvero molto, poi devo anche fare i conti con la stanchezza che mi impedisce di capire quel che leggo e quindi di correggere bene. Allora. Siamo nell'estate del 2015, Carletto viene mandato via perchè ha un anno che inizia benissimo e finisce male per colpa degli infortuni sbagliati al momento sbagliato. E' un duro colpo per i ragazzi che erano molto affezionati a lui, al suo posto viene Benitez. Vediamo un po' quell'estate dal punto di vista di Zizou. Le cose che scrivo sulle amicizie di Karim sono vere, ho trovato un bell'articolo che parla della sua infanzia difficile nel quartiere peggiore di Lione, lui famiglia di immigrati in un quartiere di immigrati, cresciuto nel ghetto, salvato dal calcio (cosa comune a molti calciatori in realtà) e protetto da degli amici che definire difficile è un eufemismo. Che quando Karim torna a casa nel famoso ghetto, e ci torna sempre, non ha bisogno di guardie del corpo perchè lo proteggono i suoi amici è vero, la cosa mi ha impressionato specie sapendo quel che è successo dopo. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

29\. SENZA UN PERCHÈ

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames43.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames44.jpg)   


  
La stagione non finisce bene, per pochissimo perdiamo su ogni fronte e anche se ci è mancato davvero poco per vincere la Liga, non ci siamo riusciti e ovviamente in questi casi, anche se ci sono attenuanti evidenti quali gli infortuni nei periodi peggiori, non si guarda in faccia niente e nessuno.  
Carlo viene scaricato, la squadra ci rimane molto male, si schiera nettamente dalla sua parte, fanno quel che possono ma ovviamente possono poco.   
Il brutto è che al suo posto viene preso Benitez e sebbene l’unico convintissimo sia Perez, non c’è molto da fare. Lo prende.   
Avrà modo di vedere quanto inadatto è all’ambiente madridista.   
Chi sale sul trono deve essere consapevole che non sono ammessi errori, Carlo ha fatto nel complesso un anno eccellente, all’inizio ha fatto record di imbattibilità, però poi nonostante le motivazioni, se non vinci nulla vieni mandato via. Perché il Real DEVE vincere.   
E Carlo aveva portato la Decima dopo dodici anni di assenza di Champions.   
Non è facile essere l’allenatore, perché devi capire la mentalità da ‘o la vittoria o la morte’ e non è una cosa che riesce a molti. Non di capirla, ma di sopportarla.   
Benitez non ha questa mentalità, io non gliel’ho consigliato, ma lui era convinto, proprio convinto, e non c’è stato verso.   
Vedremo come vanno le cose.  
Comunque non essere più nell’equipe dell’ufficio sportivo non mi dà più di tanto voce in capitolo e guardo passivo il mercato insensato che fanno.   
La questione calcio mi assorbe parecchio, ma nonostante osservo tutto attento, continuo a rimanere concentrato sui miei molti doveri.   
Le vacanze in famiglia non mi permettono molti sbocchi con Karim, anche se mi impegno per vederlo e quando succede è molto felice.  
Mi capita di adocchiarlo coi suoi amici che cammina nelle parti peggiori dei posti che visita e non ha bisogno di guardie del corpo, i suoi amici sono dei guardaspalle eccezionali.   
Nessuno osa avvicinarsi a lui. Certo sono quasi tutti di colore e con una certa fisicità imponente, lo scortano come se lui fosse il principe.   
Rimango impressionato a guardarlo e quando riesco a stare un po’ con lui facendo i famosi salti mortali, glielo chiedo.   
\- Ma i tuoi amici ti venerano o sbaglio? - Karim si mette a ridere mentre si spoglia velocemente lasciando i vestiti in giro per la camera.   
\- Devi vederci quando siamo a Lione, nel nostro vecchio quartiere… - Inarco un sopracciglio curioso e così mentre continua a togliersi i vestiti, spiega. Io sono interessato e vado più lentamente, così poi mi aiuta. - È il quartiere peggiore di Lione, ma visto che è dove sono cresciuto non l’ho mai rinnegato, non ho mai smesso di andarci solo per il successo, così come i miei amici non li ho mai scaricati, li incontro sempre, ogni volta che posso. Quando vado io là da loro non ho bisogno di essere scortato. Vado in giro con loro in totale tranquillità nonostante in giro sia pieno di gang e di criminali che mi guardano. - Immagino la scena, nonostante le sue mani mi frugano e mi distraggono. - Nessuno osa avvicinarsi. - Rimango impressionato ad ascoltare.   
\- Quindi non hai bisogno di guardie del corpo grazie a loro… beh, del resto fanno un certo non so che… - Rispondo ironico, Karim ride e si inginocchia davanti a me.   
Da qui in poi non ci sono più chiacchiere.   
  
Più avanti ci ripenso, Karim non ha mai rinnegato le sue origini, in nessun caso. E le sue origini lo ricompensano così. Si prendono cura di lui, gli guardano le spalle. Il contro è che rischia di avere la loro fama, loro di certo non ne hanno una gran bella… può finire che gli altri, i media, i pezzi grossi magari anche del calcio, i tifosi, gente che ha il potere, poi magari lo associa alla compagnia con cui gira e fa di tutta l’erba un fascio.   
Potrebbe pagare uno scotto troppo pericoloso.   
\- Stai attento però. - Dico quando lo rivedo al centro sportivo, tornati dalle vacanze. Sapendo che tornava, mi son fatto trovare qua per salutarlo senza farmi vedere da nessuno. So come fare, non ci sono grossi problemi in questo.   
Il loro tour estivo è tutto asiatico ed australiano e non avranno molto tempo in realtà, ma Perez ha seguito il consiglio di qualche irragionevole dei suoi.   
Karim mi guarda senza capire mentre si riveste dopo l’orgasmo che ci siamo velocemente scambiati.   
\- Per cosa? - Così mi rendo conto che ho parlato senza spiegare.   
\- Ripensavo al discorso dei tuoi amici. - Si aggrotta, diventa molto difensivo quando si parla di loro, l’ho notato altre volte. Credo che i suoi lo riempiano di discorsi a proposito.   
\- Perché? -   
\- Perché loro ti sono fedeli e farebbero di tutto per te, ma restano persone complicate. - Ovviamente so essere diplomatico, ma ovviamente Karim capisce cosa intendo e si corruga.   
\- Vuoi dire che sono delinquenti e quindi rischio di essere passato per delinquente anche io? - Sospiro calmo sistemandogli il colletto della maglietta.  
\- Non delinquente, ma complice e spesso i complici hanno vita altrettanto dura. Tu sei in una certa posizione e non sei uno che ama le brutte voci. Non vai bene sotto pressione. So che non ti piacciono questi discorsi, ma non avevo capito quanto tu e loro foste uniti. E nemmeno quanto divario ci sia fra voi. Tu sei una brava persona, sei uscito dal ghetto, ora sei padre. Però loro sono rimasti lì ed anche se ne sono usciti è solo per ingrandire i loro affari. Non voglio dire che siano criminali, però la fama a volte per la gente conta più della verità. - Karim scuote la testa allontanandosi seccato, sembra arrabbiarsi.   
\- Che discorsi di merda! Chi se ne importa dell’opinione pubblica? Io so chi sono, non mi hanno mai fatto un torto! Sai quanti scaricano gli amici dopo che hanno successo solo perché non sono più ‘così’? - Fa le virgolette nell’aria. - Però io sono sempre Karim, quel Karim! Ho avuto successo, ma non rinnegherò mai me stesso. - Sospiro, mi rifaccio avanti e gli metto una mano sulla guancia dove c’è la barba morbida. È proprio imbronciato e cupo.   
\- Lo so ed è bellissimo, è questo che ti rende diverso. La gente di norma chiude col proprio passato, tu sei sempre lo stesso. Però può essere un’arma a doppio taglio. Se loro fanno qualcosa e tu non puoi controllarli, tu ci puoi andare di mezzo. - Alza le spalle allontanandosi ancora seccato.   
\- E cosa dovrei fare? Non sentirli più in caso combinino qualcosa? - Sì, proprio così. Ma se glielo dico guai.   
Sorrido, mi faccio avanti indulgente e gli prendo il mento fra le dita.   
\- Niente, solo tieni gli occhi aperti, non dare per scontato che siano a posto, che non possano coinvolgerti in affari loschi. Stai attento. - Perché tanto è inutile, non chiuderà mai.   
È che guardarli insieme mi ha fatto impressione, sembra il comandate di una banda di criminali. Io so che non è così, però gli altri non lo sanno. Rischia davvero che le apparenze lo rovinino. Spero non succeda. Se dovesse accadere non so se riuscirei a raccogliere i pezzi, perché ho visto da poco quanto è fragile. Troppo fragile. Potrei non avere certi poteri.   
Spero che tutto vada bene.   
  
  
Mi irrita molto non essere con lui nel tour estivo, ed è peggio quando mi guardo tutto il materiale dell’addetto che li segue. Foto, video e quant’altro viene passato sul sito ed io me lo guardo tutto, nella mia testa so che c’è dell’altro ma non posso chiamare il fotografo e dirgli di mandarmi in privato tutto. Anche se vorrei, visto che quel che mette già di suo è parecchio fastidioso.   
E quando dico fastidioso non rende.   
Karim ha avuto una sorta di exploit nei rapporti dopo che gli ho detto di aprirsi e gli ho rotto tanto, perciò ora è più nel giro. In particolare con Luka, Jese, Marcelo sono quelli con cui parla e scherza di più. Poi con Cristiano si trova sempre molto bene vuoi per una questione di allenamenti insieme, vuoi per l’intesa sul campo, ma insomma, è così.   
Poi aveva cominciato ad intendersela con James, infatti mi saliva l’embolo ogni volta.   
Però poi James si è infortunato, poi si è infortunato Karim e così non sono più stati insieme. Non che esulti dei loro infortuni, ma diciamo che se devo tirare fuori qualcosa di positivo, è questo.   
Diciamo che ho lasciato le cose in un precario equilibrio.   
E poi guardo il loro tour dall’altra parte del mondo rispetto a dove sono io a lavorare con la squadra B e… dannazione.  
Karim e James riprendono da dove si erano interrotti verso gennaio.   
Non dico che mi mangio le mani, ma fremo per essere là, eppure devo accontentarmi di chiamarlo.   
\- Allora vedo che te la passi bene! - Dico con un tono apparentemente tranquillo, ormai sono bravo a controllarmi.   
Karim, beata ingenuità, ci casca alla grande.   
\- Beh, qua sono delle belle giornate ed anche se viaggiamo tanto e giochiamo poco, ci divertiamo comunque. - questo è bello, sono davvero felice che si diverta. Peccato che si diverte con James.   
\- Vedo vedo… - Dico vago.   
\- Vedi? - Poi si ricorda del sito del Real che mette sempre tutto il materiale in tempo quasi reale. - Ah sul sito dici! Mettono foto? - Annuisco.   
\- E video. -   
\- Ah non ho visto, andrò a guardare. - Così poi puoi torturarmi meglio, perché ti conosco. Prendi sempre la foto più bella che ti riguarda e la pubblichi nei tuoi profili e dannazione, questa volta la foto più bella è proprio quella con James. Come osa?   
Lì poi ha uno sguardo mentre gli parla all’orecchio… ha un’aria che… da felino che si appresta a divorarsi la sua preda, ma prima la vuole leccare.   
E poi James. James si morde il dito. Cioè quando ti mordi le dita mentre uno ti parla all’orecchio è perché ti sta piacendo.   
Non me la danno a bere.   
Trattieniti Zizou, non chiedergli se se lo è già fatto. Stai calmo.   
\- Ti vedo particolarmente in sincronia con Luka e James… - Infatti poi anche in pullman si sono seduti insieme di nuovo come in panchina ed han fatto altre foto tutti sorridenti.   
\- Oh sì, mi trovo sempre meglio con loro, mi mettono tantissimo a mio agio e mi fanno morire dal ridere. -   
Ridere, certo.   
Non so se ci è o ci fa, forse vuole testarmi.   
Allora stai zitto. Stai. Zitto.  
\- Bene, sono contento, vedrai che bella stagione che farai. - Mi sto facendo violenza, quando faccio così dopo un po’ esplodo.   
Non so per quanto terrò duro, forse dovrei mollare un po’ e lasciarlo legare con James, sarebbe la cosa migliore. Se ha una storia con uno più vicino a lui d’età, suo compagno di squadra per di più, è sicuramente una cosa positiva per lui. Noi abbiamo ruoli, situazioni, età tanto diverse.   
\- Lo spero. Tu come stai invece? - chiede curioso. Alzo le spalle come se mi vedesse e mi appoggio allo schienale della mia poltrona, davanti ai miei occhi il computer aperto sulla sua foto con James che parlano a due centimetri dal viso uno dell’altro. Penso che spaccherò questo schermo.   
\- Bene, tutto tranquillo. Il centro è un tempio buddista in questi giorni, senza di voi. - Karim ride e così ci mettiamo a parlare di varie cose. Alla fine chiudo la foto e spero di non vederla più.   
Che speranza.   
Poco dopo sul profilo di Karim compare la stessa. Mi pareva strano, doveva per forza metterla. C’erano tante foto carine che poteva mettere, anche con Luka ad esempio. no, lui va a mettere quella con James.   
Indurisco la bocca in un’espressione battagliera, se gli occhi uccidessero sarebbero già tutti morti. Nel giro di due minuti divoro almeno tre persone con cui interagisco e siccome non è più un atteggiamento da me, mi stanno tutti alla larga.   
Sospiro esasperato e vado a cambiarmi, mi metto in tenuta da palestra e vado a fare qualche macchinario per sfogare un po’ i nervi.   
Se non mi dice la verità lo uccido.   
Anzi, meglio. Se non smette di farselo e farmelo capire, lo uccido.   
  
Il video dove i due sono vicini a guardare una partita di non so che gioco va di continuo su quella scena, la scena che ho bloccato e rimesso a ripetizione.   
Conoscere la tecnologia non ha sempre i suoi privilegi.   
Sono con tutti gli altri compagni di squadra, guardano qualcosa di molto divertente che succede davanti a loro e Karim e James, attaccati uno all’altro, si guardano e ridono come se intorno ci fossero cuori e fiori d’arancio. Non l’ho MAI visto così, Karim. MAI.  
Lui è felice, è allegro, è solare, interagisce tanto, scherza, gioca, si lascia coinvolgere. In anni di Madrid ho sempre faticato un sacco a farlo sciogliere e comunque non ci sono mai riuscito bene. Ora con James è qualcosa di sconvolgente.   
Ricordo anche i riti di abbraccio pre partita che avevano a gennaio, che mi innervosivano tanto.   
Karim non abbraccia nessuno di sua iniziativa, se lo cercano accetta la mano, il braccio, la pacca. Ma con James era spesso lui a cercare l’abbraccio.   
Ci penso e ripenso mentre fisso il video che hanno messo in rete i tecnici del Real e mi irrita sempre più.   
Sono persi nel loro mondo… eppure ero convinto che James sbavasse per Cristiano. Beh, forse non è mai stato ricambiato in quel modo e così ora si distrae con qualcuno di ben diverso da lui. Karim è più virile di Cristiano in quel senso, senza dubbio, e James è molto tenero e femminile, perciò è naturale che sia attratto da uno come Karim, il suo opposto.   
Potrebbero anche essere una bellissima coppia, molto più omogenea di me e lui, noi in certe cose ci somigliamo troppo, non completiamo uno le mancanze dell’altro. Non siamo così ben assortiti come lo sono loro.   
E poi James fa un gran bene a Karim, è aperto, anche nelle partite che fa estive gioca benissimo.  
Dovrei farmi da parte, razionalmente so che sarebbe un bene per Karim. Loro sono la coppia giusta e mi semplificherei molto la vita.   
Però…   
Gli occhi non si staccano dall’espressione sorridente di Karim che sorride a James. Eppure quel sorriso è mio, era mio prima che James arrivasse, era mio prima che qualcuno lo scoprisse, era mio prima e lo è ora e deve continuare ad esserlo.   
Non è una questione di cosa è meglio a rigor di logica, è una questione che io voglio che lui continui ad essere mio, punto. Non c’è un perché. È così.   



	30. Bomba atomica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo si divide in due parti sostanzialmente, ma il tema comune sono lo scoppio delle bombe. Una bomba sono Zizou e Karim che si scontrano per la questione James e gelosia, la seconda bomba è il caso Valbuena che ha ufficialmente inizio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho voluto perdere tempo usando Zizou per spiegare nel dettaglio quella che poi è stata a conti fatti la questione. All'inizio non si è saputo tutto così bene come l'ho descritto qua, ma ora a distanza di qualche anni si è saputo tutto molto bene e così ho voluto fare questa sorta di checkup completo per chiarire. E' sicuramente uno dei punti più importanti nella vita di Karim, che l'hanno segnato in molti modi. La questione James è diversa. Lui c'è stato, il rapporto con Karim era effettivamente rilevante, io ho dovuto inserirlo in qualche modo pur rimanendo 'benzizou'. Così vedrete anche nei prossimi capitoli che ho combinato.

30\. BOMBA ATOMICA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames47.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema37.jpg)   


  
Quando finalmente torna a Madrid, non so per quale miracolo mi sono trattenuto dal chiedergli telefonicamente quante volte se l’è già fatto.   
Mi sono sforzato, allontanare il telefono da me tutte le volte che avevo la tentazione era facile, ma chiudere la bocca quando lo vedo scendere dal pullman con lui accanto che parla fitto fitto e lo fa ridere, è ben altro.   
Faccio finta di essere qua per motivi di lavoro e di approfittare di salutarli, alcuni mi vengono incontro, mi abbracciano felici di rivedermi, altri sono intimiditi e non si fanno vicini.   
Poi arriva lui che mi nota e sorpreso rallenta, James se lo perde, lo lascia andare avanti, lo saluta e Karim si ricorda di lui dicendo che si vedono l’indomani.   
James annuisce un po’ deluso per il modo frettoloso con cui l’ha scaricato, ma davanti a me è stata una mossa furba.  
C’è questo momento in mezzo a tutti che me ne rendo conto. Dai suoi occhi, dal modo in cui mi guarda io lo capisco.   
Che lui sospetta che io sia geloso, ma non intende, come al solito, prendere iniziative a riguardo.   
Lui aspetta che sia io a fare qualcosa.   
Oh Karim, non stuzzicarmi.   
Non credo che mi sfidi consapevolmente, però lo sta facendo. Non la passa liscia se non la smette.   
\- Ero qua per lavoro, vuoi un passaggio a casa? - Karim che probabilmente avrebbe chiamato qualcuno per farsi portare a casa, annuisce e si vede che fatica a fare qualunque tipo di gesto nei miei confronti, come se non sapesse cosa sia il caso di fare.   
Così siamo io e lui in macchina, avviati verso casa sua, che finalmente parliamo e spezziamo uno strano silenzio che teoricamente non avrebbe motivo di esserci.   
\- Tutto bene? - chiedo dolcemente. Sono bravo a modularmi se James è lontano e Karim è solo con me.   
Annuisce, si stringe nelle spalle alla sua solita maniera.   
\- Tutto ok. - Ripete. - Tour un po’ stancante, abbiamo viaggiato troppo, spero che non ne risentiremo in campionato… - Parliamo così un po’ di calcio, di Benitez, della sfida di segnare più di venti goal in questa stagione. Evitiamo accuratamente James. Beh, lui lo evita, io lo assecondo.   
Quando arriviamo a casa, mi fa entrare e la cosa si fa subito seria.  
Non è ora di mangiare, né di fare altro. Abbiamo del meraviglioso tempo da passare insieme e appena siamo al sicuro in casa, chiude la porta e mi abbraccia come se fosse stato in apnea. Ma sento della rigidità nelle sue braccia che mi stringono il collo, il respiro gli trema contro il mio collo e il sangue torna a ribollirmi.   
\- Mi sei mancato tantissimo! - Dice poi contro il mio orecchio. Mi mordo il labbro. Goditi il momento, Zizou.   
Goditelo.   
Respiro un po’, gli circondo la vita con le braccia, forse riesco a rilassarmi.   
Ma poi il telefono gli vibra, lui lo prende e guarda dicendo che non vorrebbe che fosse suo fratello che vuole salutarlo. Vive a Madrid e lavora per lui, perciò potrebbe essere.   
Lo lascio fare, legge il messaggio attaccato a me così lo guardo anche io.   
E quando guardo, il mondo scompare in un lampo. È una sorta di disastro.   
James scrive: ‘È così strano tornare. Le mie donne sono ancora in vacanza, io sono solo, ti va di fare qualcosa insieme?’   
Sbianco, Karim mi guarda subito di scatto proprio per vedere la mia espressione, come se mi dovesse qualcosa, come se non ci fossimo detti mille volte di poter fare quello che vogliamo. C’è questo momento di tensione totale, siamo ancora allacciati insieme, ma c’è quest’aria, quest’aria che precede la tempesta.   
Karim chiude e mette via il telefono.   
\- Allora hai trovato un altro passatempo… - Lo dico cercando di non risultare acido e tagliente, ma credo che dal modo in cui scioglie le braccia e si fa indietro, io lo sia.   
\- Lo dici come se cerco puttane. - Ok, non puoi venirmi a dire così proprio tu che hai il terrore delle relazioni serie.   
\- Sei tu che cerchi puttane perché hai paura delle relazioni. - Questa mi scappa, ma lo sapevo che finivo per esplodere. Ho tenuto troppo.   
Karim mi fissa incredulo che lo abbia detto davvero.   
\- Perché non mi fai la domanda che vuoi farmi, invece di fare sempre quello politicamente corretto!? - E anche lui ha tenuto un bel po’, sicuramente ha macinato e come suo solito senza esprimersi non poteva che finire così.   
Sembriamo due bombe atomiche in procinto di scontrarsi.   
È così da quando non lavoriamo insieme.   
Lui indietreggia, mani nelle tasche, aria di sfida.   
\- Perché vorrei non dover sempre estirparti le cose a forza! Perché non fai tu i primi passi? Perché non mi dici tu le cose senza che te le chieda io? Vuoi dirmi una cosa? Dimmela! -   
\- Io non voglio dirti nulla, voglio scopare! - E con questo toglie un tappo che non doveva togliere. Avanzo di scatto verso di lui che indietreggia per il salone.   
\- Se vuoi scopare perché non vai da James? O forse ne hai già abbastanza? Magari te lo sei già fatto troppo, ora rischia di scattare il sentimento? - Vado decisamente oltre quello che volevo, ma non riesco a fermarmi, sono un treno da guerra e lui non ha paura. Questo mi manda ancor più fuori. Continuo a farmi avanti, lui ad andare indietro, ma poi arrivato vicino al divano bianco si ferma e mi sfida. Non farlo.   
\- Perché non mi fai la domanda che vuoi sapere? Continui a girarci intorno, sono io che non parlo, ma tu sei uguale! Chiedimelo! - Mi sta uccidendo, non capisce quanto è pericoloso.  
Tendo ogni muscolo, chiudo i pugni lungo i fianchi, lo guardo furioso, gelido.   
\- Scopi con James? - Karim scuote la testa, duro.   
\- No. - E questo mi fa infuriare ancor di più, con uno scatto lo spingo e lui cade sul divano sorpreso.   
\- Non prendermi in giro Karim, ti conosco. So che vuoi fartelo e lui ci sta! - Karim si rialza subito e senza paura mi spinge a mia volta. Shoccato dalla sua sfrontatezza, mi eccito.   
\- Se non ti fidi più di me vattene e non tornare più! Perché ti ho detto che sarei sempre stato sincero, mi hai chiesto di dirti se andavo con altri e ti ho detto che l’avrei fatto! Perché dovrei nasconderlo e mentirti? Se non mi credi vattene! VATTENE! - Mi spinge mentre esplode anche lui come non l’avevo mai visto, e ci vuole coraggio per spingere me, ME!  
Karim esce di testa ed io con lui, quando arrivo alla libreria, lo prendo per i polsi con forza e lo fermo, lo giro e lo sbatto contro, poi senza dire nulla lo bacio.   
Divoro la sua bocca che apre completamente a me, mi viene subito incontro con la lingua, ci intrecciamo e lottiamo freneticamente e allo stesso modo lascio i suoi polsi per frugare sotto i suoi vestiti. Gli tiro fuori l’erezione, lo massaggio. Deve essere mio, deve ricordarsi che è solo mio. Lo ha dimenticato, è ora che glielo ricordi.   
Karim però fa di meglio, si abbassa i pantaloni ed i boxer, si gira di schiena e si sporge verso di me per farsi prendere, come se non volesse altro che questo ed in un istante capisco che è proprio così.   
Non è andato con James, ma ci andrà. Però non ci è ancora andato. Sono ancora io il centro del suo mondo e dovrò continuare ad esserlo altrimenti guai.   
Mi tiro fuori l’erezione già dura, la bagno con la saliva sulla mano e poi entro in lui, lo tengo per i fianchi, lo attiro a me e spingo, spingo ancora. Ad ogni colpo affondo di più ed aumento la forza, la velocità, aumento la voglia che esplode. In pochi attimi gemiamo forte insieme, mi chiede di più, si tocca, si appoggia a me, viene e mi fa esplodere poco dopo a mia volta.   
I nostri orgasmi sono sconvolgenti, voluti, desiderati e folli. Completamente folli.   
Scivolo via da lui come il mio sperma esce sulle sue cosce, il suo è schizzato per terra. Ci appoggiamo alla libreria, lo abbraccio, aderisco a lui, lo stringo forte, molto forte, ansimante, sconvolto. Gli giro deciso il viso e cerco la sua bocca che possiedo come ho posseduto il suo corpo.   
Non puoi allontanarti da me.   
Non puoi.   
  
  
Karim ricomincia molto bene la stagione, è lanciato sui goal e sulle esultanze con James che continuano ad irritarmi, ma un giorno mi chiede se possiamo vederci, dopo la pausa della nazionale francese ed io purtroppo sono occupato, così parliamo al telefono.   
Si confida dicendomi di qualcosa che è capitato al suo amico e compagno Mathieu Valbuena. Una persona poco intelligente che conosce Karim e moltissimi altri giocatori per lo più francesi, ha ottenuto un video di Mathieu dove lo si vede fare sesso con un’altra donna che non è sua moglie.   
Questo esemplare di cavernicolo lo ha fatto vedere a molti giocatori, poi è arrivato a Karim il quale quando ha saputo di cosa si trattava, ha subito detto che non voleva nemmeno vederlo. Lo ha redarguito dicendo che doveva cancellarlo, ma l’altro ci ha riso su.   
\- A quel punto ho detto a Mathieu che gira questo video e lui già lo sapeva, ma mi ha anche detto che è stato ricattato. Ci sono rimasto molto male e siccome tempo fa mi capitò la stessa cosa e mi ha aiutato il mio amico Karim Zenati, lo conosci no? Ti ho parlato di lui… e davvero poi il video che avevano beccato non è stato mandato in giro e il ricatto è stato ritirato, gli ho offerto l’aiuto del mio amico, che se voleva gli davo il suo numero che si parlavano così Karim avrebbe risolto la cosa. -   
Karim Zenati è un suo caro amico d’infanzia, ha passato diversi guai ed è stato dentro, ma Karim lo ha sempre aiutato ed ora Zenati è disposto sempre a tutto per lui, sono convinto che ucciderebbe per lui.   
\- Beh, penso che hai fatto bene, ma la cosa è delicata… ci sono di mezzo ricatti, tu conosci il ricattatore ed anche se non c’entri, sei stato messo in mezzo… - Lo capisco subito immediatamente, ho una sensazione terribile, una delle più brutte. Mi si chiude la bocca dello stomaco e mi pare mi schiaffeggino.   
\- Lo so. Cioè dopo ho realizzato. Perché Mathieu aveva già dato tutto alla polizia, perciò c’erano già indagini aperte ed ora andrà a finire che sarò coinvolto. - Sospiro, chiudo gli occhi e mi strofino le dita.   
Un moto di odio puro mi sale su verso quei suoi amici dannati e verso la sua ingenuità.   
\- Senti… passa tu da me, ti va? Io non posso muovermi, ma se tu hai finito lì… - Karim capisce subito che questa cosa è più seria di quel che sembra, io me ne rendo conto immediatamente e sto solo cercando di domare l’odio che sto provando, vorrei andare a pestare tutti i suoi maledetti amici d’infanzia disadattati, dei quali per inciso fanno parte anche quelli che hanno usato il video.   
\- O… ok… Zizou, devo preoccuparmi? - Allontano il telefono e sospiro come se potesse sentirmi, poi torno a lui con un tono del tutto sereno.   
\- Devi stare attento. Da ora devi stare molto attento, Karim. La polizia presto saprà che è saltato fuori il tuo nome, magari lo dirà Mathieu… parla subito col tuo avvocato e consultati, non farti trovare impreparato. - E forse così lo spavento ancora di più. Sta zitto. Leggo molto meglio i suoi silenzi, a volte. - Dai, raggiungimi, sono in ufficio. -   
Karim ora è teso, anzi, teso è dire poco.   
Come vorrei uccidere in questo momento. Non è ancora successo niente, ma io so come vengono trattati i calciatori ricchi e famosi che hanno origini algerine in Francia, perché là sono tutti razzisti e spesso aspettano solo una scusa per dire ‘ehi sei un criminale’ e per rovinarli. Vedrai che lo incastrano.   
Dannazione.   
  
La situazione è delicata e complessa e come immaginavo precipita a vista d’occhio, lo sapevo perché conosco i francesi e conosco la federazione francese di calcio.   
L’ho messo in guardia su tutto, gli ho spiegato bene come si muoveranno con un’indagine ufficiale di ricatto dove il suo nome salterà fuori, perché poi Karim ha visto il video e lo collegheranno al ricattatore, Karim dovrà dimostrare che lo conosce ma che non era d’accordo e dovrà anche dimostrare che lui ha offerto aiuto a Mathieu e non ha mediato coi ricattatori. Il problema sono i suoi amici, a partire da Zenati per poi passare proprio per quello che aveva il video che probabilmente c’entra coi ricattatori. La questione è questa.   
Karim conosce ed è amico di gente di dubbio gusto, chi lo conosce bene sa che lui è a posto e che sta con loro ma non fa quello che fanno loro, però a conoscerlo bene siamo molto pochi.   
I media se lo mangeranno e lui sotto pressione non regge.   
Come posso fare per aiutarlo? Come posso fare per tirarlo fuori da qui prima che ci cada?   
Come se non bastasse, torna a farsi male.  
L’anno per lui si prospetta complicato, fra infortuni e ricadute e mano a mano che sia a lui che agli altri del club capitano le stesse cose, io mi rendo conto che il medico del Real e amico di Perez non deve essere poi così bravo.   
La sensazione che ho tutte le volte che sto con Karim, e cerco di starci il più possibile, è che sia in procinto di esplodere da un momento all’altro e non è molto bello, perché sai che c’è una bomba ma non sai come disinnescarla.   
Chiedo a Cristiano di dare un occhio a Karim perché il momento è delicato e sicuramente non si aprirà con nessuno su quel che sta passando.   
Lo dico a lui perché fra un infortunio e l’altro i due si allenano sempre insieme più degli altri, per cui magari il rapporto è migliore, anche se vedo che in generale ora è molto ben integrato nel gruppo.   
Lo osservo da lontano e lo invito spesso a casa mia.   
Anche dopo la chiacchierata con la polizia. In accordo con il suo avvocato, hanno deciso di andare loro a parlare in centrale, perché così risulta pienamente collaborante e non convocato. Lui ha delle informazioni da condividere e consistono sull’identità dell’uomo che aveva il video.   
Però poi le cose si sono complicate molto, l’hanno trattenuto e trattato come un criminale e quello che ha passato non è stato per niente bello.   
Fremo per sapere cosa succede, mi sento un’anima in pena mentre guardo il telefono e non posso sapere nulla. Gli hanno tagliato i ponti completamente, isolato come se avesse fatto chissà cosa.   
Io lo sapevo. Vogliono un capro espiatorio, sono convinto che le sue origini parlino per lui, perché là quella gente ragiona così. Ed è peggio perché lui è famoso.   
Scomodo mezzo mondo, tutte le mie conoscenze, fino a che qualcuno mi dice che effettivamente sta succedendo qualcosa, ma che non è chiaro.   
Dopo varie insistenze, il mio contatto ammette che sembra che qualche ispettore ce l’abbia con Karim.   
Mi sembra di impazzire, sono le ore peggiori della mia vita.   
Poi quando finalmente mi chiama, salto su come una molla ed esco di casa.   
Rispondo col cuore in gola, agitato e si sente molto bene.   
\- Karim? - chiedo senza bisogno di fare domande. Ma dall’altra parte la sua voce è spezzata, respira male e capisco che sta piangendo. - Karim, ti prego, parlami. - Insisto dimostrando ancor meglio quanto sono in ansia ed in pena. Forse questo lo aiuta.   
Sospira un paio di volte e mi spiega che lo stavano indagando perché Mathieu ha spiegato che lui sapeva del video e che gli aveva proposto l’aiuto di Zenati. Questo ha dato vita ad una serie di ricerche su Zenati e pare gli abbiano messo sotto controllo il telefono, su questo punto è confuso perché non si capisce bene come sia uscita la registrazione di una loro telefonata.   
Karim e Zenati parlavano al telefono, ma la registrazione non è venuta bene e certe cose non erano chiare, era tutto decontestualizzato e poco chiaro, ma sembra che prendessero un po’ in giro Mathiue e non ne parlassero in modo edificante.   
\- Questo è il nostro modo di fare, non è cattiveria, io mi adatto a loro quando sono con loro, ci atteggiamo tutti, siamo un po’ stronzi, ma non è cattiveria o non mi sarei mai esposto in alcun modo per lui. Io gli sono davvero amico e non ho niente contro chiunque io abbia denigrato. - Da questo deduco che non parlassero bene di Valbuena, ma avrò tempo di farmi dire bene, adesso lascio che parli, almeno non piange, parla come un treno, è agitatissimo e fuori di sé e spaventato come non mai.   
Mi si stringe il cuore e la rabbia monta, ma so che la cosa importante è stargli vicino, esserci, calmarlo.   
Non sarà facile.   
Karim continua spiegando che comunque non hanno creduto alle spiegazioni, la telefonata è fuorviante perché è decontestualizzata e non si sente sempre bene, sembra che lui sia d’accordo coi ricattatori e che abbia rigirato Mathieu e preso in giro, ma questo è quello che loro hanno voluto far credere.   
Karim ha risposto e spiegato tutto, non ha mai cambiato versione ed alla fine nonostante il lunghissimo tempo che ha passato lì, l’hanno rilasciato perché obiettivamente non ci sono prove per incriminarlo di nulla, però è chiaramente sospettato di complicità.  
Si comincia così, poi le indagini e il processo che sicuramente ci sarà, col tempo spiegheranno la verità, ma quando una cosa comincia così, senza nemmeno delle informazioni complete e veritiere, è un disastro.   
Chiudo gli occhi e cerco di respirare, quello che sta passando Karim e quello che passerà da qui in poi non lo auguro a nessuno. Un conto è se sei colpevole di qualcosa, ma quando sei innocente è orribile perché puoi solo aspettare che la giustizia faccia il suo corso e spesso nemmeno ci riesce.   
Karim ha un buon avvocato, sicuramente andrà tutto bene alla lunga, ma ora già tutti parlano di lui e di quel che è successo in centrale.   
\- Dai… vedrai che piano piano le cose si risolvono. -   
\- Non lo so, ho paura… - Porca puttana, non sono con lui, io non sono con lui e lui sta così. Mi sembra di impazzire.   
\- Non devi, vedrai che andrà tutto bene. Vedrai. - Karim respira affannato, così chiedo fra quanto sarà a casa. Deve volare da Parigi a Madrid. Mi dà un orario e gli dico che mi farò trovare a casa sua.   
Sta male ed è così giù che vorrei avere un potere.   
Un maledetto potere. Cancellare tutto questo.   
Purtroppo però non ce l’ho.   



	31. Quello che non sei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo nel momento peggiore per Karim, quando viene accusato di essere complice dei ricattatori di Valbuena. Le cose per lui si complicano molto e se da un lato tutto precipita, dall'altro Karim dimostra una forza ed un carattere che non pensava lui stesso di avere. Zidane non lo lascia solo un istante e questo sostegno gli dà la forza di non mollare e giocare bene a calcio. Infatti col Real Madrid, a parte i molti infortuni, ha una stagione davvero eccezionale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La questione degli amici di Karim e della sua infanzia e del suo modo di stare con loro è vera, l'ho presa da varie interviste e articoli che ho letto in giro. La festa di compleanno di quell'anno, il 2014, lui l'ha fatta davvero in grande stile e fra gli invitati c'era... lo leggerete! Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

 31\. QUELLO CHE NON SEI

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema31.jpg)

"Non serviva che succedesse questo per sapere che Zidane si preoccupa per me. E' come un fratello maggiore per me." - Karim -   
“ Sono davvero dispiaciuto di quello che Karim sta passando proprio ora. L'ho visto e abbiamo parlato. Gli credo. L'ho avvertito di stare attento."  - Zizou - 

  
Quando lo vedo è pallido, tirato e sciupato, si stringe nella sua felpa chiara, il cappuccio alto. Entra in casa, gli vengo incontro, è solo per ora, ha scaricato sapientemente tutto il suo entourage. Mi butta le braccia al collo e si stringe a me come se fossi la sua unica ancora di salvezza e mentre lo stringo a me in silenzio, senza dire nulla, mentre lo sento che riprende a piangere e mi fa un’impressione pazzesca, capisco che non posso farlo affondare.   
Che dipende da me.   
Ed io non posso, non posso proprio permettere che vada giù.  
Ora ha me, non conta il resto. Non lo farò andare a fondo.   
Ci metto moltissimo a calmarlo e tranquillizzarlo, parliamo di tutto, mi spiega ogni cosa, lo metto in guardia, gli dico probabilmente cosa succederà, lo preparo ad essere passato per un mostro dai media, alle voci sempre più brutte e all’allontanamento per un po’ dalla Federazione di calcio francese.   
Dopo di che gli dico che sicuramente nel tempo l’avvocato farà un ottimo lavoro e riuscirà a provare la sua innocenza e di stare tranquillo.   
Queste lotte si vincono con la pazienza, coi nervi, non con le parole e la fretta.   
\- Devi fare il tuo, nel tuo quotidiano. Non pensare a quello che gli altri dicono di te, a come ti vedranno. Tu sai chi sei ed è questo che conta. Sai qual è la verità. -   
\- Non mi fanno nemmeno parlare con Mathieu! Voglio spiegargli! Chissà che gli stanno dicendo! -   
\- Il peggio del peggio, però se è intelligente sa che tu sei in buona fede e che non hai mai agito contro di lui. -   
\- Sì ma… - E di nuovo ore a parlargli.   
\- Vivi la  tua vita con la coscienza pulita, vivi come uno che non ha fatto nulla di male. Gioca a calcio, sta con tua figlia, concentrati sul lavoro. - Vorrei dirgli di smetterla di vedere quella gente che lo ha messo nei guai, ma lui non smetterà mai di vederli. Sono i suoi amici. È sopravvissuto grazie a loro, ad un certo punto. A volte sono stati più preziosi della sua famiglia, con alcuni di questi non è nemmeno legato. La sua vita non è stata facile. Karim non cambierà mai chi è.   
Amo la sua ingenuità e vorrei dirglielo, però so che ora non reagirebbe bene.   
Così mi stendo con lui nel letto, sotto le coperte, dopo che si è tolto i vestiti. Si sistema su di me, si accoccola, lo circondo col braccio e lo tengo a me. Lo carezzo, gli bacio la fronte e piano piano sembra calmarsi.  
\- Devi lasciare che il tempo faccia il suo corso, non sarà facile, ma non ascoltare quel che dicono, non rispondere a nulla, vai dritto per la tua strada a testa alta, tu non hai nulla da rimproverarti. Lascia che il tempo scorra, Karim. Vedrai che le cose andranno bene. -   
Ed evito di dire che si può scordare gli Europei in casa di quest’anno, perché la Francia è razzista e perbenista, non pensa con la propria testa, se un giornale dice che uno è un criminale, allora per tutti lo è, anche se non ci sono prove o se queste sono manovrate.   
E così se la gente lo odia, la federazione di calcio non terrà mai con sé un giocatore non voluto dalla gente. Lo ha già fatto in passato e continuerà a farlo, perché loro giocano per far contenti le persone, non per amore del calcio.   
Perché, perché deve passare tutto questo?   
  
Le cose non migliorano e come avevo preannunciato c’è una fuga di notizie riguardo le indagini, la telefonata viene di dominio pubblico, ma chiaramente è tutto riportato fuori contesto. Mettono giù le cose come se Karim fosse complice dei ricattatori, omofobo e stronzo. Lo dipingono come un mostro e la FFF allontana momentaneamente Karim dalla nazionale. Viene emessa un ordinanza che impedisce a Karim e Mathieu di vedersi in attesa che le posizioni e le cose si chiariscono.   
Quello che mi sconvolge, però, è che Karim a calcio, quando non è infortunato, segna.  
Karim gioca poco fra infortuni e cambi, sempre per la convinzione che Cristiano e Gareth non possono essere toccati e perciò se si toglie qualcuno, si toglie Karim anche se gioca bene.   
Per cui Karim è quello che gioca meno, ma quando è in campo non solo va sempre meglio, ma segna.  
Inizia a decollare sotto i miei occhi attoniti e anche se la squadra non sempre vince e perdono decisamente troppi punti e partite, Karim sta andando alla grande, non è una cosa negabile.  
Da non crederci.   
Ero pronto a raccogliere i cocci anche in quel senso, a difenderlo col presidente e dire che ha bisogno di un’occasione perché sta passando l’inferno e sebbene ho spiegato la situazione a Perez in modo che possa difenderlo, comunque non ho avuto bisogno di intercedere riguardo il calcio.  
Karim quando è in campo è pressoché impeccabile. Un goal ogni 78 minuti circa.   
Una bomba.  
Il problema è davvero che però non viene mai curato bene, dopo un paio di partite che gioca, ha la solita ricaduta. A forza di fare così i suoi muscoli non torneranno mai come prima e soffrirà cronicamente di problemi. La voglia di uccidere aumenta, uccidere il medico che lo ha in cura, i poliziotti che conducono le indagini a Parigi, i media e le fughe di notizie manovrate nel peggiore dei modi, la federazione francese senza palle che si piega alla Francia razzista.   
Però Karim, sorprendentemente, tiene botto. Tiene botto alla grande.   
Non si volta indietro, non risponde alle provocazioni, non dice mezza parola.   
Fa solo un’intervista per un’emittente francese dove spiega la sua versione come si deve, solo questo fa. Basta.   
Per il resto guarda, assiste a tutto, ma non si ribella, non ribatte, non si arrabbia, non fa scenate e non affonda.   
Karim non affonda.  
E avrebbe avuto motivo, sarebbe stato giustificato.   
Però lui è lì, sempre in piedi, sempre testa alta a fare del suo meglio.   
La forza che sta dimostrando è incredibile ed una sera glielo dico, a cena da me.   
\- Sai, è incredibile il modo con cui stai affrontando tutto questo. Avevo paura che non ce la facessi, sai? Che crollassi, che sbandassi… ero pronto a raccogliere, a rimetterti in piedi. Ma stai dimostrando una forza ed un carattere eccezionali. - Karim sorride sorpreso, colpito dal complimento davanti alla mia famiglia che ormai è un po’ anche la sua.   
I miei figli annuiscono e lo guardano sorpresi delle mie parole, ammirati ancora di più.   
Anche a loro ho spiegato bene tutto, hanno voluto sapere cosa succedeva a Karim, lo vedono come un fratello maggiore, ci tengono tantissimo a lui. Anche Karim sta bene con loro, ogni volta che viene qua o che li incontra al centro sportivo, magari quando gli allenamenti si sovrappongono, Enzo in particolare ci tiene molto e Karim lo tratta come un fratellino.   
Sono orgoglioso anche di questo, molto felice.   
\- È merito tuo. - Dice poi aumentando la solennità di questo momento. Nessuno fiata ed è un momento particolare, perché avrei giurato in tutt’altra risposta.   
\- Beh, sei tu che stai rimanendo in piedi. - Cerco di fargli capire che è solo merito suo, deve prendersi le proprie ‘responsabilità’.   
Karim sorride e sembra sinceramente sereno.   
\- Rimango in piedi perché tu sei la mia forza, mi hai dimostrato subito il tuo incondizionato e totale sostegno, non ho nemmeno tempo di abbattermi, ci sei ogni secondo, anche solo con un sms. Se io sono in piedi è perché tu mi ci tieni a calci. - Sorrido con gli occhi lucidi, mentre il calore mi sale. Qua davanti a tutti è come una sorta di battesimo. Mi ha detto una cosa bellissima, potrebbe significare che mi ama, vorrei dirglielo, ma non posso e così stiamo qua a fissarci. Cosa posso dire davanti a mia moglie e ai figli?   
\- È il minimo fra fratelli! - perché non posso impostarla diversamente, ma lui sa cosa intendo. - Tu non mi avresti sostenuto nel periodo del mondiale? - Si sa a cosa mi riferisco quando lo dico, lui capisce, sorride e poi con un lampo divertito negli occhi dice:   
\- Beh, mi ci sarebbe voluto un attimo per superare la sconfitta, ma… - Così scoppiamo a ridere, la sua risata è rilassante e bellissima, non trovo niente di più bello. - ma alla fine ti avrei comunque sostenuto. - Poi aggiunge fra risate che aleggiano ancora un po’ nell’aria. - Ci è voluta forza anche per fare una cosa simile e poi superarla dopo. - Risponde per farmi capire che non è unico, che è così che si fa, semplicemente.   
\- Dunque hai preso esempio da me? - Chiedo sorridendo, mentre ci alziamo e ci spostiamo in salotto. Vorrei stringerlo, anche lui vorrebbe, ma dobbiamo accontentarci di sguardi complici.   
\- Sto cercando di ricordare che se tu hai superato quello, io posso superare questo. -   
\- Ce la farai. Perché anche se uno non vuole o non pensa di potercela fare, anche nei momenti peggiori uno si sveglia al mattino e va avanti per la sua giornata quotidiana, si imbatte in problemi che risolve o affronta e così va avanti in ogni caso, in un modo o nell’altro. Per quello ce la farai. Perché ce la fanno tutti. - Ma Karim scuote la testa con aria consapevole, mentre io e lui ci ritroviamo un momento soli nel corridoio mentre i ragazzi combattono per il telecomando.   
Gli sguardi si fanno dolci.   
\- Non tutti. Ma io voglio farcela. Perché tu mi stai aiutando. - Mi emoziono molto, gli occhi si fanno ancora lucidi, trattengo il respiro e gli prendo fugace la mano, tutto quello che posso fare per un istante. Lui la tiene, sorride e con quella dolcezza che mi tranquillizza, lo lascio andare.   
È molto più forte di quello che pensavo e non so se ha ragione quando dice che sono io la sua forza, però quel che conta è che lo sia.   
Spero solo che davvero le cose per lui si risolvano. Davvero.   
  
Riguardo le foto della festa di Karim a Dubai, dove avrei dato oro per esserci ma chiaramente in piene vacanze invernali non potevo esimermi dallo stare in famiglia.   
So che ha invitato un sacco di gente, non mi ha detto tutti i nomi.   
Però ho cercato un po’ di materiale su internet ed ho dato un’occhiata.  
Adesso Karim frequenta una nuova ragazza, con Clohe non è andata bene, ci hanno provato alcuni mesi ed hanno deciso di rimanere amici e collaborare per la piccola che vivrà con la madre a Parigi, dove lavora, però non intendono fare coppia fissa.   
Non è una conseguenza di quello che è successo a Karim, le ha spiegato tutto e lei l’appoggia, Karim ha detto spesso che non farebbe mai nulla che potrebbe ferire in qualche modo sua figlia, né turbare la sua serenità o allontanarla da sé, se fosse colpevole di qualcosa Clohe gliel’avrebbe subito allontanata.   
Sembra funzionare bene, sono sollevato e contento e un po’ ci speravo che succedesse.   
Sono egoista e lo so, io sono sposato ed ho famiglia ma lui deve rimanere mio il più possibile. Che stronzo.   
Ha questa ragazza, ma credo che siano frequentazioni di passaggio, niente di serio.   
Una volta me l’ha detto, gli ho chiesto spiegazioni sul suo modo di atteggiarsi e di parlare con loro.   
\- Io so che non sei omofobo, Karim. Perché quando sei con loro ti comporti così? - Karim non mi avrebbe risposto se non fossi stato io.   
Però mi ha risposto.   
\- Vedi, loro lo sono. Loro hanno questa serie di difetti, diciamo. Io mi adatto a loro per stare con loro. So che non è edificante per me, però è un modo per essere accettato. Sono i miei amici, ti adatti a chi ti sta intorno inevitabilmente. Anche se io non sono così, odio prendere in giro chiunque solo per passatempo, ridere delle disgrazie altrui eccetera. Però loro sono molto omofobi perciò io… non so, non voglio che sappiano che invece sono gay. Per me sarebbe una tragedia se lo scoprissero. Per cui mi comporto come loro pensano che io debba essere. Tanto è solo una scena, devo fare quello che devo fare quando devo farlo. Non faccio così solo con loro, anche a calcio, in pubblico, in ogni altro ambiente mi adatto a quello che gli altri si aspettano da me. Con Cristiano il mondo vuole che sia lui a segnare e a fare la star, io l’aiuto a farlo, non mi importa rubare la scena. -   
Questo discorso mi ha detto molto di lui, non pensavo che fosse così accomodante.   
\- Karim, è così importante il consenso di chi ti sta intorno? Essere accettato? - Ha alzato le spalle e mi ha guardato con un sorriso di scuse, di vergogna, lo sguardo mortificato.   
\- Se passi l’infanzia ad essere rifiutato e criticato e crescendo continui ad essere preda di insulti, offese e critiche solo per dove sei nato e perché sei chiuso… eh, va a finire che vivi per cercare l’approvazione di quelli che ti stanno vicino. Non… - Si è schiarito la voce tesa, sull’orlo del pianto. - Non sono i migliori amici del mondo e nemmeno le migliori persone, lo so. Però sono i miei amici e con loro mi sono sentito bene per la prima volta. Mi cercano, mi vogliono bene, mi rispettano e… non so, è il mio modo di stare bene. - È un discorso che mi ha messo tristezza, perché l’ho conosciuto ed ho visto quanto lui in realtà non sia così, ma non ho potuto ribattere se non abbracciandolo e baciandogli la tempia protettivo.   
\- Tu sei molto meglio di così, però se questo ti fa stare bene, non ti giudicherò. Però sappi che con me tu puoi essere te stesso al cento percento. -   
Lui ha sorriso e si è accoccolato dolcemente come un gattino.   
\- Lo so. Per questo sei e sarai sempre il centro del mio mondo. -  
Se diceva che mi ama non avrebbe avuto lo stesso effetto!   
Piano piano capisco il motivo della sua grande fragilità e più lo conosco, più mi stupisco della forza d’animo che sta dimostrando ora.  
Lui ha dovuto fare quello che ha dovuto per uscire dal mondo orribile in cui stava sprofondando da ragazzo, ha creato alleanze non da lui, di cui probabilmente non è nemmeno felice, ma queste alleanze lo hanno salvato in tanti modi, tante volte, perciò se le fa andare bene e non le rinnegherà mai e soprattutto non cambierà mai modo di essere solo perché ora è lontano da quel mondo e ce l’ha fatta.   
Karim è e resterà sempre coerente con sé stesso.   
Perciò ogni tanto deve presentarsi a loro con qualche bella ragazza accanto e fare la parte che loro si aspettano che faccia.   
La cosa che mi rattrista e che leggo nei suoi occhi, è che comunque non accettano il vero Karim, accettano il Karim che vogliono loro.   
Karim è gay, o quantomeno bisessuale, ha rapporti con uomini, è una persona dolce e altruista, insicuro e… pieno di complessi.   
Le foto della festa di Karim scorrono sotto i miei occhi, anche questa organizzata dai suoi amici, ne ha ovunque di ogni tipo, questi sono quelli economicamente ben messi.   
La gente che c’era era impressionante, tantissime persone e poi lo vedo.  
Il mondo si ferma e mi ritrovo a stringere il tablet come se lo stessi per spaccare.   
Assottiglio gli occhi, sto per romperlo davvero, appena me ne rendo conto lo lascio subito, ma continuo a guardare quello che appare davanti ai miei occhi.  
James era alla sua festa.  
James. Era. Lì. 


	32. Il boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zizou ha visto che alla festa di Karim c'era James e così parte cercando tutto il materiale reperibile in rete su loro due, ma non solo di quella serata, di tutti i mesi passati. Appena appena ossessionato da lui. Riuscirà a trattenersi dallo sbranare il piccolo colombiano? Nel frattempo arriva il famoso gennaio 2016. Chi lo sa cosa è successo quel mese? Massì... Zizou è diventato il boss del Real. E Karim sul suo profilo, lo ha salutato proprio chiamandolo così. Boss.

32\. IL BOSS

  
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames34.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema13.jpg)  
  
"E' speciale averlo qua. Prima di diventare allenatore era un giocatore ed io lo seguivo, era un giocatore pazzesco, una leggenda del gioco. Ho molta ammirazione, quindi è stato un piacere assoluto quando l'ho incontrato. Parlo con lui molto. Sono felice di averlo come nostro allenatore ed è una grande persona."   
"Zidane è un esempio per me. E' come un fratello ma è il mio allenatore e sono molto felice di poter lavorare con lui."  
\- Karim su Zizou -  
  


  
L’istinto è quello di chiudere e aspettare che si ricordi a chi appartiene, chi è il suo sostegno vitale, chi sta davvero dalla sua parte, chi lo ama. Farglielo capire così.   
Ma d’altro canto so che sta passando un momento delicato e se è in piedi è una specie di miracolo, so quanto sono importante, la presenza di James non toglie niente a quel che prova per me, è solo che mi irrita, mi irrita profondamente.   
Continuo a pensare che non sono sicuro che non se lo porta a letto, ma è chiaro che ormai anche James lo vuole, lo sta corteggiando e forse lo scemo non se ne accorge perché è pieno di pensieri, ma non è questo il modo di affrontare la cosa.   
Se inizio a fare il geloso e a dirgli che non può stare con altri ragazzi, ma solo ragazze di facciata, allora è finita perché stringo troppo il laccio. Anzi, non è tanto quello quanto che capisce che ci sono sentimenti di mezzo. Un conto è viverli, un conto è farglieli notare.   
Karim è complicato.   
No, non posso fare nulla.   
Però vado a ritroso nel sito del Real e guardo i vecchi materiali, allenamenti, video, foto… e mi rendo conto che, mentre ero preso dallo stargli vicino e non farlo crollare, anche in campo succedeva la stessa cosa e non lo avevo notato.   
Jese, Luka, Cristiano sono una sorta di presenza costante nei mesi prima di Dicembre, quando era in campo fra un infortunio e l’altro.   
Ma… anche James.   
James sempre di più.  
Abbracci, contatti costanti, sorrisi, carezze sul viso, mani ovunque, specie dove non dovrebbero stare.   
Mi guardo i video dalla pagina facebook, le varie dirette.   
Passo ore così, con ossessione, mentre la rabbia e il fastidio montano.  
Forse Karim non se ne rende conto, è possibile, non è cosciente di quel che provoca negli altri.   
Ma sicuramente James ha superato la cotta per Cristiano buttandosi su Karim e lui gli dà un sacco di segnali contrastanti.  
Del resto anche un solo sorriso, un contatto, un massaggio sulle spalle, un abbraccio di incoraggiamento da parte sua è come aver raggiunto la punta dell’Everest. Perché è così con lui.  
Perciò la gelosia è il minimo, da parte mia, ma devo pensare attentamente alla mossa migliore.  
Sono io il suo sostegno, la sua guida, il suo mondo. È da me che viene quando ha bisogno, è da me che viene quando vuole solo stare bene, è da me che viene sempre. Sono io che a volte non ci sono per lui, anche se cerco di esserci più che posso, ma lui mi cerca, lui mi vuole molto più di prima. Dopo quest’estate Karim ha capito che non può aspettare che sia io, che se gli serve deve chiedermi.   
Mi piace questa cosa, mi tranquillizza.   
Le cose però non vanno bene se anche James ha un certo effetto su di lui.  
Perché forse, forse, non è crollato in questi mesi, ma anzi ha continuato a giocare bene, non SOLO grazie a me, ma ANCHE grazie a James. E la cosa mi sta facendo uscire di testa, così tanto che per non essere acido e rovinargli il momento, mi isolo e non gli rispondo. Perché io NON VOGLIO essere stronzo con lui. So quanto è importante che stia in una bolla, perché appena mette piede fuori casa le critiche gli vomitano addosso.   
Perciò io NON VOGLIO ferirlo in alcun modo. E quindi non gli rispondo.   
Cerco di smettere col computer, ho visionato ogni materiale disponibile, mi sono anche riguardato i loro vari profili social, a volte se ne sono usciti con cose insieme, video dove cantano attaccati o ascoltano le canzoni di Karim. Cose varie, insomma.   
Poi in una si sono anche scambiati i vestiti. Cosa diavolo mi significa?  
Smetto perché non c’è altro da guardare, ma quel che ho trovato è stato anche troppo.   
Per ora non c’è ancora calcio, bisogna aspettare che tornino all’ovile ed allora li osserverò anche se dovrei pensare a lavorare.   
Ma come faccio? Se mi distraggo un secondo lì succede l’impensabile.   
Devono solo che stare attenti.   
Non si gioca col fuoco.   
  
  
Karim è il primo a scrivermi, a momenti lo sa prima di me.   
Quando vedo il suo messaggio sul telefono sorrido ed ha il potere di rilassarmi.   
Per un momento ho avuto il panico, mi sono detto che c’eravamo, il momento era giunto ed io non ero sicuro di poterci credere.   
Telefonate formali, inviti per firme ufficiali e conferenza stampa, in un attimo viene organizzato ogni cosa e tutto quello che mi riporta in realtà e che mi restituisce la calma, è Karim ed il suo messaggio.   
‘Sono felicissimo, congratulazioni Boss!’  
Boss. Che scemo.   
Beh, di solito mi chiama ‘bro’ o ‘frer’, ma forse ora dovrà controllarsi un pochino.   
Dovrò fargli il discorso. Resto sempre il suo compagno o qualunque cosa lui voglia che io sia, però sono anche il suo allenatore, non voglio che nessuno capisca che per me lui è speciale e che darei un rene ed un polmone per lui.   
  
Le cose vanno piuttosto veloci, nel giro di pochissimo si ufficializza tutto, firmo il contratto e faccio la conferenza stampa a cui è presente tutta la mia famiglia al completo.   
Sono un po’ stordito e cerco di non pensare all’importanza colossale di questo momento.  
Perez mi ha sempre voluto sulla panchina, ma entrambi volevamo essere pronti. Nei piani di Perez, Benitez doveva essere un allenatore di passaggio che potesse portare alla squadra qualcosa di buono in attesa che io ottenessi più esperienza, ma le cose sono andate peggio di quel che avesse pensato e così ha capito che non poteva aspettare ancora.   
Benitez si è rivelato totalmente inappropriato alla panchina del Real e così eccomi qua, buttato nella fossa dei leoni.  
Più di chiunque altro so cosa significa vestire questo ruolo, ho visto davanti ai miei occhi susseguirsi moltissimi bravi allenatori, alcuni dei quali davvero accreditati, gente che prima ha vinto ed ottenuto risultati e titoli e poi ha fallito incomprensibilmente. Allenatori che han fatto bene ma non hanno vinto titoli sono stati mandati via, allenatori che hanno fatto qualche pareggio di troppo… allenatori ottimi.   
Ed io arrivo qua ora, la mia esperienza si riduce a membro dello staff di Mourinho, secondo allenatore di Ancelotti e primo allenatore della Squadra B del Real per un anno e mezzo.   
Loro con più esperienza hanno avuto successi e fallimenti ed alla fine si può dire che comunque sono stati tutti scaricati dal presidente.  
Io dovrei fare meglio?  
\- Tu conosci la squadra, tu conosci i ragazzi meglio di chiunque altro, ci segui da anni ed anni coi tuoi vari ruoli all’interno della società. -   
Mi dice Karim dopo cena e dopo tutti i mille impegni avuti oggi.  
La giornata era infinita, avevo paura non finisse mai.   
\- Sì, lo so, ma questo non basta… - Mi slaccio i primi bottoni della camicia dopo essermi tolto la giacca.   
Karim gira per casa sua mettendo distrattamente in ordine il casino che ha lasciato, quando non c’è la governante, e non c’è sempre, è un macello.   
Per il resto ha un cuoco che gli fa seguire l’alimentazione che gli ho indicato io ancora anni fa, ma si limita a cucinare e basta.   
\- Come non basta? È un gran vantaggio! Tu sai perfettamente quanto vale ognuno di noi, quanto puoi pretendere, quanto possiamo tirare fuori… tu ci conosci benissimo. Gli altri allenatori non hanno questo vantaggio ed infatti spesso all’inizio si perde tempo per questo e spesso non riescono comunque a capirci bene. - Il suo punto di vista è interessante. Ci spostiamo in cucina perché mette su una tisana, mi serve proprio rilassarmi un po’.   
Mi apro i polsini e mi tiro fuori la camicia dalla cintola per stare comodo e a mio agio. Mi siedo al tavolo mentre lo guardo mettere su il bollitore elettrico.   
\- Però non basta questo, è un bel vantaggio, è vero, ma se non riesco a tirare fuori quello che so che potete, è inutile conoscervi bene. - Rispondo del tutto pacato ma seriamente convinto di non poterla prendere tanto alla leggera.  
Karim mette le bustine nelle tazze e si gira verso di me, si appoggia al ripiano della cucina e mi guarda braccia conserte, aria torva.   
\- Ma tu hai tutte le qualità necessarie. Quell’anno che hai allenato con Ancelotti sei stato grandissimo. Lui ti ha dato spazio con i giovani e quell’anno i giovani sono stati eccezionali… Alvaro, Isco, Jese, Dani, Nacho sono giovani eppure hanno risposto benissimo sotto le tue direttive e guarda ora! -   
\- I giovani sono una cosa, la squadra intera è un’altra. -   
\- Ed io? - Silenzio. - Io sono già il professionista che hai modellato per tirare fuori quello che ci vedevi. Sei stato tu e lo sanno tutti, Ancelotti lo ha detto mille volte ed ha ragione. Mi facevi allenare in più sui movimenti davanti alla porta e guarda quanta sicurezza e precisione ho acquistato. Mi mangiavo dei goal facili da fare ad occhi chiusi, adesso ho i movimenti giusti, ora  quei goal li faccio, quelli che vanno fatti perché sì. Ho la tempistica giusta, capisco cosa devo fare quando l’azione si muove in un determinato modo… se uno si sposta sul lato con la palla non posso pensare che faccia goal da lì, accentrerà la palla in mezzo ed io devo tagliare dentro in modo da infilarla in appoggio e se c’è il portiere devo avere i riflessi per non tirargliela addosso, per cui comunque precisione, ma non tensione ed impulsività… Zizou, tu mi hai perfezionato ed è successo due anni fa! - Quando lo dice mi rischiaro immediatamente. Lui non è che lo pensa perché mi vuole bene, lui lo sa. Lui sa che io sono pronto. Sorrido e non rispondo subito, Karim prende l’acqua calda e la versa nelle tazze, poi me la consegna e ci spostiamo sul divano dove ci sediamo, a quel punto continuiamo a parlare di questo.   
Di cosa significa allenare, di quello che devo fare, dei problemi della squadra, di quello che vorrei provare. Parliamo molto del Real ed intanto finiamo di bere.   
Infine arriva ad uno dei punti più importanti da chiarire con lui.   
\- E poi una cosa, te la dico ora prima che inizi il tutto. - Dico serio attirando la sua attenzione. È seduto scomposto dall’altra parte del divano, rivolto verso di me, i piedi alzati. Io invece sono seduto composto, a tre quarti, ma gambe accavallate.   
\- Sì? -   
\- Adesso sono l’allenatore, avremo molto di più gli occhi puntati addosso e se viene anche solo lontanamente ventilato che ho un riguardo per te è finita. - Karim si oscura immediatamente, temo che la cosa non gli piaccia.   
\- Quindi? - Mi stringo nelle spalle cercando di sminuire una cosa che so che è molto importante.   
\- Dovremo stare più attenti agli atteggiamenti rivelatori. - Karim si gira meglio verso di me, allarga le gambe piegate, le piante dei piedi unite, una posizione simile e quella meditativa se non fosse che è stravaccato e mezzo steso. Fa il broncio.   
\- Tipo quando diciamo che siamo come fratelli? - In effetti pensavo proprio a quello, perché in realtà in pubblico, specie da quando non lavoriamo insieme, non abbiamo più molto altro. Solo che ora ci rivedremo in campo ogni giorno, perciò cadremo sicuramente nelle tentazioni di una volta, quando eravamo attaccati l’un l’altro.   
\- Sì… il modo in cui parliamo uno dell’altro, insomma. Dovremmo sempre ricordarci che siamo giocatore e allenatore, ora… - Non vado nel dettaglio, ma Karim allunga la gamba e mi carezza col piede sulla coscia, sciolgo le gambe accavallate e lascio che mi tocchi in mezzo alle gambe.   
\- Perciò niente abbracci e sorrisi? - Chiede abbassando il tono. Non credo che lo turbi dover stare attento in pubblico, lui è nato stando attento in pubblico, perciò è una cosa che già fa.   
Mentre mi tocca trovo difficile rispondere, carezza e preme con la pianta, mentre con le dita cerca di delineare la mia erezione che non fatica a reagire.   
\- Proprio così. - Rispondo calmo, trattenendo a stento il sospiro.   
Karim a questo punto toglie il piede e si mette a carponi, si avvicina a me e la visione è complicata da sopportare.   
Io rimango fermo, fingendo impassibilità. Arriva col viso a me ma non mi bacia, mi sfiora l’orecchio con le labbra.   
\- Allora devo ricordarti che di solito, quando ci incontriamo, ovunque siamo, la tua bocca tende a fare una cosa particolare col mio collo… - Dice piano in un sussurro che mi mette molta difficoltà. Giro leggermente la testa per lasciargli libero accesso al mio collo, dove lentamente scende con le sue labbra morbide. Mi carezza, poi succhia piano ed infine mi stuzzica con la lingua.   
\- Non penso di fare proprio così… - Rispondo trattenendo a stento un gemito. Karim sorride contro la mia pelle.   
\- Ah no? - Chiede separandosi di quel po’ giusto per guardarmi. Io sorrido malizioso, ma a questo punto gli prendo il colletto della felpa e lo obbligo a salirmi a cavalcioni sopra.   
Si sistema per bene e le mie mani subito corrono alla felpa, gliela alzo e gliela tolgo. Infine lo prendo per la vita, risalgo sulla sua schiena liscia e calda, lo carezzo e mentre mi guarda voglioso in attesa, sale su entrambi un’aria famelica.   
Dopo esserci desiderati, le labbra si toccano, si aprono e si intrecciano insieme alle lingue.   
Il mondo sparisce insieme alle mani che vagano prepotenti, striscianti e subdole sotto ai nostri vestiti, sotto i pantaloni e la biancheria intima.   
Le nostre erezioni subito a contatto ed i movimenti del suo bacino che io accompagno tenendolo deciso, mi fa impazzire.   
Sono già eccitato ed il modo in cui si sposta su di me è sconvolgente. Cerco di resistere mentre le lingue giocano insieme, ma poi al diavolo, sto per venire e non intendo farlo così.   
\- Scendi. - Ordino perentorio col bisogno che sta per esplodere. Karim con un sorrisino divertito scende e finisce di togliersi la parte inferiore dei vestiti, cosa che faccio anche io mentre mi tolgo velocemente la camicia come se fosse una maglia.   
Si gira in piedi davanti al divano, si appoggia allo schienale e mi aspetta girandosi con occhi furbi.   
\- Vorrà dire che aspetterò che il boss abbia voglia di farmi suo quando desidera. - Quando lo dice è anche peggio dei suoi movimenti di bacino.   
Lo prendo, lo faccio mio e tutto aumenta vertiginosamente senza possibilità di fuga.   
Per quel che mi riguarda, in questo momento potrebbero filmarci e metterci in rete, non riuscirei proprio a fermarmi. L’effetto che mi fa ogni volta è devastante e so che sarà sempre più così. 


	33. Non di nascosto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zizou ora è l'allenatore e Karim l'aiuta a rilassarsi prima dei suoi doveri di mister, ma fra un impegno e l'altro Zizou scopre una cosa che potrebbe mandarlo fuori di testa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arriva la parte perversa che di capitolo in capitolo salirà sempre più di livello. Ho voluto sperimentare qualcosa di un po' differente dal solito, ho immaginato Zizou molto possessivo con Karim, al punto che preferisce guardarlo mentre fa qualunque cosa, piuttosto che essere tenuto all'oscuro. D'altro canto abbiamo un incomprensibile Karim che fa cose che vanno da un estremo all'altro, come se fosse schizofrenico. Ma tutto quel che fa ha un senso e alla fine verrà chiarito. Ma nel frattempo... Ah dimenticavo: Karim ha sul serio postato ben 2 foto per dargli il benvenuto come nuovo allenatore con quella didascalia. E davvero nei primi allenamenti Zizou era sempre a chiamare Karim di continuo.

33\. NON DI NASCOSTO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema7.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema13.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema20.jpg)   
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames8.gif)

"Con me è come un fratello maggiore. E' il mio allenatore, ora, e sono davvero felice di questo. Con lui credo in me stesso ancora di più. Insegna portando il suo personale tocco, e ci sta dietro, parla con noi. Era un grande giocatore, una leggenda. Ci dà molti consiglio e puoi vedere i buoni risultati in campo!" - Karim su Zizou -   


 

  
Il giorno dopo, Karim nel suo profilo Instagram ha messo due foto mie e sue vecchie, una delle quali è davvero molto bella. E la didascalia è ZZ/KB9.   
Io non so se ha capito cosa gli ho detto, dovrò essere più esplicito!  
Comunque sorrido ed esco di casa per il primo allenamento da allenatore del Real Madrid.   
Da qui inizia un bel periodo interessante.   
  
Prima di cominciare, Karim sgattaiola nel mio studio dove sto facendo le ultime cose.  
Entra senza bussare, si chiude dentro ed io che sono impegnato a scrivere alcuni dati nelle schede dei giocatori che aggiornerò periodicamente, non ho nemmeno tempo di rendermene conto e salutarlo che sento due mani che mi allargano le gambe da sotto la scrivania.   
Il resto è prevedibile.   
\- Ka-Karim! - Esclamo sottovoce shoccato, battendo le mani sulla superficie del tavolino, spalanco gli occhi e me lo immagino perché non lo sto vedendo.   
È a gattoni sotto la scrivania e mi libera in un attimo l’erezione.   
\- È il mio regalo di benvenuto! - Poi inizia il lavoro di bocca.   
\- Karim, ti sembra il momento? -   
\- Certo! Dopo di sicuro avrai un sacco di cose da fare! - Torna a succhiare, poi aggiunge: - Senza contare che sarai teso come una corda di violino. Lascia che ti aiuti! - non ho più niente da ribattere. Guardo l’ora e le schede, finisco di scrivere il numero sul foglio prima che lo dimentichi, poi getto la penna e mi appoggio con la schiena alla sedia imbottita lasciandolo ‘lavorare’ per me.   
Accompagno la nuca con la mano e sorrido soddisfatto mentre mimo i gemiti che non posso fare.  
In effetti mi ci voleva, oh dannazione, mi ci voleva proprio.   
  
Prima i saluti ufficiali ripresi dalla videocamera del Real, passo negli spogliatoi e saluto i ragazzi che mi guardano alcuni felicissimi, altri con l’aria di chi ‘era ora, sapevamo che sarebbe successo’. Per Sergio deve essere strano ritrovarsi allenato ufficialmente da me, dopo che eravamo compagni di squadra.   
Passo veloce Karim che mi saluta con una stretta ed un gran bel sorriso, passo teso James il quale è del tutto ignaro del risentimento che nutro e poi ci sono gli altri.   
Adesso che sono dentro, potrò notare ancora più cose.  
  
L’allenamento comincia e sono effettivamente un po’ nervoso, non so perché ma è così, non cambia molto da quel che facevo prima, cambia la squadra. E poi comunque sono solo allenamenti, non è la partita ufficiale.   
Però sono teso e così quando il riscaldamento finisce, comincio con gli esercizi e mentre li eseguono, incito chi più chi meno ragazzo per ragazzo.   
Non me ne rendo conto, ma chiamo molto spesso Karim, è forza dell’abitudine perché quando lo allenavo privatamente lo incitavo di continuo, lo richiamavo, gli davo direttive su cosa fare, perciò è normale che ora nell’agitazione non mi controlli bene e vada in una sorta di automatismo rituale che mi aiuta a tranquillizzarmi.   
Perciò ‘Karim’ di qua e ‘Karim’ di là.   
  
\- E meno male che ero io quello a dover stare attento, eh? - Mi dice divertito, passando a salutarmi prima di andare via. Alzo la testa dagli appunti che ho appena finito e lo guardo sorpreso.   
\- Come? - Karim, appoggiato allo stipite, ridacchia divertito con le mani nelle tasche e il borsone d’allenamento a tracolla.   
\- Mi avrai chiamato cinquanta volte in più degli altri! Ed oggi c’erano le riprese tutto il tempo! - Sbianco realizzandolo, non me ne sono reso conto ma se lo dice mi fido.   
\- Davvero? - Karim ride gettando la testa all’indietro in un modo che mi fa impazzire.   
\- È stato bellissimo, peccato che non eravamo solo noi due! Devi provare a chiamare anche gli altri più spesso! - Sbuffo e mi strofino la faccia stanco, così anchilosato chiudo la cartellina, il computer e mi alzo allungando un po’ i muscoli. - Non fraintendermi, amo sentire il mio nome sempre sulla tua bocca… - Dice malizioso. Scuoto la testa mentre recupero la mia giacca e mi infilo in tasca il telefono.   
\- Hai finito con la palestra? - Chiedo ignorando le sue mille allusioni.   
\- Tu con le tue cose da mister? - Continua a prendermi in giro ed in realtà è un bene, perché così allenta la tensione. Domani andrà meglio di sicuro perché mi ricorderò tutte le sue uscite idiote.   
Mi fermo davanti a lui e chiudo la luce dello studio, le persiane abbassate che creano la penombra alle mie spalle, la luce accesa del corridoio alle sue ed un bel silenzio in tutto l’edificio. È ora di pranzo, non c’è nessun altro che noi, qua.   
Così lo bacio con un sorriso contento d’aver superato la prima giornata.   
\- Per oggi sì. - Così si stacca dallo stipite e si fa indietro mentre esco, chiudo la porta e mi avvio con lui.   
\- Hai impegni per pranzo? - Chiede calmo, sembra molto contento in generale ed è quasi come se quel che di brutto gli è capitato qualche mese fa e che di fatto non è ancora risolto, sia un brutto ricordo.   
\- Non ho preso impegni con nessuno perché non sapevo quando avrei finito, voglio fare una sorta di piano personalizzato per ciascuno a seconda delle potenzialità, del livello e delle esigenze e… - Comincio a spiegargli i miei piani di allenatore e lui mi accompagna ascoltando con attenzione, come se fosse il mio pari, il mio vice, come se non fosse uno dei miei giocatori.   
Un rapporto alla pari. È questo che è.   
Oggi sono molto felice.   
I sogni sono in piena realizzazione.   
  
Non me lo chiede subito, per un paio di volte le cose vanno lisce e normali, poi se ne esce così.   
\- Senti, posso chiederti una cosa? Non devi rispondermi se non credi… - Da questa premessa mi faccio attento, mentre mi allaccio la camicia.  
Lo guardo steso nel letto della sua camera del dormitorio del Real.   
\- Dimmi… -   
\- Che intenzioni hai con James? - Le dita si fermano dall’allacciare i bottoni, gli occhi si spostano dalla mia immagine allo specchio a lui, di nuovo, che trattiene il respiro e mi guarda attento, nudo fra le lenzuola disfatte.   
\- Perché? - Alza le spalle ed io riprendo a vestirmi calmo e meticoloso, facendo finta di nulla.   
Fra un’ora ho la conferenza stampa pre partita, lui se la può prendere con più calma.   
\- Perché non fa che riempirmi di paranoie sulla cosa, ha paura di non rientrare più nei piani di nessuno… è un po’ complessato, credo. - alzo un sopracciglio calmo.   
\- E a te interessa perché… - Chiedo allora pacato, mentre dentro di me sono gelidamente furioso che mi faccia questa domanda.   
\- Perché sì, me ne parla ogni giorno. È stato messo al margine da Benitez ed ora non sa con che modulo giocherai, se rientrerà o no… è Gennaio, deve capire se la sua avventura al Real è finita o cosa… insomma, è normale. - Mi allaccio il polsino e mi rivolgo verso di lui, al bordo del letto.   
\- E tu fai il portavoce di tutti i tuoi compagni che hanno dubbi sulle intenzioni del mister o per lui è una cosa speciale? - chiedo adesso visibilmente gelido.   
Karim si mette a pancia in su, il lenzuolo nero si attorciglia intorno al suo corpo nudo e atletico, le linee dell’inguine che stanotte ho leccato mi invitano così come le sue braccia che stiracchia sopra la testa e l’espressione divertita.   
Ama quando sono geloso.   
Sono sicuro che si scopa James solo per farmi ingelosire.   
\- Gli altri non mi rompono le palle come lui. - Che risposta.   
\- Perciò lui ha qualcosa di speciale. - Mi infilo la camicia sotto i pantaloni che allaccio e lui divertito e malizioso si allunga verso di me spostandosi sul bordo, mi guarda al contrario per come è messo, infila la testa fra le mie gambe e alza le mani accarezzandomi le cosce avvolte nei pantaloni del completo da conferenza stampa, un tessuto nero e liscio.   
Tocca calmo e sicuro risalendo sull’inguine coperto.   
Maledetto.   
\- È speciale perché ha avuto il coraggio di intromettersi nella mia vita come se fosse normale. - Non sta rispondendo, mi stuzzica fisicamente ed emotivamente, ma non mi risponde. Non lo fa mai.   
Mi mordo il labbro perché mi sta piacendo un sacco quello che fa.   
\- Solo nella tua vita? - Questo dice tutto e niente, lo guardo altero e lui con un sorrisino si alza, si gira e si mette nella posizione che preferisco, a carponi. Da qua vedo la forma invitante delle sue natiche piegate, la sua schiena, le sue spalle.   
Gli occhi agganciano i miei dal basso poi immerge il viso proprio lì dove ha appena tormentato, lo strofina come un gatto che si fa le coccole, non apre la bocca, non mi inumidisce, non fa altro se non strofinare il viso lì ed ora io sono così maledettamente eccitato che vorrei picchiarlo, ma mi limito ad insultarlo e cancello James abbassandomi la zip e tirandomi fuori l’erezione dura.   
Karim così con un sorrisino vince questo dialogo che non ha senso finché non arrivo all’orgasmo.   
Non credo che voglia nulla da James e nemmeno che provi niente. Lo tiene a disposizione per stuzzicarmi, tutto lì.   
Non può che essere così.   
Mi guarda divertito dopo che si pulisce la bocca, io vado al bagno e mi sistemo per non dovermi cambiare, è stato molto bravo devo dire, non mi ha fatto sporcare nemmeno di un po’.   
Mi guarda dal letto, le gambe sotto di sé, in attesa.   
Così lo premio perché in realtà se l’è meritato.   
\- Vorrei provare James ed Isco nella loro posizione originale. Trequartista centrale. Vediamo se è fattibile. -   
Annuisce e si protende verso di me col collo mentre gli passo vicino, io sorrido e mi chino baciandolo.   
\- Ti aspetto più tardi. -   
\- Buona conferenza, mister. - Adora chiamarmi così ed io adoro che lo faccia.   
Penso di essere un po’ malato in effetti.   
  
  
La prima partita va molto bene e Karim è il primo a segnare, vinciamo e si comincia bene la nuova avventura.   
Sono molto felice, felice per me, felice per lui e felice per la squadra.   
Anche se c’è sempre questo neo perché più li vedo insieme e più mi rendo conto che deve esserci qualcosa, perché davvero James è molto legato a Karim. Più che legato, direi APPICCICATO.   
La cosa mi irrita molto, ma cerco di pensare solo alle cose bene che stanno funzionando.   
Prima di salutarlo gli do una carezza, mi chiede se mi può aspettare, ma gli dico che ho impegni con il presidente, cosa che succederà spesso.   
Così lo vedo sedersi in fondo, come sempre, e poi poco dopo vedo James sedersi in fondo con lui con un sorriso felicissimo.   
Assottiglio lo sguardo e mi giro guardando da un’altra parte subito.   
  
  
Purtroppo da qui in poi il periodo si fa intenso, c’è molto da fare e da lavorare, tantissime riunioni, conferenze, impegni e al di là del lavoro, devo ricordarmi che ho una famiglia.  
Oltretutto le cose non sempre vanno bene a calcio perché è normale, è la mia prima vera panchina seria ed importante e questa è ostica, perché non possiamo sbagliare e noto che ci sono seri problemi fuori casa e non solo. Siamo troppo pericolanti dietro e comincio a ventilare l’idea che il centrocampo a due non sia la soluzione ideale.   
Così giocano di più Isco e James in alternanza uno all’altro, però dietro siamo troppo instabili.   
Perciò studio le soluzioni e il tempo vola in un attimo, tempo nel quale mi rendo conto che vedo Karim insieme alla squadra e nelle notti prima delle partite, quando la squadra dorme insieme in albergo o in dormitorio.   
È una specie di treno che corre senza lasciare tregua, se ti distrai un attimo è finita.   
Non so come me ne rendo conto, forse un abbraccio di troppo, una condivisione di troppo, non saprei.   
Karim e James che usano la stessa coperta per sedersi in panchina, magari. O i due che si abbracciano prima di scendere in campo. O Karim che massaggia le spalle di James dietro di lui. Karim che lo tocca, che lo carezza mentre fa un’intervista davanti ai media, James che gli tocca il culo con una scusa qualsiasi.   
Dettagli che la mia mente registra su cui mi sforzo di non fermarmi, ma ad un certo punto scatta qualcosa.   
Karim si fa male per l’ennesima volta, sempre il solito problema. Sto andando da lui che è in infermeria in attesa di essere visitato seriamente, quando mi fermo perché sento delle voci. Non sono del medico sportivo che ci segue. Nemmeno dei fisioterapisti.   
La porta è socchiusa, mi fermo istintivamente perché uno è Karim e l’altro… eh sì, è proprio James.   
\- Dai, vedrai che non è grave, questa volta guarirai subito. -   
\- Non è una questione di guarire subito, è che ci ricado puntualmente ogni volta! Non guarisco mai bene e sai cosa significa farsi male sempre nello stesso punto così frequentemente? - Risponde seccato Karim.   
\- Lo so, ma devi essere positivo. Chiedi… perché non chiedi un secondo parere? Sentivo che Cristiano si fa curare sempre da altri medici e fisioterapisti e… -   
\- Sentivi? - Voce dura.   
\- Sì, perché? - James ingenuamente.   
\- Perché lo sai. - Duro.   
Questo sembro io quando sono geloso. È identico.   
\- No, non lo so. - Mi mordo il labbro.   
\- Hai parlato con Cristiano. -   
\- Come ogni giorno. - La mette su un piano normale. Scuoto la testa e chiudo gli occhi mentre il bruciore sale. Che diavolo succede lì?   
Ok è stato un periodo intenso, sono stato parecchio assente da Karim è vero. Ed anche prima, l’anno appena passato è successo lo stesso. Insomma, sono andato un po’ a periodi con lui, ma bene o male sono sempre tornato, ho fatto del mio meglio. Davvero le cose mi sono sfuggite così tanto?   
\- Ci sei o ci fai? - Chiede duramente. - Lo sai che ho un periodo di merda, fra poco dovrei sapere qualcosa dal tribunale e tu fai lo scemo con Cris! - Sbianco.   
Ma a che punto sono? A che diavolo di punto sono arrivati?   
\- Io non faccio lo scemo, sono amico suo e lo sai. Come lo sono di tutti gli altri. - Silenzio. - Dai… - James comincia con dolcezza. - Dai, Karim… - Mi sporgo senza farmi sentire, vedo dalla fessura Karim seduto sul lettino e James dietro di lui che lo circonda con le braccia, le mani sul petto scivolano giù mentre Karim fa il broncio e James gli bacia l’orecchio ed il collo.   
Lo sapevo dannazione. Non posso allontanarmi un secondo.   
O forse non posso avvicinarmi troppo.  
In effetti con Karim non è nemmeno chiaro cosa lo fa scappare. Se essere trascurato oppure essere troppo stretto. Forse entrambe.   
Ma le mani di James scendono sotto sui boxer perché è senza gli shorts per farsi visitare in seguito all’infortunio riportato oggi, è uscito zoppicando.   
Karim alla fine si appoggia a lui all’indietro e gli lascia libertà di movimento, James infila la mano e lo masturba ed io, malato, sono eccitato e geloso insieme. Controllo che non ci sia nessuno e continuo ad osservare.   
James gli bacia il collo e risale sul viso, Karim gira la testa verso di lui, apre la bocca e tira fuori la lingua che va alla sua ricerca. La trova ed i due si intrecciano in quel modo indecente.  
Brucio di odio ed eccitazione insieme, non posso guardare, ma non posso smettere, è come se fosse impossibile, come se fosse una droga. Tutto quel che riguarda Karim lo è, ogni singolo dettaglio.   
\- Sai che voglio solo che tu stia bene… - Con questo Karim si abbandona contro di lui, chiude gli occhi e viene nella sua mano, la bocca ansima contro la sua guancia e James sorride soddisfatto, baciandolo di nuovo con dolcezza, lo stringe a sé con la mano pulita e lo tiene coccolandoselo.   
Decisamente qualcosa mi nascondeva, chissà da quanto.   
Scuoto la testa e me ne vado senza l’intenzione di sapere come sta, ci penserò dopo o domani, devo calmarmi, devo pensare, devo ragionare.   
Karim se la fa con James, forse da un bel po’, non mi ha detto nulla ma abbiamo avuto molti alti e bassi ed ogni volta che ho avuto questi attacchi di gelosia per colpa di James, che ho da molto in realtà, lui non rispondeva mai alle mie domande.   
Poi mi stringevo a lui, legandolo in modo asfissiante. A lui non piace che io lo trascuri ma nemmeno che lo tenga troppo stretto.   
Però il punto è uno.   
Zizou, devi essere onesto.   
La vostra relazione si basa esattamente su questo.   
Sul non pretendere nessun impegno reale uno dall’altro.   
Io non posso dargli nulla, lui non vuole. Perciò noi ci apparteniamo, scopiamo, stiamo insieme, ma non siamo una coppia, non c’è l’esclusiva.   
Se lui sente il bisogno di andare con un altro, è libero di farlo ed io non ho il diritto di impedirglielo e di pretendere che sia solo mio.  
Lui è mio, ma non solo mio ed è questo il punto, fra noi.  
Se cominciassi a dirgli che è SOLO mio, scapperebbe.   
Devo lasciare che vada con James come vuole.   
Solo che mi irrita, mi fa impazzire, mi fa andare fuori di testa che me lo nasconda.   
Non può nascondermelo. Piuttosto preferisco che se lo scopi davanti ai miei occhi, sarebbe meglio.   
Questa non la passa liscia. 


	34. Perversione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbiamo introdotto la parte perversa che qua continua a pieno ritmo. Mi immagino un Zizou così possessivo da poter arrivare a fare cose che non immagineresti facilmente. Del resto uno con una faccia da poker come la sua potrebbe nascondere un sacco di cose, specie perversioni. Del resto è chiaro che Karim aveva un rapporto molto stretto anche con James in quel periodo e dovevo trovare il modo di conciliare le cose e visto che sono un genio, ecco qua cosa ho tirato fuori.

34\. PERVERSIONE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/benzizou/23.png) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/benzizou/20.jpg)   
[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames18.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames21.jpg)

  
È più difficile di quel che pensassi, la rabbia aumenta invece di diminuire e così aspetto fino a che non mi sento capace di gestire la questione in modo normale.   
Se lo vedessi ora diventerei violento, perciò lascio correre tutto il giorno successivo, gli scrivo un sms del quale mi sforzo di non usare toni polemici.   
Gli scrivo di riposare e di venire a fare le visite lunedì con calma e non preoccuparsi.   
Così lui mi dice che ha ancora male e che ha paura che sia sempre la solita cosa, qualunque essa sia a questo punto.   
‘Non pensarci ora, affrontiamo le cose al momento giusto.’  
Sono calmo, ma forse sono più freddo che altro. Di norma lo inviterei a cena da me, ma se lo vedo adesso sono guai. Devo capirei il modo migliore di affrontare la cosa e non è per niente facile.   
Maledizione, ma cosa pretendo, poi? Lo sapevo che non era capace di avere relazioni, tanto più che siamo amanti, non potremmo comunque mai avere chissà cosa.   
Cosa credevo? Cosa diavolo credevo?  
Forse ha capito di amarmi ed è corso ai ripari portandosi a letto James.   
Poi ci penso meglio.   
Credo che effettivamente sia andata così, ma proprio James? James diventerà così appiccicoso che Karim scapperà nell’altro emisfero del globo, quelli così dolci e affettuosi poi quando arrivano i sentimenti diventano come il miele.  
Vedrai.  
In effetti non dovrei fare nulla, solo aspettare perché le cose si sistemeranno da sé.   
Anche se la cosa che mi manda davvero fuori di testa non è che vada con altri, perché ogni volta che io lo chiamavo lui correva, quando io lo volevo lui c’era e viceversa nei momenti difficili cercava me, veniva da me.   
È che me lo ha nascosto, me lo ha nascosto liberamente e lucidamente. Io gli ho chiesto molte volte di lui, lui ha sempre deviato la risposta.   
Non mi può scappare, non può.   
Non può passarla liscia.  
Perché non me lo ha detto?   
Questa cosa mi irrita.   
No, no, devo calmarmi, quando sarò calmo lo affronterò.   
  
  
Quando fa le analisi viene fuori che deve stare un mese circa fuori, come al solito.   
Purtroppo la cosa sta diventando ridicola perché non è il solo che si ritrova con l’ennesima ricaduta, perciò da un lato c’è la consapevolezza che non posso voltargli le spalle ora, dall’altro la delusione e la rabbia sono ancora vividi.   
Karim non è in grado di vivere le relazioni normali e la cosa comincia a pesarmi, il punto è che lo sapevo, perciò non posso fare recriminazioni.   
Spero di essere in grado di gestirla e di fare finta di nulla.   
Con la scusa che mentre lui faceva i test io stavo allenando e che ora che ho finito, lui è a casa, mi limito a chiamarlo per sapere come è andata.   
Lui ha il tono teso e sostenuto, credo sia un miscuglio di emozioni una più forte dell’altra.   
Mi dice che ha un mese di pausa e che la diagnosi è sempre un po’ vaga, più sul ‘dovrebbe essere’ che ‘è questo’, la cosa lo sta stufando e se si stufa lui siamo a posto, perché è la persona più paziente di questo mondo.   
\- Detto in via informale, non mi convince il nuovo medico. È un amico di Perez ma sta facendo molte prognosi sbrigative. Ti consiglio di chiedere altri pareri. - Questo lo calma in qualche modo, forse perché vede che mi preoccupo, che mi prendo cura di lui. Credo che non voglia che gli stia troppo dietro, ma al tempo stesso se lo trascuro si infastidisce.   
Credo che non sappia bene nemmeno lui che vuole.   
\- Che fai oggi? Ce l’hai un momento per me? - Me lo chiede lui. Se me lo chiede lui non glielo posso negare.   
Ok, cercherò di gestirla diversamente, non voglio che si consacri a me, guai se glielo chiedessi e poi sarei ipocrita visto che io sono sposato.   
Però non voglio che me lo nasconda, che lo faccia come se tradisse me.   
Cercherò di gestirla in un altro modo, per capire PERCHÉ diavolo non vuole dirmelo che se la fa con James.   
\- Posso passare nel pomeriggio se vuoi. -   
\- Ti aspetto a casa. - Sembra meno infastidito di prima. Non penso che possa separarsi seriamente da me, non è questo che vuole davvero, ma la cosa sta diventando troppo complicata anche per me. Non so quanto davvero posso andare avanti così.   
  
  
Quando vado da lui è pomeriggio inoltrato, ho finito alcune cose di lavoro e poi sono passato.   
La nostra relazione, se così si può definire, si consuma a casa sua, al centro del Real Madrid o negli alberghi. Non ci sono altri posti in cui io e lui siamo una coppia, se così si può dire.   
Karim si siede e mi guarda piegando la testa di lato, mentre mi sistemo con il caffè in mano. Gli ho detto di stare tranquillo sul divano con la gamba stesa che mi servivo da solo, così abbiamo un po’ parlato del medico del Real, del suo ennesimo infortunio e se ha notizie del suo avvocato. Non ci sono ancora novità in quel senso.   
Così siamo rimasti un po’ zitti ed io mi sono perso a guardarlo indeciso su come comportarmi ora. Voglio tirargli fuori la questione, ma non voglio che si chiuda come le altre volte.   
Solo che pensavo di potercela fare, che mi fosse un po’ passata. Mi illudevo. Il nervoso mi muove dentro e credo che lui abbia capito che ho qualcosa, che sto ingoiando un bel rospo.   
\- Che c’è? - Chiede infatti rimanendo sul divano con la gamba dolorante alta.   
Io sono seduto sull’altro lato, sempre girato a tre quarti verso di lui, ma composto.   
Sospiro e metto giù la tazzina e spero proprio di potercela fare.   
\- Penso che tu mi debba dire una cosa. - Karim si aggrotta.   
\- Cosa? - Scuoto la testa e alzo gli occhi al cielo.  
 - Lo sai. - Karim così si solleva meglio e si sistema sul divano fissandomi torvo.   
\- Sii chiaro. -   
\- Lo sono sempre, ma tu glissi ogni volta! -   
\- Si può sapere di cosa parli? - Così esasperato, glielo chiedo tagliente e gelido.   
\- Da quanto te lo fai? - Silenzio. Non serve specificarlo. Karim si morde il labbro e mi guarda in difficoltà. - Senti, non siamo niente, ok? Perciò non devi nascondermi un tradimento. - Il fatto che lo sottolineo forse lo aiuta e guardando dall’altra parte, finalmente, dopo mesi che sospetto e che son geloso e che glielo chiedo, mi risponde.   
\- Da novembre. - Chiudo gli occhi e la rabbia torna a scorrermi, rimango rigido a fissarlo senza muovere un muscolo.   
\- E tutte le volte che te lo chiedevo non ti è sembrato di potermi semplicemente dire ‘sì me lo scopo’? È così importante che non potevi dirmelo? Avevi paura della mia reazione? - Improvvisamente, sebbene abbia parlato gelido, mi rendo conto che sembro davvero furioso. Così mi zittisco e lo guardo. Karim ha difficoltà a posare gli occhi sui miei, guarda in giro e poi finalmente si decide. Si sente come se mi abbia tradito.   
\- Non lo so, ok? Non è che te lo nascondevo, non mi andava di parlarne. Non so perché! Forse sì, forse mi sembrava di tradirti anche se mi dicevo che siamo due che scopiamo, ci aiutiamo, stiamo bene insieme, ma non ci dobbiamo nulla. Io ci sono quando tu vuoi, tu ci sei quando io ho bisogno, ma… - Poi non sa che altro dire ed io so cosa si sta mangiando, ma non posso obbligarlo. Così, ancor più arrabbiato e quindi tagliente, dico.   
\- Come è successo? - Karim scuote la testa esasperato.   
\- È successo e basta! Una sera stavo male, malissimo, tu non potevi esserci, io ero infortunato, lui è venuto da me e mi ha aiutato, mi sono sfogato e poi è successo. Solo che poi lui ha dato per scontato che potessimo rifarlo ed io… -   
\- E tu non trovavi un motivo per non rifarlo. - Dico per lui, sempre col tono duro e lo sguardo sottile.   
Si mordicchia la bocca ed annuisce sentendosi davvero in difetto.   
\- Non è nulla, solo un altro passatempo. -   
\- Però quest’estate hai rifiutato Antonie. - ancora a mordersi la bocca, si gira e guarda altrove.   
\- Quest’estate era diverso, volevo solo te. - Ah, lo dice!  
\- Ora invece no! Ti sei stufato! Perché non me lo dici se ti sei stufato? Possiamo rimanere in buoni rapporti senza dover scopare e fare quel che facciamo. - Ribatto sempre tagliente e duro.   
\- No, non è così! - Mette giù la gamba piano e si avvicina un poco nel divano, ma sta sempre lì, ci guardiamo, si sente male all’idea di chiudere ‘la cosa’.   
\- E com’è? - Si stringe nelle spalle.   
\- Non abbiamo un contratto d’esclusiva, Zizou! Me l’hai detto tu! Fai quello che vuoi con chi vuoi, ma quando chiamo tu sei mio. Ed io lo sono! A me piace così! Adesso io… io quella volta ero fuori di me ed è capitato, poi le altre volte non ho trovato un motivo per rifiutarlo, non c’è niente! Io non sono legato a nessuno, non devo niente a nessuno, dannazione! Non cominciare con ‘scegli’ e puttanate simili! A me piace quello che abbiamo proprio perché non ci sono catene! Non ci dobbiamo nulla, altrimenti pretenderei che tu lasci tua moglie! - Con questo chiude un discorso che sapevo sarebbe andata così.   
Lo sapevo.   
Però non riesco ad uscire e fare finta di nulla, non mi sta bene che mi liquidi così.   
\- Come è successo? -   
Karim mi guarda sorpreso, io ancora fermo.   
\- Te l’ho detto… -   
\- Ti sei sfogato. Eravate nel divano? - Quando capisce cosa voglio, sebbene sia una cosa incomprensibile tanto per me, quanto per lui, mi accontenta. E l’atmosfera si fa molto strana.   
\- Sì. Era seduto vicino a me. Mi sono lagnato, stavo per piangere. Mi sono coperto la faccia piegandomi in avanti, non volevo mi vedesse così. - Annuisco.   
\- Poi? - Mi guarda per capire fin dove debba andare avanti, ma io aspetto e così continua.   
\- Dopo mi ha messo le braccia intorno alle spalle, mi ha stretto, mi baciava la spalla. È salito girandomi la testa, ha iniziato a baciarmi la tempia, poi è sceso sulla guancia ed infine sulla bocca. Prima di capire cosa succedeva ci stavamo baciando. - Esita per guardarmi, ho sciolto le gambe, ma continuo a guardarlo in attesa del resto, scuote la testa e continua rabbioso. - E poi l’ho spinto sul divano, mi sono messo sopra, gli ho alzato la maglia e ho iniziato a leccarlo. -  
Lo faccio anche io con le mie labbra, lui continua con rabbia maggiore, più seccato, come un fiume che sfocia, arrabbiato con me perché glielo faccio raccontare, come se lo stessi punendo e lui si sente così, immagino. Punito.  
\- E con le mani sono sceso fra le sue gambe. - Le mie fanno la stessa cosa. - Gliel’ho tirato fuori, gli ho fatto una sega, poi sono andato giù con la bocca mentre mi masturbavo da solo. E lui gemeva e spingeva nella mia bocca. - e poi la sua rabbia si trasforma in qualcos’altro, mentre guarda la mano nei miei pantaloni aperti. In qualche modo si eccita anche lui vedendo cosa sto facendo e non risparmia sé stesso nel fare la stessa cosa. Siamo malati. Mi rendo conto che è una perversione, ma non posso farne a meno.  
Si alza facendo attenzione alla gamba, mentre continua si sposta davanti a me tirandosi fuori l’erezione, me la dà, io lo guardo in attesa del resto. Così mi accontenta, sempre intenso ma non più arrabbiato. Eccitato.   
\- Poi l’ho spogliato del tutto, gli ho alzato le gambe e l’ho scopato. Sono entrato dopo aver bagnato un po’ il suo piccolo buco stretto. Il piacere che ho provato è stato così forte ed intenso che non ho capito più un cazzo, non sentivo più niente. Spingevo e spingevo e me lo sono scopato come un matto. È piaciuto ad entrambi e poi… - E poi non riesce più a parlare perché mentre mi masturbo, glielo succhio e alla fine viene senza remore, così come io nella mia mano.   
Siamo malati e perversi e non so perché funziona così, ma forse è un modo per tenerci stretti senza perderci. Non lo so. Non lo so proprio. Ma in qualche modo ci riprendiamo sempre ed allora al diavolo.   
\- Scopatelo quanto vuoi, ma ricordati che sei comunque mio. - Dico stringendo le mani sui suoi fianchi e premendo il suo bacino ed il suo inguine contro il mio viso, sulle mia bocca.   
Karim geme mentre annuisce e mi carezza la testa in una sorta di pace perversa.   
  
  
Quando succede di nuovo, capisco di cosa si tratta.  
È pura possessione. È come avere il totale controllo della sua vita, in ogni aspetto, ogni secondo. Non importa cosa fa e con chi. E penso che se potessi lo guarderei mentre lo fa.   
Se so tutto di lui, è più mio. Non c’è niente di lui che non so, che non so nei minimi dettagli.   
Mi infila un dito in bocca e lo succhio, mi sta seduto sulla scrivania dello studio che ha provveduto a chiudere a chiave.   
È entrato e me lo ha detto con aria malefica, come se volesse testarmi perché ha avuto un’intuizione. Non è da lui, però in effetti potrebbe aver fatto un bel passo in avanti, finalmente.   
Mi ha spostato un po’ con la sedia per infilarsi e sedersi a gambe aperte davanti a me.   
\- Me lo sono appena fatto. - Mi ha detto. Io mi sono morso il labbro capendo, un guizzo negli occhi e poi quella folle voglia, quel bisogno profondo matto di sapere tutto il resto, perché non ci deve essere una sola virgola di Karim che io non so.   
\- Dove? - Chiedo ipnotizzato dai suoi occhi malefici.   
Karim sorride, si succhia il dito e me lo mette sulla bocca, lo lecco e finisce che mentre parla glielo succhio.   
\- In palestra. Lì dei pesi. Mi ha aiutato a fare dei sollevamenti, poi ho infilato la testa fra le sue gambe, gli ho tirato i pantaloncini ed i boxer fino a tirargli fuori il cazzo dal lato. - La mano si infila sotto i pantaloni, inizio a toccarmi mentre continuo a succhiargli il dito ed immagino la scena.   
Non lo so perché mi eccita. Un conto è volerlo sapere, un altro è eccitarmi.   
Ha un che di perverso tutto questo. È come se mi piacesse tutto di lui, anche queste cose. Non mi piace che vada con altri, ma mi piace immaginarlo che scopa. Forse avrei un orgasmo se lo guardassi coi miei occhi. È un sentimento ambivalente sconvolgente.   
\- Poi me lo sono fatto sedere sulla faccia, il suo cazzo in bocca e l’ho succhiato forte. - Così dopo il dito, gli tiro fuori io il suo e mentre lo ripete, lo faccio a lui.   
Glielo prendo in bocca, lo lecco e lo faccio mio immediatamente, mentre continuo a masturbarmi senza ritegno, senza potermi fermare.   
\- L’ho succhiato così forte, così tanto… e si muoveva su e giù sulla mia faccia, gemeva fortissimo e poi… - Geme anche lui fra una frase e l’altra ed anche a me viene da ansimare, ma non mi fermo. - e poi mi è venuto in bocca ed io ho ingoiato tutto… - Oh mio Dio, quando lo fa con me mi manda fuori di testa.   
E va a finire che viene anche lui ed io spinto all’estremo da quel che ha detto, lo ingoio.   
Fa maledettamente schifo, ma sul momento dell’eccitazione più incredibile non capisci proprio niente.   
Prima che io reagisca, Karim mi prende il viso fra le mani e si china a baciarmi, mi ruba in qualche modo il sapore e tutto passa in secondo piano. Solo la sua lingua sulla mia.   
Poi mi spinge indietro, scivola giù seduto a terra davanti a me e ricambia a pieni voti il favore, facendo la stessa cosa per me.   
Questa cosa di James ha aggiunto una sconvolgente piega erotica, molto più di quanto non fosse già prima la nostra storia.   
Mentre ansimo cercando di riprendermi, appoggiato allo schienale della sedia, la testa all’indietro, Karim si siede su di me a cavalcioni e mi sfiora il viso con la sua bocca, poi scivola sull’orecchio, lo lecca ed infine mormora:   
\- Se vuoi puoi guardarci. Ti scrivo quando e dove lo facciamo e lascio la porta socchiusa. - Oh, in questo momento potrei accettare.   
Lo prendo per i glutei morbidi e stringo attirandolo ancor di più a me.   
\- Non provocarmi. - Ma questa non è una vera risposta, lui ride e mi fa suo con la bocca fino a che non perdo totalmente la cognizione del tempo. 


	35. Dimostralo senza dirlo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ormai il senso di possessione di Zizou è venuto a galla e Karim vuole approfittarne perchè è una perversione mentale che lo aizza moltissimo. Però quando la questione sessuale finisce, rimane il bisogno totale che Karim ha di Zizou e lui ogni volta che il piccolo francese ha bisogno, c'è sempre. Quel che conta è dimostrare i propri sentimenti, senza dirglieli. Nel frattempo espongo dei fatti che sono reali, ovvero le questioni con Valbuena si sono davvero sviluppate così in quel periodo. Col senno di poi sappiamo che Karim è stato esluso dagli Europei e non è più tornato in nazionale, anche se ormai è stato totalmente scagionato da ogni accusa.

35\. DIMOSTRARLO SENZA DIRLO

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/benzizou/13.png)

  
Non credevo lo facesse sul serio, ma forse vuole mettermi alla prova per vedere fin dove posso spingermi.   
Non ne ha idea, nemmeno io in effetti.   
‘Siamo in sauna.’  
Perché in questo enorme meraviglioso centro sportivo chiamato Real Madrid City, c’è davvero di tutto. Persino una sauna.   
Guardo il suo sms, non serve specifichi nulla, so chi è lì e a fare cosa e che vuole. Non è che vuole, lui mi ha solo detto che è lì. Poi io posso fare quello che voglio.  
Per un momento mi dico di no, che è troppo.   
Poi però la mia testa non vuole saperne di rimettersi al lavoro e scuotendola, alzo gli occhi al cielo e vado.   
Mi insulto profondamente, ma non torno sui miei passi.  
Sei folle, sei folle Zizou. Questo è andare proprio oltre, molto oltre.  
O forse è la normale conseguenza.   
Non lo so bene, però il mio senso di possessione raggiunge davvero i massimi picchi quando arrivo nel locale della sauna, ovviamente non dentro, mi fermo fuori negli spogliatoi che sono in comune con la piscina normale e l’idromassaggio.   
Mi accosto lento assicurandomi che non ci siano altri, vedo solo i loro vestiti.   
La porta della sauna è chiusa ma ha tenuto aperto la copertura della finestra che c’è sulla porta.  
C’è la piacevole possibilità di chiudersi dentro ed isolarsi, come se non possa essere più chiaro che questo centro è il ritrovo spirituale dei giocatori. Spirituale in ogni senso, ovviamente.   
Loro sono lì, hanno iniziato da poco, sono ai preliminari.   
Karim gli ha tolto l’asciugamano e l’ha tolto a sé stesso, se lo tiene inginocchiato e se lo fa succhiare, James gli sta seduto per terra mentre con la testa fra le gambe, accompagnato dalla mano di Karim, si occupa della sua erezione.  
Karim ha gli occhi chiusi e la testa abbandonata, gli sta piacendo parecchio ovviamente, poi li socchiude e guarda verso la porta, quando mi nota fa un sorrisino malizioso e il gioco comincia. Un gioco a cui follemente vorrei partecipare, anche se poi di James non mi importa nulla.   
Però sto fermo qua e lo guardo, la luce maliziosa nei suoi occhi che mi accalda subito, le mie parti intime reagiscono e mi infilo la mano dentro cominciando a toccarmi.   
Ogni aspetto di Karim è mio, anche questo. Non importa cosa fa, purché me ne renda in qualche modo partecipe.   
Lo possiedo anche così.   
Sta per raggiungere il culmine mentre James lo succhia e lui invece mi guarda, così lo separa da sé bruscamente e lo alza, lo gira appoggiandolo alla panchina in legno, lo prende per i fianchi e senza altri preliminari, quelli avuti sono anche tanti per lui mi sa, gli entra dentro.  
James si inarca tutto, ha un corpo perfetto, sottile e longilineo, le curve dolci si adattano a quello possente di Karim che invece lo tiene per i fianchi e spinge forte in lui.  
Il suo cazzo entra subito, James geme, la bocca aperta, la testa all’indietro, si inarca e chiede ancora.   
Karim inizia a muoversi e va sempre più a fondo e forte, aumenta l’intensità e la velocità e va in un crescendo impetuoso. Lo prende virile, lo fa suo con una forza incredibile e credo che raggiungiamo l’orgasmo quasi insieme. Tutti e tre, in effetti.  
Ha subito toccato il punto giusto in James, quella posizione è l’ideale.   
Il piccolo si raddrizza ansimante, si appoggia a lui, i loro corpi sono sudati e lucidi, scivolano uno sull’altro. James alza il braccio, la mano sulla nuca di Karim, gira il volto, cerca la sua bocca e mentre si baciano devo sparire in fretta perché per un momento gli occhi del piccolo stavano per notarmi.   
Con mille accelerazioni ovunque e pure sporco del mio stesso piacere, vado via ansimante, agitato e sconvolto di dove sto arrivando.   
Eccitato è dire poco.  
Ora lo voglio, ora lo voglio subito.   
Lo aspetto nel mio studio, lui sapeva che doveva venire, io non gli ho nemmeno scritto.   
Lui entra, chiude a chiave la porta, mi alzo silenzioso, gli vado incontro. Ci guardiamo in silenzio, non proferiamo parole.   
Lo giro, gli abbasso solo i pantaloni e i boxer per quel che basta, stessa cosa faccio con me. Lo spingo in avanti, si appoggia ad una delle poltroncine dello studio e lo prendo.   
Lo faccio mio senza dire nulla, senza parlare. Ansimiamo e ci fondiamo con questa sensazione di insano piacere che esplode in noi.   
\- Sei ancora mio. - Dico incapace di controllarmi.  
\- Lo sono. - Risponde lui soddisfatto ed eccitato.   
É una malattia, ma forse con lui è quanto di meglio ci possa essere per non perderlo.   
Se gli dicessi che lo amo scapperebbe, ma se gli dico che è mio e glielo dimostro in modi insani, allora gli sta bene e non si separa da me nemmeno per sbaglio.   
Quanto sei assurdo, razza di scemo.   
  
  
Sono a casa coi miei figli quando Karim piomba qua e mi salta al collo davanti a tutti.   
Per un momento sbianco e spalanco gli occhi rimanendo rigido, incapace di capire se sia impazzito o cosa, poi mi stampa lui un bacio sul collo ed infine scende.   
\- Scusa, non potevo resistere! - Si scusa subito vedendo i miei figli, specie i piccoli, che ridono pensando che lo zio Karim sia impazzito!  
\- Che.. che è successo? - Ad una seconda occhiata realizzo che è felice, perciò deve essere successo qualcosa.   
Karim entra chiudendosi la porta ed inizia non dico a saltellare ma quasi, cammina tutto felice con un gran sorriso, a raccolta gli altri che erano in giro per casa a fare altro.  
\- Mi ha appena chiamato il mio avvocato, ha detto che il giudice ha ritirato la restrizione contro di me che mi impediva di incontrare Valbuena ed ha detto che anche la FFF è libera di agire nei miei confronti come vuole! Il presidente ha detto che vogliono visionare le carte del caso per capire bene le mie implicazioni e poi decideranno, ma visto che sono innocente penso che le cose adesso andranno bene. E posso incontrare Mathieu per spiegargli tutto e scusarmi della telefonata intercettata dove non sono stato molto carino nel parlare di lui! - Questo è un eufemismo, ma io capisco bene la situazione, perché quando sei coi tuoi amici e loro sono delle teste di cazzo, tu ti abbassi al loro livello per non essere preso di mira, escluso oppure finire sputtanato in qualche modo. Nel caso di Karim è anche peggio perché loro sanno un sacco di cose su di lui che potrebbero metterlo in difficoltà e comunque per lui, loro sono importanti.  
Sono idioti, ma sono degli idioti che lo hanno aiutato moltissimo, per cui lui gli sarà fedele a vita e non importa il resto. Il problema è che quando un gruppo si riunisce, il livello di tutti si abbassa a quello del peggiore, che spesso è un po’ il leder.   
Non è che solo con Karim funziona così, funziona così con tutti. Poi se li guardi singolarmente sono delle persone ben diverse, molto in gamba.   
Magari il grande omofobo è in realtà un grande amico di un gay oppure è gay lui stesso.   
Idem quello che parla male delle donne identificandole solo come dei buchi, in realtà con la sua ragazza è dolce e pieno di attenzioni.   
È così che funziona la società, guarda io e lui… esternamente sembriamo amici, magari fratelli, sappiamo anche essere professionali all’interno del calcio. In realtà le cose che facciamo… beh, lasciamo perdere.   
Enzo che è quello più legato a Karim, gli fa i complimenti e gli batte la mano e si toccano con le spalle alla loro maniera, sorrido vedendoli così uniti, Enzo lo ammira tantissimo, lo adora e mi parla sempre di lui, mi chiede come sta, se ci sono notizie. Se sapesse che ci combino io con il suo zio prediletto!  
\- Sono felice, sono molto felice davvero. Capire l’atteggiamento non è facile per uno che non è di questo ambiente… - Mi ci metto dentro perché so come funziona. - Non è facile spiegare il motivo degli sbagli e far capire che anche se restano tali, c’è una ragione dietro e che non ci rappresentano. - Spiego andando in cucina per fare un caffè.   
Karim annuisce.   
\- È proprio così, ma spero voglia ascoltarmi. Adesso ai primi giorni liberi vado là e provo ad incontrarlo, spero voglia vedermi così gli spiegherò. -   
\- Però non è giusto. - Fa poi Enzo che si unisce a noi alle chiacchiere.   
\- Cosa? -   
\- Lui ha creduto alle balle raccontate dai media! - Dice sostenuto con la verve tipica di un ragazzo. Sorrido capendo il suo punto di vista.   
\- Erano vere tecnicamente. Insomma, quelle cose le ho dette… -   
\- Sì ma loro le hanno interpretate a modo loro ed hanno fatto intendere a tutti quello che volevano! Erano decontestualizzato e dietro c’era molto più di quel che sapevano ed han detto! Quando dicevi se glielo hai detto, non intendevi del pagare, ma del farsi aiutare dal tuo amico! Era diverso! - Sospiro e gli metto la mano sulla spalla per calmarlo e paziente gli spiego.   
\- Non è così facile. Questo è vero, ma certe cose comunque mettono Karim in una luce difficile da comprendere. Ha fatto delle battute un po’ così con il suo amico mentre parlava di Valbuena. - Enzo annuisce e si siede alzando le spalle.   
\- Sì, ma fra amici spari cagate, non significa che pensi quel che dici. Sapessi cosa diciamo noi quando siamo insieme… - Dice riferendosi ai suoi amici. Karim alza il sopracciglio comprendendo bene.   
\- Perché, in spogliatoio che si dice? Tutti gli insulti che ci scambiamo? Il modo in cui ci trattiamo? Non significa che non ci vogliamo bene. A volte si scherza, altre magari sei arrabbiato per la situazione ma poi si risolve tutto… -   
Enzo annuisce sbattendo la mano sul tavolo, indicando Karim che ha rincarato la dose. Io sorrido e verso il caffè ad entrambi, metto anche del latte e lo zucchero.   
\- Lo so io, lo sa lui, lo sanno tutti. Ma se uno non vuole vedere, non vedrà mai. - E con questo riassumo tutto alla perfezione.   
Karim sorseggia e ci pensa ancora un po’, poi Enzo riprende convinto.   
\- Però se era tuo amico da così tanto tempo, non doveva crederci. Per come ti conosco io, se fossi stato al suo posto, avrei chiesto spiegazioni a te e solo dopo mi sarei schierato. Lui si è lasciato trasportare da quel che dicevano i media ed i media devono vendere giornali e notizie, raccontano quello che fa più vendere. - Enzo è molto acuto per avere l’età che ha, centra perfettamente il problema.   
Mi stringo nelle spalle e guardo Karim deluso dalla cosa, ci avrà pensato chissà quante cose.   
\- Volevo solo che venisse da me, solo che poi ci hanno impedito di vederci e sentirci ed adesso ha avuto tempo di sentire mille voci diverse. Non so se mi crederà più. -   
\- Ma non sei arrabbiato anche tu con lui? Che crede a loro, sconosciuti, media per di più che manovrano sempre tutte le informazioni perché è il loro lavoro e non a te che conosce da secoli? - Enzo insiste lì e vedo Karim sofferente della cosa, così mi fermo dietro di lui e gli metto la mano sul collo dove stringo affettuoso.   
\- Non è facile. - Dico al suo posto. Karim così guarda in basso e concorda con un filo di voce:   
\- No, non lo è. - Poi alza gli occhi su mio figlio per rispondergli con più sicurezza: - Certo che sono deluso ed anche arrabbiato, ma tecnicamente io non mi sono comportato bene nei suoi confronti nel parlare di lui coi miei amici. Questo è un mio errore obiettivo. Lui era fragile per quel che stava succedendo, so che sta passando grossi guai con la moglie perché è trapelato il fatto che il video era con un’altra donna e… insomma, ha un periodo di merda anche lui, perciò quando sei così vedi tutto nero, non credi a nessuno, ti isoli… anche io all’inizio mi sono isolato, non volevo l’amicizia di nessuno, non volevo intromettermi in niente… poi gli amici, quelli veri, hanno insistito. Ne ho scoperti anche di nuovi degni di fiducia. - Penso a James e Jese che non lo hanno mai lasciato solo un secondo per tutto l’anno: al di là di tutto, preziosi. Gliene sono grato, io non sempre ho potuto esserci come volevo, ma se non lo vedevo cercavo di chiamarlo per sapere come stava.   
Bene o male ne sta uscendo e fra tutte è la notizia più bella.   
\- Hai la possibilità di giocare gli Europei se il presidente della federazione francese e Deschamps sono abbastanza intelligenti. - Karim alza le spalle.   
\- Spero. Sai, il fatto che abbiano detto che vogliono valutare il caso prima, mi lascia perplesso. Ed io non so cosa hanno su di me quelli. Del resto hanno montato un caso che non esisteva solo per incastrarmi, perché ce l’avevano con me. Qualche pezzo grosso, probabilmente. - Avrà parlato abbondantemente col suo avvocato che gli avrà detto questo. In effetti è stato gestito tutto in modo strano, la telefonata intercettata era una prova confidenziale delle indagini, invece è trapelata ai media e non doveva succedere. Non solo ci sono delle talpe, ma davvero c’è qualcuno che si sta impegnando seriamente per rovinare la reputazione, la carriera ed anche la vita a Karim.   
\- Sai, da quando è iniziato tutto questo anche i miei stanno passando l’inferno. I miei nipoti a scuola sono vittima di bullismo, i miei genitori sono insultati per qualcosa che io non ho fatto ed anche se fosse, non l’avrebbero fatta comunque loro. È assurdo quel che sta succedendo. Mia madre mi chiama piangendo chiedendo quando tutto questo finirà ed io non so come dirle che ormai le cose saranno così sempre, un giorno dimenticheranno, ma anche se mi assolveranno, e sicuramente succederà perché io non c’entro nulla col ricatto, anche se poi mi dichiareranno innocente e tutto, ormai la mia reputazione è questa, la gente crede a quel che vuole ed è più divertente vedere il male che il bene. Loro sono meglio di me, che ho così successo. Funziona così con le persone importanti. -   
Fa un quadro perfetto, ma è il frutto delle nostre mille conversazioni.  
Lo vedo di nuovo triste e demoralizzato, ma purtroppo consapevole ed in accettazione.   
Gli circondo le spalle col braccio mentre Enzo guarda dispiaciuto con la tazza in mano.   
\- Vedrai che il tempo farà dimenticare tutto. E aiuteranno anche i tuoi goal! - Mi guardo bene dal dire ‘sicuramente giocherai l’europeo’, perché conosco i francesi e so come sono fatti.  
Razzisti, perbenisti e falsi. Non gliene frega niente di cosa è uno davvero, guardano solo quello che sembra. E Karim è arabo, nato e cresciuto in Francia, in un quartiere di immigrati. Per loro Karim non sarà mai francese ed ora sembra colpevole di qualcosa. Non importa se lo è davvero o no. Conta che lo sembra.   
Ormai lui ha finito con la Francia. Ma non ho cuore di dirglielo, visto che non lo vedevo così felice e sollevato da molto.   
Vedo che un po’ ci spera, anche se cerca di non illudersi.   
Ti sarò vicino sempre, in ogni caso. Non potrei mai voltarti le spalle, mai. qualunque cosa succeda fra le lenzuola. Tu ormai sei parte della mia anima ed anche se non saprai mai quanto ti amo, non importa. Ti sarò sempre vicino. 


	36. Estremo tentativo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karim è nella fase caos, è preso fra quello che prova per Zizou, che è fortissimo ed incancellabile, e quella strana euforia che gli trasmette James. Da un lato c'è uno che si prende cura di lui in tutti i modi, dall'altro c'è uno di cui prendersi cura, che lo fa sentire forte. Due persone opposte che lo fanno sentire in 2 modi diversi. Ora Zizou decide di fare la scommessa della sua vita per far prendere a Karim una decisione, perchè non ce la fa più a stare in quella via di mezzo. Ma sarà la scommessa giusta o rischia di perderlo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo a 2 capitoli dalla fine e come al solito le vicende si intrecciano con quelle 'reali' di quel periodo, che era primavera 2016. Le citazioni che ho inserito all'inizio del capitolo sono proprio del periodo di cui scrivo. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

36\. ESTREMO TENTATIVO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema16.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames24.jpg)

"Sono felice di essere con i giocatori. Uno in particolare è Karim, è un giocatore fenomenale che continua a fare bene. In Francia tutto è andato bene per Benzema. [si riferisce alla restrizione tolta contro Karim] Voglio che sia felice ed ora lo è. E' concentrato sull'aiutare la squadra e sul segnare goal. Puoi vederlo in campo che sta bene, spero che tutto [il caso 'Valbuena'] venga presto dimenticato. E' quello che vogliono tutti, specialmente io e, ovviamente, lui." - Zizou -

"La Francia non può permettersi di lasciar andare un giocatore come Karim, quando vediamo le sue statistiche, quando vediamo cosa fa in campo, comprensibilmente non puoi non voler chiamare un giocatore del suo livello. Ad ogni modo io, a Madrid, sarei difficilmente in grado di fare a meno di lui, perchè in aggiunta ai goal che segna, è semplicemente impressionante su ogni livello. Perchè gestisce tutti i collegamenti e gioca con tutti i suoi compagni in campo, e questo non è da tutti. " - Zizou mentre si discuteva se Deschamp doveva convocarlo per gli Europei ora che era libero di farlo - 

"Non serviva che mi succedesse questo per farmi sapere che Zidane si preoccupa per me. E' come un fratello maggiore per me." - Karim - 

 

 

Il fatto che mi chiedano sempre di lui mi fa pensare.   
Ok, ora sono il suo allenatore, è abbastanza normale, ma anche prima quando non lo ero i media chiedevano sempre notizie a me di Karim, come se vivessimo insieme, se fossi il suo portavoce.   
La cosa comincia ad essere evidente, non vorrei che pensassero che ho delle preferenze. Cioè, è vero, però lavorativamente parlando sono professionale ed obiettivo, non è che metto Karim davanti agli altri se non lo merita.   
Nella conferenza dopo la notizia del ritiro della restrizione contro Karim, mi chiedono come sta ed io dico che è molto felice e sollevato e che ora aspetta di sapere la decisione del presidente e dell’allenatore della nazionale.   
Tale notizia arriva qualche tempo dopo, nel frattempo Karim è tornato in patria ed ha cercato di incontrare Mathieu, ma quel piccolo idiota non ha voluto vederlo e sentirlo, ormai è assuefatto dalle voci che arrivano da tutte le parti e non riesce a pensare con la sua testa. Se sentisse Karim dovrebbe pensare da solo, perché nessuno gli avrà mai parlato in favore suo.   
La cosa comica è che Karim merita la convocazione perché ha giocato benissimo durante l’anno nonostante tutto questo casino, tecnicamente i rischi per Karim non sono pochi perché l’accusa è di favoreggiamento in ricatto. Mathieu che invece è ‘la vittima’, ha giocato male e non meriterebbe la nazionale. Come se avesse la coscienza sporca. Non è che la sua sia proprio pulita visto che il video incriminato testimonia un tradimento alla moglie. Capisco che sia affondato e che veda il male ovunque, però non perdere di vista le cose importanti.   
Mathieu si è ormai perso e dico questo a Karim al telefono per quelle due ore.   
\- Nel momento del bisogno, quando ci sono i veri problemi, è lì che capisci quali sono i veri legami, Karim. Prendila come un’occasione. Hai capito l’indole di Mathieu. Troppo fragile e debole per ragionare con la sua testa. -   
\- In un attimo ha cancellato tutto quanto. Io ho sbagliato a parlare di lui in quel modo coi miei amici, ma lui lo sa che fra amici ci si atteggia e ci si comporta da bestie, tutti lo fanno, fra uomini è normalissimo. Il punto è che non mi dà l’occasione di spiegare e scusarmi perché è convinto che io sia davvero colpevole, anche se sa cosa è successo, perché si ricorda bene che io gli avevo detto ‘vuoi che ti dia il numero del mio amico’ ma era per ‘così che possa aiutarti’ e non ‘ti do il numero dei ricattatori e accetta di pagare’. Come fa a non usare la sua testa? Lui sa cosa è successo, io l’ho messo in guardia, ho cercato di aiutarlo… ora pensa solo che lo deridevo col mio amico! - Karim ogni volta parla di questo per ore appena succede qualcosa, è normale, ma è positivo che lo faccia. Se lo teneva dentro come prima era peggio, perciò con l’auricolare all’orecchio lo ascolto e rispondo mentre continuo a fare le mie cose, altrimenti non mi muovo più. 

Le giornate proseguono nella media, Karim torna e James gli sta molto vicino. Anche altri, come Jese per esempio, ma l’appiccicume di James è plateale, mentalmente mi faccio il conto alla rovescia perché so che scoppierà. Lo conosco.   
Credo che sia iniziata per attrazione, divertimento sessuale, distrarsi dai rispettivi problemi… ma poi per James è subentrato il sentimento, quelli emotivi come lui vivono le cose così, non possono rimanere distaccati.   
Karim scapperà presto. 

Non ho niente contro James, seriamente. Solo che obiettivamente non riesco proprio ad inserirlo perché il modulo che avevo in mente per usare lui e Isso nelle loro posizioni non funziona, quando ho cambiato modulo usando Casemiro davanti alla difesa, abbiamo smesso di perdere. C’è poco da fare.   
\- Ce l’hai mica con lui? - Chiede Karim un giorno steso nel divano del mio studio mentre io continuo con le mie pratiche, mi sto studiando il gioco della squadra che affronteremo la prossima volta.   
\- Con chi? -   
\- James. - Risponde come se facesse psicoterapia. Steso nel divano, piedi alzati sui braccioli. Come fosse casa sua.   
\- No, perché? - Alza le spalle fingendosi menefreghista. Non abbiamo mai parlato di lui seriamente, credo che non sappia bene nemmeno lui come vederlo.   
\- Perché mi pare che da quando ho ammesso che lo scopo, non lo usi più. - Siccome lo dice mentre sto scrivendo degli appunti, irrigidisco il collo e alzo la testa spalancando gli occhi, guardandolo. Sta steso e non mi ricambia, così scuoto la testa.   
\- Spero che scherzi. - Liquido gelidamente tornando allo scrivere.  
Karim si alza di scatto e si appoggia sul gomito torcendosi per guardarmi sorpreso, io faccio finta di nulla e riavvio il video dal computer che sto guardando sull’ultima partita dei prossimi avversari. Faccio finta di essere del tutto disinteressato alla questione, anche se dentro di me brucia perché forse non lo ammetterei mai nemmeno a me stesso, ma non posso negare che godo abbastanza nel ‘doverlo’ tenere fuori.   
\- E quello cosa sarebbe? - Chiede sorpreso, visto che non gli rispondo si alza e viene dietro di me che sono seduto alla scrivania davanti al computer, mi mette le mani sulle spalle ed inizia a massaggiarmi, forse per rabbonirmi, che ne so.   
\- Karim sono un allenatore, se avessi favoritismi o preferenze non sarei professionale. Davvero te lo devo spiegare? - Rispondo sostenuto. Non so cosa faccia, ma mi massaggia le spalle per un po’ e sono lieto che non ribatta subito. Lascia un po’ di tempo, guarda con me il video ma non commenta.   
\- So che sei professionale, sicuramente diventerai il migliore allenatore. Lavori molto e cerchi sempre il modo per migliorarti. - Questa è opera di lecchinaggio. Blocco il video mentre le sue dita corrono sotto la felpa e tocca la pelle calda, mi fa rabbrividire.   
\- Ma con James non mi comporto bene? - Non voglio parlare di James, non voglio sapere cos’ha quel ragazzo che riesce sempre a finire fra le sue coperte.   
\- Non ho detto questo, è solo che mi è sembrata una strana coincidenza e siccome io sono l’unico a conoscere il tuo lato possessivo e geloso, lato che adoro, ho pensato che potesse essere una di quelle cose. - Silenzio. Non rispondo. Si china, le labbra sull’orecchio ad accarezzarmelo, altri brividi si uniscono agli altri, chiudo gli occhi e piego la testa di lato. Sta cercando di sedurmi per farmelo ammettere. Perché in possesso delle mie facoltà mentali, non lo direi mai. Che piccolo bastardo! - In quel caso mi sentirei in colpa. Insomma, se non gioca per colpa mia, magari possiamo trovare un compromesso… - Mi aggrotto senza capire dove voglia andare a parare, così giro leggermente la testa verso di lui per guardarlo. Rimane vicino a me, ma smette di carezzarmi l’orecchio con la bocca. Gli occhi si agganciano vicini come siamo e per un momento mi dimentico di tutto, anche di dover negare con decisione.   
\- Che compromesso? - Karim fa il sorrisino malizioso e vittorioso che mi fa eccitare, le mani dalle spalle scendono davanti sul petto, si infilano strisciando sotto l’elastico dei pantaloni e poi degli slip e mi trova l’erezione calda che non tarda a reagire al suo contatto.   
\- Non so, posso fare qualcosa che desideri da matti? -   
\- In cambio di cosa? - Alza le spalle, sfiora le labbra con le mie sempre guardandomi, mi masturba ed è davvero difficile capire che cosa dice.   
\- In cambio di farlo giocare ogni tanto, quando magari ci sono turnover o sostituzioni o infortuni. Non dico di cambiare la formazione perché è chiaro che questa funziona, ma si sa che ci sono le rotazioni ed i cambi. Invece di tenerlo a scaldare la panchina a tutti i costi, magari potresti metterlo dentro in certi casi… - La cosa mi fa imbestialire, mi sta vendendo le prestazioni di James. Sta facendo questo per lui. Non capisco come osa chiedermelo, sto per reagire e sbatterlo violentemente contro il muro, ma un’idea mi balena e decido di sfruttare la situazione   
\- Allora in cambio voglio che tu mi dica una cosa e che lo faccia sinceramente. -   
Karim si separa un po’ dalla mia bocca e mi guarda incuriosito, pensava che gli chiedessi qualche prestazione sessuale ma quelle me le prendo come diavolo mi pare.   
\- Cosa? - Ci guardiamo di nuovo negli occhi da vicino, quasi non respiriamo. È come se si capisse che c’è qualcosa che non gli piacerà, lo sente.   
\- Cosa provi davvero per James? - Ma lui a questo punto si mette a ridere e si raddrizza smettendo di toccarmi.   
\- Lo sapevo che era colpa mia! Ti conosco bene! Era troppo strano questo accanimento! A volte fai turnover o rotazione negli ultimi minuti della partita, ma lui non lo metti più anche se potresti! Sapevo che c’entravo io! Ho fatto bene ad indagare! - Sospiro e mi giro verso di lui con la sedia, Karim comincia a camminare per lo studio tornando al divano, come a chiudere un discorso che secondo lui è finito.   
Lo guardo esterrefatto.   
\- E quindi? -   
\- E quindi mi sento in colpa, avevo capito che sei geloso e quindi lo punisci così, forse nemmeno te ne rendi conto! Non volevo avere la carriera di un bravo giocatore ed una brava persona sulla coscienza, dovevo testare. - Secondo lui basta così. Secondo lui la risposta è questa.   
Eh no caro.   
Non così facilmente.   
Mi alzo e vado da lui, mi siedo sul bordo del divano dove lui è di nuovo steso, lo spingo un po’ per starci e rimango rivolto verso di lui, lo guardo, la mano casualmente nel torace, sulla maglia.   
\- Io magari fatico a gestire lucidamente James e magari inconsciamente voglio fare in modo che se ne vada e ti stia alla larga. Ma tu con lui stai facendo delle cose che non sono nemmeno lontanamente nel tuo stile. - Karim si aggrotta, fa il broncio che succhierei se non fosse un momento importante in cui bisogna parlarne.   
\- Allora lo ammetti. -   
\- Adesso tocca a te. -   
\- Non so di cosa parli. - Sospiro, chiudo gli occhi e con pazienza gli spiego infilando la mano sotto la maglia, carezzo il suo addome scolpito, al momento rilassato, risalgo sui capezzoli con cui gioco.   
\- Sei molto affettuoso con lui, complice, parli, scherzi. Si vede che sei legato, hai un rapporto diverso rispetto che con gli altri. Hai un bel rapporto anche con Luka, per esempio, o con Jese. Ma si distingue bene da quello con James. So che te lo porti a letto, ma è diverso. Ti portavi a letto anche Gonzalo, ma nessuno lo capiva. Adesso non dico che sia esplicito, ma che James è diverso sì. -   
Lascio la cosa sospesa, gli lascio tempo di assimilare, lui mi fissa mordendosi il labbro convinto che io dica cavolate, ma sa… sa che non è così.   
\- Mi spii? - Chiede sulla difensiva. Non mi manda via perché lo sto dolcemente rabbonendo con le mie carezze e non sto parlando in modo aggressivo. Non risolveremo tutto con una scopata.   
So che questa è una cosa da coppia, ma dovrà anche guardare in faccia la realtà. Io e lui siamo molto più ‘coppia’ di quanto non lo sia io con mia moglie o lui con… la sua ragazza di turno!  
\- Ti ho davanti agli occhi ogni giorno, Karim. Non è che ti spio. Semplicemente mi funzionano gli occhi! - Sospira seccato non sapendo cosa ribattere, ma non osa fermarmi perché gli piace la mia mano che gioca con la sua pelle, coi suoi capezzoli.   
Finalmente si decide e sposta la sua sul mio ginocchio in segno di resa, mi carezza salendo sull’interno coscia, ma non fa altro.   
\- È diverso dagli altri, è una persona molto dolce e mi fa sentire come nessuno. Mi fa sentire… non so, più uomo… - Mi aggrotto, questo è il preludio di qualcosa che non mi piacerà, ma con calma e pacatezza affronto la cosa e ritiro la mano, come un passo indietro. Lui me la prende subito e la tiene, come per non farmi andar via.   
\- Io ti faccio sentire donna? - Ridacchia ma poi si fa serio.   
\- Diverso. Tu mi fai sentire protetto, ti prendi cura di me, mi ascolti, mi consoli, mi tiri su, controlli che tutto quello che mi circonda sia sano per me… tu sei la parte forte che si prende cura di quella più fragile. - Così capisco il resto.   
\- James ti fa sentire più forte. - È un duro colpo, molto duro. Non so nemmeno come dovrei fare per rimediare, forse non si può, forse è un’evoluzione naturale, forse il percorso insieme è finito, da qui in poi è giusto che faccia la sua strada, che faccia lui quello che io ho fatto e che…   
Inghiotto, il nodo sale, sale troppo così cerco di non farlo vedere, mi bruciano gli occhi e mi giro dall’altra parte. Continua a tenermi le mani, intreccia le dita.   
\- È una cosa del momento. Mi inebria perché non mi sono mai sentito così. Con Gonzalo era diverso, era più una lotta. Con le ragazze non sono storie, sono più passatempi, anzi, coperture per. Beh, sai. - Mi strofino le labbra, continuo a guardare altrove, mi sento male, mi sento morire. Improvvisamente voglio piangere, andarmene e cancellare tutto. Cosa mi è saltato in mente?   
Non avrei mai dovuto fare nulla con lui, mai.   
Karim stringe improvvisamente la mano, con molta forza, poi si alza e si tira su a sedere nel senso opposto, rivolto verso di me. Mi gira il viso con l’altra mano e si fa guardare.   
Cosa sta succedendo?   
\- Queste cose mi stufano. James è molto appiccicoso, non durerà molto. Adesso sono nella fase ‘è bello, mi piace, continua’, ma quanto pensi andrà avanti? - Scuoto la testa.   
\- Non è questo il punto. Stai provando altre cose per un’altra persona. Non è solo una questione sessuale, stai cominciando ad andare oltre il sesso. Non importa che duri o no, cerchi altri, ti serve altro e lo stai trovando in James. È diverso. -   
Scuote la testa e appoggia la fronte sulla mia con necessità.   
\- Sto solo sperimentando altre cose che mi piacciono e che non immaginavo, questo non è volere altro. Io voglio ancora te. Ti vorrò sempre. E non potrei mai fare a meno di noi, qualunque cosa sia questo. - Lo sta per dire, forse con una piccola spinta lo direbbe.   
Mi fermo e valuto la situazione. Al momento ha 2 partite da saltare perché è l’ennesimo infortunio. Potrei provarci ora. È un enorme azzardo, ma credo che sia l’unica.   
\- Sembra a te, così. In realtà stai cambiando, ti stai evolvendo, è normale. Cerchi altre cose, ti servono altre cose. Cose che non puoi più trovare in me. Non importa, ci eravamo detti che ci saremmo stati finché avremmo voluto, senza impegni emotivi né altro. Tu… tu devi seguire quello che senti, devi fare ciò che ti va. Stai con lui, prova questa cosa, non pensare a me. Noi sapremo essere professionali, io saprò esserlo. Ci riuscirai anche tu. - Karim spalanca gli occhi, prendo respiro e non so per quale Dio le lacrime si trattengono. Lui è sotto shock, quando lo dico non lo realizza subito, così scivolo via da lui, svelto, prima che capisca. Inghiotto, scuoto la testa e semplicemente vado via. Mi serve un po’ di tempo, mi serve.   
Mi serve assolutamente.   
Perché ho bisogno di piangere.   
Io.  
Io che piango.   
Dio Santo, cosa mi ha fatto questo ragazzo?   
Non pensavo si potessero ancora provare cose simili per qualcuno, che si potesse stare tanto male.   
Ma come si fa?  
Se sbagli questa, Zizou, te ne pentirai per il resto della tua vita. Altro che testata a Materazzi! 

 

Evito Karim per tutto il tempo, gli lascio spazio per assimilare e capire se ho ragione, immagino che in questo periodo si butti su James e forse quel giorno, dopo che l’ho lasciato, è corso da lui e ci ha fatto sesso furiosamente.   
E poi James si sarà preso cura di lui dolcemente.   
Da lui ha quello che non può avere da me. James lo può far sentire forte perché è lui quello forte, fra i due. James lo è a modo suo, nell’infondergli serenità, nel farlo ridere.   
Ma è diverso, ora.   
È diverso se non ha nessuno da cui correre quando sta male. Andrà da lui e capirà se è capace di dargli questo, questo che ora non gli darò io.  
Ti prego, fa che non l’abbia sbagliato.   
Fa che non abbia fatto l’unica scommessa sbagliata della mia vita.   
Ti prego.   
Torna da me. 

  
  



	37. Nel vero momento del bisogno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo ormai agli sgoccioli, a Maggio/Giugno 2016. Abbiamo lasciato Zizou che troncava con Karim nel disperato estremo tentativo di scuoterlo e vedere se così sarebbe riuscito a far pace coi sentimenti da cui scappa da sempre, per cui le cose non sono rosee ed è peggio quando i propri problemi legali si intromettono nella sua carriera calcistica in nazionale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco un altro capitolo, questo è il penultimo, poi la fic avrà la sua conclusione! Dopo aver fatto importanti progressi col giudice che toglie le restrizioni, la Federazione di calcio francese e l'allenatore, Deschamps, decidono di estromettere comunque Karim anche se è ammissibile. Ufficialmente dicono che è perchè finchè le cose non si sono chiarite, non vogliono schierarsi da nessuna parte, ma è vero che in molti altri giocatori parlano dicendo e rivelando molti dettagli utili a capire l'innocenza di Karim, nonostante questo ormai i media hanno manovrato l'opinione pubblica che è totalmente contro Karim ed è per questo che presidente ed allenatore non se la sentono di schierarsi con Karim, specie contando che vanno incontro agli Europei in Francia e che hanno bisogno del pubblico a favore al 100 %. Così Karim viene estromesso ed è davvero un durissimo colpo per lui, lo ha detto lui e lo ha detto Zizou il quale si schiera (le dichiarazioni del ministro dello sport francese sono vere fra l'altro) più apertamente che mai e difende Karim in tutti i modi. Le citazioni sotto le foto sono proprio di quel periodo di cui srivo, però nel capitolo cito una che lui ha detto davvero che mi ha colpito (ed infatti l'ho inserita), ma non la trovo perciò non posso riportarla precisa a come l'ha detta. Detto questo, buona lettura. Baci Akane

37\. NEL VERO MOMENTO DEL BISOGNO

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames51.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/kames23.jpg)  
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/benzizou/18.png)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema67.jpg)  
  
"Ho parlato con Karim di questo e hanno preso la decisione. Non voglio entrare in queste cose. Il giocatore sta male, è molto triste, molto deluso, dato che voleva giocare nel torneo in Francia. E' un giocatore che può portare un sacco alla squadra francese. Con Karim ora devo dargli piena fiducia, così può continuare a giocare così come ha giocato fin qua. Non voglio dire se la decisione era giusto o no." - Zizou -   
  
"Sono stanco di questa storia. E lui più di me. Vuole solo parlare di calcio, concentrarsi su quello, il suo lavoro giornaliero che è quello che fa con noi. Non ci vorrà molto che tutto questo venga dimenticato." - Zizou -   
  
"E' speciale averlo qua. Prima di diventare allenatore era un giocatore ed io lo seguivo, era un giocatore pazzesco, una leggenda del gioco. Ho molta ammirazione, quindi è stato un piacere assoluto quando l'ho incontrato. Parlo con lui molto. Sono felice di averlo come nostro allenatore ed è una grande persona." - Karim su Zizou -  
  
"Zidane è un esempio per me. E' come un fratello ma è il mio allenatore e sono molto felice di poter lavorare con lui." - Karim su Zizou -

  
È facile finché non lo vedo in campo, è più complicato quando torna ad allenarsi.   
Ci guardiamo lontani, tesi. Non ci salutiamo. C’è un’atmosfera molto strana e James gli si appiccica ogni istante delle sessioni. Chissà se gli ha detto di noi.   
Forse lo ha visto male ed ha pensato che per aiutarlo dovesse stargli più attaccato.   
A volte è come se mi sfidasse, il piccolo. Lo abbraccia e lo tocca per ogni sciocchezza e spesso, anzi, quasi sempre, mi guarda. A volte da lontano, altre in modo diretto. Ed io tutte le volte ho voglia di dargli un pugno.   
Altro che farlo giocare e dargli dei minuti. Voglio solo sotterrarlo.   
È una cosa più forte di me, vorrei trovare una soluzione per farlo giocare, ma anche se ci sono delle occasioni, non gliele do mai.   
Mi rendo conto che sto facendo qualcosa di sbagliato, ma lui in qualche modo mi sta portando via il mio Karim, l’unico che abbia amato in quel modo, che mi abbia fatto impazzire ed andare contro i miei solidi principi ed ideali, quello che mi ha fatto capire la differenza fra affetto e amore.   
Perciò sì, sbaglio, sono meschino, ma non posso farci niente.   
Lo sto odiando. Stop.   
Perciò lo tengo lontano.   
Voglio che se ne vada, voglio che odi questo posto e che se ne vada, voglio che desideri di giocare di più e che accetti le proposte, voglio che decida di andarsene perché non intendo guardarlo con Karim per un’altra stagione intera e siccome non darò mai il mio consenso a far andare via Karim, c’è solo questa soluzione.  
Se prima lo facevo inconsciamente, ora lo faccio del tutto consciamente.   
James deve andarsene, il resto non conta.   
  
L’accanimento va avanti fino a che non vedo Karim insofferente e poi, un giorno, la svolta.  
In effetti avviene per la peggiore delle notizie, quella che però avevo previsto, purtroppo.  
La FFF annuncia la sua decisione di escludere Karim dall’europeo fino a che il processo e le indagini non saranno concluse o quanto meno le cose non saranno più chiare, perché ora dopo aver visionato i documenti vari, hanno stabilito che è ancora tutto troppo confuso e che non vogliono prendere posizioni fino a che non si chiarirà meglio.  
Tradotto, finché l’opinione pubblica su Karim non migliora in modo esponenziale, loro non lo aiuteranno perché per loro conta più cosa pensa il mondo, piuttosto che la verità.  
Tutti sanno come stanno le cose, molti altri giocatori hanno parlato sapendo di quel video, tanti erano stati contattati da questo individuo perché è uno che ha a che fare con le vendite di articoli di lusso per gli sportivi. In tanti hanno visto e riso di quel video, ma nessuno ha cercato di fermarlo. Karim si è ingenuamente messo in mezzo ed ora risulta conoscente in qualche modo dei ricattatori. Certo. Come tre quarti di nazionale francese!  
Ma questo si guardano tutti bene dal dirlo, perché altrimenti sai che colpo per l’immagine della nazionale?   
Una nazionale che coprirebbe qualunque cosa per i francesi purosangue, ma per gli stranieri naturalizzati guai, bisogna essere chiari ed onesti. Loro non sono dei nostri, perciò che si arrangino a difendersi da soli.   
La cosa mi monta una rabbia incredibile e mi basta sentire le dichiarazioni di un ministro francese che spara a zero sull’esemplarità di Karim, come se lo conoscesse, come se sapesse qualcosa.   
A questo punto mi metto in mezzo io e lo faccio con la mia furia gelida.   
Non sono mai stato arrabbiato, ho sempre gestito le cose con diplomazia ed un sorriso calmo, ma qua non riesco a trattenermi e dico in conferenza che tutti possono avere le loro opinioni, ma quando si è dei pezzi pubblici così grossi, non si può esprimerle alla leggera, soprattutto senza averle accertate.   
La questione poi prende connotazioni folli.  
Karim esonerato per qualcosa per cui non ci sono prove inconfutabili altrimenti sarebbe già dentro. Dopo che il giudice ha tolto il provvedimento disciplinare che lo obbligava a stare lontano da Valbuena. Karim giudicato colpevole da tutto il mondo nonostante la presunzione di innocenza che hanno diritto tutti prima della conclusione del processo.   
Ma come si pensa che potesse vincere se sono i pezzi grossi ad averlo preso di mira?  
Ed ora si capisce chi c’era dietro alla manovra di tutto questo caso montato sulla base di nulla, in pratica.   
Che da collaborante che ha cercato di aiutare un amico è passato a complice dei ricattatori e non solo, ogni cosa è stata resa pubblica.   
Si capisce chi aveva contro.   
Se trovo questa persona, questo ministro, lo investo e ci passo sopra tre volte.   
Che diavolo gli avrà fatto Karim?   
Non ho tempo di fare di più di quello che ho fatto, perché la reazione è quasi immediata.   
Lui semplicemente mi scrive, non mi chiama, non mi capita in ufficio o a casa.   
Mi scrive.   
‘Sono a casa, ho bisogno di te, ti prego.’  
Cose che fra ex succedono spesso, ma a quel punto dipende da ciò che vuole uno. Riallacciare? Ricaderci?  
Quanto è giusto per lui che si ritorni  come prima?   
Avrà capito cosa vuole?   
Non so nemmeno io cosa sia obiettivamente meglio per lui, però nel momento in cui lo immagino a spaccare tutto o peggio a piangere per quello che so è il peggior colpo della sua vita, realizzo che non ha la minima importanza. Se farò peggio andando da lui pazienza.   
Lui ha bisogno di me, ora più che mai.  
Così, ci vado.   
  
Karim mi apre dopo il primo suono di campanello. Appena dentro mi getta le braccia al collo, stringe forte e piange.   
Forse con James si sente più forte e gli piace fare l’uomo ogni tanto, ma quello di cui lui ha bisogno, quello che gli serve davvero è una persona che sappia farlo sentire sia forte che debole, una persona che lo aiuti a stare meglio, che accolga le sue lacrime e si prenda cura di lui, che gli faccia capire che anche essere deboli, ogni tanto, va bene. Che ci penserà lui.   
Una persona, poi, che gli dia spazio e che gli permetta di essere chi vuole quando ha bisogno.   
\- Non ce la faccio, questa volta. - Mormora contro il mio collo. Io lo carezzo sulla nuca stringendolo forte.   
Quando ha avuto bisogno davvero, è corso da me.   
Questa forse è la risposta che mi serviva.   
\- Sì che ce la fai. - Scuote la testa.   
\- No. No! - Esclama senza staccarsi da me, così con lui appeso al collo cammino dentro in casa dirigendomi al soggiorno, attraverso la casa e lo infilo in camera, lo faccio stendere sul letto ma non ho quello in testa. Assolutamente.   
Ho avuto un momento per vederlo, prima, ed aveva la faccia rossa, gli occhi gonfi e pieni di lacrime. Piangeva da molto. Anche le nocche sono rosse, ha colpito a mani nude qualcosa.   
Quando lo lascio si preme gli occhi coi palmi e continua a piangere con una smorfia di dolore.   
Lo lascio, vado in cucina e torno con tre mattonelle di ghiaccio avvolte in canovacci.   
Gli stendo le braccia e gli metto una per mano sulle nocche. Poi l’altra gliela metto sugli occhi. Infine mi siedo sul letto con lui e gli carezzo dolcemente il viso, il collo, il mento. Così, solo così. Alla penombra della camera. Solo io e lui. Lui docile che si fa fare di tutto. Io che faccio quello che ho sempre fatto e che, in ogni caso, non smetterò mai di fare.   
Mi prenderò per sempre cura di lui. Per sempre.   
Il silenzio ci culla, non dico nulla, non c’è davvero nulla da dire. Lo sapevo, certo che lo sapevo. Però questo non fa meno rabbia o male.   
Così sto zitto e lo carezzo, infine quando vedo che il respiro è più calmo e che sta meglio, mi chino e lo bacio sulle labbra, anche se non avrei dovuto, dovevo aspettare che eventualmente fosse lui a volerlo, a decidere.   
Lo faccio solo sfiorandolo, leggero. Poi mi stendo accanto a lui e lo circondo col braccio accoccolandolo su di me.   
Si toglie le mattonelle e si aggrappa al mio petto dove sprofonda il viso, non piange più.  
Lo carezzo sulla schiena, piano, calmo.   
Dopo un tempo infinito mi limito a dire solo una cosa:   
\- Passerà anche questo, te lo prometto. -   
E forse un giorno smetterà di fare così maledettamente male. Forse. Però ora come ora è l’unica cosa che può accettare è che passerà. Così non dico niente altro.   
  
Non che gliel’ho tirata, ma io sapevo che sarebbe successo e onestamente non so se è una conseguenza di questo momento delicato o cosa, ma un giorno me lo vedo arrivare di corsa, mi afferra mentre sto infilandomi nello spogliatoio per cambiarmi ed andarmene e prima che me ne accorga, mi dice sbrigativo con aria d’emergenza:   
\- Fingi di parlare con me! - Esclama. Io, preso contropiede, rispondo subito:   
\- Ma stiamo parlando. Anche se non so di cosa! -   
\- Dammi ordini! - Così spalanco gli occhi per capire se sia impazzito perché chiaramente alludo a qualcosa di erotico che fra l’altro non facciamo da un bel po’.   
Il rapporto è strano, siamo tornati a parlare e a stare insieme come se fossimo un’unica cosa, mi chiede consiglio, parliamo moltissimo, ridiamo come una volta. L’unica cosa è che evitiamo di stare da soli in posti troppo privati che possano farci scattare cose. E non ci avviciniamo molto, limitiamo molto i contatti fisici anche se poi in realtà in certe occasioni è difficile perché prima delle partite io li saluto tutti con una stretta di mano, una pacca… e con Karim ho sempre abbracciato e baciato sul collo, è un riflesso incondizionato e lo faccio lo stesso, l’unica cosa che ci concediamo perché è come un portafortuna e lui è molto rituale e fissato su ste cose. Si fa anche toccare le scarpe dal preparatore perché è una cosa che fa sempre e gli dà il buona fortuna, ma non solo prima di entrare in partita, anche prima degli allenamenti, ogni volta che le indossa. Questo è solo per far capire com’è.   
Perciò diciamo che la situazione è molto strana e lui ora arriva e mi fa sta sparata. In un attimo capisce cosa ho capito e corregge sempre con urgenza:   
\- Dammi degli esercizi da fare in più! - Così capisco che non è come sembrava e prima che possa realizzarlo meglio, arriva James poco dopo.   
\- Perciò vorrei rivedere quei movimenti sotto porta. Hai un po’ perso gli inserimenti. - Dico con grande prontezza. Vedere James mi fa capire al volo che è appena accaduto quello che immaginavo da tempo.   
La cosa mi riempie di gioia e mi rilassa parecchio, vorrei saltare ma non è nel mio stile, se non mentre esulto od impreco in campo, perciò mi limito a guardare James che fa la faccia da cucciolo abbandonato a cui è difficile resistere, ma Karim si gira a guardarlo con aria da finto dispiaciuto.   
\- Mi cercavi? - Chiede sapendo benissimo che lo cercava.   
\- Sì io… beh, a quanto pare sei occupato. Avete bisogno di una mano? - Chiede speranzoso. Io lo quieto con una mano ed un sorriso pacato.   
\- Non serve, vai pure a riposarti. Ci vediamo domani. -   
A volte mi chiedo se i ragazzi hanno mai sospettato di niente.   
In realtà si ferma sempre anche Cristiano e non è raro che anche altri, come Gareth, si fermino a perfezionare qualcosa dopo gli allenamenti.   
Per cui non è che noi siamo mai stati qua da soli, tecnicamente. Però il fatto è che Karim si allena con me. Non è una cosa che facciamo molto quest’anno, perché sono arrivato di punto in bianco, ho avuto molte cose da fare ed anche molti alti e bassi con lui, per cui non lo facevamo sempre. A volte lui si fermava da solo ed io dovevo scappare a fare altre cose.   
Però quando mi fermavo, era sempre con lui.   
Non so se hanno mai mangiato la foglia, ma non credo che gli importi molto. Non saprei onestamente.   
James abbassa la testa, prende Karim per il braccio, stringe la presa e con un sorriso da cucciolo se ne va. Mi sembrava di vedere le orecchie basse e la coda che da scodinzolante si ferma e cala giù.   
Rimasti soli a poca distanza dallo spogliatoio dentro cui si è rassegnato ad infilarsi, Karim sospira ed alza gli occhi al cielo.   
Mi metto a sorridere divertito e scuoto la testa, in questo passa Cristiano che gli fa l’occhiolino e gli tira uno schiaffo nel sedere perché deve aver visto e capito la scena.   
Non serve dica nulla.   
\- Beh, si va? - Chiede poi Karim senza dire mezza parola. Così io, ridendo, guardo l’ora e alzo le spalle.   
\- Ok, ho un po’ di tempo. Poi in caso puoi continuare con Cristiano in caso. -   
Negli allenamenti extra se non hai una spalla è difficile, a volte obblighiamo qualche portiere a fermarsi, di solito il secondo od il terzo.   
Così mentre seguiamo la scia di Cristiano che si dirige al campo per continuare ancora un’oretta di rifiniture, Karim bisbiglia quello che era già piuttosto chiaro.   
\- Non so proprio come fare con lui. - sussurra. Io rido.   
\- Perché? - chiedo fingendo di non sapere nulla.   
\- Avanti, lo sai! - Parliamo piano ed in francese, ma Cristiano non è molto distante e lo capisce abbastanza perché ha parenti in Francia.   
\- Te l’avevo detto. - Mormoro pacato. Karim fa il broncio e sospira.   
\- Non fa per me. Ho bisogno di spazio. Mi piace e tutto, però non… non so, mi sento soffocare. Ho bisogno di stare per conto mio e lui non lo capisce e mi dispiace dirglielo e farlo rimanere male, ma se non gli rispondo o sono irraggiungibile al telefono, c’è un motivo. Lasciami perdere! Io… io non so come fargli capire che ho bisogno di respirare! Lui mi toglie l’ossigeno! So che è un ragazzo d’oro, lo fa in buona fede, è fatto così, ma io… io no! Io sono una bestia! - Si definisce così anche se non è vero.   
\- Sei semplicemente fatto così, come lui è fatto in quel modo. - Chiudo senza fare un problema del suo modo di essere che io ho capito al volo ed ho subito accettato.   
A me stava bene perché anche io sono un po’ così, i nostri caratteri sono più compatibili. Non uguali, ma simili in certe cose. Nessuno dei due è affettuoso e tenero, però quando serve sappiamo esserlo.   
Cristiano si gira e scuote la testa.   
\- Non so proprio come ci siete riusciti. - Dice poi in spagnolo. Così Karim trattiene il fiato come se fosse un gatto e l’avessero appena colto in flagrante.   
\- A fare? - Cristiano lo fissa con l’aria di chi la sa lunga, come a dire ‘non provarci’.   
\- A stare insieme fino ad ora! Quando vi ho visto mi è venuto un colpo, non credevo proprio che poteste finire insieme… poi però devo dire che mi avete convinto, anche se contavo mentalmente quando saresti scoppiato. - Inizialmente mi viene un colpo e mi pare di collassare, anche Karim rallenta ed impallidisce e sento che sta per dire qualcosa di compromettente che metterebbe Cristiano sulla giusta strada riguardo me e lui.   
Sembra indeciso sulla minaccia del tipo ‘se lo dici a qualcuno ti uccido’ oppure ‘sono affari miei e di Zizou perciò non intrometterti’.   
Però per qualche grazia divina chiede cauto:   
\- Te ne sei accorto? - Reazione strana, ero convinto davvero che minacciasse. Ma a questi punto Cris ci toglie un bel peso dallo stomaco.   
\- Beh, è difficile non accorgersi quando a James piace qualcuno. Ancor più difficile è non notare quando tu accetti la corte di qualcuno! Insomma… hai rifiutato tutti, per cui è davvero facile capirlo! - E così entrambi respiriamo, Cris se ne rende conto, più di lui che di me perché io so fingere bene. - Cosa avevi capito? - Chiede capendo che aveva capito altro.   
Karim alza le spalle e arrossendo accelera il passo ed entra in campo prendendo una palla a bordo campo.   
\- Niente. - Borbotta poi andando a tirare. Cristiano mi guarda senza capire ed io scuoto la testa come a dire ‘lascia perdere’. Cristiano sa che io sono il suo confidente numero uno, non è strano per nessuno realizzare che io so ogni suo segreto ed anche di più.   



	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zizou ha lasciato Karim sperando che questo lo spingesse a decidersi e a prendere una posizione netta fra lui e James. Questo effettivamente pare funzionare, perchè poi nei momenti di bisogno Karim corre da Zizou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qua nel finale, ultimo capitolo, conclusione! Nel finale di stagione del 2016, nonostante il rapporto con James andasse sempre molto bene, innegabile, ho notato un po' di insofferenza di Karim, come che in realtà volesse scappare perchè lui ad un certo punto era effettivamente appiccicoso. Così ho voluto rigirarmi la cosa a mio favore, ovviamente. E quindi niente, buona ultima lettura. Baci Akane

38\. UNO DI QUEI MOMENTI

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/benzizou/1%202.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema70.jpg)   
[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema73.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema79.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/zizema78.png)

  
Da qui non dico che Karim scappa… ma Karim scappa.  
Da James.   
Diciamo che poi ha un’aria di sopportazione sempre più evidente e quando viene da me per nascondersi facendo il cenno di silenzio, scoppio sempre a ridere.   
Mai vista una fuga più incredibile.   
So che lui fa così, ma non pensavo che funzionasse in questo modo!  
\- Dovresti parlargli, sai? Non è che puoi scappare così… - Dico poi un giorno dopo cena, prima di andare a dormire. Domani c’è la finale e le cose non sono facili, la tensione è alta ed ognuno smorzerà a modo suo.   
Non so onestamente come dovrebbe fare Karim, ma mi guardo bene dal dirgli qualcosa.   
Siamo solo a camminare insieme nel corridoio verso le camere.   
\- Prima o poi uno lo capisce. - Borbotta secco.   
\- Non è detto. Spesso uno non vuole capirlo. Potreste andare avanti all’infinito. Devi dirglielo. - Karim sospira ed alza gli occhi al cielo quando ci fermiamo perché siamo nei pressi della mia camera.   
Infilo la chiave e apro, la porta rimane socchiusa ed aspetto ad infilarmi.   
\- Mi dispiace ferirlo, volevo che la cosa morisse o che semplicemente mollasse un po’, capisci? Mi sta anche bene di andarci ogni tanto, ma nulla di asfissiante. -   
Lo sguardo probabilmente fa un guizzo, non so bene cosa vede, ma si ferma improvvisamente e sta per dire qualcosa, poi però sentendo dei passi si gira e agisce d’istinto.   
Prende, mi spinge in camera, si infila e chiude la porta.   
Rimane zitto attaccato alla porta a sentire le voci che passano ed è James con Isco.   
Io e lui ci guardiamo sorpreso, poi sospira di sollievo.   
\- Era con Isco, non ti cercava. -   
\- Dici? - Rido e scuoto la testa girandomi in camera, mi tolgo le scarpe e inizio a prepararmi per la notte, tiro fuori la canottiera che uso per dormire e mi allargo il colletto della maglietta che indosso per sfilarmela. Karim mi guarda con occhi spalancati e shoccato mi chiede:   
\- Che diavolo fai? - Mi fermo e con aria ovvia rispondo:   
\- Mi preparo per dormire, è la mia camera, sei tu l’intruso. -   
Si morde il labbro imbarazzato ed è anche peggio quando mi tolgo davvero la maglietta.   
\- Se non vuoi qualcosa di particolare, ti conviene andare. - Dico poi cercando di non essere troppo diretto. Infilo i pollici negli shorts che sto per abbassare, ma mi fermo e lo guardo. È come bloccato davanti alla porta, in una sorta di crisi mistica e non so sa ha la minima idea di che cosa vuole. - Se rimani ancora non so se risponderò di nuovo di me. - Dico più chiaramente, visto che rimane lì fermo a fissarmi.   
Le cose stanno per sfuggirmi di mano e lui è confuso, sembra non sapere bene come comportarsi.   
\- Non… non voglio andare via. - Ammette poi con voce roca e bassa, abbassa lo sguardo, si appoggia alla porta con le mani dietro di sé, si morde il labbro.   
Così decido di metterlo alla prova e mi tiro giù i pantaloncini rimanendo in slip, mi fermo prima di indossare il pigiama.   
\- E perché? - Chiedo pacato, facendo finta di nulla.   
Karim fissa ancora per terra.   
\- Perché non sono sicuro di cosa voglio. Non lo sono più. - Scuoto la testa infilandomi la maglia.   
\- Comincia con il guardarmi. - Dico quasi duramente.   
Allora Karim lo fa, è difficile per lui perché gli leggo il desiderio di essere preso come facevo. Ma non è così che voglio farlo con lui. Se mai lo rifarò, non saranno volgari scopate che lo fanno sentire posseduto e non amato.   
Voglio farlo diversamente. Voglio fargli sentire quanto lo amo e deve rassegnarsi a questo. Al fatto che lo amo come un matto.   
\- Sei tu che mi hai scaricato, non mi hai chiesto un parere, hai detto di provare altro e te ne sei andato e poi mi hai ignorato come se fossi un giocatore come tanti! Poi ti sei degnato e mi hai parlato, mi hai aiutato, mi sei stato vicino e sembrava tutto tornato come prima che iniziassimo a scopare. Cosa credi, che si chiude un interruttore? Se… se rimanevi distante era un conto, ma così… - Finalmente tira fori. Dio, finalmente parla.   
Sembra incapace di smettere, ora, ma mi faccio avanti, anche se rimango a debita distanza. Lo fermo.   
\- Non è così. Sei tu che hai voluto tutto questo. Non ti bastavo più, avevi bisogno di altro, James ti faceva sentire come io non potevo. Io mi sono adattato, ho accettato. Anche dopo quando siamo tornati in buoni rapporti. Eri tu che mi cercavi, io non ti ho imposto nulla, ho accettato i tuoi tempi, i tuoi modi. Non venirmi a dire che sono io che ho imposto perché non è così! - Sono arrabbiato  anche se non urlo e non minaccio. Karim mi guarda con gli occhi che brillano, non so se è sull’orlo delle lacrime o cosa, ma mi sconvolge questo momento.   
Un momento solenne, quasi di svolta definitiva. Da qui in poi le cose possono solo essere definitive.   
Ma è una scelta che spetta a lui.   
Però forse gli manca qualcosa, prima di decidere.   
Se glielo dico potrebbe essere finita, potrei perderlo del tutto, potrebbe essere la cosa peggiore di tutte, ma anche riaverlo solo perché gli prometto di tornare a scopare e basta non mi sta bene. Non voglio che torni come prima.   
\- Beh, l’esperimento è fallito. Ed io non volevo farlo. Sono cose che sono successe e… -   
\- E tu non prendi mai decisioni, ti lasci sempre vivere! - Lo fermo duramente, stufo di questo suo atteggiamento passivo.   
Gli occhi sono sempre più lucidi, sta per piangere, ma deve capire che è così e che deve svegliarsi.   
\- Ho paura di perdere le persone, se mi impongo. -   
\- Le persone? - È una specie di miracolo quello che ha appena detto e mi raggela. Lui così prende coraggio, stringe i pugni e lo dice bene.   
\- Te. Solo te. Sei l’unico di cui mi importi davvero. James è stata una bella parentesi che mi ha dato qualcosa che non avevo mai ricevuto da nessuno, che mi aveva fatto sentire come nessuno, curiosità, voglia di sperimentare altro, ma… ma sei te che cerco quando sto male, quando voglio stare bene, quando voglio stare in pace, quando voglio parlare, quando voglio confidarmi, quando cerco aiuto, consiglio. Sei tu, tu il centro del mio mondo e lo sai benissimo! E non potevo perderti, per questo non mi imponevo. Non potevo. Non si lega chi non vuoi che scappi. - Perché lui ragiona così, lui non vuole essere legato perché altrimenti scappa, così non lega chi ama.   
In un istante capisco quanto idioti siamo stati e quanto uguali siamo, molto più di quel che avessi immaginato ed ammesso.   
Inghiotto, lo guardo bene capendo il sottinteso che non riesce a dire per primo.   
Non lo dirà mai, non oserà mai, se non lo faccio io per primo.   
Così prendo respiro, mi avvicino a lui piano, gli prendo il viso fra le mani e mi faccio guardare da vicino, lo ubriaco per un momento.   
\- Karim, io ti amo. Ti amo da un sacco di tempo, ma non ho mai voluto dirtelo perché sapevo che saresti scappato, preferivo fare quello che sapevo ti avrebbe tenuto legato a me. Mi prendevo quello che pensavo potessi darmi. Però la verità è che sei la persona più importante della mia vita, farei qualunque cosa per te, non riesco ad immaginarmi a non parlarti più, a non toccarti più, a non prendermi più cura di te. Non posso proprio. - Quando lo dico, piano, scandendo bene, dando forza ad ogni parola, i suoi occhi ormai traboccano di quelle lacrime che ora escono e gli rigano le guance. Odio quando piange, vorrei cancellare il dolore dai suoi occhi, quell’ombra che forse si porterà per sempre dietro per via di quel che è stato da piccolo e da ragazzo.   
Però poi succede un piccolo miracolo e mentre piange, sorride. Il viso si illumina in quella luce di speranza accesa che è diventata incredulità e che poi è scoppiata in gioia.   
Una gioia che non pensava di poter provare.   
Non riesce a parlare, così mi risponde spingendo le labbra sulle mie, aderisce e smette di respirare. Rimane fermo così per un po’, poi le mani salgono alla mia vita, afferra la stoffa leggera e fine della maglia del pigiama che ho appena messo e la alza. Si interrompe per sfilarmela via, poi si prende il colletto della sua e tira a sua volta togliendosela.   
Infine mi guarda vicino, ubriacante.   
\- Voglio fare l’amore. -   
Quando lo dice è come se mi staccasse una spina. Non mi dice che vuole essere mio o vuole scopare, non mi provoca, non si abbassa i pantaloni e si gira di schiena per essere preso.   
Dice una cosa incredibile, si sfila via di lato, si toglie il resto dei vestiti con una naturalezza che non pensavo potesse avere e si stende sul letto aspettandomi.   
A volte l’attesa paga, la pazienza, la tenacia, il rischio, le prove.   
A volte provi di tutto e pensi che sia finita, ma poi ecco il miracolo e tutto torva il suo giusto posto.  
Karim è sempre stata la persona più complicata e contorta e chiusa del mondo, ma lentamente, con tenacia e pazienza, ho scalfito la superficie e quel che mi sta donando è davvero incredibile.   
Mi tolgo gli slip e lo raggiungo, salgo sul letto, lo copro col mio corpo, gli vado incontro e quando ci troviamo si appoggia anche con la testa al cuscino. Ci baciamo, intrecciamo le dita e lo tengo così fermo sotto di me mentre strofino il bacino contro il suo, gioco con le nostre erezioni che si eccitano subito, schiaccio sempre più mentre la voglia sale prepotente, la voglia che avevo non ha paragoni, non ne potevo più. Scendo sul suo collo, lo bacio, lo lecco e lo faccio mio. Il suo collo sarà sempre e solo mio, come il resto del suo corpo.   
Non so quanto durerà, se durerà, se scapperà, come vorrà viverla. Non so nulla.   
Ma so che ci saremo così, amandoci, essendoci sempre uno per l’altro. E so che comunque non ci dimenticheremo mai.  
Forse un giorno finirà, ci lasceremo, non ci parleremo più.   
Però io so, io lo so che lo amerò comunque per sempre. E non importa dove lo porterà la sua strada.   
Adesso vivrò il presente cercando di capirlo al meglio che posso e terrò con me tutto quel che vorrà donarmi, come il miglior regalo più prezioso mai ricevuto.   
Il resto del corpo è mio, la sua pelle liscia accoglie la mia lingua e la mia bocca che si prende cura di lui come non ho mai fatto, perché era sempre fuoco e passione e perversione.   
Ma ora me ne prendo cura, ora è dolcezza quella che gli regalo, è voglia di lui, non di farlo mio.   
Cullo ogni centimetro del suo corpo e finalmente, dopo che la sua erezione è cresciuta nella mia bocca, dopo che ho stuzzicato a dovere la sua apertura, dopo che mi ha pregato diverse volte, alzo le sue gambe, le avvolgo intorno al mio corpo e poi entro in lui.   
Scivolo dentro con una facilità incredibile, come l’avessimo fatto solo il giorno prima.   
Una volta dentro, mi chino su di lui, mi appoggio al suo corpo e lo bacio. Cerco il suo sguardo e solo dopo che ho avuto i suoi occhi sereni, sicuri e felici, inizio a muovermi.   
Ben presto ogni brivido mi attraversa, le sue mani sulle mie spalle, le unghie nella mia pelle, la nuca contro il cuscino e i gemiti riempiono la stanza ad ogni spinta. Ogni colpo vado più in profondità ed ogni volta è più veloce, più in fretta, fino a che è tutto frenetico e folle, corre ogni cosa vertiginosamente, ne chiede di più e gliene do di più fino a scoppiare, prima lui, poi io, stordendoci incapaci di crederci.   
Di credere che fare l’amore potesse essere così bello.   
È diverso, è maledettamente diverso.   
E splendido.   
Ansimiamo tesi, sudati, storditi. Ci guardiamo, ci baciamo sorridendo. Poi gli carezzo il viso e piego la testa di lato.   
\- Ce ne abbiamo messo, di tempo, eh? - Karim ride ed è un altro regalo bellissimo, per stasera.   
Farò di tutto per prendermi cura di te, in ogni modo, con ogni mezzo, sempre, in ogni circostanza.   
Avrò io cura di te.   
  
Mi sveglio silenzioso, la prima cosa che penso è che oggi è il grande giorno, ma mi volto piano piano e quasi trattengo il fiato. Quando lo vedo dormire della grossa accanto a me, è nella sua posa preferita, a pancia in giù rivolto verso di me. Ha un’aria serena e rilassata. Quanto mi mancava svegliarmi con lui accanto?   
Me lo guardo un po’ e ripenso alla fatica che ho fatto e a quanto male sono stato in questi mesi, poi ripenso a quello che è successo stanotte.   
Alla fine non dovevo fare nulla, solo aspettare. È successo tutto da sé, senza che io forzassi od obbligassi o dicessi nulla. È successo.  
Evidentemente doveva succedere, doveva essere proprio quello che è stato. Forse la gente ci mette più tempo del previsto, ma prima o poi se una cosa deve andare in un modo, prima o poi ci andrà comunque.   
Con un dito leggero traccio i lineamenti del suo viso e lui piano piano si sveglia. I suoi occhi neri e velati di sonno mi regalano subito un sorriso, io sono girato sul fianco verso di lui, un braccio piegato a reggere la testa, penso di guardarlo beato e felice, non voglio niente di più.   
\- Buongiorno. - Mormoro piano. Sorride come un gattino addormentato ed arruffato, poi striscia verso di me e annulla la poca distanza che rimaneva, nasconde il viso contro il mio collo proprio come un gatto che cerca coccole e con la bocca sulla mia pelle sensibile, subito sotto l’orecchio, con la mano che si intrufola intorno al mio corpo, sussurra piano e roco:   
\- Ti amo, Zizou. - Ed ora è il mio turno di commuovermi, una lacrima traditrice, lo stringo forte e me lo carico sul petto chinando il capo verso il suo. Non so cosa dire, non riesco a dire nulla, ma dopo un po’ riesco a ricambiare:   
\- Anche io. - Ed in un attimo so cosa dirò stasera ai ragazzi quando scenderanno in campo per una finale complicatissima di Champions League.   
Dirò loro che la parola impossibile non esiste, perché alla fine se desideriamo tutti intensamente con ogni parte di noi una cosa, prima o poi, in un modo o nell’altro, anche per la strada più difficile e rischiosa, ma prima o poi quella cosa si deve avverare per forza.   
Perciò di non avere paura, ma solo di desiderarlo fino in fondo, perché certamente alla fine ce la faranno, così come ce l’abbiamo fatta io e questo gatto dolcissimo di nome Karim.   
Oggi sono felice.  
  
FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il resto è storia, visto che vincono la undicesima Champions League.   
> Zizou rimane l’allenatore del Real anche l’anno successivo (vincendone un'altra di fila) e Karim resta lì con lui.   
> Ringrazio tutti quelli che hanno seguito questa fic, in particolare Lilla98 che ha commentato quasi tutti i capitoli! Sono troppo felice che ti sia piaciuta e per risponderti non ho ancora scritto niente di nuovo su Karim, però conoscendomi qualcosa prima o poi la tiro fuori perché lo adoro e non sono capace di farne a meno per troppo tempo.   
> Vi invito a seguire la mia pagina su FB ufficiale per sapere cosa scrivo e quando pubblico o fare domande varie. Spero che la fic sia piaciuta, specie questa versione possessiva da morire di Zizou!   
> Grazie ancora e ci vediamo in giro. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/


End file.
